Sueños de un amor del pasado
by Betzacosta
Summary: ¿Si te dieran una visión de una vida distinta?, Edward Cullen escogió lo que siempre había planeado, una vida llena de exitos y logros pero en el fondo vacía. Un día le otorgan la oportunidad de conocer su vida si hubiese elegido distinto...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, pues aquí vengo con otra historia.

Va a ser un Edward POV, no hay Bella POV en este fic.

Espero que les guste.

Betza

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward Cullen se bajó de su Bugatti Vieron color gris y tiró las llaves al portero como hacía cada mañana.

Entró al edificio más imponente de Seattle, la Torre Cullen, era un edificio de setenta pisos modernista y elegante que resguardaba las oficinas de su pequeño y nada modesto imperio.

Sonrió ligeramente como siempre hacía cuando entraba a su empresa, porque sí, era suya. Su mayor logro, ser director y creador de la mayor empresa de finanzas de Estados Unidos.

Todo a los 29 años de edad.

Saludó formalmente a todos los empleados que pasaban por su lado intimidados y sí, un poco atemorizados por su presencia, su fama de despiadado era bien merecida y completamente ganada. Tenía que aceptar que su lema de imponer el respeto por miedo lo había hecho llegar más alto de lo que jamás había soñado.

Una atractiva rubia pasó por su lado y aleteó sus pestañas seductoramente. Edward sonrió de medio lado evaluándola lentamente, piernas largas, cintura pequeña junto con unos senos más que proporcionados y la cara de ángel que hacía ver que podía llegar a ser un demonio en la intimidad casi lo convence de voltearse y seguirla para pedir su teléfono.

Casi.

Suspiró hondo y siguió su camino al ascensor.

Últimamente se sentía un poco aburrido. Estaba cansado de las aventuras sin sentido y de las mujeres que aparentaban ser una cosa y cuando la conocía, así fuera efímera y superficialmente encontraba otra cosa completamente distinta.

Todas eran iguales.

Predecibles…

Aburridas…

Una total pérdida de tiempo…

Claro, entendía porque las mujeres lo buscaban, no era solamente que era un hombre atractivo y sabía cómo complacer a una mujer, también era un hombre muy rico.

Lamentablemente también era un hombre muy realista, que no se dejaba manipular por ninguna mujer, o como su cuñado Jasper repetía muchas veces "El hombre más cínico que haya alguna vez conocido"

No era su culpa, la vida y las mujeres habían hecho que él dejara de creer en sus palabras, actos, o simplemente tomarle una importancia mayor a la que se merecen… la importancia de calentarle la cama.

Entró a su oficina con una Kate corriendo rápidamente detrás de él, sabía que no era paciente y que no toleraba la incompetencia.

-Llama a Black y dile que necesito reunirme urgentemente con su equipo, necesito que me informen sobre el caso Vulturi que tengo una entrevista esta tarde y necesito estar informado – ordenó sin siquiera saludarla.

-Tiene los mensajes en el escritorio, su madre llamó hace una hora…

-Estoy en una reunión muy importante – dijo Edward tranquilamente mientras revisaba el resto de los mensajes

-Quería confirmar si iba a su fiesta de aniversario el fin de semana – continuó la secretaria.

-Estoy ocupado, debo viajar a Londres

-Eso es para dentro de 15 días - Edward la miró serio y ella asintió comprendiendo a que se refería, que no quería ir para esa fiesta, no tenía tiempo para la familia, debía atender su negocio – La llamaré y le diré que su agenda está copada para ese día por el viaje a Londres.

-Perfecto – dijo Edward despachándola con la mano – Black en cinco minutos – dijo cuando ella iba saliendo, sabía que lo había entendido, vio como asintió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó en su asiento de cuero italiano y miró el periódico que reposaba al lado de los mensajes, lo abrió con la intención de leer la parte financiera y una cara conocida hizo que detuviera el cambio de páginas.

-Todavía quieres cambiar el mundo – dijo sorprendido por verla, pero un segundo después sonrió mientras veía la imagen de la persona que él había aprendido a conocer bien por un tiempo – estás cambiada… más hermosa – volvió a hablar sin darse cuenta que seguía completamente solo en la habitación.

Sonrió al leer la noticia

Fundación Swan invita a participar en la verbena en apoyo de niños discapacitados a realizar en el centro de la ciudad…

Debajo de la noticia que no quiso leer estaba la foto de Isabella Sawn, seguía igual de delgada, apetitosa, perfecta, con el cabello marrón largo y con las ondas más pronunciadas. Se veía mayor, ya una mujer mujer, por supuesto era lógico que fuera así, tenía exactamente ocho años que no la veía.

Estaba embriagado por esa imagen y su mente se transfirió al día que conoció al ángel de reflejos rojizos que siempre quiso ayudar a todos excepto a sí misma. No entiende como por algún momento pensó que ella hubiese abandonado sus ideales o su lucha a favor de las minorías... mucho menos por él.

Frunció el ceño al ver que no tenía anillo de casada, a estas épocas pensó que ya lo estaría, siempre soñó con tener hijos, se sintió contrariado al ver que todavía le interesaba saber si estaba casada o no, pero bueno… ella llegó a su vida como una ráfaga de viento fresco y la iluminó por completo, por lo menos mientras duró…

_Edward estaba caminando por los pasillos de la Universidad analizando el último problema de la clase de matemática. Debía ser el mejor, estaba allí por una beca y necesitaba salir sobresaliente en todas las materias si quería optar por el curso de especialización en Londres al finalizar ese año._

_Pasó frente a una mesa que estaba en el gran pasillo y extrañamente levantó la mirada para ver a una preciosa mujer con una coleta de cabello, el cabello marrón brillaba con reflejos dorados, que reía divertida con otra castaña, mientras daba a todas las personas que pasaban unos panfletos._

_Era perfecta._

_La vivacidad de sus movimientos, seguido con su ropa sencilla, un jean, con una suéter verde, lo atraía como nunca y sin darse cuenta como, se encontraba frente a la mesa recibiendo el panfleto. Bajó la mirada para leer su contenido y frunció el ceño "Salven al lobo gris del sur", el panfleto informaba que debido a la tala de árboles estaba exterminando esa clase de lobo más otros especímenes._

-_No se deben hacer este tipo de propagandas en territorio Universitario – se encontró diciendo serio mientras la mirada un poco hipnotizado._

_La castaña levantó la mirada y lo vio molesta – Pues tenemos por todos lados propagandas políticas, que si demócratas o republicanos, pero nadie defiende el medio ambiente, los niños con_ _hambre o los países pobres repletos de enfermedades incurables… ¿por qué no podemos hacerlos? Es mucho más inteligente que seguir unos partidos políticos, estaríamos apoyando a la tierra que es la que nos alimenta y ayudando a los que lo necesitan._

_Edward se sorprendió al ver la pasión que reflejaba la mirada de esa mujer cuando hablaba segundos atrás – Igual debes pedir permiso _

_-Lo hice… ¿acaso tu eres el dueño de la universidad? – preguntó divertida._

_Edward sonrió - ¿Y esta mesa solo es para entregar unos simples panfletos?_

_-No – dijo picara – tenemos estas listas para ver quien quiere apoyarnos…_

_-¿A qué? _

_-Vamos a hacer una cadena humana para evitar que sigan con la tala de árboles en esa zona – dijo la otra castaña a la vez que hacía que dos personas firmaran._

_-Eso es peligroso… - se encontró diciendo Edward._

_-Es más peligroso que nos quedemos sin aire – le refutaron rápidamente._

_-No creo que eso suceda – contestó Edward sonriendo ampliamente._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó la primera mujer, la que lo había cautivado_

_-Edward Cullen_

_-Bueno Edward, si no quieres correr riesgo y ser un niño de papá como el noventa por ciento de esta Universidad te recomiendo que vayas a la siguiente mesa, al parecer es la mejor fraternidad que existe y hay muchas fiestas… bebidas… mujeres, lo que debe significar mucha felicidad para ti – le dijo sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa tan amplia que Edward se asombró de que lo hayan insultado tan sutilmente._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó en vez de contestarle que nunca ha entrado a una fraternidad ni tenía la intención de hacerlo, que estaba allí para estudiar y luchar para conseguir el triunfo que quería desde que tenía diez años de edad y observó a su madre enferma sin poder darle las medicinas correspondientes._

-_Bella Swan – dijo rápidamente – y ella es mi amiga Bree Tanner_

_-Hola – saludó la otra castaña. _

_-Creo que para alguien que protege a la naturaleza, los desprotegidos, los desvalidos y los demás que quieras, juzgas muy rápido a la raza humana… - contestó Edward mirándola fijamente._

_Bella se mordió el labio un poco contrariada y después lo vio con la mirada brillante de expectativa y picardía – Entonces pruébame lo contrario – dijo levantando la carpeta con la lista de participantes – acompáñame al bosque, refuta lo que dije con actos, demuéstrame que no eres lo que te dije anteriormente._

_Edward sonrió mientras miraba la lista de personas. No debía hacerlo, debía irse a su cuarto y estudiar, no estaba allí para apoyar causas completamente perdidas ni distraerse de su visión a futuro, pero unos minutos después se encontró firmando la lista mientras veía a Bella fijamente._

_Por primera vez en su vida había algo que le intrigaba más que un problema de matemática o crear planes de finanzas._

_Le intrigaba esa mujer._

Edward sonrió mientras dejaba el periódico al lado, le divertía recordar la única vez en su vida que hizo algo descabellado o fuera de control. Observó a Bella de nuevo en la foto antes de desecharla por completo, una parte de él planeó en ese momento aparecer en la verbena y sorprenderla, tal vez continuar lo que un día dejaron, pero negó con la cabeza botando el periódico.

Esa historia termino hace años y él no era quien para remover el pasado.

No lo necesitaba tampoco.

Pasó el día trabajando y en la tarde salió en su vehículo a hacer la entrevista que tenía pautada, por lo menos Black le dio toda la información que necesitaba y sabía que aunque no fuera fácil, podría evadir la cantidad de preguntas necesarias para que no lleguen a investigar sobre los Vulturi.

Llegó a una cola y dejó caer su cabeza al respaldar mientras cerraba los ojos descansando.

Pensó en Bella Swan y maldijo al cielo en silencio.

Maldita la foto que hacía recordar tiempos más fáciles, no más felices, tenía muchas ansias de poder, de triunfo, mucho pesar por la situación de su familia como para querer devolverse a ese sitio, a ese tiempo, pero ella fue la paz que necesitaba en ese momento.

Todo fue tan rápido que a él todavía en esta fecha le sorprende, aunque no debería, ahora, tantos años después sabe que la química que ellos dos poseían era devastadora, y él firmó su sentencia cuando colocó su rúbrica en ese papel, de alguna forma ambos sabían que no sólo la iba a acompañar a esa misión por salvar "un lobo" era mucho más…

Y lo fue…

Después de ese día se volvieron inseparable, salían solos, con amigos, en la primera cita se besaron por mucho tiempo. Peleaban constantemente, él no entendía cual era la necesidad de ella de salvar a todo el mundo, de estar todo el tiempo ocupada en distintas actividades como la cruz roja, amnistía internacional, refugios de personas sin hogar, apoyo a grupos de medio ambiente, entre otros.

Le sorprendía como ella podía estudiar y sacar buenas notas con todo lo que hacía, pero ella una vez le dijo que estudiaba administración por insistencia de sus padres, que no la ejercería, se encargaría de trabajo humanitario toda su vida.

Él se había reído por sus ideales ilógicos, ¿cómo hacerle entender que el dinero era necesario para sobrevivir?

Claro ella lo tenía, su padre era un Comisario General de la Policía de Nueva York, y mano derecha del Alcalde, su madre era dueña de una cadena de Hoteles muy importante en todo el mundo, por lo que el dinero nunca fue un problema para ella.

A lo contrario que para él.

Pero ahora, ocho años después descubrió que lo que dijo lo hizo… Creo una fundación, tratando de salvar al mundo, como tanto quiso.

Sonrió mientras recordaba esa época donde por primera y única vez estuvo enamorado de alguien.

No había otra forma de definir su estado.

La seguía como loco, la deseaba con locura, amaba todo lo que salía de sus labios, se encontró hasta entendiendo su fascinación por sus ideales.

Ella sonreía ampliamente cuando lo veía, cada vez que lo tocaba él se sentía satisfecho, fue la etapa más feliz de su vida, y ese fue el único momento de su vida en que no le importó quien era y quien quería ser.

Porque estaba con ella.

-Idiota soñador – murmuró negando con la cabeza – menos mal que todo acabo al final…

Miró un pequeño parque y sonrió – Fueron los momentos más locos de tu vida Edward Cullen, los únicos… espero que te hayan gustado.

_Bella lo miró picadamente y lo jaló por la mano – Vámonos – le susurró contra sus labios mientras lo seguía empujando hacia la puerta._

_-Estamos con tus amigos… - le dijo mientras veía a Bree y a Diego besándose en una esquina del Bar y a Fred coqueteando con una rubia. Emmett se había ido horas atrás con una rubia llamada Rosalie que acababa de conocer._

_-No nos extrañarán – dijo mientras lo sacaba del local y empezaba a correr dejando lejos la civilización._

_Se detuvo haciendo que él la mirara extrañado y se detuviera a observarla. Ella sonrió y su mirada brilló como siempre hacía cuando planeaba algo, un segundo después salió corriendo a sus brazos y se tiró a su cuerpo uniendo sus labios._

_Él la besó ansiosamente. Le encantaba su sabor, su suavidad y calidez, cada vez era más difícil solamente besarla, ya que quería poseerla por completo, pero sabía que eso iba a suceder cuando ella quisiera, tenía que tener paciencia._

_Unos minutos después Bella rompió el beso y salió corriendo de nuevo, hacía un parque de la localidad que estaba bastante cubierto de árboles – es como un pequeño bosque – susurró encantada cuando lo sintió detrás de ella._

_-Tu lugar favorito – dijo él jocoso mientras veía como ella daba vueltas con los brazos abiertos como una niña y se carcajeaba fuertemente._

_-Soy feliz en este momento – dijo ella mientras se le tiraba encima quedando colgada a su cuello un poco separada del suelo. Él la tomó de la cintura y la cargó hasta que estuvieran sus ojos a la misma distancia._

_-Yo también – susurró él sonriendo._

_-Estoy como borracha – murmuró ella mirándolo y respirando entrecortadamente._

_-Si no tomaste nada – le dijo extrañado._

_-Eres tu el que me tiene así, tu aroma y tus ojos son más fuertes que cualquier licor – él se estremeció por sus palabras y la besó nuevamente, entrelazó sus lenguas y la rodeó con sus brazos para tenerla tomada mas fuerte ya que la tenía cargada. Ella subió sus piernas para rodearlas en sus caderas exponiendo sus piernas completamente ya que llevaba una falda blanca de tela. Cuando el beso acabo ella acarició suavemente su nariz con sus labios – Ámame – le susurró tímidamente._

_-Ya lo hago – dijo él confundido._

_Ella sonrió y acarició su cabello lentamente – Hazme el amor._

_Edward dejo de respirar por unos segundos y la beso nuevamente – Vámonos – le dijo inmediatamente después de besarla._

_-No – dijo ella haciendo que él quedara paralizado – Aquí, es perfecto, quiero que suceda aquí._

_Él la miró confundido, ¿allí? Pero ella asintió y empezó a besarlo de nuevo y él simplemente dejó de pensar._

_La bajó de su cuerpo y se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla en la grama y así protegerla del suelo. Ella respiró hondo y mordiéndose el labio empezó a desvestirse, quitándose primero la chaqueta, que dejó al lado de la de Edward, los zapatos, la blusa, la falda. Edward la vio hipnotizado, pero al verla en ropa interior empezó a desnudarse también, un poco apartados uno del otro pero lo hacían para observarse mutuamente, sintiendo el deseo y viendo sus cuerpos completamente libres de ropa por primera vez._

_Cuando ya estaban completamente desnudos él se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente, recorriendo con su lengua los labios, inspeccionando su cavidad, gimiendo cuando ella lo acariciaba y le jalaba el cabello, beso su cuello, su cara, y ambos se acostaron en el suelo sobre las chaquetas._

_Edward se acercó a sus pechos y los besó todavía con el brasier, chupándolo con la ropa y causando una fricción que había escuchado que era placentera por la mezcla del encaje y su lengua. Ella gritó un poco y se arqueó en un ruego silencioso, él sonrió todavía en la faena, habían tenido razón._

_Varios minutos después le quito el brasier y se deleitó al ver sus aureolas rosadas y sus senos duros y excitados por él, les dio el mismo tratamiento sin nada que se interpusiera en su camino mientras ella le jalaba el cabello, se revolvía debajo de él, hasta que en un momento que no pudo aguantar y lo jaló hacía ella para besarlo desesperadamente._

_Cuando lo dejo ir, él bajó de nuevo hasta su estómago y empezó a besarlo en toda su extensión y después soplaba en las partes húmedas haciendo que ella tomara su hombro y lo apretara fuertemente mientras gemía sin control su nombre. _

_Le quitó la última pieza que le quedaba en su cuerpo y se arrodilló frente a ella, a ver la imagen que tenía en frente, el cabello revuelto tirado en la grama, ella completamente desnuda y abierta para él, suspiró hondo apretando la mandíbula, estaba tan excitado que le dolía, pero en vez de acercarse a ella la disfrutó unos segundos más – Eres una diosa, completamente hermosa._

_Ella emitió un grito y se sentó para buscarlo, lo besó mientras con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que él sintiera fuego en todo su cuerpo, Bella bajó las manos hasta que agarró su masculinidad con una mano, explorando maravillada toda su longitud y él tembló rompiendo el beso y respirando entrecortadamente, empezó a masajearlo con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes y Edward tuvo que cerrar su mandíbula para no dejarse ir por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_Ella no era la única que podía dar placer por lo que llevó su mano hasta su centro y se estremeció al notar lo mojada que se encontraba, por él, empezó a masajearla e introdujo un dedo interior haciendo que ella gritara y con su otra mano se pegara a él, mientras lo besaba y seguía masajeándolo deliciosamente._

_-Por favor… – le pidió rompiendo el beso._

_-Te amo tanto Bella… – le dijo él mientras acrecentaba sus movimientos y sentía que se sus músculos se contraían _

_-Yo también – dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente – es el momento Edward… ámame – le dijo balbuceando y viéndolo fijamente._

_Él saco su mano y la acostó - ¿Estas segura? – ella asintió y él empezó a introducirse lentamente, cuando llegó a la barrera de su virginidad se miraron fijamente, ella asintió mordiéndose fuertemente el labio y él entró en ella completamente, besándola para acallar su grito de dolor._

_-¿Te hice mucho daño? – le preguntó cuando rompió el beso y vio que había botado dos lágrimas._

_-No – murmuró ella y lo besó nuevamente, tal vez para concentrarse en otra cosa en vez del dolor. _

_Unos segundos después ella movió las caderas y asintió para que supiera que podía continuar, él empezó a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente al principio mientras la besaba en la boca, en sus pechos y ella le recorría la espalda emitiendo suspiros de placer y luego más y más rápido, pero con cuidado hasta que sintió como ella se empezó a contraer y mirándola observo como llego a su orgasmo, solo en ese momento él se dejo ir y tuvo su propio orgasmo._

_Varios minutos después él estaba apoyado en un árbol con ella sentada en su regazo, como generalmente estaba, él tenía puesta su falda blanca y ella su camisa, y Bella lo acariciaba la mandíbula, su pecho, lo exploraba mientras besaba su cuello – Te amo – le susurraba ella a cada beso y él sonreía._

_-Yo también ángel…_

_-¿Ángel? – preguntó ella confundida_

_-Mi ángel de reflejos rojizos… - dijo él divertido y ella lo vio mas confundida aún, pero como podía explicarle que lo que había pasado esa noche fue lo más cercano que él había estado del paraíso._

Edward salió de la entrevista de televisión negando con la cabeza.

Obviamente algo estaba mal con él.

¿Qué diablos hacía pensando en Isabella Swan?

Esa parte de su vida estaba muerta, sepultada y enterrada, fue un sueño que al parecer él seguía idealizando ya que no recordaba las peleas, las diferencias y sobre todo como terminó todo… Si, tenía que magnificar esa parte de la relación, no recordar las cosas buenas…

Además no tenía sentido, él había escogido su vida y estaba completamente feliz con ella, esa misma mañana había pensado que él no necesitaba una mujer, mucho menos una como ella, que quería cambiarlo y volverlo otra persona y casi lo consigue, casi le hace olvidar sus objetivos, su sueño del imperio que efectivamente se había hecho realidad.

Estacionó en el pequeño supermercado que estaba a una cuadra de su apartamento, quería comprar unas cosas.

La gente lo veía con respeto donde sea que fuera y él sonrió con un deje de superioridad, era inconsciente pero no se iba a disculpar por ello, había luchado mucho para salir del barrio donde vivía y sus padres se lo deberían de agradecer, ya que por él tenían todo lo que necesitaban, no entendía la insistencia de ellos al decir que la familia es lo más importante o que bajara la intensidad del trabajo, que sentara cabeza y se casara con una buena muchacha.

¿Acaso no tenían todo lo que querían?

Él se había encargado de todo, y ellos todavía se quejaban, suspiró hondo, con su madre nadie podía, por eso había huido por la retaguardia con respecto a la fiesta de aniversario, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada sobre familia, amor y esas tonterías.

No estaba en su destino.

Menos mal que lo entendió, si no hubiese cometido el error de su vida, al escoger otro mundo, otra vida, uno con un ángel de reflejos rojizos que lo odiaría toda su vida así dijera que el amor era suficiente.

_Edward tenía en sus manos por lo que tanto había luchado._

_Había quedado seleccionado para el curso de especialización en Londres por el que tanto había luchado._

_Por primera vez en su vida no celebró por sus éxitos académicos, ya que tan cerca de lo que quería lo alejaba de algo también importante._

_Bella…_

_En ese momento dudó de todo lo que conocía, de sus planes debidamente creados, de sus ilusiones, de sus deseos de sacar a sus padres de la ruina a la que estaban sometidos ya que deseaba quedarse con su ángel y simplemente sentir la paz a la que ella lo había acostumbrado en el último año._

_Miró el papel con más rabia que agradecimiento, como si lo culpara por una decisión que él debió haber previsto mucho tiempo atrás._

_Cuando sus prioridades estaban más claras…_

_Cuando el mundo tenía sentido._

_-¿Edward? – Él levantó la mirada sorprendido por escuchar la voz de Bella, estaba tan concentrado viendo el papel que no la había escuchado entrar - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó interesada mientras le quitaba el papel. Unos segundos después la sonrisa amplia que la acompañaba murió completamente - ¿Londres? – dijo en voz baja._

-_Londres – confirmó Edward._

_-¿Por qué…? – Dijo ella respirando entrecortada - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_-No era algo seguro… - dijo él todavía confuso._

_Bella asintió triste - ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente._

_-Dos años…_

_Bella miró el papel y sonrió - ¿Y nosotros? _

_-Podrías ir conmigo… - dijo él sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía dinero para mantenerlos a ambos allí, ni siquiera con todo lo que había podido reunir en todos los años que ha trabajado pero en ese momento tenía sentido – sabes lo que significa esto para mi Bella, hemos hablado de esto, es lo más importante de mi vida… con eso ayudaré a mis padres, conseguiré lo que siempre he querido, lo que siempre he deseado…_

_Bella lo miró unos minutos, sin decir nada, luego asintió, - Pero todavía falta un año para graduarme… _

_-Entonces me seguirás cuando te gradúes – le dijo tranquilamente. _

_Bella asintió sonriendo – Entonces haremos así, te seguiré donde quiera que vayas… te amo Edward – y lo abrazó fuertemente para después besarlo con la misma intensidad de siempre._

Edward se encontró en la cola de pagar con una botella del whisky más caro que había en el sitio, había ido a buscar comida, pero a la final terminó con una botella en la mano y sonriendo con el cinismo acostumbrado.

Su ángel prometió que lo acompañaría pero después de unos meses no volvió a llamarlo o a comunicarse a él de ninguna forma.

Todavía recuerda su cara de tristeza en el aeropuerto cuando fue a despedirlo y en el último momento lo tomó del brazo y le dijo que no se fuera, que no la abandonara, que tenía miedo que no volvieran a verse, él la miró confundido y le dijo que solo era un año, que ese tiempo pasaba rápido y después podían estar juntos.

Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos y asintió antes de contestarle que en un año podían cambiar muchas cosas, él lo negó enfáticamente, para él nada cambiaría en ese tiempo.

Para ella si…

Ya que nunca la volvió a ver y ciertamente un año después no fue a Londres a acompañarlo.

Un hombre, indio americano, que estaba delante de él en la cola del supermercado, empezó a discutir con el cajero, por lo que Edward dejó de recordar para prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer quería cobrar un billete de lotería ya que tenía tres aciertos de los cinco números de la tablilla y quería canjear el premio y la cajera se rehusaba a darle el dinero.

-El billete es falso – le decía la cajera

-¿Cómo sabes eso si no lo has visto? – le preguntó el hombre todavía con el billete en la mano.

-¡Ve a cobrar eso a otra parte indio! – dijo la mujer molesta.

El hombre sacó un arma de fuego y la mujer que estaba detrás de Edward en la cola emitió un grito ahogado.

-Dame el dinero de mi billete – exigió moviendo el billete con la pistola.

La cajera estaba atemorizada y temblaba perceptiblemente. Edward respiraba entrecortadamente mientras veía todas las personas del local, algunas se habían tirado al suelo, otras se ocultaron en los estantes, frente a él estaba una mujer protegía a su hijo con los brazos como si con esa acción evitara que algo le sucediera.

-¡Dame el dinero! – gritó de nuevo el hombre.

-Disculpe – interrumpió Edward maldiciéndose a sí mismo por hacer aquel acto sin sentido - ¿Por qué no me vende a mí el billete?

-¿Qué? – preguntó el hombre que si bien era más pequeño que Edward, tenía la ventaja de poseer un arma de fuego – ¿Quiere morir blanquito?, tal vez desees ser la foto principal del periódico de mañana.

-No – dijo Edward respirando para tranquilizarse – sólo hablo de una transacción económica, tú me das el billete y yo te doy el noventa por ciento del valor, voy a otra cajera, una que no tenga instintos suicidas, cobró el billete y gano un diez por ciento del valor neto – se encogió de hombros fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentía - un simple negocio que es beneficioso para ambos…

El hombre empezó a reírse fuertemente negando con la cabeza – Vamos Edward… salgamos de aquí y haremos tus "negocios" – miró a la cajera fijamente y negó la cabeza con tristeza – lástima… era tu número, perdiste la oportunidad…

Edward miró el intercambio extrañado, dejó el dinero de la botella y salió detrás del hombre preguntándose ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo? – Mi nombre es Seth – dijo el hombre tranquilamente mientras caminaba como si nada de lo que pasó cinco minutos atrás lo hubiese perturbado de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo supiste que me llamaba Edward? – preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes cara de Edward – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Edward lo vio aún mas extrañado, primera persona que decía eso, sobre todo porque su nombre era en extremo anticuado – Dame mi dinero – le dijo entregándole el billete. Edward hizo el intercambio mirándolo preocupado, tal vez por haber pasado todo el maldito día pensando en Bella se sentía obligado a ayudar a una persona.

-¿No tienes un sitio donde ir? ¿Necesitas dinero, ayuda?

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Estar armado es peligroso, tal vez si puedes ir a un refugio… si necesitas ayuda…

-¿Tú me quieres ayudar a mí? – Seth se rió fuertemente - ¿Tú me quieres ayudar a mí? – repitió perplejo.

Edward frunció el ceño más profundamente – sólo digo que si necesitas…

-No necesito nada Edward – dijo divertido - ¿Qué necesitas tú? – le dijo interesado.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó sorprendido por el cambio de tema – Yo tengo todo lo que necesito.

Seth sonrió mientras miraba al horizonte, como si estuviese concentrado en algo. Unos segundos después sonrió más ampliamente y miró fijamente a Edward – Tú te lo buscaste, vamos a demostrarte que es lo que necesitas…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward confundido. Debía estar drogado ese hombre.

-Disfruta tu tiempo Edward Cullen, asombraste hasta la máxima escala de nuestra organización, por eso te daremos este regalo que no otorgamos en muchos casos… espero que entiendas lo que quieren mostrarte.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – le preguntó Edward ya molesto.

-Recuérdalo… es un regalo – dijo sonriendo y desapareciendo del sitio como por arte de magia. Edward miró a los lados asombrado y vio su mano el billete de lotería que era la única prueba que demostraba lo que acababa de suceder en ese momento.

Él se guardó el papel en el bolsillo pensando que todo fue locura temporal, que las horas trabajando por fin estaba dando frutos y terminaría en un psiquiátrico.

Cuatro horas después había hecho ejercicio, devuelto unas llamadas, y contestado la correspondencia urgente. Se baño y se acostó en su cama.

Mientras se quedaba dormido una pregunta retumbaba en su interior.

¿Por qué Bella no fue a Londres?

En ese tiempo se amargó, se molestó, gritó al cielo y casi toma un vuelo de regreso a los Estados Unidos para buscarla, pero no lo hizo.

Ella fue la que no lo buscó más, cambió su número telefónico, no respondió ninguna carta, solo desapareció.

De alguna forma creyó que de verdad había desaparecido de la faz del planeta, Bree no sabía nada de ella, Diego tampoco, es como si no hubiese existido.

Ahora, ocho años después aparece en su vida, en un titular de prensa y él… se encuentra preguntando ¿qué diablos pasó? cuando ya pensaba que todo eso estaba completamente superado.

-Eres un idiota – murmuró para sí mismo mientras se quedaba dormido. Debía meter a Isabella en el mismo pozo de su cerebro donde la hundió ocho años atrás.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gusto?

Este fic esta inspirado en la película Family Man u Hombre de Familia de Nicolas Cage. Si tienen la oportunidad véanla, excelente película.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward se empezó a despertar esa mañana como siempre.

Levantó sus manos para estirarse un poco y arrugó la cara antes de abrir los ojos.

Inmediatamente notó algo extraño.

Un peso en su estomago que no tenía por que estar allí. Abrió los ojos extrañado y levantó un poco la cabeza un poco para ver qué estaba sucediendo, tal vez era una almohada o la sábana, pero al enfocar la mirada quedo paralizado.

Era una mujer.

Él no estuvo con ninguna mujer la noche anterior, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

-¿Qué demonios? – preguntó mirando el cabello marrón que abarcada todo su estomago y que no le permitía ver a la cara de la mujer que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Mmmm – escuchó que ella decía mientras se removía en su estomago – diez minutos más Edward…

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón por el susto y asombro que sintió en ese momento ¿Bella?, era su voz - ¿Estoy soñando? – preguntó mientras por primera vez levantaba la mirada y se daba cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto y que no había ningún tipo de decoración modernista y minimalista que acostumbraba usar y que le gustaba. La cama era de madera oscura en vez de metal blanco, el aspecto era hogareño y aburrido en vez de sofisticado. En conclusión, esa no era su casa y ese no era su cuarto – Si, estoy soñando – declaró un minuto después no menos asustado por el descubrimiento, ya que se sentía lo suficiente real para saber que iba a acabar mal.

-Si Edward yo soy tu sueño vuelto realidad – contestó Bella sin levantarse de su estomago, en voz soñolienta, que Edward no podría determinar si hablaba en sueños y si se estaba burlando de su observación racional y lógica.

-¿Podrías quitarte? – le preguntó Edward un poco molesto y todavía aturdido.

Bella se desperezo moviendo las manos y frotando su cara en el estomago haciendo que su erección matutina creciera un poco mas y que él maldijera por lo bajo apretando la mandíbula – Yo duermo cada noche allí – dijo señalando el otro lado de la cama que tenían las dos almohadas intactas sin levantar su cara del estómago – y tú me traes a tu cuerpo en mitad de la noche, no te quejes si no te dejo salir en las mañanas – terminó en tono jocoso mientras Edward la veía como si estuviera loca.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ya un poco desesperado.

Bella rió y se acercó a él para acariciar su mejilla. Él no se movió, solo la observó, su cara soñolienta, su cabello revuelto, mientras le hacía ese gesto cariñoso y posesivo – Y me criticas a mi por despertar un poco lenta cada mañana – dijo acostándose en su lado de la cama y cerrando los ojos – Amor soy Bella… tu esposa – se rió un poco – la única que tienes en caso que te preguntes cuál de ellas…

Edward se levantó de la cama en un salto. Miró a todos lados buscando un escape y vio la puerta en el final de la habitación. Tragó grueso mientras se preguntaba qué bebió la noche anterior que hizo que tuviera esa pesadilla – Tengo que despertar – anunció con voz ansiosa mientras buscaba algo que cubriera su pecho desnudo. Encontró una franela blanca y se la colocó sin pensarlo mucho

-Despierta – dijo Bella volteándose mientras se acomodaba para dormir – pero déjame dormir diez minutos más – añadió bostezando y colocándose en posición fetal.

Edward quedó paralizado un segundo mientras la veía envuelta en las sabanas y luego buscó algo que ponerse en los pies, encontró unas gomas y mientras se la ponía desesperado, la puerta, su único lugar de escape, se abrió ampliamente golpeando la pared.

-¡Mami! – gritó una pequeña de unos siete años de edad, y para que el pánico de Edward que ya estaba apunto del colapso creciera aún mas, notó que la niña tenía el mismo tono de su cabello, y los inconfundibles ojos marrones de la mujer que estaba medio muerta en la cama.

La niña sonreía ampliamente y se tiró en la cama matrimonial moviendo a Bella como si quisiese despertarla. Escuchó como Bella sonreía – Ya no necesito los diez minutos Edward – declaró mientras agarraba a la niña y la tiraba en la cama para hacerle cosquillas.

Edward empezó a respirar aceleradamente mientras veía la escena. Pasó un minuto hipnotizado al observar como madre e hija jugaban en la cama, como si fuera costumbre y de esa forma comenzaran cada día.

Después de ese periodo de inercia decidió que debía actuar y salió de la habitación, ignorando el llamado de la mujer de la cama, que se parecía a aquella que él conoció hace mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba completamente fuera de su vida.

Vio la escalera y bajó corriendo de ella. Observó toda la casa mientras encontraba la puerta de salida, todas las habitaciones eran iguales, hogareñas, simples, había juguetes derrapados en algunas esquinas y en la sala un gran sofá con una televisión en el frente.

Encontró la puerta de entrada y salió tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Estaba en un sitio extraño, ciertamente no era su apartamento y no era Seattle. Vio al cielo y estaba húmedo, sin sol, solo nubes. Frente a la casa había un gran bosque y todo era verde, oscuro, tétrico, parecía salido de un cuento de horror de esos que le contaba su madre cuando era un niño.

-¿Dónde mierdas estoy? – preguntó en voz alta mientras salía del porche y veía estacionado un volvo gris en la entrada y una camioneta roja que merecía estar en el relleno nacional o en un museo.

-Estas en Forks - Washington – le dijo una voz a su espalda y Edward se volteó asombrado.

Frente a él estaba el mismo indio americano del día anterior. Pero era un hombre completamente distinto.

El día anterior vestía ropa extraña, casi pordiosera, el jean estaba un poco roto y francamente hasta olía un poco extraño; pero el día de hoy estaba vestido inmaculado con una camisa blanca y un jean, que si no estaba equivocado, hasta debía valer la mitad del valor de la casa de donde había salido.

-¿Seth? – preguntó Edward unos segundos después - ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

Seth sonrió mientras lo veía tranquilamente – No lo metamos en esto, ¿sabes que no tenemos un trato amigable con él verdad?

Edward lo vio mas asombrado si era posible y respiraba entrecortadamente - ¡¿Qué? – gritó fuertemente. Empezó a moverse ansiosamente y Seth lo tomó del brazo en un segundo.

Edward casi lo empuja y lo aleja de él pero no pudo, ya que en ese momento sintió como si dejara de existir por unos segundos y todo se volviera oscuro. Al abrir los ojos estaba dentro del bosque que había visto frente a la casa, pero en una parte abierta, en una especie de prado.

-No quería que asustaras a tu nueva familia, por eso te traje hasta aquí para que conversemos – dijo Seth mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

-¿Mi nueva qué…? – preguntó Edward negando con la cabeza mientras se agarraba el tabique de la nariz tratando de calmarse. Quien lo conociera sabía que al hacer eso estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que poseía y que lo más aconsejable es que se alejaran de su lado, pero el imbécil que tenía al frente no tenía ese preciado conocimiento por lo que seguía en el mismo sitio sonriendo como si supiera lo que estuviera pensando - ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – Gritó al fin unos segundos después - ¡ayúdame a despertar! – le imploró.

-No Edward, esto no es una pesadilla, esto es una pequeña visión.

Edward que estaba caminando de un lado a otro estresado y preocupado por lo que estaba pasando quedó paralizado y lo miró fijamente - ¿Visión? – preguntó con voz muerta.

-Es como una visita, una mirada a una vida distinta… tu vida.

-¡¿De qué estas hablando maldita sea? – preguntó Edward acercándose a él como si fuera a matarlo, pero cuando estaba a un segundo de distancia Seth se apartó de él, desapareciendo y apareciendo en el otro extremo del prado.

Edward volteó a verlo de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. Estaba loco, lo que acababa de pasar no pudo ocurrir en la realidad, en ese momento vio donde estaba y se dio cuenta que eso que acababa de ocurrir fue el medio por el cual llegaron a ese sitio.

-Esto es tu regalo… te lo dije el día anterior.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Edward por segunda vez en ese día y en ese momento estaba seguro que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Soy un ángel – dijo Seth mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Edward perplejo - no… no es cierto – dijo mirando al suelo – estoy loco… tanto trabajo me enloqueció.

Seth rodó los ojos aburrido, como si esas palabras de Edward las haya escuchado muchas veces en lo largo de su existencia y suspiró resignado – Edward no estas loco, soy un ángel, mírame…

Edward levantó la mirada y abrió la boca asombrado al ver detrás del hombre en forma de sombras blancas traslucidas las alas más grandes, majestuosas y hermosas que él haya podido presenciar en su vida. Seth por un segundo había dejado de tomar forma humana, ya no era un indio americano, ya no tenía ropa de marca o estaba inmaculado, solo era una figura en ese prado, asexual, gigante y hermoso… completamente hermoso.

Esa demostración duro exactamente dos segundos, los segundos más largos de la vida de Edward ya que estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver. Luego de ese tiempo Seth volvió a la forma en que lo conoció y Edward cayó al suelo, sin fuerza, sentándose, completamente impresionado y analizando el hecho de que con eso le habían demostrado a él, un simple humano, que existía una fuerza superior omnipresente.

-Después de la pequeña demostración – dijo Seth suspirando – pasemos a lo que en realidad nos importa, la razón por la que estamos aquí.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? – preguntó Edward sin mirarlo. Era demasiado por procesar y él no entendía nada.

-Siempre tan egocéntrico e idiota Edward Cullen – anunció Seth bufando - Siempre pensando que eres lo más importante del universo y que todos llegan a ti por interés a tu persona ¿no te has dado cuenta que eres un simple mortal? una diminuta hormiga en el gran universo

Edward levantó la cabeza mirándolo acusadoramente – Pues estas aquí por una razón y me escogiste a mí, a una simple hormiga, así que algo tienes que querer.

Seth se carcajeó fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza – Realmente voy a disfrutar esto Edward Cullen. Estas aquí porque sorprendiste hasta la parte más alta de nuestra organización – Edward asintió, eso se lo había dicho la vez anterior – Me encargó de los casos especiales, de las segundas oportunidades, y esta pequeña "visita" solo la reciben pocas personas, unos cuantos elegidos a los que se les otorga la opción de ver como fuera su vida si hubiesen tomado una decisión distinta.

-Yo estoy conforme con mi vida, así que puedes decirle a quien quiera que decidió que busque a otro idiota, que no lo quiero… - dijo Edward molesto.

Seth sonrió ampliamente – No funciona así Edward, tienes que descubrir lo que se te quiere enseñar, tienes la oportunidad de vivir una vida distinta.

-¿Y que pasa con mi vida? – preguntó Edward levantándose del suelo de nuevo, alejando la impresión que había causado lo que le había contado – Mi empresa, ¿quién la esta dirigiendo? Tengo que ir ya a que mi empresa – dijo asombrado por no haber pensado en eso hasta ese momento. Empezó a caminar fuera del prado, sin saber bien como salir de allí y escuchó a Seth suspirar hondo cada vez más cerca, cuando se dio cuenta lo había vuelto a tomar del brazo y había pasado lo mismo de la otra vez. Sintió como si no existiera y que no podía ver nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a su empresa. Sonrió ampliamente al ver su pequeño imperio y pensó que tal vez despertó de la pesadilla. Todas sus ilusiones se hundieron cuando vio que Seth estaba a su lado parado viéndolo burlonamente.

Edward no se dejo intimidar y siguió caminando hacia su oficina pero al llegar a la entrada el oficial de seguridad lo detuvo.

-Hola Laurent – dijo Edward tranquilamente mientras trataba de entrar.

-Disculpe Señor ¿Qué desea?

-Entrar a mi oficina obviamente – dijo molestó, ya con una persona burlándose de él era suficiente.

-Es domingo, así que nadie trabaja en este día y usted no trabaja aquí, retírese o tendré que llamar a la policía.

-¡¿De qué mierda estas hablando? – gritó Edward enfurecido.

-Cálmese señor – dijo Lauren a la vez que tomaba el radio para llamar a la policía.

-Yo soy el dueño de esta empresa, yo pago tu salario ¡mi nombre esta en lo mas alto del edificio! – gritó fuertemente a la vez que señalaba el aviso y sentía como el alma se le caía al suelo.

No era el imperio Cullen. Su apellido no estaba en el nombre del edificio.

_Empresas Vulturi._

Se volteó a buscar a Seth viendo rojo de la rabia. No podía creerlo, su vida, su esfuerzo, todo estaba acabado

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Iba a empezar a gritarle pero Seth lo tomó del brazo y cuando volvió a reaccionar se encontraba en el mismo prado - ¡No! – gritó fuertemente mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo. Lo cual era ilógico y estúpido ya que si era cierto lo que había escuchado y visto él era un ángel y era invencible.

-Respira, muchos hombres han vomitado al enterarse que no tienen nada de lo que lucharon y sinceramente no me gusta el vomito – dijo moviendo la nariz en desagrado.

Edward respiraba entrecortadamente. Todo por lo que luchó y por lo que se sacrifico, perdido - ¿Cómo? – preguntó en un susurró.

-Estas en otra vida Edward Cullen, en una donde no creaste tu empresa, en una donde decidiste distinto.

-Pero… ¿qué pasara en mi vida verdadera?

-Esta suspendida – dijo Seth mirándolo aburrido – Cuando acabes aquí volverás a tu vida normal, despertaras en tu cama al día siguiente al que nos vimos.

Edward respiró aliviado, había una salida para esa pesadilla - ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó ansioso.

Seth sonrió – El que sea necesario para que entiendas lo que ellos quieren.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward en un murmullo.

Seth se carcajeó nuevamente y se encogió de hombros – Eres tú el que debe descubrirlo, pero conociéndote, se que te va a llevar bastante tiempo…

Edward asintió ignorando el sarcasmo en la voz del ángel - ¿Cómo me puedo comunicar contigo? ¿Vas a estar conmigo ayudándome?

Seth negó con la cabeza – Este es un camino que debes transitar solo – diciendo eso asintió una vez en forma de saludo y desapareció.

Edward quedó en el prado solo y por unos minutos pensando lo que le había dicho Seth. Estaba allí en otro mundo, donde su vida era completamente distinta y de la que no sabía nada, solo que estaba casado con Isabella y que al parecer tenía una hija de la que no conocía ni su nombre.

Además iba a tener que estar allí hasta entender algo de lo que no tenía ni idea que era.

Unos minutos después se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque solo y tampoco sabía cómo iba a salir de allí.

Empezó a caminar siguiendo el norte, como lo había enseñado su padre en una de las tantas excursiones que había llevado a cabo en su niñez, y un tiempo después salió por fin del bosque y respiró aliviado al ver la calle de nuevo.

Ahora tenía otro problema.

No tenía ni idea en donde vivía.

Caminó por la calle viendo las casas a ver si de alguna forma reconocía a alguna de ellas.

Media hora después se sentía completamente frustrado por no poder encontrar una maldita casa cuando era capaz de cerrar negocios multimillonarios en una tarde.

Vio pasar un carro y casi hace ademán para detenerlo pero en el último segundo se arrepintió, podría estar empezando a desesperarse pero no era estúpido, no podía decirle a alguien abiertamente que no tenía ni idea quien era en ese mundo. Estaba seguro que eso iba contra las reglas así Seth no se lo haya dicho expresamente.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que si decía algo así la gente lo tildaría de loco y lo metería en un psiquiátrico y allí si que no tendría la posibilidad de volver a su mundo salvo que lo que tenga que entender es que esta mal de la cabeza.

El carro que estaba pasando se detuvo unos segundos después y Edward frunció el ceño al ver eso. Unos segundos después se bajo del carro un hombre blanco, tan grande que parecía un armario y Edward dejó de caminar completamente confundido - ¿Emmett?

Emmett se bajó del carro tirando la puerta furioso con el teléfono en el oído - ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Yo… - Edward no sabía que contestar y todavía no podía creer que Emmett este frente a él.

No había visto a Emmett en ocho años, desde que se fue a Londres. Habían prometido mantener el contacto, como siempre se hace en esos casos, pero después que volvió de su entrenamiento se concentró en su trabajo, en ganar dinero, en llegar mas alto, y no pudo volver a verlo.

Sabía que se había casado con Rosalie después de terminar la Universidad, porque le envió una invitación a Londres pero él no pudo asistir por el curso y porque sencillamente no tenía los medios económicos para trasladarse libremente de un país a otro.

Siempre pensó que Emmett se resintió por haber faltado a su boda, en especial porque tuvo que rechazar su puesto de padrino, pero no pudo hacerlo de otra manera.

Se distanciaron completamente y eso fue una de las pocas cosas que a él le sintió cuando hizo su cambio de vida al volver de Londres. Haber pedido a su mejor amigo.

Y ahora, en su "visión" o lo que quiera que se llame el mundo paralelo donde se encuentra esta allí, parado frente a él, completamente molesto y hablando por teléfono.

No podía creerlo.

-Si, ya lo encontré – dijo Emmett con voz más calmada y amorosa. Era obvio que hablaba con alguien querido – habla con Bella y dile que deje de llamar a los Hospitales y la morgue – lo miró con el ceño fruncido – por ahora tiene todas las extremidades completas… pero adviértele que no se enoje si llega sin un brazo, tengo hambre… - dejó de hablar escuchando paciente al teléfono mientras lo miraba reprochándole con la mirada -¡Rose…! – hizo un pequeño mohín como si fuese un niño. Edward sonrió, su amigo no había cambiado – No desayune gracias al imbécil – Edward frunció el ceño, al parecer él era el imbécil – esta bien, no le romperé ninguna extremidad – suspiró hondo mientras trancaba el teléfono.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía y sus músculos se tensaron reclamando el trabajo – Emmett… - dijo asombrado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Maldición Edward – dijo negando con la cabeza y caminando hacía el auto - ¿Qué mierda haces tú a cinco kilómetros de tu casa, sin carro, y vistiendo como un pordiosero?

Edward bajó la mirada para ver su ropa y se asombró, tenía un mono gris que obviamente servia únicamente como una pijama, una franela blanca con una gran mancha en el pecho y las gomas era cada una de un distinto color, al parecer por la rapidez de su huida ni siquiera se percató que las gomas eran distintas – Salí a caminar un rato y me perdí – dijo unos minutos después, ya dentro del carro y con Emmett manejando rumbo a su casa.

-¿Te perdiste? – Preguntó él incrédulo negando con la cabeza – Hace cinco horas que saliste de la casa, Bella estaba preocupada porque no le dijiste a dónde ibas, hasta la peque había empezado a llorar una hora atrás porque no entendía por qué su madre estaba tan angustiada…

-¿La peque? – preguntó Edward confundido.

-¡Tu hija! La peque… - Emmett lo vio exasperado - ¡Nessie Edward! Nessie tu hija ¿Qué te sucede hoy? – lo miró confundido

-¿Nessie? – preguntó perplejo, ¿su hija se llamaba como el monstruo del lago? ¿Cómo no lo encarcelaron por escoger ese nombre?. Se tapó la cabeza con sus dos manos, esa niña lo iba a odiar toda su vida y sinceramente él no podía culparla.

Emmett suspiró hondo y vio el camino fijamente – Lo sé, no te gusta que llamemos a Vanessa así, pero le pega, es un monstrico pequeñito y ¡ese es su nombre! – continuó gritando y Edward se encontró sonriendo, se llamaba Vanessa no Nessie. Suspiró aliviado, de verdad pensaba que en ese mundo paralelo se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emmett? – le preguntó de nuevo.

-Buscándote, en vez de ir a atender el parto de un caballo en la Push…

-Claro… eres veterinario – dijo acordándose

-De día – dijo Emmett sonriendo – de noche soy cosas mucho más interesantes, sobre todo para Rosalie – dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Edward se carcajeó y miró el camino – Así que vivimos en la misma ciudad – dijo en voz alta.

-Claro, somos vecinos. Sinceramente Edward ¿Te caíste en esa caminata? No puedo jugarme contigo así, siento que me aprovecho de ti…

-Eso nunca te ha detenido antes – dijo Edward viendo las calles solas y un poco tristes.

Emmett se carcajeó – Tienes razón Eddie, eso nunca me ha detenido.

-No me llames Eddie – dijo exasperado y molesto, nunca le había gustado ese nombre, lo odiaba.

-Está bien Eddie no lo haré.

-¡Emmett! – gritó Edward pero se calló al mismo tiempo que se detenía el vehiculo.

Frente a él estaba la casa que había abandonado horas antes y en la puerta estaba Bella parada con las manos dobladas debajo del pecho y expresión ansiosa y molesta en su rostro.

Emmett rió entre dientes – Amigo no quisiera ser tú en estos momentos.

-No tienes idea – dijo Edward, mientras se bajaba del carro con movimientos más lentos de los normales.

Estaba entrando a terrenos inexplorados y no tenía ni idea que iba a hacer, tenía una nueva vida de la que no conocía nada, y más importante frente a él estaba la mujer que lo abandonó muchos años atrás, y por razones que él no comprende en ese mundo, en ese momento ella es la Señora Cullen.

Su esposa.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Hola: Tengo varios anuncios que informarles antes de pasar al capitulo. Disculpen el abuso y bueno aburrirlos con esto.

1 Este va a ser por ahora el fic con el que me voy a relajar, por lo que voy a desatar mi locura, espero que les guste. Avísenme que tal. Y cuando lean el capitulo van a entender a lo que me refiero.

2 Sé que mi tiempo para publicar generalmente son 5 días, pero no les puedo garantizar que este se publicara en ese tiempo, haré todo lo posible para que sea así, pero entre Segundas Oportunidades y Amnesia no me dejan fuerza mental para hacer tres capítulos en un lapso de 7 días. Se me hace muy difícil. Lo que si les prometo es que por lo menos una vez a la semana subiré, teniendo el cap listo lo subo, pero tengo que tener prioridades y si dejo de publicar segundas oportunidades o me retrazo creo que si voy a terminar asilándome en el país de Dark Warrior 1000 como me propuso después del último cap de Segundas oportunidades.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el cap.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward se bajó de la camioneta golpeando la puerta fuertemente. No podía creer su suerte.

-¡Hey que si la dañas la pagas! - gritó Emmett con el ceño fruncido pero completamente divertido por la situación. Edward simplemente lo ignoro.

Estaba seguro que por dentro Emmet disfrutaba la visión de ver a una esposa, que no sea la de él, molesta, con el ceño fruncido y golpeando un pie contra el piso. Como si con esa actitud podría amedrentarlo o hacerlo sentir temeroso en su presencia.

Por Dios si mide 1.65 de estatura y no debe pesar más de 55 kilos, ¡obviamente que no podría hacerle nada! Él es mil veces más fuerte y alto que ella…

Que su esposa...

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que hizo para merecer ese castigo? ¿Ese… martirio?

¡Ser buen samaritano! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo mierda pudo ser tan estúpido? No cometería de nuevo ese error, la próxima vez que maten a las cajeras inocentes. A él no le importa.

¡No le importa!

¡Maldita sea si esa cajera no estaba en peligro! ¡Un ángel no iba a matar a nadie! - _¿cómo lo sabes?_ - preguntó su yo interior y él negó frustrado con la cabeza a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su cara como si con ese movimiento podría despertar.

¿Un ángel? ¿Él conoció un ángel? Sinceramente hubiese esperado algo más... era un ángel maldita sea, ¿Acaso no están en el mundo para proteger, cuidar, apoyar? ¿No eran figuras puras que volaban alrededor de la gente con un pequeño acordeón regalando amor y felicidad…?

_Esos son querubines no á__ngeles._

¡Lo que sea! - le gritó a su voz interior. Tal vez sea un maldito ángel en su cabeza el que le replique. ¿No existen los ángeles guardianes?, quizás este peleando con uno de ellos en ese momento y no se este dando cuenta…

Se detuvo un paso y miró a la nada ignorando a la mujer que lo esperaba en el porche de la casa - ¿Eres mi ángel guardián? - preguntó a su cerebro y por unos segundos espero tan concentrado que fruncía el ceño completamente, alerta de escuchar cualquier voz o señal que le corroborará que sí era un ángel con quien hablaba.

_Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen._

Cerró las manos como si fueran un puño y gruñó bajito frustrado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Preguntándole a su cerebro si estaba dentro un ángel que le replicaba?. ¡Loco! ¡Loco! - se repetía.

Se había vuelto completa y absurdamente loco.

Miró al frente y respiró hondo.

Tenía una esposa.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer él con una esposa?

Y no cualquier esposa.

¡Tenia que ser ella! ¡De todas tenia que ser ella!

No podía ser la rubia de piernas majestuosas que vio el día anterior o Jessica que servia como su amante ocasional cuando no podía ignorar más la necesidad fisiológica de tener sexo y se había cansado de visitar a manuela...

No... Tenía que ser ella...

De todas las malditas mujeres que existían en el planeta la elegida para su mundo paralelo tenia que ser Isabella Swan.

Miró al cielo unos segundos con tal expresión de reproche, que en respuesta debería de sonar un fuerte trueno y lluvia por el reto que se veía en su mirada - Siempre había escuchado que eras un Dios pervertido que le gustaba jugar con la gente como si fuéramos simples bufones a tu disposición... es lamentable saber que es cierto... – pensó amargamente.

_Basta Edward..._ - gritó su interior - _No es verdad y lo sabes..._

-Así que sí eres mi ángel guardián - retó burlonamente a su cerebro y de nuevo no hubo respuesta - está bien, eres mi consciencia, pero ya que vi un ángel tengo que confirmar... - pensó cansadamente.

_Lo sé._

-Maldita sea ya me respondo a mi mismo... - negó con la cabeza

Terminó de caminar el trecho - mas largo de la historia - pensó irónicamente y llegó frente a su esposa.

Se sentía tan extraño pensar en esas palabras... Estaba casado, con ella... - Maldita sea.

_Has maldecido más en este minuto que en toda tu vida…_

Maldita sea - repitió mentalmente retando su mente a contestar pero de nuevo hubo silencio.

-Bella... - murmuró viéndola fijamente por primera vez.

Había cambiado en el tiempo que no la veía. Su cabello estaba más largo y las ondas caían en su espalda pronunciadamente. Su cuerpo era de una mujer. No que antes no fuera hermosa pero ahora con el jean y la franela blanca que tenia puesta - completamente insulsa y sencilla - se notaba cada curva, cada parte de su cuerpo de mujer con las caderas más pronunciadas - tal vez por el embarazo - y los senos llenos.

_Maldita sea, no es tu esposa de verdad, no la veas... es la esposa de alguien mas...  
_  
En ese momento ella levantó el dedo índice, callándolo, haciendo que se detuviera y Edward frunció el ceño molesto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría mandarlo a callar? ¿Ella no sabe quien es él? Es millonario, es poderoso, nadie lo manda a callar, él es...

_Su esposo_ – interrumpió el balbuceo su consciencia – _así que tiene todo el derecho de callarte e imponerse._

-¡Gracias Emmett! – Gritó ella, haciendo que casi se le partiera el tímpano – _no exageres – _suspiró hondo, su consciencia estaba molesta ese día, y la miró fijamente con molestia mientras ella observaba a Emmett en la camioneta – Por traerlo a casa.

-¡De nada peque mayor! – Gritó Emmett - ¡Trátalo bien que esta un poco desorientado! – Gritó carcajeándose y Edward se volvió para enviarle una mirada envenenada que por supuesto su amigo no dio por enterado por la distancia entre el porche y la camioneta - ¡Nos vemos ahora! – movió la mano en despedida y arrancó el carro, pero no tan rápido porque como se pudo percatar Edward vivía efectivamente en la casa de al lado.

-Yo… - Empezó sin saber bien qué decir, qué excusa dar para su comportamiento. ¿Cómo se le habla a una esposa que en realidad no es su esposa y de la que no ha compartido ni una mirada en casi una década?

_Eres un exagerado… - _¡Ocho años es casi una década! – Gritó mentalmente y se llevó la mano a su frente. Tanta pelea le estaba causando migraña – _Entonces no me provoques._ ¡Entonces no hables! - replicó, golpeándose a sí mismo mentalmente… estaba loco.

Bella no lo dejó terminar sino que con sus dos manos lo tomó por la cintura, jalándolo un poco para voltearlo. Edward la miró extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta qué estaba haciendo. Estaba inspeccionándolo para ver si no estaba herido.

Al ver que era más pesado que ella, caminó en círculo para detallarlo y cuando llegó de nuevo levantó la cabeza mirándolo completamente furiosa, sus ojos chocolates brillaban como si fueran dos dagas que lo quisieran atravesar – _Tal vez debimos agredirnos en el camino, si tienes una cortada y te estás desangrando no te vería así –_ Quizás debió permitir que Emmett le rompiera una extremidad…

_Es buena idea, deberíamos __ir a buscarlo. _

-Bella… - empezó de nuevo.

-Ve a bañarte – ordenó mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo, pero suspirando aliviada, como si en verdad le hubiese preocupado su desaparición – Apestas – dijo con el ceño fruncido y entró a la casa.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Le dijo que olía mal, ¿a él?, mientras como un imbécil se preocupaba de justificarse con ella.

_En verdad apestas…_

Edward frunció el ceño, bajó la cabeza para olerse y arrugó la nariz. Si… lo hacía. Salió corriendo adentro de la casa, ignorando todo a su alrededor; cuando iba a subir la habitación un pequeño remolino se le tiró en las piernas.

-¡Papi! – gritó emocionada mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente de sus piernas, le llegaba hasta la cadera y sonreía fuertemente como si impedir que se moviera fuera un juego muy divertido.

El cabello bronce corría por todos lados pero tenía unos rulos preciosos y levantó la cabeza con sus ojos tan brillantes, que Edward; quien no le gustaba particularmente los niños, ya que consideraba que eran ruidosos y seamos sinceros un poco molestos, aunque necesarios para la continuación de la humanidad; decidió que era muy hermosa.

-¿Papi? – preguntó con interés. Él la miró sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar - ¿Por qué hueles así?

Edward la miró completamente molesto ¿acaso no existía otra cosa que decir en esa maldita casa que lo referido a su higiene personal?

La observó sin emoción, como veía a un pasante molesto que le preguntaba indicaciones y sintió como la niña se tensaba en sus brazos y lo miraba asustada. Soltó sus piernas y salió corriendo de allí, completamente en pánico, incluso cree que estaba llorando.

-Niños… - murmuró él negando con la cabeza. Iba a hablar con Seth la próxima vez que lo vea para preguntar si de verdad la gente no podía nacer como adulto, alejando esa etapa para siempre.

Entró al cuarto de baño que estaba en la habitación que había abandonado unas horas atrás y casi llora de frustración, sintiéndose completamente horrorizado. Su baño, en su vida – su verdadera vida – era cinco veces más grande que lo que estaba viendo.

Por la losa se notaba que era relativamente nuevo, así que debieron construirlo cuando adquirieron esa casa. Sin pensar mucho se despojó de la ropa y entró en la regadera, que descubrió era un poco mas grande de lo que pensaba y abrió los grifos rezando que sirviera el calentador y poder disfrutar de un pequeño placer lejos de toda esa locura.

Dos minutos después escuchó que abrían la puerta del baño y se tensó. Abrió la puerta del baño para ver qué ocurría y vio a Bella que entraba en el baño cerrando la puerta y se sentaba en el excusado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con un poco de pánico en la voz. Pensaba tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad mientras duraba su baño.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – Preguntó molesta – ¿O pensabas que te iba a discutir frente a Nessie?, Edward… – dijo negando con la cabeza y colocando sus codos en las rodillas, encerrando la cabeza en sus manos, derrotada. Él frunció el ceño pero al ver la escena imagino que no era la primera vez que sucedía, tal vez esa era la forma de discutir en esa vida - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste pasar estas horas?

-Escucha… – dijo él en voz alta, para que lo diferenciada del agua que corría. Se sentía un poco violento al tener a una mujer sentada en el excusado mientras él se bañaba, era algo que gritaba intimidad por todos lados, y no solo la sexual de la que él estaba acostumbrado, sino la intimidad real, la de la vida de parejas y que solo se da en pocos casos. Por unos segundos sintió pánico, pero lo alejo inmediatamente, eso era una fantasía, que acabaría pronto y volvería a su vida normal.

-No – dijo Bella con voz molesta – Escúchame tú a mí. Nunca jamás se te ocurra hacerme esto otra vez Edward Cullen, desapareces por más de cinco horas sin decirme a dónde ibas o por qué demonios salías de mi cama, no me importa si estabas molesto, si fuiste a caminar para despejarte, o si ibas a planearme una fiesta sorpresa… Nunca… nunca lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entiendes? – le preguntó firmemente y a él le sorprendió escucharla por unos segundos. Esa no era la mujer que él había conocido.

_Porque antes era joven, ahora es una mujer hecha y derecha… madre… tu esposa._

Edward suspiró mientras se terminaba de quitar el jabón y cerraba la llave. Abrió la puerta un poco buscando la toalla pero bajó la mirada para donde ella lo veía con los labios un poco apretados – Entiendo – contestó él sintiéndose como si su profesora lo hubiese regañado por hacer algo mal – No lo haré nunca más – recalcó para que tuviese claro. Buscó una toalla y ella se volteó y se la tiró en la cara – Gracias – dijo sarcásticamente.

Bella se levantó del asiento y lo observó todavía molesta – Necesito calmarme un poco y no – dijo levantando al índice a la vez que Edward salía de la ducha con la toalla envolviéndose la cintura, sintiéndose incomodo por una vez al ver que lo observaba desnudo. Cierto que habían estado juntos varias veces en la universidad, no tantas como había deseado pero si en varias oportunidades; pero de eso había pasado muchos años y toda la situación era un poco incomoda – Aléjate de mi que en estos momentos, tu cuerpo y tu mirada no me convencerán…

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo – Solo estoy saliendo del baño que dijiste que me diera Bella… - le contestó coquetamente y se reprendió a si mismo por el tono y la forma en como pronunciaba las palabras, ya que lo que menos quería era seducirla...

-Iré a casa de Bree – dijo arreglándose el cabello – Vuelvo en unas horas.

-¿Bree vive en Forks? – preguntó él rápidamente.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y lo vio con el ceño fruncido – Basta – le dijo molesta – hoy no te va a funcionar ser gracioso para salir del aprieto en que te metiste, atiende a los niños mientras estoy fuera…

-¿Niños? – preguntó al borde del pánico. ¿Cuántos hijos tenían?

Bella se mordió el labio y lo miró fijamente – No, no te vas a salvar esta vez, voy sola, así que te toca cuidarlos. Nessie esta jugando en la casa del árbol y EJ esta en la cuna durmiendo, ya comió – se volteó mirándolo picaramente – creo que hay que cambiarlo…

Salió del baño y Edward se quedo estático unos minutos. Luego negó con la cabeza y se jaló el cabello sintiéndose más frustrado que nunca. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

Entró a su habitación buscando en el closet algo que ponerse y frunció el ceño al ver la ropa que estaba colgada, tenía varios trajes pero su ropa adicional era tan… ordinaria.

Soy pobre… pensó unos minutos después golpeando su cabeza con la puerta del closet. No había rastro de sus Armanis, ni de sus trajes Hugo Boss o de sus camisetas y monos Niké, nada… estoy en el infierno…

Está bien, estaba exagerando, se veía que no era pobre, pero no tenía las cosas que acostumbraba. Alejando los pensamientos anteriores se vistió rápidamente con un jean y una franela negra – como su estado de ánimo – al escuchar la voz de un niño llorar.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y entró en el cuarto donde escuchaba el ruido.

La habitación estaba pintada la mitad de arriba de un azul cielo y la mitad de abajo tenía papel tapiz con decoración de juguetes. El cuarto era hermoso, cálido y gritaba por todas partes que pertenecía a un niño.

Llegó a la parte de donde provenía el ruido infernal y arrugó la cara al ver a un niño de mas o menos un año de edad, si no es menos gritando y revolviendo sus extremidades desesperado.

Edward lo observó unos minutos decidiendo qué hacer – Shhhh – empezó a murmurar mientras tocaba su barriga meciéndolo un poco, para que se callara - ¿Qué hago? – Preguntó bajito mirando al bebé que al no consolarlo como se debiera gritaba más fuerte -Calma bebé – decía tratando de descifrar como callaba el llanto de un niño.

-Mamá y papá siempre lo cargan para que no llore – dijo una voz y Edward se volteó al ver a la niña sentada en la parte más alejada del cuarto, mirándolo con terror y con las piernas abrazadas con sus brazos – y le cambian el pañal – murmuró lo último haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Edward la miró extrañado y agarró al niño como si fuera una pelota de futbol. Sentía un terror absoluto porque se le cayera o se le resbalada y unos segundos después al ver que no se callaba lo apoyó en su pecho. El niño al sentir el calor de él o tal vez el palpito de su corazón empezó a calmarse, también porque hacía movimientos extraños bajando y subiendo rápidamente como vio años atrás en un programa de televisión.

Miró a Vanessa y ella le señaló una superficie plana. Cuando el bebé se calmó lo colocó allí y tomó el pañal de donde la niña le decía. Le quitó el pañal con asco al ver que olía un poco mal y lo botó en la papelera que le señaló Nessie. Luego tomó una toallita – de nuevo indicación de la niña de siete años de edad, de verdad se sentía como un estúpido – y le colocó el nuevo pañal, lo cual solo le llevó cinco intentos y cinco pañales destrozados.

Posteriormente, ya que el niño después de tantos intentos y rato en el cambiador se había dormido, lo colocó suavemente en la cuna y salió de la habitación.

Unos segundos después Vanessa salió y lo miró fijamente, le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta el primer escalón sentándose ella al lado y haciendo que él lo hiciera también. Edward la vio extrañado pero no dijo nada.

-¿Tu no eres mi papá verdad? – preguntó la niña con la mirada triste con un puchero y los ojos brillosos. Edward negó con la cabeza incapaz de decir nada, su corazón se había acelerado al ver la expresión de congoja de la niña – ¿Eres lo que me dijo mi amiga Mary?

-¿Qué te dijo tu amiga Mary? – preguntó con tono más suave del que acostumbraba.

-Que su hermana Kate le contó que existían almas que se metían en los cuerpos de los humanos y los dominaban… y – dijo como si le costara pensarlo – que querían dominar el mundo…

-Ah… - dijo Edward incapaz de decir nada.

-¿Eres un extraterrestre y te llevaste a mi papi?

Edward miró a la niña, sin creer que ella haya descifrado que no era su verdadero padre – Si – dijo unos segundos después. Era una teoría descabellada, pero lo mejor que podía decirle, ya que no debía contar la verdad.

Vanessa empezó a llorar calladamente bajando la cabeza y luego lo miró fijamente - ¿Y le vas a hacer daño a mi papá?

-No – dijo Edward rápidamente.

-¿Y a mi mamá?

-No – repitió él.

-¿Y a mi hermano?

-No – dijo ya él cansinamente.

-¿Y a…?

-A nadie – interrumpió tratando de acabar con esa serie de preguntas – Solo estaré un tiempo y después devolveré a tu papá… te lo prometo – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Vanessa asintió mirando el suelo - ¿Y sabes hacer malteada de fresa? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos después.

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Eso que tiene leche, fresa y azúcar? – Ella asintió – Creo que puedo hacerlo…

-Entonces… - dijo levantándose del asiento y tendiendo su mano solemnemente – Bienvenido al planeta tierra Alma extraña – y le brindó la sonrisa mas amplía y luminosa que él haya observado en su vida.

Edward asintió mirándola fijamente y se encontró sonriendo un poco al ver a la niña tan confiada e inocente dándole la mano. La tomó y apretó suavemente para no hacerle daño – Gracias – dijo unos segundos después.

-Vamos que te voy a enseñar mi casa del árbol.

Edward asintió y la siguió - ¿Qué edad tienes Vanessa?

Ella se volteó sonriendo y levantó las manos enseñando el número siete, como él había sospechado desde el principio. Frunció el ceño. Es decir que nunca se fue a Londres, en ese mundo se caso con Bella después de salir de la Universidad.

El problema era cómo averiguarlo si supuestamente ya debía conocer todas las respuestas.

Se llevó el aparato para escuchar ruidos en la habitación del bebé y salió corriendo a donde lo llevaba Vanessa.

Menos mal que piensa que soy extraterrestre… por lo menos tenía una aliada en ese mundo, así fuera una niña de siete años de edad.

Llegó a la casa del árbol y ella subió haciendo que él lo hiciera también. La casa era pequeña pero acogedora y segura, que era lo más importante, en el medio de la misma había una pequeña mesa con varias sillas y un juego de té.

-Mi papá me hizo la casa – dijo risueña mientras veía el sitio ilusionada. Edward sonrió ligeramente y se sentó donde la niña le indicaba.

-Es muy bonita – dijo sin mucho más que acotar. Era una simple casa de árbol, al fin y al cabo…

_Te sientes culpable por haberle quitado al padre que tiene tiempo para hacer casas de árboles _– Maldita sea la hora que su conciencia despertó y lo comenzó a cuestionar – pensó mal humorado.

-Vamos a tomar té – anunció la niña feliz mientras le servía un líquido imaginario y hablaba con la muñeca que tenía sentado al lado.

Edward sonreía mientras pensaba que efectivamente ese era su infierno personal. Así sea que este sentado con una adorable niña.

Una hora después Edward estaba cambiando la ropa a una muñeca, siguiendo las indicaciones de Vanessa y debía aceptar dos cosas.

La niña de verdad era un monstrico hiperactivo, que lo había hecho actuar una obra, cambiar muñecas, salir de la casa por la ventana porque la "tormenta imaginaría" los iba a llevar, le tocó la cara reparando en cada línea y forma para ver las diferencias entre el alienígena y su padre verdadero y ahora lo estaba haciendo cambiar el vestuario de las muñecas para ir a un concierto con el príncipe azul.

Los únicos momentos libres habían sido unos intervalos de cinco minutos donde se había ido a la habitación de EJ para verificar que estuviera dormido y que no yo llorara, así el dispositivo de sonido que tenía siempre al lado no detectara nada.

La otra cosa que debía aceptar – y que lo asombraba completamente – es que se había divertido más en esa hora de lo que se había divertido en los últimos años.

Claro, no puede comparar jugar fantasía con una niña de siete años con cerrar un negocio multimillonario, pero esa chiquilla era tan creativa y activa que agotaría hasta al más fuerte de los hombres.

Pobres padres… no saben lo que le espera…

_Tú eres su padre –_ le recordó su conciencia.

Edward torció el gesto y vio la niña acomodando las muñecas linealmente para que asistan al concierto. Se encontró sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Era adorable.

-¿Edward? – escuchó la voz de Bella y arrugó la cara. Le había gustado sus momentos de libertad - ¿Estás allí?

-Si – dijo él tranquilamente. ¿Qué más iba a hacer?

-Jugando con Vanessa de nuevo – Gritó riendo divertida – espero que no te haga vestir mi ropa como la otra vez…

Edward frunció el ceño mientras veía a la monstruo hablando con una muñeca. Jamás se dejaría poner ropa de mujer – No - respondió rápidamente, dudoso de su nueva aliada.

-Baja rápido con Nessie que Emmett nos esta esperando…

-Vamos Vanessa, tu madre nos llama.

La niña sonrió, pero un segundo después se volteó a verlo asustada – Mi papá me llama reina, cariño, cielo… nunca así… - le dijo mirándolo temerosa. Edward frunció el ceño hasta que entendió a qué se refería, no podía llamarla así porque la gente sospecharía.

-Entiendo cielo, bajemos ahora – Vanessa sonrió complacida y lo siguió hasta donde estaba Bella. Luego corrió y se le tiró encima abrazándola fuertemente y Edward entendió que estaba comprobando que su madre no la habían "aducido" seres extraños.

Media hora después llegaron a casa de Emmett. Era muy parecida a la suya, con la excepción del gran equipo de home theather y juegos en la sala, además de la decoración.

Bella lo guió – sin siquiera saberlo – al patio donde estaba una gran parrillera, Emmett cocinaba junto con una Rosalie muy embarazada que le estaba acariciando el cuello. Edward sonrió al ver la escena, ojala en la vida real ellos sigan casados y sean felices.

Volteó la mirada y vio que habían varias personas, los primeros que reconoció fueron a Bree y a Diego que hablaban en un rincón. Al ver que llegaron se acercaron a donde estaban, detrás de ellos había un pequeño niño correteando, su hijo sin duda ya que era igual al padre y de una vez se colocó al lado de Vanessa de forma posesiva. Edward frunció el ceño al verlos juntos - _¿Estás celoso porque alguien juega con tu nene? –_ claro que no - pensó rápidamente, solo que eso era extraño…

-Edward – dijo Bree al llegar sonriendo – Nos diste un buen susto esta mañana…

Edward asintió sonriendo educadamente – Bree… no puedo creer que tú y Diego se hayan casado… - se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan indiscreto pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas.

Bree se carcajeó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Deberías creerlo, ya que fuiste nuestro padrino…

-Y el mío – Grito Emmett carcajeándose – les dije que estaba desorientado…

Edward sonrió mirando a Emmett y le dolió el pecho por unos segundos, en esa vida fue su padrino, como su amigo tanto quería y en la realidad no lo hizo. Se arrepiente de eso enormemente.

Vio una pareja, ambos de la raza indio americana y otra pareja con una rubia que lo comía con la mirada. Era bastante atractiva, pero es extraño ver como se le insinuaba tan descaradamente con el presunto esposo al lado.

Bella se había ido con el grupo de las mujeres y estaba hablando animadamente. Edward se quedo con Diego, que gracias a Dios conocía desde antes, así que no estaba tan desubicado, aunque no sabía bien de que hablar, por lo menos Diego seguía toda la conversación como si no lo necesitara.

-Hola Edward – escuchó una voz y se volteó a ver a la rubia que lo estaba tratando de seducir con la mirada. Era muy baja pero bien proporcionada. Edward se encontró preguntándose si en ese mundo él tenía una amante, miró a Bella y lo dudo por unos segundos. ¿Quién la engañaría a ella? Si estuviera enamorado nunca lo haría.

-Hola – dijo él tranquilamente, un poco incomodo sin saber como actuar con ella.

-Jane – saludó Diego detrás de él y Edward se volteó. Sam estaba a su lado, que por la conversación sabía que se llamaba de esa forma y Dimitri que era el esposo de Jane y se estaba acercando también en ese momento.

-Diego – dijo ella coquetamente y después se alejó hacía el otro grupo.

Una hora después estaban comiendo todos en la gran mesa, Bella estaba a su lado. EJ dormía en el cuarto de Rose y Emmett. Vanessa estaba al lado de Edward, y él la ayudaba a comer, sintiéndose incomodo y extraño pero no pudiendo quejarse sobre la situación, se encontró a sí mismo cortándole la carne para que le fuera más fácil comer, quitando los huesos previendo que se pudiera ahogar y pendiente de cada movimiento.

Era… enfermizo.

_Se llama instinto paternal_– es enfermizo – reiteró él ignorando a su conciencia

-Los extrañaremos el fin de semana que viene – Dijo Bree con un puchero – nos tocaba en mi casa y estoy planeando una comilona especial…

Edward frunció el ceño extrañado - ¿Y por qué nos extrañaras?

Bella sonrió y tomó su mano entre la suya. Él miró ese movimiento extrañado, durante toda la reunión había sido así, ella hablaba con todo el mundo, pero cuando pasaba por su lado tenía algún tipo de gesto para su persona, lo acariciaba, rozaba, le daba un beso en la mejilla. No le gustaba. Sabía que eran esposos pero le parecía excesivo… aunque aceptaba que no podía decir nada.

-Porque viajaremos a Seattle – dijo ella mirándolo extrañada. Edward la observó confundido, ¿para qué viajarían allí? – Por el aniversario de tus padres… ¿lo olvidaste? – preguntó mitad divertida y mitad preocupada.

Edward negó con la cabeza consternado. Sus padres. Los había olvidado.

_Ahora no tienes excusa. Tendrás que ir a su fiesta de aniversario - _Maldita sea – pensó, gruñendo mentalmente quejándose del tono burlón de su conciencia.

En ese momento solo una pregunta retumbaba en su interior. Si él no era millonario y no podía mantener a sus padres ¿cómo estarían viviendo ahora?

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Un especial agradecimiento a: marssha, -mady.01-, Nostalgiacullen, Diyola, TprEtincelle, carlita16, LoveVampire, SexyBicth, Li, nyssaCullen, piola062, ackanne, Bella masen86, Alice mNm, Pam3.C.S, Lauri R, whit cullen, Libelula19, Vampiricullen, Gery Whitlock, Lyhaane'Swan, joli cullen, astridnatica, teishi, SunMile, BlackCullen, smile79, Chayley, Milhoja, pekascullen, V, Aime Cullen, Haruhi23, mely ippen shinde miru, Mrs. P and C, N. Cullen7, viszed, lu537, Ginegine, darkmoonkari, nairelena, Bertlin, LUCYarg, aurorita90, dark warrior 1000, Andrea L.A., Estrellita Lunar, alimago, lokaxtv, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, PaTTi 91,

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward se levantó en la mañana siguiente con un humor de perros.

_Lo cual al parecer te va a acompañar todos los días de esta experiencia –_ Buenos días conciencia – pensó a la vez que se estiraba – un placer saber que todavía me acompañas – pensó con ironía y se levantó de la cama.

Siempre había sido un hombre que se despertaba temprano por las mañanas. Aunque esa noche había dormido menos que nunca. Entre llegar de la casa de Emmett y Rosalie, dormir a los niños, arreglar las cosas para el otro día – cosa con la que brego bastante tiempo, ya que no tenía ni idea que debía preparar la cafetera, ayudar a sacar la ropa de los niños, verificar las tareas de Nessie y verificar unas cosas en el patio por lo que terminó durmiéndose casi a las dos de la mañana.

Al parecer era un sometido en esa nueva vida… - _No te quejes._

Edward rodó los ojos y se volteó sintiendo dolor en todas las articulaciones, como si hubiese caminado cinco kilómetros sin detenerse.

-Buenos días – dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido mientras lo observaba confundida.

Él asintió gruñendo un poco a la vez que se levantaba de la cama. Sin ninguna traba en su camino en esa oportunidad ya que Bella estaba dormida en su lado de la cama.

Así que el marido si es un idiota que la jala todas las noches para dormir a gusto… sometido – _Tal vez necesite sentirla en las noches… a ti no te molestaba._

Edward suspiró y entró al baño, eso fue una vida atrás y él no quiere pensar en eso.

Se metió en la ducha unos minutos después y cuando se estaba terminando de enjabonar escuchó que la puerta se abría, frunció el ceño y abrió un poco la puerta de la ducha para ver que sucedía.

Era Bella que había entrado y estaba medio dormida en el lavamanos.

Cerró la puerta de la ducha -¡Oh Dios mío! – gimió desesperado por la falta de privacidad que había en esa casa ¿acaso es imposible estar solo por lo menos veinte minutos?

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella a la vez que abría la puerta de la ducha y lo miraba como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo - ¿Te ocurrió algo?

Él se quedó paralizado por unos segundos al ver como ella lo recorría con la mirada preocupada, y verificar que todo estaba bien, asintió tranquila a la vez que sonreía picada y lo miraba sugerentemente - ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? – preguntó a la vez que se apoyaba en el marco de la ducha.

-Necesito terminar de bañarme – dijo él con voz ronca y se maldijo a si mismo cuando sintió que se excitaba solo por ver con un brillo de deseo en su mirada y la camiseta holgada que le quedaba a media pierna que le servía como dormilona.

-Uhmm – dijo ella mirando hacía bajo y mordiéndose el labio – Ya veo que necesitas ayuda en un departamento… - él abrió la boca para negar a la vez que sentía como su corazón latía mas aceleradamente.

Maldita sea – pensó – únicamente ella causaba esos efectos en su cuerpo - _¿Qué significará eso? – _preguntó su conciencia irónicamente.

Nada… no significa nada.

-¡Mamá! – escucharon que gritaba Nessie en la habitación y Bella se encogió de hombros apenada.

-Lo siento campeón – dijo acercándose para acariciar su cabello mojado – tendremos que posponer la… ayuda – dijo viendo su cuerpo descaradamente, suspirando y saliendo de la habitación.

Edward negó con la cabeza a la vez que abría por completo el agua fría y se golpeaba en varias oportunidades en la losa del baño.

¿Qué es lo que endemoniadamente debía aprender?, tenía que saber y largarse de ese sitio urgentemente.

_Entonces deja de actuar como un idiota amargado y acepta que tienes que cooperar…_

Suspiró hondo para tranquilizarse y terminó de darse el baño.

Abrió el closet y no encontró ningún tipo de uniformes – por lo menos no es un maldito obrero – pensó con alivio. Sacó un pantalón negro, camisa azul rey y una chaqueta para usar – una de las mejores prendas en toda esa imitación barata de un vestuario – y se lo colocó rápidamente.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse Nessie entró dando saltos por la habitación y tomando su pequeña falda de rayas rojas mientras sonreía - ¿Te gusta mi vestido? – preguntó entusiasmada.

Edward la miró preguntándose ¿cuál era la fascinación del vestido? Y ¿por qué las mujeres siempre buscaban aprobación con la ropa que utilizaban?

_Al parecer forma parte de su ADN ya que desde pequeñas son así… _- Edward no pudo evitar darle la razón a la voz infernal que lo acompañaba desde que empezó en su intento de vida paralela – _Dramático – _realista, refutó inmediatamente.

-Estás hermosa – dijo sinceramente. No podía decir lo contrario, los años de experiencia le habían enseñado que esa era la respuesta correcta para ese tipo de pregunta, sin importar la edad o parentesco de la mujer que hacía la pregunta. Además viendo a la pequeña sonriendo, con dos coletas, la falda blanca con rajas rojas y los pequeños hoyuelos que se le hacían en las mejillas se veía completamente adorable y preciosa…

_Ya te perdimos Edward Cullen – _Lo sé, ya me volví una mujercita idiota…

Nessie sonrió mas ampliamente y dio varias vueltas, luego lo miró mas sería – Tengo hambre…

-Dile a tu madre que te alimente – dijo él tranquilamente. Ella negó mordiéndose el labio, al parecer hasta en eso se parecía a Bella - ¿soy yo el que te alimenta? – preguntó estúpidamente y odio la respuesta no dicha, porque se imaginaba cuál era, y que solo fue confirmada cuando ella movió la cabeza una sola vez para arriba y para abajo con un pequeño puchero.

Edward suspiró hondo para calmarse y salió con la niña a la cocina. Él no tenía ni idea en qué cocinar o cómo demonios alimentar a una niña de siete años de edad.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó cuando llegaron a la cocina y Vanessa se había sentado en su puesto en la mesa redonda.

-No se le debe preguntar eso a los niños – dijo Vanessa con los ojos bien abierto.

_Es cierto._

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a Nessie - ¿Qué comes normalmente?

-Leche y… panquecas, y… cereal, y… galletas de chocolate… y malteadas y… - dijo sacando su lengua mirando al cielo como si le costara recordarse – torta – terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

_Miente… - _Lo sé – _pero es inteligente y piensa que por ser extraterrestre le creerás… es un peligro esta niña…_

Edward sonrió divertido a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y se volteaba a buscar algo con que alimentarla.

Media hora después la niña estaba comiendo un simple cereal y en la papelera estaba la olla con la que trató de hacer unos huevos revueltos. La cocina parecía como si hubiese pasado un terremoto. Edward miraba a todos lados frunciendo el ceño; entre la harina, las cáscaras de huevos y el pan tirado casi no se podía ver el mesón.

-Mamá te va a matar – dijo la niña asombrada mientras comía su cereal.

_Tienes 29 años de edad, viviste solo desde que tenías 18 años, ¿cómo puede ser posible que no sepas hacer un simple huevo?_ – Edward suspiró hondo, si sabía… solo se le había olvidado después de tantos años en comprar comida en la calle y que lo atendieran como un rey.

Rápidamente botó todo y medio limpio, prometiéndose a si mismo que compraría los utensilios rotos y quemados – habían muchas cosas, cuando él estudiaba en la Universidad con solo un olla, un plato y unos cubiertos eran suficientes para que él se atendiera.

Pero allí habían cosas tan extrañas que él no sabía qué diablos hacer con ellos.

Dejó a la niña para buscar a Bella y la encontró en el patio con música ambiente y haciendo distintas formas con su cuerpo que hizo que él se quedara estático al verla bajar y arquearse para subir de nuevo mostrando sus senos, con la ropa de ejercicio que estaba usando.

_Yoga _– le recordó su conciencia a la vez que la veía moverse hipnotizado tragando grueso.

-Ya Nessie comió – dijo él interrumpiendo su ejercicio. Por Dios si la veía cinco minutos más siente que explotaría.

Bella se fijó en él y sonrió ampliamente – Perfecto.

Edward frunció el ceño frustrado mientras trataba de pensar en qué iba a hacer ahora - ¿Y EJ? – preguntó confundido.

Bella se levantó y lo miró extrañada – Ya comió, sabes que esa es nuestra rutina, tu estas con Nessie, yo atiendo a EJ. Espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo, acuérdate que Nessie tiene ballet hoy y yo tengo reunión en el Centro Comunitario con Bree esta tarde… así que llegaré tarde. Yo llevó a EJ a la guardería cuando salga para allá.

Edward asintió aún más perdido – Claro… trabajo.

-Vete para que Nessie no llegué tarde al Colegio – dijo ella prendiendo de nuevo la música.

-¿Yo llevo a Nessie al colegio? – Dijo él molesto - ¿Por qué no la llevas tú?

Bella negó con la cabeza a la vez que se reía – Ah no, ¿quién te entiende? Primero me dices que la vas a llevar para que yo haga mis ejercicios cada mañana y ahora me sales con eso… acuérdate Edward que tu fuiste el que me pediste que los continuara cuando te diste cuenta lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo y que con ellos era mucho más flexible – dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente y Edward se encontró bajando las miradas hasta sus caderas, viéndola fijamente e imaginando qué tan flexible podría llegar a ser.

Maldita sea – pensó entrando a la casa molesto, no quería pensar en ello.

_Un punto para el Edward de la vida paralela… ¿te imaginas que tan flexible puede llegar a ser? _– Edward se golpeó la frente, no… no quería imaginárselo.

Salió de la casa con Nessie y se montó en el volvo plateado. No sabía si era su carro, pero lo tenían que matar antes de manejar el dinosaurio rojo que estaba estacionado delante de él.

Nessie se sentó en el puesto de atrás y Edward la veía por el espejo retrovisor - ¿Sabes a donde vamos? – le preguntó él rogándole a Dios supiera.

-Vamos a mi colegio – dijo Nessie tomando su falda – esta en el centro del pueblo… o por lo menos eso es lo que siempre dice mamá.

Edward asintió y salió de la casa. Por lo menos había tomado la previsión, después de acabar con todas las tareas interminables del día, de revisar en Internet un mapa de la ciudad, donde estaba localizado, los pueblos aledaños y había impreso cada uno de ellos para no perderse.

Llegó al colegio elemental unos minutos después. El pueblo era tan pequeño que todo se encontraba a unas calles de distancia.

-A las cuatro de la tarde – dijo la niña – tenemos que ir al Ballet… llega puntual – le ordenó – no me gusta ser la última niña, a nadie le gusta ser la última persona que vengan a recoger.

-Lo haré – dijo Edward respirando hondo, él sabía que eso no agradaba a nadie, ya que él había sido uno de esos niños. Sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde y generalmente quedaba acompañando a la maestra por horas hasta que lo iban a buscar - ¿Nessie? – la llamó antes de que entrara por la puerta.

-¿Si? – preguntó la niña corriendo de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Tienes idea donde trabajo?

-Mmmm – dijo la niña mirando al cielo – en port aneles…

-¿Port Ángeles? – preguntó él recordando la información recabada del día anterior.

-Aja – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Dónde?

-En el hotel de abuela – dijo la niña encogiéndose de los hombros y saliendo corriendo a la escuela.

Edward se quedó paralizado mientras la veía correr.

Trabajaba en un Hotel de Renee Swan – Maravilloso…

Entró al carro y salió rumbo a su destino, a su trabajo.

Llegó a Port Ángeles casi una hora después, pensaba que era un viaje largo pero a él le gustaba manejar rápido y con la velocidad pasó la frustración que sintió al enterarse de la grandiosa noticia que trabajaba en el negocio de su suegra.

¿Qué hará allí?

No se le hizo difícil encontrar el sitio, era un pequeño hotel, de cuatro pisos con aspecto antiguo, como era toda la ciudad. Entró al sitio y vio que estaba todo maravillosamente decorado. No sabe por qué pero algo en ese sitio le era familiar, como si lo hubiese visto antes. Lo cual era imposible por supuesto.

-Señor Cullen – dijo un muchacho sonriendo acercándose a él. Edward asintió – que bueno que llegó, tenemos un problema con una pareja que no quiere cancelar el adicional porque dice que no están satisfechos con nuestro servicio.

Allí Edward entendió.

Era el gerente del Hotel…

Genial… simplemente Genial – pensó irónicamente a la vez que le pedía al chico que lo llevara a donde estaba la pareja.

Ese día no hizo si no empeorar. Atendió los clientes y les dijo que disfrutarían de un día más de estadía completamente gratuitos. No se especializaba en ese tipo de negocios, pero si había aprendido algo era que el cliente siempre tenía la razón y en un mercado como ese, no necesitaban recomendaciones negativas.

Sus empleados no le temían. Al parecer el idiota que trabajaba allí los trataba como si fueran iguales. Cuando ordenó a la secretaria algo, ella lo miró molesta y le respondió que lo hiciera él mismo.

A Edward le asombró esa actitud, pero después entendió que había sobrepasado su poder al exigirle que cumpliera lo ordenado. En su trabajo nadie lo cuestionaba. Pero ahora estaba en un mundo aparte donde es un blandito.

_A veces las cosas se consiguen mejor pidiéndolas con respeto…_

¿Es eso lo que tiene que aprender? Porque si es así esta seguro que puede cumplir su lección si lo devuelven a casa… no maltratara a ningún empleado… ¿Era eso?, ¿ya puede volver a casa?

Suspiró hondo al ver que su conciencia se quedaba callada… no era eso.

Salió de la clase de ballet casi a las cinco y media de la tarde, allí tuvo que esperar mas de una hora mientras veía a las niñas brincar y dar vueltas en pequeños vestiditos rosados, al lado de cinco mujeres que suspiraban cada vez que sus hijas hacían un movimiento extraño.

Era… exasperante.

Aunque tenía que admitir que Vanessa tenía una gracilidad excelente y era mejor que todas las demás niñas cada vez que bailaba…

_¿Y tú no estas suspirando como las mujeres de las que te quejas? _– No, yo solo estoy siendo realista – pensó bufando molesto.

Después tuvo que ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que se necesitaban con urgencia – o eso es lo que Bella le aseguro cuando lo llamó esa tarde – allí tuvo que atajar a Nessie que corría por todo el supermercado, y cada vez que pasaban al lado de una galleta o un chocolate ella lo tomaba y jalaba su chaqueta.

-¿Podemos llevarnos esto?

Edward la miraba y negaba con la cabeza – Eso no esta en la lista que nos dio tu madre.

Ella lo veía con un gran puchero y con los ojos grandes y con expresión entre ruego y tristeza que hizo que Edward se estremeciera.

No creí que fuera posible – pensó atormentado – _la niña es la reencarnación de Alice…_ - demonios, debió recibir clases de la duende infernal de su hermana.

-No Vanessa, no nos lo llevaremos – decía huyendo de allí antes de mirarla por medio segundo y ceder como siempre pasaba con su hermana.

Llegó a la casa casi dos horas después, donde Bella lo recibió sonriendo y antes que él pudiera evitarlo se acercó a donde estaba acarició su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Cómo fue tu día? – preguntó mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa.

Edward la miró fijamente y gruño algo entre bien y normal antes de ir a que EJ que estaba casi llorando porque lo llamaba y él no iba a verlo.

Llegó donde estaba el niño, en una pequeña silla que temblaba con unos juguetitos al alcance de sus manos y lo saludo tranquilamente. El bebe al verlo se alborotó un poco y empezó a reírse. Edward sonrió y empezó a pasarle los juguetes y viendo como reaccionaba a cada uno de ellos, hasta que Bella le dijo que estaba listo todo para cenar.

Comió en completo silencio sintiéndose cada vez más molesto. Bella lo miraba extrañada cada cinco segundos y él se sentía cada vez más frustrado, no podía creer lo que era su vida en esos momentos…

A las diez de la noche, acostaron a los niños, arreglaron todo para el otro día, y estaban en su cuarto. Él estaba viendo televisión sin prestar atención a nada, solo haciendo zapping y Bella estaba a su lado colocándose una crema de fresa que literalmente lo estaba volviendo loco.

No entiende que hizo para merecer eso.

-¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Bella a la vez que dejaba la crema en la mesita y le quitaba el control de la mano.

-Estaba usando eso – dijo Edward a la vez que la miraba con reproche.

-Exacto… estabas – dijo Bella sentándose frente a él - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confusa.

_Anda… díselo… a ver que piensa…__ si te atreves…_ Edward suspiró hondo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrado – Soy un mantenido… - dijo molesto levantando los brazos por la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Cómo llamarías a un hombre que trabaja en la empresa de la familia de su esposa? – dijo entre dientes.

Bella lo miró confundida hasta que entendió a qué se refería, unos segundos después empezó a carcajearse fuertemente, se tiró de espalda en la cama y se tomaba su estomago como si le doliera por la gracia que le provocaba ese comentario.

Edward gruño un poco y bufó volteándose para no verla burlándose de él sentándose en la cama – Claro, ríete, lo que digo no es importante.

Bella lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló para que la viera - ¿De qué estas hablando? A ti te gusta trabajar allí…

-En el hotel de tu madre – dijo él como si dudara que eso fuera así.

-Esas instalaciones la compró mamá cuando nos decidimos a vivir en Forks, tu te has encargado de ellas desde el principio, incluso parece un hotel independiente de los demás de la cadena Swan.

-Pero es de tu madre…

Bella bufó a la vez que se acercaba a él y se sentaba en sus piernas como si fuera una niña – Yo voy a heredar todo eso a la final, y nunca me encargaré de su administración, sabes que lo que me gusta es mi trabajo en el Centro Comunitario, tu tendrás que encargarte de ello.

-Es decir que soy un caza fortuna que se caso contigo por tu herencia – dijo bufando.

-Pues creo que eres un caza fortuna adorable – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Basta – dijo él molesto tratando de zafarse de su agarre aunque sin mucho éxito.

-Edward es un hotel completamente distinto.

-¿Pertenece a la cadena Swan? – Bella asintió – y tu madre es mi jefa… así que si, soy un mantenido.

Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Esto es por qué la jefa es una mujer? Nunca creí que fueras sexista.

-No es por eso – dijo efusivamente. Siempre había defendido la igualdad de sexo, incluso su mesa directiva estaba conformada con miembros igualitarios de sexo – es la idea de que todo lo que pueda tener se lo deba a mi mujer.

-¿Acaso no quieres mi herencia? Pues perfecto, le diré a mi madre que nombre como únicos herederos a Vanessa y a Edward Junior, ¿eso es lo que quieres? Sinceramente, en los siete años y medio que tenemos de matrimonio nunca te había molestado esto…

Edward se tensó en sus brazos y la miró fijamente. Por fin sabía cuanto tiempo tenían de casados, aunque eso no ayudaba a dilucidar que sucedió entre ellos o por qué llegaron a ese punto.

-Es que soy un mantenido – dijo irritado. Después de tanto tiempo viviendo solo y haber labrado su destino por si mismo, le era injusto entrar en un mundo donde tan distinto.

Bella rió divertida y negó con la cabeza – Deberías aprender de tu padre, él no se queja…

-¿MI padre? – Preguntó él tan absorto en la conversación que ni siquiera le había molestado que estuviese violentando todo su espacio personal – _tal vez di que te gusta que este donde esta sentada… _

-Claro, tu madre es la que lleva el mayor sustento en su casa al ser jefa del Departamento de diseño y decoración de la cadena Swan y no por eso se siente menos hombre o se llama a si mismo mantenido…

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la noticia. Ahora entiende que le resultaba familiar del hotel, era el toque de Esme… ¿Cómo puede ser posible que eso sucediera? Cuando fuera a Seattle para la fiesta de aniversario lo averiguaría…

Maldición, ahora quiere ir a la condenada fiesta…

-Ahora Edward – dijo ella acariciando sus hombros – tengo entendido que tenemos una cita…

-¿Cita? – dijo él confuso mientras sentía como ella lo acariciaba suavemente.

-Claro… que pospusimos esta mañana – dijo sonriendo y se acercó a él para besarlo.

Edward por un momento se tensó, ella unió sus labios y lo beso suavemente, delineando sus labios y acariciando su cabello con las uñas.

Él respiró hondo, intoxicándose con su aroma de fresas que por la crema estaba multiplicado.

Bueno… pensó a la vez que la tomaba por la espalda – ella es su esposa, suya, y si tenía que estar encerrado en ese pueblo de mala muerte, mantenido, sin sueños ni metas, por lo menos podía aprovechar la situación y probar lo bueno que tiene la vida.

_Eres el caballero en armadura plateada que todas las mujeres desean…_

Edward obvio el comentario irónico y completamente fuera de lugar de su conciencia a la vez que la volteaba y se acostaba encima de ella.

Bella acarició su mejilla suavemente y él dejo de besarla para observarla unos segundos - ¿Me deseas? – preguntó él acariciando su cintura.

-Esa es la idea – dijo Bella jalando su cabeza para volver a besarlo.

Él la atrajo mas a su cuerpo y la beso despacio, probando sus labios de nuevo. Tenía muchos años que no acariciaba esos labios, los que alguna vez lo volvieron loco, que no probaba su sabor dulce y distinto a las demás y rozaba su lengua.

Cuando rompió el beso la miró de nuevo y quedo asombrado. El cabello tirado en la cama, sus labios rojos, toda ella era hermosa – Dios eres completamente preciosa – dijo él en voz baja mientras se miraban fijamente.

Bella sonrió y acarició su espalda – Ya te dije que teníamos una cita… no tienes que conquistarme con palabras dulces.

-No son solo palabras – dijo él mirándola con admiración – en la universidad eras hermosa, siempre lo has sido, pero ahora… eres completamente deslumbraste, creciste para convertirte en toda una mujer...

Ella dejó de respirar unos momentos, sonrió ampliamente y lo empujó para levantarse – Espérame aquí, tengo algo que te va a gustar.

Él asintió y la miró correr al armario y luego entrar al baño.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – _esa era mi línea…_

No podía hacerlo, él no la amaba y no era su esposo de verdad, ella estaba esperando a un hombre distinto, uno que no existía, y aunque ella siente que podría ser especial para él no lo sería, solamente se trataría de puro sexo…

_Ella se merece algo más… _

Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido. Escuchó como ella salía del cuarto de baño y lo llamaba por su nombre, como se acercaba a él y respiraba hondo al ver que estaba dormido.

Unos minutos después ella apagó las luces y se acostó a su lado.

Edward abrió los ojos pensando en que eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que se imaginaba, y que debía alejarse completamente antes de cometer un error y dañarla, nunca ha querido hacerlo, sin importar que lo haya abandonado o no.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gusto?

-º-º-º-º-º-º

Li: Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews. Me alegra que el segundo te guste, si de verdad es un detalle muy bello y se con él que hay amor en ese matrimonio. Me alegra que ya hayas visto la película, y que te haya gustado, espero que cumpla las expectativas, si, no existen sus padres. Wow, gracias por tus palabras y que te haga experimentar eso. Nos estamos leyendo, espero que este cap te guste. Un abrazo.

LoveVampire: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Jajaja si de verdad es un buen padre. Me alegra que te haya gustado ;). Espero que el nuevo cap te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

SexyBicth: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste la historia y la adaptación, si amo esa película. Espero que el nuevo cap te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

Piola062: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste, si de verdad son raras, pero se tiene que acostumbrar. Si, es difícil con todos los fics actualizar tan seguido. Espero que el nuevo cap te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

V: Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y la historia ;). Si, es necesario. Jejeje lo se, los esytoy matando. Espero que te relaje el nuevo cap también. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Un especial agradecimiento a: mamicullen, kisara-kagura, AlleCullenS, bkatykaty, lanenisita, LoveVampire, Alinita28, MissBennetDarcy, SexyBicth, PatriciaaJayme17, pekascullen, Li, lunaisabella, ackanne, N. Cullen7, L0kiicita Cullen, viky, teishi, alimago, piola062, Bertlin, Milhoja, marssha, lu537, Lyhaane'Swan, Andrea L.A, darkmoonkari, rvg79, , joli Cullen, carlita16, kekapehe, Chayley, Bella masen86, -mandy.01-, V, Hermione – Maldoy35, whit Cullen, La Flacu, astridnatica, Gery Whitlock, Lucimell, Alice mNm, aurorita90, LCYarg, Ginegine, Cullen Vigo, Vampiricullen, zamaraz, dark warrior 1000, viszed, TprEtincelle, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Haruhi23, desita, Lauri R, PaTTi 91.

¡Dios mío! Por fin les traje el capitulo nuevo y les confieso que si me costó escribirlo…

Lo pensé, y repensé… no fue fácil…

Disculpen el atraso de verdad, sé que estoy fallando con este fic, pero quien lee segundas y amnesia juntos sabe lo difícil que a veces son esas tramas y me consumen…

Sé que no es excusa, pero bueno ya les había comentado que tenía que tener mis prioridades. Espero traerles el nuevo pronto, o por lo menos en un tiempo menor al que les publique este capítulo.

Gracias por la espera y disculpen de nuevo

betza

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward y su familia llegaron a Seattle a media mañana. Habían salido de Forks desde muy temprano, incluso los niños los habían sentado en sus sillas del auto completamente dormidos.

Según Bella era lo mejor y tenían que aprovechar el día ya que antes de llegar a la casa de sus padres además que debían buscar el regalo de aniversario de sus padres en Westlake Center, que había ordenado dos semanas atrás. Al parecer había elegido un juego de copas de cristal del siglo XIX, que tenía varios meses buscando y que iban a ser perfecto para sus padres.

A Edward le sorprendió ese detalle de Bella.

_¿Solo eso te ha sorprendido? _– No, no solo eso.

Le había sorprendido como le brillaban los ojos cuando habla de sus padres, además del hecho que ella habló con Esme y Carlisle por lo menos tres veces en esa semana, y que lo había literalmente obligado a conversar con sus padres por lo menos diez minutos cada vez.

_Que sacrificio_… - dijo irónicamente su conciencia.

Antes lo hubiese sido, estaba muy ocupado para preocuparse de algo más que de él mismo, los negocios y enviarles el dinero necesario para que vivieran… pero eso no era algo que necesitaran en esa maldita realidad, y él se encontraba sintiéndose desplazado o no necesitado…

Era un idiota – _Completamente – _cállate, solo yo puedo insultarme.

Pero al parecer Bella si tenía la confianza con sus padres, hablaba más con ellos que con los suyos propios, los cual era lógico, ella nunca tuvo una buena relación con sus padres, querían que fuera algo que no era. Y sus padres parecían apreciarla, el tono de Esme siempre era de admiración y cariño cuando mencionaba su nombre y el de su padre también…

Era exasperante…

Sobre todo porque ella había sido la culpable de la vida que llevaba en ese mundo. Él había podido ser mucho más, su vida actual avalaba esa afirmación.

El resto de esa semana había sido la más horrible y tediosa de su vida

_¿De verdad? - _¡sí! – gritó mentalmente.

Toda esa vida era una rutina horrible y cada día estaba más amargado que el anterior, por Dios ¿Cómo la gente soportaba algo así?, el día siguiente en su trabajo consiguió en el archivero una botella de Whisky de 18 años escondida y allí entendió como el idiota bastardo sobrevivía tantos días….

Debía beber diariamente.

El trabajo era un completo fracaso, si, el personal era amigable y eficiente, el servicio efectivo y al parecer todo estaba bien organizado pero ¿cómo podría alguien estar satisfecho con un trabajo que fue asignado por un familiar? ¿Qué no lo merece?

Y en la casa… en la casa era todo peor.

_Mentiroso – _le gritó su conciencia y Edward rodó los ojos a la vez que se estacionaba en el centro comercial.

Bella había pasado la última parte del viaje en la parte de atrás del vehículo arreglando a los niños y alimentándolos, por lo que lo había dejado libre de conversaciones intrascendentales o lo peor de todos, juegos de carretera que en algún momento del viaje lo habían hecho reír más animadamente de lo que había hecho en varios años.

Sacó el coche del pequeño EJ y lo armó a la vez que Bella salía del vehículo, dejaba en el suelo a Nessie dándole un beso en los cabellos y cargaba al bebe para colocarlo en su puesto, lo cual hizo que Edward se estremeciera como había hecho en el transcurso de esa semana.

Otra de las cosas que más le sorprendía era como ambos trabajaban en conjunto, y no solo eso, sino armoniosamente, como si ya cada uno tuviese su velocidad y anticipaba los movimientos del otro. Cuando él la ayudaba con la cena o a arreglar unas cosas de la casa, era extraño como ambos actuaban sincronizados, y cuando por fin chocaban para agarrar algo, o se rozaban, Bella se estremecía y sonreía como si fuera una especie de chiste privado.

Para él no lo era… sentir como una mujer se estremecía por su toque solo lo hacía sentir la necesidad de poseerla, lo cual en ese caso estaba fuera de toda cuestión… no podía, no podía… eso se repetía varias veces cada día.

Entraron al Westlake Center unos minutos después, Vanessa saltaba de un lado a otro, viendo las grandes tiendas, y sonreía entusiasta… _sí, salió como su tía._

Vanessa era otra sorpresa, no podía creer la gama de sentimientos que había desarrollado por esa niña, era ilógico, pero por alguna razón no podía bloquearla de su corazón, era tan tierna e inocente que solo quería hacerla siempre sonreír y cuidarla con su vida.

_¿Tal vez eso es lo que sienta un padre por un hijo? _– No lo sé, pensó inmediatamente. Tampoco tenía que sentirlo por alguien que no existe y que se va a ir cuando se despierte de todo ese sueño, por lo que no debería encariñarse, pero con esos niños no podía evitarlo.

-Bien – dijo Bella haciendo que él saliera de su ensoñación – tenemos que ir a la tienda de antigüedades, y a la de regalos para que lo envuelvan, además le dije a Alice que pasaría por su boutique ya que su encargada me tenía un encargo…

-¿Alice tiene una boutique? – preguntó desconcertado y Bella lo observó extrañada sonriendo.

-Claro que si ¿De qué hablas? Estuvimos en su inauguración hace dos años – Bella negó con la cabeza y fue a atender a EJ que se movía inquieto.

-Mi vestido – dijo Nessie con un gran puchero.

Bella asintió – Es cierto, te prometí un vestido amarillo con rosas rosadas por tu presentación de Ballet - dijo Bella sonriendo – pues también compraremos eso…

Edward rodó los ojos exasperado, al parecer no era solo unas simples copas de regalo. Bella era una mujer, se le había olvidado ese detalle…

_¿De verdad? _– Cállate – volvió a pensar Edward.

-¿Por qué no paseamos por todas las tiendas del Centro Comercial? ¿No sería eso emocionante? – dijo irónicamente - Al parecer hay tiempo de sobra… - rodó los ojos indignado.

Bella lo miró molesta – Si hay tiempo, porque la reunión es mañana, por eso llegamos el viernes a Seattle, ¿por qué no me quedo con los niños, mientras tú ves tiendas? A ver si así se acaba ese mal humor con el que andas desde unos días para acá – dijo mientras se alejaba, creía que lo último tal vez era más para sí misma que para él.

Edward la observó caminar, contornear sus caderas y mirar todo tranquilamente, sin percatarse como la veían los miembros del sexo masculino.

Entre esos él… _si por qué imagino que no la ves siempre…_

Edward bufó exasperado y salió a ver tiendas, era un suplicio y él no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tenía un nuevo pasatiempo. Cada mañana después de dar el biberón a EJ y cocinar para Nessie y ellos, se colocaba detrás de una ventana y observaba a Bella ejercitarse.

Era enfermizo… se veía tan sexy, perfecta contorneando su cuerpo en distintas posiciones, y él siempre terminaba con una maldita erección, cada día más grande, y que lo atormentaba hasta que pensando en su madre, contando hasta cien, imaginando los miles escenarios asquerosos hacían que desaparecida unos minutos después.

Era una tortura… no tenía otro nombre para eso.

Entró a la tienda Armani para caballeros media hora después, y se sintió en casa al ver los trajes confeccionados a la medida y que no se comparaban a los que él tenía en su mundo paralelo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó un vendedor acercándose a su lado.

Edward estaba observando un conjunto de tres piezas, con un saco de dos botones gris plomo - Quisiera probarme este traje

Veinte minutos después Edward tenía puesto el traje mirándose apreciativamente en el gran espejo de la tienda, con dos mujeres acomodando su traje – Te ves asombroso – murmuraba una de ellas mirándolo con deseo - Si quieres lo estrenas conmigo… - Edward la observó despectivamente, tenía una alianza en su dedo, era lógico que es casado, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer ese tipo de comentario? ¿No tenían ningún tipo de respeto?

La mujer retrocedió ligeramente, al captar su rechazo y Edward observó al vendedor – Hay que quitarle un centímetro en la espalda y dos en el rodillo del pantalón.

-Por supuesto – dijo el vendedor intimidado.

-Te ves completamente hermoso en ese traje – Edward volteó y observó como Bella lo miraba con admiración – de verdad te ves perfecto…

-Es increíble como este traje me hace sentir como una mejor persona – contestó Edward pretenciosamente. Ese traje lo hacía recordar como era antes, en su mundo, antes que lo enviaran a ese planeta donde nada tenía sentido – lo compraré.

Bella se acercó a donde estaba, miró la etiqueta con el precio y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Cuesta tres mil dólares – susurró horrorizada - ¿estás loco? – Le preguntó mirándolo y sonrió – cámbiate, vamos a que tus padres.

Edward la miró y negó con la cabeza - Me lo voy a comprar – dijo él molesto – a ella le compraste un vestido…

_Muy Maduro… _

-El vestido costo solo ciento cincuenta dólares Edward – dijo mirándolo extrañada y confusa – quítate ese traje y vámonos, tu mamá nos espera…

-No – dijo Edward por primera vez desde que estaba en ese sitio – No…

-¿Edward? – preguntó Bella confundida.

-¿Sabes como es mi vida? ¿Tienes idea? – comenzó él sin poder detenerse, así su conciencia le gritaba que se callara - Me levantó en la mañana, cocino el desayuno, llevó a Nessie al colegio, trabajo en la compañía de tu madre, siendo un patético caso de beneficencia porque no pude valerme por mi mismo y buscar una forma de mantenerlos, llegó a la casa, juego con los niños, cenamos y tenemos que arreglar todo para el otro día, duermo seis horas, si tengo suerte y después a empezar la misma rutina de nuevo…

-Edward…

-¿Qué gano yo Bella? – Preguntó furioso - ¿Dónde está mi regalo? ¿Mi vestido por todo lo que hago?... voy a comprarme este traje.

Bella lo miró afligida y triste - Lamento escuchar que tu vida es tan decepcionante para ti…

-¡No puedo creer que no sea una decepción para ti!, por Dios Bella, yo pude ser mucho más que esto, yo pude ser el más rico… poderoso… maldita sea ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo me dejaste renunciar a mi sueño así? ¡Quiero saberlo!

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Bella con tal expresión de impresión y decepción que hizo que algo dentro de él se retorciera, pero no podía callarse.

-Está bien, lo siento, lamento haber sido un santo antes y ser tan ¡Imbécil! ahora, pero tienes que entender que yo no soy el mismo hombre que era cuando nos casamos.

-Sabes que - le dijo acercándose a él furiosa - no lo eres, porque el Edward Cullen con el que me case no necesitaría un traje de tres mil dólares para sentirse bien acerca de su vida, pero si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz cómpralo, por Dios… - dijo tomando a Nessie por la mano y saliendo de la tienda.

-¡Olvídalo! - gritó él quitándose el traje, sintiéndose como el ser más infantil e idiota que existe en el planeta…

_Lo eres _– ¡cállate!, gritó frustrado – _no ha ayudado que lo haga Edward, la has cagado… _- Edward se quedo asombrado por unos segundos ¿la conciencia podía insultarte? ¿Ofenderte?

Demonios… ya se había vuelto loco.

Se quitó el traje, se cambió y salió de la tienda sintiéndose frustrado, rabioso pero sobre todo arrepentido, odiaba ese sentimiento…

Se montaron en el carro en silencio. Bella lo ignoraba o trataba con los niños, hablando con Vanessa o cantándole a EJ. Aunque él sabía que estaba molesta, y lo sabía porque no había cambiado.

Claro, Bella era mayor, más madura, pero su inocencia, su forma de ser era igual y cuando estuvieron ese año juntos, cada vez que él la hería o la molestaba, lo cual debía admitir sucedía muchas más veces de la que él deseaba, su cuello se tensaba como si estuviese tratando de tragar un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se humedecían.

Maldita sea… no quería recordar esas cosas, ni sentir lo que sentía en ese tiempo. La preocupación, los deseos de contentarla y que fuera feliz.

_Quiero salir de esta pesadilla_… pensó desesperado. No quería preocuparse por ella, ni sentir la necesidad de hacerla sentir bien.

No lo necesitaba ni deseaba.

-¿Por qué no cruzaste? – preguntó Bella mirando el camino.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo, había bajado el mapa de la dirección de sus padres, se lo había aprendido, después de averiguar su dirección exacta, pero no era fácil – Lo siento…

-Devuélvete por la esquina, cruzas a la izquierda y llegamos – dijo Bella en voz baja mientras se relajaba como tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió.

Llegaron al sitio y Edward se estacionó suspirando hondo y sonrió al ver a sus padres salir sonriendo de la casa.

-¡Abuela! – gritó Nessie abriendo la puerta del auto y corriendo para abrazar a Esme.

Edward salió del carro y tomó a EJ en brazos. Caminó a saludar a sus padres y sonrió involuntariamente al ver a Bella abrazar y besar primero a Carlisle y después a Esme. Se veía que había tanto cariño y amor entre ellos que por un segundo él quedo paralizado.

-Edward – dijo Esme acercándose a su hijo. Tomó a EJ de sus brazos y lo cargó levantándolo un poco en juego hasta que las cabezas de ambos de su unían - ¿Quién es el bebe más hermoso? ¿Cómo esta mi nieto bello? – preguntó y el niño reía divertido.

-¿Cómo estas hijo? – preguntó Carlisle abrazando a Edward.

-Bien padre – dijo él sonriendo al ver a su padre. Estaba relajado, tranquilo. Su padre siempre había sido muy ecuánime, incluso cuando tenía que trabajar diez horas o más, llegaba a casa con una sonrisa a besar a su madre y a abrazarlo a él. Edward nunca lo entendió, siempre creyó que debía sentirse frustrado por no proveer lo suficiente para su hogar.

Esme le dio el niño a Carlisle y abrazó fuertemente a Edward - ¿Cómo estas hijo? – Edward sonrió y la abrazó a su vez. Amaba a su madre, en ese momento se preguntó por qué no la visitaba antes, por qué siempre huía de los encuentros con sus padres.

Esme sonrió, lo acarició en la mejilla y Edward miró su expresión. Sus ojos mostraban amor, cariño y felicidad por su hijo y allí recordó a qué se debía, por qué no iba. Esos ojos que ahora le mostraban tantas cosas dulces, en la vida real le mostraban preocupación.

Su madre siempre estaba preocupada por él, tal vez por su enfoque en el trabajo y por su falta de vida afectiva, pero eso hacía que se sintiera juzgado y obviamente no le gustaba.

En su mundo, Edward había decidido, había elegido el trabajo, el sacrificio para darle bienestar a los que quería, y ni su madre ni nadie podría atacarlo o indicarle que no hizo lo correcto.

-¿Cómo esta todo para la celebración? – preguntó Bella abrazando a Esme y caminando hacía la casa.

Edward observó la infraestructura. La casa era hermosa, y cuando entraron se sorprendió al ver la decoración. Era elegante y sencilla. A sus padres les iba bien, se veía que no se preocupaban por dinero, lo cual era un alivio para Edward.

-¿Y cómo esta todo Edward? – preguntó su padre sonriendo mientras cargaba a EJ y veía a Vanessa correr hacía su madre.

-Bien – dijo Edward siguiéndolo a una habitación. Cuando entraron Edward quedo impresionado. Habían miles de libros – lograste tu sueño – dijo él sonriendo al ver los tomos. Su padre siempre le encantaba leer y una vez, cuando había crecido, Edward le preguntó qué había querido hacer con su vida, Carlisle lo observó por unos minutos, como meditando la respuesta y le contestó dijo leer, eso era lo que más le gustaba.

-Si – dijo Carlisle pícaro – compre cien ejemplares más, tu madre me iba a matar, dijo que antes de comprarlo teníamos que hacer otra repisa, pero ya la montamos.

-¿Eres feliz papá? – Preguntó Edward y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan indiscreto – es decir, ya sé que mamá trabaja con Renee, pero ¿tu estas satisfecho solo con leer?

Carlisle sonrió y empezó a hacerle muecas a EJ – No tienes que preocuparte por mi Edward, ni por nosotros, estamos bien, siempre pensaste que era tu responsabilidad cuidarnos, atendernos, incluso imagino que en la Universidad lo único que querías era ganar dinero para que tuviéramos todo lo que creías que queríamos.

Edward lo miró extrañado - ¿Y no es así?

-No – dijo Carlisle sonriendo – Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz y ya lo eres con Bella, claro tenemos que agradecer que tu madre hace lo que siempre ha querido con su vida, y yo también, pero más importante que todo eso es que tanto Alice como tu están bien…

-¿Así que no te importa no tenerlo todo? – Preguntó Edward interesado – ¿dejar de sufrir por las deudas, tener una casa en la que vivas y te pertenezca?

-Eso es importante, pero si no eres feliz y no te sientes satisfecho con tu vida… eso se convierte en nada…

Edward asintió y entendió por qué su padre siempre que hablaban le repetía busca lo importante, búscalo…

Él era feliz con su vida - _¿Lo eras? – _sí, lo era, tenía todo lo que quería, y estaba llena de logros… no necesitaba más nada.

-Edward Antony Cullen – gritó una voz que conocía muy bien y él sonrió mientras se levantaba - ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a esta casa primero y no a la que está al lado? – dijo Alice mientras se tiraba en sus brazos y él la cargaba mientras daba vueltas.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño demonio? – le preguntó Edward saltando para molestarla.

Alice empezó a gritar y a reírse - ¡Bájame! – Le rogó cuando ya no podía respirar por las risas - ¿Cómo estas hermano?

Edward sonrió – Bien… ¿y tú? – preguntó interesado. No sabía mucho de su hermana, ella lo llamaba de vez en cuando, fue a su boda con un tipo llamado Jasper, al cual como todo hermano mayor amenazó de muerte si le hacía daño, pero después de eso no volvió a verla nunca más, estaba muy ocupado.

-Bien, ya sabes el negocio y Jasper me tienen muy ajetreada y ahora… - dijo acariciando su vientre – pronto tendremos otro miembro en la familia.

Edward bajó la mirada a donde la mano reposada y sonrió ampliamente - ¿Estas embarazada?

Alice lo observó confundida - ¡Claro! – Dijo riendo – ya te lo dije hace dos meses.

Edward ignoró eso y la abrazó fuertemente ¿Estará embarazada en la vida real?

¿Será eso lo que quería decirle su madre las veces que lo ha llamado y él no la atendía?

En ese momento entró Bella sonriendo con un hombre rubio, Jasper, pensó Edward inmediatamente.

_¿No conoces a tu cuñado? _– preguntó una voz indignada.

Nada más lo había visto dos veces, así que no, no lo conocía.

Pasaron todo el día tranquilamente, comieron, hablaron, jugaron, aunque Edward se encontraba más que todo callado y observando a su familia.

Hubo un momento que sus ojos se humedecieron y los cerró avergonzado ¡No era una mujer! Y no tenía por qué llorar.

Pero era asombroso. La dinámica de todos, las risas, ver a Bella revoletear entre cada miembro. Era amiga de todos, era como si perteneciera allí

_Porque pertenece… _- no, no lo hace, porque ella no era su esposa, ni su mujer o la madre de sus hijos. Aunque maldita sea, cada vez debía recordárselo con más fuerza.

Su madre era feliz trabajando con Renee, y se sentía orgullosa de valerse por sí misma. Su padre era feliz al hacer lo que quería, atender la casa y leer.

Y Alice y Jasper. Nunca había visto como esa pareja se comunicaba, pero era admirable y ahora entiende que la amenaza que le hizo a su cuñado era ilógica e innecesaria. Si se hubiese preocupado por verlos antes o simplemente por hablar con su cuñado se hubiera percatado de la forma en cómo miraba a su hermana. Con adoración y entrega. Jasper parecía un idiota detrás de Alice, y se veían verdaderamente satisfechos.

Y Bella… ella lo estaba evadiendo.

Desde que llegaron a la casa de sus padres ella estaba animada con todos menos con él, hablaba, reía, todo parecía normal. Pero no lo era. No lo tocaba, ni se acercaba, no le guiñaba un ojo como hacía antes o le sonreía cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Y maldita sea no debía importarle… no debía – _Pero lo hace – _no, no le importa.

Varias horas después había ido a la cocina a dejar una taza de chocolate y cuando se volteó se encontró a su madre mirándolo fijamente - ¿Mamá…?

-¿Qué está sucediendo entre tú y Bella?

Edward frunció el ceño y suspiró, por lo menos algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Su madre seguía igual de entrometida en ambos mundos – Estamos bien… - dijo él sin convicción.

Esme negó con la cabeza – Discúlpate – dijo sencillamente.

-¿Por qué crees que yo fui quien hizo algo?

Esme rió y se acercó para acariciar su mejilla – Porque te conozco hijo, y no estás molesto sino preocupado… además Bella es un ángel, no haría nada para molestarte o hacerte daño…

-Mamá…

-Edward – le interrumpió Esme – eres mi hijo y te amo, pero sé que eres terco y no eres fácil para vivir, solo tienes que recordar que lo más importante es el amor, y eso todo lo vence, míranos a tu padre y a mí, pasamos necesidades, penurias, pero sobrevivimos.

-¿Y no hubiese sido más fácil si no hubiesen pasado necesidades?

Esme rió - ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre el árbol al tope de la montaña?

-Cuando era niño… - dijo Edward.

-El árbol al tope de la montaña, que recibe todo el viento y golpes de la naturaleza crece para ser fuerte, sus raíces son resistentes y soporta cualquier tipo de tempestad, en cambio…

-El árbol del bosque que no lo golpea el viento tiene raíces frágiles y es fácilmente derribado – terminó Edward.

-Así es con todo – contestó Esme sonriendo – inclusive el amor, las dificultades cuando se enfrentan juntos nos hacen más fuertes, eso fue lo que paso con Carlisle y yo, y eso siempre se los aconsejare a ustedes… hay que luchar juntos, no importa el grado de adversidad

Edward asintió – No es nada serio mamá – concluyó él – solo fue una idiotez mía.

-Entonces discúlpate – dijo Esme tranquilamente – ya que no nos gusta verlos separados o molestos… no cuando desde que existe Bella en tu vida, eres feliz.

Edward asintió y salió en busca de Bella. Sabía que debía disculparse, desde que salió del Centro comercial había decidido hacerlo, solo que odiaba sentirse tan expuesto.

La encontró en el patio, sola y admirando el pequeño jardín de Esme, sonriendo mientras olía cada aroma y miraba la luna.

-¿Dónde están los niños? – preguntó Edward a fin que supiera que estaba detrás de ella.

Bella volteó y por unos segundos él dejo de respirar. La luna hacía que brillara y se veía hermosa, sus ojos lo miraban sonrientes y de alguna forma recordó cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez, tal vez por el escenario, ya que al igual que esa vez era de noche y estaba rodeada por la naturaleza.

-Están durmiendo – dijo Bella volteando a ver la luna – EJ desde hace tiempo, pero Nessie no quería dormir, prácticamente tuve que obligarla…

Edward rió ligeramente y luego suspiró al recordar lo que tenía que hacer allí -Lamento sobre la escena que hice en el Centro Comercial, no quiero pelear contigo, solo que a veces me pregunto cómo llegamos a este sitio. Quiero decir, en la Universidad… ¿creías que íbamos a terminar así? – dijo sintiéndose incomodo y colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Bella volteó para verlo y luego volvió su mirada a la luna - Yo soy feliz con mi vida Edward, pensé que tu también lo eras - dijo suspirando - aunque sé que tuvimos muchas sorpresas…

Edward se acercó a ella hasta colocarse a su lado – ¿De verdad? Y si tienes que escoger una, ¿cuál crees que será la mejor sorpresa?

-Descubrir sobre Vanessa - dijo ella bajando la mirada - sentí tanto miedo en ese momento, éramos muy jóvenes…

-Muy jóvenes - confirmó Edward - apenas saliendo de la Universidad y por eso nos casamos - dijo afirmando la noticia que ya había asumido anteriormente.

-No te obligue a que te casaras conmigo Edward - dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido - yo te deje libre sino lo recuerdas, tú fuiste quien decidiste volver a mí.

-¿Es decir que no me abandonaste? – en ese momento entendió, en ese sitio, en ese mundo paralelo ella no lo dejo.

Bella negó con la cabeza y lo miró como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera lo más ilógico del planeta- Nunca sería capaz de dejarte Edward.

-Si lo serias - dijo él apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos al recordar cuanto tiempo la esperó y la buscó y ella no volvió a su lado, como lo había abandonado.

-Te deje libre que es distinto - susurró Bella tomando su mano, sacándola de su bolsillo. Edward relajó sus dedos y los entrelazo con los de ella - pero tú volviste a mí y nos amamos como siempre.

Edward asintió y la miró. Es decir que él abandono Londres porque la amaba, la busco, estuvieron juntos, salió embarazada y hasta allí llegaron sus sueños.

_Y surgieron otros sueños nuevos_ - susurró su conciencia y él asintió, un sueño donde ahora eran una familia.

Edward la observó frunciendo el ceño y asintió - Y llego Vanessa…

Bella sonrió y asintió - Creo que lo hemos hecho muy bien con ella.

-Si, me agrada mucho - dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Oh que bien que te agrade Edward, eso quiere decir que podemos quedárnosla – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Amo a Nessie Bella, lo sabes – en ese momento descubrió a la vez que pronunciaba las palabras que era cierto, la quería, lo cual era asombroso ya que no la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo - ¿Tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos verdad?

-Claro - dijo Bella sonriendo - ¿Recuerdas el apartamento pequeño donde vivimos cinco meses en Nueva York? Nos sentíamos tan libres allí…

-Claro - dijo él confundido - en Nueva York… ¿por qué nos fuimos de allí?

-No era sitio para criar a los niños y ya sabes cómo es mamá…

-¿Renee? - dijo él mirando al horizonte. Si, sabía cómo era, siempre queriendo imponerse a Bella, recordaba como ella se ponía nerviosa cuando tenía que ir a verla, y como las veces que llegaba del viaje, pasaban días antes que volviera a ser como antes, ya que al principio siempre estaba triste y atormentada.

-No iba a permitir que su hija viviera en un sitio así ni su nieta…

-Entonces nos mudamos.

Bella asintió tomando su mano más fuerte - Gracias por ser tan comprensivo con mi mamá, en ese tiempo pensé que me ibas a abandonar por todo lo que molestaba, por las llamadas, las visitas, ni siquiera papá podía controlarla.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado – dijo él tranquilamente, esa era una de las cosas que más quería hacer cuando eran novios.

-Y llegaste al acuerdo con ella, trabajabas en su hotel si nos dejaba tranquilos, sé que me quiere y se preocupa, por eso es que insistió tanto, pero ya nos tenía al borde. Cuando elegimos Forks, compró el Hotel en Port Ángeles, y empezaste a trabajar allí… nunca te he dicho lo orgullosa que me siento de ti por eso.

-¿Por ser un mantenido? – preguntó él frustrado.

Bella rió divertida – Por lograr que te respetara poco a poco y volver ese hotel casi independiente de su dominio, pero más importante por volver independiente nuestras vidas…

Edward asintió y apretó la mano que ella le estaba ofreciendo sintiendo algo que no había sentido antes.

Protección.

En toda su vida había sido él solo, sin que nadie dependiera de él, ayudaba a sus padres pero ellos a veces no se lo permitían por lo que él nunca protegió a nadie, jamás, y en ese mundo, en ese momento él sentía la necesidad de cuidar a esa mujer y esos niños con su vida si era necesario.

Era extraño…

-Siempre agradecí como enfrentaste a mi madre para que yo pudiera hacer lo que quería, ya que ella siempre quiso que me involucrara en el negocio sin importar lo que yo deseaba.

-Querías salvar el mundo - dijo Edward inconscientemente.

-Una persona a la vez - dijo ella sonriendo - y tú me lo permitiste Edward. Además que me ayudaste a madurar y a imponerme como debería hacerlo… ahora se dominar a mi madre como siempre quise – sonrió ampliamente con un brillo malicioso en su mirada y él se encontró hipnotizado observándola.

Ella besó su mano y él sonrió un poco sintiéndose tranquilo.

-Así que tuvimos un bebe, tu madre se nos impuso, empecé a trabajar en su Hotel y compramos una casa en la desolada Forks… adiós mundo de negocios – dijo él asumiendo por fin lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-Si lo quieres ver así…

-¿Y cómo lo verías tú?

-Una vida imperfectamente perfecta juntos…

Edward sonrió y la miró fijamente. Bella acarició su mejilla y él involuntariamente fue bajando hasta acercar sus labios con los suyos.

La besó suavemente, casi sentía como si fuera partirla si la apretaba, delineó sus labios y los rozó con su lengua, Bella gimió un poco y lo abrazó más fuerte y allí toda suavidad se acabó. Introdujo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca y la abrazó por la espalda baja hasta que la pegó completamente a su cuerpo, restregando su fuerte y dolorosa erección, que estaba más viva que nunca.

Ella acariciaba su cabello y lo jalaba un poco ansiosa y él recorrió sus brazos por la espalda a la vez que la besaba con toda la pasión y fuerza que su cuerpo exigía.

Cuando terminó el beso ella se escondió en su pecho y respiró aceleradamente a la vez que se relajaba y bajaba las manos por su espalda hasta su trasero, apretando fuertemente sus glúteos con sus manos y haciendo que Edward abriera los ojos y la mirada divertido.

Bella lo observó sonriendo, mordiéndose el labio y él se volvió a perder observándola. Era tan hermosa… maldición, debería ser ilegal ser tan bella…

Y ese brillo en la mirada, esas mejillas arrebolaras, y lo hinchado de sus labios solo hacían recordarle el tiempo en la Universidad, cuando no existían preocupaciones ni realidades… solo sueños…

-¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó Bella en un murmullo mirándolo asombrada.

-¿Cómo hago qué?

-Mirarme así… - dijo maravillada.

-¿Cómo te estoy viendo?

-Como si no me hubieses visto, todos los días por los últimos ocho años…

Él se tensó y se alejó un poco. Recordó que no tenía derecho a besarla o a acariciarla.

Maldita sea, debía de evitar cometer ese tipo de errores, no sabía que había pasado para que se descontrolada de esa manera.

Besó su frente suavemente y le sonrió aunque de forma más contenida que antes – Porque eres hermosa – le dijo sinceramente – ve a dormir…

-¿No vienes conmigo? – preguntó coqueta a la vez que se pegaba y se restregaba en contra de su cuerpo.

Edward respiró hondo para controlar los deseos que tenía de aceptar esa invitación – Ya voy para allá… quiero hablar con papá antes de dormir.

-Está bien – dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente, se subió en puntillas y besó suavemente sus labios – te espero…

Edward asintió y la observó mientras se alejaba, cuando entró a la casa y vio que subió las escaleras, se tiró en la grama a ver el cielo.

Debía relajarse, controlarse y esperar que ella se durmiera para poder ir a acostarse.

Vio la luna con una simple pregunta en su cabeza - ¿Qué era lo más importante?

¿Lo que él había asumido toda su vida, el dinero, el poder o eso que le estaban enseñando allí?

¿Era feliz en su anterior vida? ¿o solo creía que lo era?

¿Qué demonios tenía que aprender allí?

Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rabia de ser abandonado por Bella había desaparecido completamente de su cuerpo…

_Te deje libre_ – eso fue lo que ella dijo y tal vez la Bella de su vida real también quiso lo mismo, que él triunfada y sabía que estando ella con él no iba poder serlo, no iba a conseguir lo que tanto quería.

Esa noche, sin desearlo o buscarlo, había entendido y aceptado las razones de Bella Swan para abandonarlo.

La había perdonado.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gusto?

-º-º-º-º-º-º

Mamicullen: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Que bueno que no me tienes olvidada ;). Me tienen que tener paciencia con esta, obviamente cuando termine con segundas esta la subiré periódicamente, pero mientras tanto, seguiré así, poco a poco. Me alegra que te guste. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

AlleCullenS: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Si, con esa escena se sabe. Me encanta esa pelicula. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

Bkatykaty: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Es verdad, es muy cierto. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

V: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Jejeje si de verdad uno quiere hacer las dos cosas. No lo ha entendido, esperemos que pronto lo haga. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

Piola062: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste, si Edward pobre, sigue amargado jeje. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

Viky: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te gusta de verdad. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

Li: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. SI, por lo menos eso no lo hizo jeje, que bueno que te gusta y si le da otro significado, exacto, vamos a ver que sucede. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

SexyBicth: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Que bueno que te gusto y te parezca así :D. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

LoveVampire: Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos estamos leyendo. Un abrazo.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Un especial agradecimiento a: Alez-hdz, Emma P. Cullen, Elizabeth Cullen Potter, isi22, Cintia black, Monica, Bruu, glen santos, Adriu, -Dulce aMoR-, CAROLINA, Roma, boomerang, FANCULLEN, ainhoa1, SaraCullen21, gabyhyatt, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, Li, , nikol guerrero, pillyna, annie, vampiriiriita, AleLupis, amys Cullen, N. Cullen7, Laura Castiblanco, MissBennetDarcy, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, Iare, Lyhaane'Swan, Vampiricullen, Lucero Hale, Chuvi1487, Cullen Vigo, viszed, Ginegine, Ludwika Cullen, ZarethMalfoy, Gery Whitlock, TOXICULLEN, Nia06, pekascullen, alimago, Alinita28, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Mabel, ScarlettCullen, bkatykaty, fer93vulturi, dama89, V, YuliBar, -mandy.01-, valeriana25, Angie Black, Alice mNm, Elliel Hime, ackanne, Pam3.C.S., Lucimel-Elysita, astridnatica, marihel, Lauri R, Chayley, Dreams Hunter, Kapri Mellark Strawwberries, darkmoonkari, L0kiicita Cullen, kanikcami-cullen, kisara-kagura, SexyBicth, esme, marssha, teishi, carlita16, joli Cullen, LucyFelton14, aurorita90, , Milhoja, yudi cap1, whit Cullen, Andrea L.A, LoveVampire, lanenisita.

¡Volví! :D Disculpen la tardanza y les aseguro que ahora si la terminare sin otro impedimento… espero

Gracias por la espera y ojala les guste

betza

http : / www . youtube . com /watch?v=NGFToiLtXro (este capítulo tiene música, y en dos partes del mismo, aunque no igual que otras veces, sino más bien para que sepan a qué me refiero. Si quieren escucharlas, sé que les va a gustar cuando coloque el 1 ponen la canción.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward estaba sentado en la mesa redonda riendo por una ocurrencia de Emmett sobre un vaso de agua con una naranja.

Demonios… había extrañado a su amigo terriblemente y no se había dado cuenta.

-Ahora Edward… ¿Qué tienes? – dijo Sam y observó como Alec, Emmett, y Diego lo veían con expectativa porque los había mantenido apostando casi todo su presupuesto y era quien faltaba para destapar sus cartas.

Dios como amaba el póquer – _es un juego interesante – _es un juego en el que siempre gana, refutó, como generalmente pasaba en su vida.

Tenían ya dos horas en casa de Alec jugando y él se encontraba un poco divertido con cada anécdota de este grupo y las payasadas de Emmett. Era casi como si estuviese relajado, lo cual no era frecuente en él y se encontraba haciéndolo muchas veces en ese mundo.

Ya sea con Vanessa, EJ, Emmett o con Bella puede pasar horas tranquilamente hablando, jugando o solo estando con ellos, sin sentir la necesidad de ir a otro sitio o preocuparse de las mil cosas que tenía que hacer en un día.

Maldita sea…cuando despierte de esa pesadilla iba a tener que esforzarse tanto en los negocios como en él para que todo vuelva a ser completamente igual.

_¿Y estas seguro que lo conseguirás? _– Edward frunció el ceño obviando la pregunta de su conciencia. Ya hacía cinco días que habían regresado de Seattle después de ir a la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres donde por primera vez desde que regreso de Europa compartió con su familia. Y sabía que tenía que agradecer a Bella por eso.

Se había divertido sinceramente en la fiesta bailando con Bella en el jardín o con Vanessa quien se colocaba en sus pies para que él le diera vuelta mientras reía emocionada7. Sus padres se veían felices y Alice estaba tranquila con su matrimonio y él deseo que en la vida real todos sean igual de dichosos y satisfechos.

Cada día se sentía como si perteneciera allí y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Obvió sus pensamientos deprimentes y le guiñó un ojo a Sam mientras dejaba sobre las mesas sus cinco cartas que mostraban una escalera real con color.

-¡Mierda Edward! – Gritó Sam golpeando la mesa – te voy a partir en dos para ver si así nos dejas ganar una noche… - miró a Emmett furioso - ¿Hay algún maldito juego de mesa en el que él no sea bueno?

Edward se carcajeo y bebió un poco más de su cerveza mientras se apoyaba relajado en su silla.

-En los juegos de mesa no – dijo Emmett mirándolo con malicia – pero si es malo en follar… Bella me lo dijo.

Edward casi bota el líquido que había consumido y se empujó en la silla para quedar recto mirando a Emmett como si estuviese loco - ¡Tu madre! – gritó medio gruñendo.

Emmett lo miró horrorizado por unos segundos y después asintió melodramáticamente – Es cierto, fue mi madre la que me lo dijo… quería llevarme ese secreto hasta la tumba Edward – gruño divertido mientras bebía un poco más de alcohol.

Él entrecerró los ojos – El problema es que le quería hacer un favor después de que me confesó que tu padre no la satisfacía… pero tiene que entender que solo tenía 13 años, si quiere la puedo visitar ahora para que descubra que mis facultades han… variado un poco.

-¡Jodete Edward! – gritó Emmett gruñendo. Edward levantó su botella en forma de brindis y le tiró un beso para que entendiera que si quería lo fuera a joder él. Emmett se levantó del asiento, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y unos segundos después se le tiró encima apretándose, disimulando lo que le había pedido que hiciera. Edward empezó a golpearlo y patearlo mientras él se revolvía en su regazo.

-Maldita sea Emmett – refunfuñaba Edward divertido, mientras escuchaba a los otros carcajeándose y burlándose de ellos, un segundo después lo tiró al suelo.

-Hieres mis sentimientos Edward – dijo dolido, levantándose y limpiando restos imaginarios de polvo – yo solo quería darte un poco de amor amigo – dijo con voz de llanto y él se rió divertido.

-Anda darle amor a tu madre… lo necesita más que yo – se levantó antes de que Emmett se le tirara encima a golpearlo y camino hasta el final de la habitación.

-Todas las malditas reuniones – dijo Alec negando con la cabeza – siempre hacen lo mismo…

Emmett se carcajeó y le tiró un beso a Edward mientras se sentaba en el asiento pero él se había quedado paralizado por esa declaración, ya que esa era la primera vez que participaba en los viernes de póquer, sabía que él y el Edward de esa dimensión eran la misma persona, pero… le había sido difícil entenderlo ya que sus decisiones habían sido completamente diferente.

¿Era solo con Emmett que seguía siendo la misma persona en ambas dimensiones o es que él es igual en ambas partes?

Todo sería más fácil si ese condenado ángel hubiese dejado los recuerdos de ese pobre idiota en su mente….

-¿_Y que hubiese sido lo divertido de eso?... nada _– Edward hizo una pose aburrida mental a esa respuesta… maldito ángel sádico y enfermizo que juega con el destino de la gente.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el líquido de la cerveza se había vertido en su camisa y un poco en los pantalones, por lo que dejando la botella en la mesa salió del sótano donde estaban reunidos para ir al baño de visita.

Cuando salió del baño ya con la ropa mojada pero sin licor se encontró a Jane sonriendo pegada en la otra pared mirando expectante hacia donde estaba parado – Hola Edward – dijo aleteando sus pestañas y él sonrió cordialmente mientras ladeaba la cabeza para analizar ese comportamiento.

Jane debería estar dormida en ese momento, o eso fue lo que le dijo Alec cuando llegaron una hora atrás. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con su bata abierta y una dormilona negra diminuta que mostraba cada una de sus pequeñas pero balanceadas curvas.

-Hola Jane – respondió mirando de nuevo sus ojos y se encontró con su mirada de satisfacción porque la había contemplado completamente.

-¿Ganándole a los chicos de nuevo? – preguntó coquetamente.

-¿Estuviste abajo? – preguntó sin poder moverse y preguntándose si su esposo no hubiese saltado de la silla al ver como ella mostraba todos sus atributos a sus amigos de juego.

Jane ladeó la cabeza causando que su larga cabellera rubia rodeada sus hombros – No tuve necesidad, tu siempre ganas y eso es tan… emocionante – pronunció esa palabra como si su significado fuera excitante más que emocionante y él se encontró entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndole seductoramente.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí Jane? – preguntó Edward queriendo respuestas en vez de otra pieza de rompecabezas, además, Jane era demasiado hermosa en sus pequeñas proporciones para desaprovecharla… necesitaba un poco de diversión ya que en su casa no la recibiría porque no importa los intentos de Bella le era imposible acostarse con ella, la maldita conciencia siempre lo atacaba.

-¿Quieres que por fin seamos honestos? – preguntó ella expectante y con la respiración acelerada. Ya se encontraba excitada, eso se evidenciaba solo con ver la vena de su cuello que iba a explotar y obviamente sus senos estaban en todo su esplendor apretando el pequeño negligé negro.

-Me gustaría que lo fueras – pidió él mirando a los alrededores por si viniera ninguno de los chicos a preguntarle sobre su paradero. Una parte de él le gritó que esa mujer estaba buscando un amante con su hija durmiendo en dos habitaciones adelante y su esposo en el sótano, pero se había levantado su instinto de cazador que tenía tiempo dormido por lo que obvio ese pensamiento y todo lo referido a sus reservas.

Así la parte que le decía que eso no estaba nada bien… por Bella.

Jane se acercó unos pasos y colocó una mano en su estómago acariciándolo circularmente con un dedo. Tal vez su intención sería hablarle en el oído, pero él le llevaba como cuarenta centímetros, por lo que era imposible, pero lo miró coquetamente y sonrió tímidamente, algo extraño por la actitud felina de un segundo atrás – Cuando sé que vamos a vernos en un evento, una fiesta, reunión… solo digamos que no uso mis mejores vestidos o escotes por Alec. Casualmente nuestras hijas van a la misma clase de Ballet, pero la realidad es que solo lo paute así para poder verte en cada presentación y disfrutar los diez minutos de conversación cuando vas a buscar a Vanessa a sus prácticas – se pegó más a él y aunque sabía que estaba buscando que él la tocara Edward no podía moverse – No soporto los domingos de encuentro pero voy porque sé que estarás allí… - dejó de respirar por unos segundos y se mordió el labio premeditadamente haciendo una táctica que volvería a todos los hombres locos pero a él solo lo enfrió un poco más ya que le hizo recordar a Bella y la forma en como ella lo hacía… nada premeditado y siempre delicioso – Bella nunca tendría que saberlo…

_Bella no se merece esto… ya sabes... ¡tu esposa!… es tu obligación serle fiel – _le gritaba su conciencia y él se enderezo un poco más revelándose a esa idea. Él no estaba casado y tenía necesidades como cualquier hombre.

Jane sonrió y acarició su estómago bajando la mano para llegar a su entrepierna, pero antes de que tocara su miembro, y descubriera que su cuerpo no había reaccionado ni un poco a una escena que debería tenerlo más duro que nunca, le tomó la mano y observó a los alrededores como si temiera a que alguien se acercara.

Ella se tensó como si lo entendiera y se apartó un poco aunque con resolución en su mirada – Pasa este fin de semana por acá, a la hora que quieras… Alec estará de viaje con Rebecca, irán a ver a su madre – arrugó la cara como si eso le desagradara y se volteó dejándolo completamente solo.

Edward volvió al sótano unos segundos después, sonrió cuando Emmett gritó porque su hijo prodigo había vuelto y decidió olvidar el episodio anterior para dedicarse en ganarles a todos en esa mesa.

Tres horas después iba vía a su casa con Emmett manejando, ya que nada más se habían llevado un vehículo porque no tenía sentido carros separados cuando eran vecinos.

Estaba viendo por la ventanilla y volteó hacia su amigo – Me encontré a Jane cuando estaba en el baño – confesó sin entender que lo había llevado a decirle eso a Emmett, siempre se había caracterizado por ser bastante discreto, nunca había sentido la necesidad de contarle nada a nadie o preguntar opiniones, pero eso es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Esa mujer nunca se rinde – bufó Emmett más serio de lo que lo había visto en mucho tiempo - ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó curioso.

-Me propuso que tuviéramos una aventura - contestó mirando hacia el frente y tuvo que tomar el tablero del vehículo porque Emmett se colocó en el hombrillo de la calle y estaciono como un loco mientras se carcajeaba - ¡que mierda Emmett! – gritó furioso y asustado ya que no había usado cinturón de seguridad.

-¿En serio te dijo eso? – preguntó Emmett cuando pudo calmarse.

Edward frunció el ceño y asintió – Así que creo que este fin de semana iré a su casa… y tú me respaldaras con mi "trabajo adicional" – decidió no pensar más en eso y hacerlo, alejando el sentimiento de culpabilidad cuando no tenía razón porque tenerlo, él y Bella no estaban juntos.

Así cada día esa vida le parezca más real que la anterior y tienda a confundirlo…

Emmett lo observó con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos – Me estás diciendo que vas a engañar a Bella…

Edward se pasó una mano por la cabeza arrepintiéndose por haber empezado ese tema de conversación – Sé que no puedes entenderme – empezó suspirando – pero en verdad no sería engañarla…

Su amigo bajó del vehículo y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de calmarse imagino Edward, quien con un suspiró salió de su asiento caminando hasta llegar a su frente.

-No puedo creerlo… - empezó Emmett y se detuvo mirándolo fijamente – Tal vez yo no te he aconsejado las cosas como tú lo haces conmigo Edward, y se que no me tomo nada enserio pero escúchame bien – dijo de forma tan formal que Edward se asombró, ya que nunca lo había visto así antes – un poco de coqueteo es inofensivo, sentirte que todavía puedes conquistar a una chiquilla en un centro comercial sonriendo o a una secretaria mostrando tus músculos está bien… pero estamos hablando de fidelidad, de cruzar la línea y eso es distinto.

-Emmett no es así… - trato de explicar Edward pero se calló al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-Después de que se cruza no hay vuelta atrás y ese barco no regresa nunca – él frunció el ceño ante esas analogías pero no respondió nada, lo entendía, una vez que se pierde la confianza no puede recuperarse, o por lo menos no es fácil, pero él no iba a quedarse en ese mundo y no era su trabajo serle fiel a Bella Cullen… mierda, Swan, a Bella Swan – además no hay un hombre en Forks que no diera su testículo derecho por estar con una mujer como tu esposa y tú piensas arruinarlo todo por una golfa que no vale la pena… increíble… - negó con la cabeza y caminó hacía el vehículo para retomar el camino.

Edward lo siguió y se montó en el copiloto sin decir una palabra más en todo el camino. Cuando llegaron al frente de su casa se iba a bajar pero se detuvo al escuchar como Emmett bufar - Piensa en lo que te dije – pidió firmemente y Edward asintió sin responder nada.

Entró a la casa suspirando hondo mientras esperaba no encontrar a nadie despierto, ya iban a ser las once de la noche, por lo que se extrañó de encontrar la luz de la cocina encendida y música tocando tenuemente.

1.

Llegó al marco de la puerta y la observó contorneando sus caderas mientras lavaba unos platos, sin darse cuenta que él había llegado y que estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Bella cerraba los ojos y movía su cabeza causando que el cabello se moviera como si fuera el mar mientras tarareaba Can't take my eyes off of you.

"_Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad… no puedo dejar de mirarte"_

De pronto como si presintiera que Edward había llegado volteó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella sonrió ampliamente y dejo la taza que estaba lavando "_Quiero tocarte tanto…" _le susurró yél sonrió ampliamente acercándose a su lado porque ella movió un dedo para que lo hiciera, y como siempre cuando se trataba de Bella, era como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Edward caminó dos pasos y ella se unió con él abrazándolo por la cintura mientras se movían a ritmo de la música – Teníamos tiempo sin bailar nuestra canción – susurró Bella acariciando su espalda y él asintió sin saber a qué se refería o por qué esa era su canción.

Empezó a guiarla por toda la cocina, esquivando las sillas y la mesa de madera que estaba en medio de la habitación. Bella se soltó de él y empezó a caminar hacia atrás tomando su cara entre las manos para unir sus frentes "_Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad… no puedo dejar de mirarte" _le susurró de nuevo y él unió sus labios sin pensar o meditar lo que estaba haciendo.

La besó apasionadamente, demonios, le encantaba besarla, su sabor, su humedad, la forma en como su cuerpo se moldeaba al de él le volvía loco y solo con que lo mirara hacía que estuviese más excitado que un adolescente.

La cargó por los glúteos aprovechando para restregarse en su intimidad y sonrió en el beso cuando ella gimió y se pegó más a su cuerpo. Introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca a la vez que la pegaba contra la pared y se apretaba más a su cuerpo, tanto por él como por ella que había envuelto sus piernas en sus caderas y las apretaba fuertemente para no alejar el contacto.

La tocó en toda su extensión y se estremeció al sentir como ella acariciaba su espalda. Unos minutos después él rompió el beso y empezó a bajar por su cuello saboreando su piel dulce a la vez que la pegaba más a él para que lo sintiera, mientras se encontraba desbordado por su olor, cuerpo y la manera en como respondía a su toque.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó en voz entrecortada mientras acariciaba su cabello y él gruñó mientras la volvía a besar con la misma intensidad de antes.

La tomó de los glúteos apretando fuerte y se apartó de la pared buscando una superficie plana donde poseerla por fin como había deseado hacer desde que había llegado a esa realidad… incluso mucho antes.

Llegó a la mesa de cocina y golpeándola a ella, a él y las cosas que estaban allí, la apoyó en la superficie causando que se tiraran unos envases llenos de azúcar y arroz.

-Mierda… - murmuró él al ver el desastre y la miró con expresión culpable.

Bella lo observó y volteó a ver las cosas tiraras en el suelo. Lo miró de nuevo y empezó a carcajearse por la locura del momento. Edward quedó paralizado un momento al observarla, se veía tan hermosa con el cabello sobre la mesa, apretada a él y riendo como una niña pequeña a la que habían encontrado haciendo una travesura, su pecho se contrajo y él se carcajeó contagiado por ella misma.

Unos segundos después se observaron y dejaron de reír, aunque ambos tenían la respiración acelerara y estaban completamente pegados uno al otro… y él tenía que hacerle el amor… larga y tendidamente.

Si no lo hacía se moría…

-¿Los niños están durmiendo? – preguntó mientras con manos temblorosas por la excitación acariciaba su cuerpo. Bella asintió respirando entrecortadamente y tomándolo del cabello volvió a unir sus labios dominando esta vez ella el beso.

Edward acarició sus senos sobre la ropa y ella gimió en sus labios. Él se levantó de la mesa, rompiendo el contacto pero antes de que se quejara bajó a su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y empezó a besarlo sobre la ropa, mojando un poco la blusa blanca.

Sintió como Bella se arqueó y empezó a remover sus caderas pegando cada vez más en su miembro ya que seguía apretando con sus piernas en ese punto y él tuvo que apoyar su frente unos momentos para calmarse y no acabar como un inexperto.

Abrió su blusa con más desespero del habitual rompiendo varios botones y ella gimió más alto por la impresión, observó sus pechos blancos con aureolas rosadas embelesado por unos momentos y escuchó su risa ahogada.

-Me alegra que todavía te gusten – murmuró Bella con la mirada picara.

-Bella… - murmuró él tomándolos con sus manos y bajando la tela del brasier – no hay nada que no me guste de ti…

Ella tembló gimiendo, lo besó de nuevo levantándose un poco de la mesa y bajando su mano por la entrepierna para acariciarlo. Él emitió un sonido gutural que nunca en su vida había hecho, parecido al de un león enjaulado, y pensó que tal vez era su Edwarcito quejándose por haber estar atado por tanto tiempo…

Ya no más…

Le tomó la mano pegándola en su miembro para que lo tocara con mayor efusividad y escuchó en su oído otra risita coqueta – Déjame hacerlo – le susurró en el oído y él la soltó inmediatamente apoyando sus dos manos en la mesa para tener algún tipo de equilibrio y tembló fuertemente cuando sintió que ella le empezó a abrir el pantalón.

Él dejó de respirar unos segundos cuando Bella lo tomó en su mano, acariciándolo de arriba abajo con la presión y velocidad justa.

Oh Dios… gritó su interior a la vez que sentía espasmos de placer recorrerlo en todo su interior.

-Dímelo – susurró Bella en su oído y él frunció el ceño – quiero oírlo…

Edward abrió los ojos y tomó su cabeza entre las manos a la vez que la besó como un poseso pegándola de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina y haciendo que detuviera lo que tan diestramente estaba haciendo unos segundos atrás.

-Dímelo… - susurró Bella de nuevo cuando rompió el beso.

Él besó su cuello y la miró por unos segundos – Eres una mujer perversa y me haces arder… - susurró él seductoramente – debería castigarte por eso…

Ella se tensó y detuvo todo movimiento - ¿Qué? – preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward a su vez y la observó confundido porque parecía que de un segundo a otro se había quedado paralizada.

Bella lo empujó un poco para que se parara y lo miró como si no lo conociera – Bien Edward… gracias – dijo parándose de la mesa y salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el cuarto.

Edward quedó desconcertado por unos segundos sin entender que había hecho mal y más importante ¿qué era lo que ella quería que le dijera?

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y suspirando hondo se fue al baño de abajo a resolver su "problema", nunca le había gustado autosatisfacerse pero en ese maldito tiempo lo había hecho más de lo que confesaría alguna vez.

Media hora después de haber resuelto su "problema" y limpiado todo el desastre de la azúcar y el arroz se encontraba en la sala observando las fotos de la familia y los libros. Al lado de Ana Karerina estaba unas cajas de DVD, él tomó para ver si había una película buena que pudiera ver ya que no quería ir a dormir y al pasar la tercera encontró una titulada "Bella y Edward: Nuestra canción".

Él se detuvo y abrió la caja para ver el contenido. Se sentó en el mueble y encendió el televisor.

Era un video casero. Estaban en esa casa, en el patio y era como una fiesta. Reconoció a Emmett, Rosalie, Diego, Bree, también estaba Sam con su esposa, además de Alec y Jane, incluso sus padres, Alice y Jasper y mucha gente más.

El ambiente estaba decorado de globos y observó a Vanessa corriendo, no debía tener más de dos años. Sonrió al verla con su cabello alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas, siendo perseguida por Fred, el hijo de Diego y Bree.

Y detrás de ellos venía Bella usando un vestido verde con el cabello suelto y sonriendo ampliamente

_-Bella… - _escuchó su propia voz y el camarógrafo lo enfocó a él. Se veía igual pero había algo distinto - _¿Es tu cumpleaños verdad?_

_Estás enamorado… eso es lo distinto - _gritó su conciencia y él frunció el ceño.

Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza – _Hasta las doce de la noche…_

Lo enfocaron a él quien sonreía ampliamente – _Cuando alguien cumple años hay que darle un regalo, así que… bueno… espero que te guste._

Tanto Bella como el Edward actual fruncieron el ceño y empezó la tonada solo en piano de la canción que había bailado una hora atrás con Bella.

-No, no, no, no – repetía Edward horrorizado.

"_Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad  
No puedo dejar de verte"_

Empezó a cantar en el video, y bastante mal debía añadir y Edward arrugó la cara. No podía creerlo.

"_Tocarte sería como tocar el cielo  
Tengo tantos deseos de abrazarte  
Por fin el amor ha llegado  
Y le doy gracias a dios por estar vivo"  
_

Bella lo miraba asombrada y sonreía con los ojos brillosos, mientras él le cantaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. La gente que estaba allí aplaudía al ritmo de la música haciéndolo más bailable y empezaron a seguirlo en coro.

"_Te amo nena y si está bien  
Te necesito nena para calentar las noches solitarias  
Te amo nena, confía en mi cuando te digo  
Oh nena hermosa, rezo porque no me abandones  
Oh nena hermosa, ahora que te he encontrado, quédate  
Y déjame amarte, déjame amarte"_

Edward empezó a reírse al ver como en el coro Diego, Sam y Emmett empezaron a hacer un baile acompañándolos a ellos mientras todos aplaudían.

Pero dejo de reírse al verlos a ambos.

Él la tenía tomada por la cintura y bailaban juntos como un ritmo tipo lambada y la dejaba irse para atrás a la vez que Bella cerraba los ojos.

Observó a la gente y entre ellos estaba Jane quien los miraba como si anhelara lo que ellos tenían, era una mirada casi de envidia y él entendió en ese momento que nunca podría tener nada con ella, sobretodo porque no podría excitarlo o hacerlo desearla ni una mínima parte de lo que lo hacía Isabella solo con mirarlo.

Fijo su atención de nuevo en ellos dos y observó como en el segundo coro, cada vez que le decía que la amaba ella se lo repetía y lo abrazaba a la vez que él observaba como ella lloraba de la emoción.

Edward sintió como se le humedecían los ojos sin poder tener control o esconderse ya que Dios mío… ellos en ese mundo se amaban, la máxima prueba era esa, él le había cantado una canción frente a todo el mundo.

Y ella lo miraba con un brillo que tenía años sin ver y que no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba hasta ese momento.

Se sintió vacío y por un segundo deseo ser el hombre que le mostro la pantalla, alguien que tuvo el amor y la confianza de entregarse a alguien con esa fuerza y envidio ese sentimiento, esa unión.

Los observó abrazándose al final de la canción y por un segundo venero eso más que nada en el planeta olvidando así que ese no era su mundo y que esa no era su familia.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a Gery Withlock por betearme el cap, ya te empezare a torturar, pero lo bueno es que tienes a la Gine para que te advierta jeje...

Gine no te he olvidado, te prometo que creare una historia para atormentarte a ti sola con el beteo y pedirte que me googlees nombres :D pero primero saldre de Amnesia ;)

Fecha de proxima publicación: Después de Navidad, no les dare fecha exacta pero si esa semana, y al salir de diciembre si me pondre día exacto, pero ustedes saben que estas fechas son fuertes para todos.

Gracias por todo

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía.

-º_-º-º-º-º-º_

_**CAROLINA:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gusatdo, vamos a ver que sucede. __**Bruu:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. __**Elizabeth Cullen Potter:**__ Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, puede que eso es lo que haya sucedido. Vamos a ver que pasa. __**Annie:**__ Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste la historia. __**Li:**__ Muchas gracias por el review. Claro que no se compra con dinero, no eso no da la felicidad, aunque ayude jeje, es muy cierta esa definición. Ya ves que subí por fin y prometo terminarla. Gracias a ti por leerla__**. Ainhoa1:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y prometo que no la abandonare. __**FANCULLEN:**__ Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. __**Roma:**__ Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste, si de verdad te hace reflexionar. Como vez ya la continúe __. __**Nikol guerrero: **__Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. __**Vampiiriita: **__Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te tiene atrapada, yo también lo espero. __**Mabel:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. __**Angie Black: **__Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el nuevo cap también. __**Dama89: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si, ya terminado segundas seguiré con esta. __**Fer93vuturi: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado, jeje si de verdad Edward no ha madurado, gracias por tus palabras, nos leemos. __**LoveVampire:**__ Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado._

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Un especial agradecimiento a: lucylucy, fer93vulturi, Cammixu, MARIA, astridnatica, alexpattinson, aridkell12, mafere, yolabertay, Magtam1830, Little Hope, extraviada, Roma, carimayita, Alisea, lu5337, Lucimell-Elysita, ackanne, mo0nlight15, carlita16, valeriana25, L0kiicita Cullen, -DuLce aMoR-, darkmoonkari, Emma P. Cullen, Paola Cullen Clan Meyer, Gery Whitlock, nessiecarliecullenswan, Cammixu, ZarethMalfoy, Anahi-littrell, TOXICULLEN, Cullen Vigo, , whit Cullen, teishi, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, joli Cullen, Mabel, aurorita90, Vampiricullen, Mrs. P and C, Chayley, viszed, Ginegine, MissAnnyLA, Milhoja, Carmen Cullen -.i love fic, lokaxtv, Kapri Mellark Strawwberries, Diyola, amafle, bellaliz, Cintia black, -Tsukino, Bertlin, Adriu, Laura Castiblanco, Lyhaane 'Swan, ChayoRCM, kisara – kagura, esme, V, AleLupis.

Les deseo un Feliz año 2011 a todas y todos, espero que sea un año maravilloso y se cumplan todas sus expectativas laborales y personales :D

Disculpen la tardanza… ya me da hasta pena decirlo, pero bueno espero que hayan pasado una muy buena navidad

Gracias por la espera y ojala les guste el cap.

betza

PD: yo no sé por qué este fic saca mi parte musical escondida y completamente ausente…

Hay dos canciones en este cap… el día de hoy será puro piano, así que espero les guste

http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=KEYPt9LKDmk&feature=related (ya saben póngalo a cargar y cuando salga 1. Lo ponen)

http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=zQME-ChSwNM (póngalo a cargar y cuando salga 2. Lo ponen)

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

_Edward miró a Bella, detallándola lentamente, tenía una blusa blanca suelta, y un pantalón negro ceñido a sus piernas que la hacía ver más hermosa, incluso con la mirada triste y estremeciéndose por una noticia lo era. Ella miró el papel y sonrió - ¿Y nosotros? – preguntó con voz tensa, casi como si fuera a llorar._

_-Podrías ir conmigo… - dijo él sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía dinero para mantenerlos a ambos allí, ni siquiera con todo lo que había podido reunir en todos los años que ha trabajado pero en ese momento tenía sentido – sabes lo que significa esto para mi Bella, hemos hablado de esto, es lo más importante de mi vida… con eso ayudaré a mis padres, conseguiré lo que siempre he querido, lo que siempre he deseado…_

_Bella lo miró unos minutos, sin decir nada, luego asintió - Pero todavía falta un año para graduarme… _

_-Entonces me seguirás cuando te gradúes – le dijo tranquilamente. _

_Bella asintió sonriendo – Entonces haremos así, te seguiré donde quiera que vayas… te amo Edward – y lo abrazó fuertemente para después besarlo con la misma intensidad de siempre._

_Edward rompió el beso y tomó su cabeza entre las manos mirándola fijamente. La imagen había cambiado, era Bella… pero no lo era, por lo menos no la de la Universidad, sino la actual, con su cabello más largo y sus ojos llenos de sabiduría y experiencias - ¿Por qué no fuiste? ¿Por qué incumpliste tu promesa? – preguntó ansioso, furioso, deseaba gritarle lo que había hecho al no acompañarlo, la vida que hubieran podido tener y no la tuvieron por ella._

_Bella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza rozando su antebrazo con el cabello largo. Por unos segundos él la observó hipnotizado, era… no tenía palabras para describirla, estaban bajo la luz de la luna aunque un minuto atrás estaban en su habitación, aunque no era extraño, de alguna forma tenían que estar allí – Nunca podría abandonarte… - susurró ella con sus ojos brillantes y sonriendo feliz._

_-Pero fue lo que hiciste – gruñó Edward furioso sin poder soltarla…_

_-No Edward – negó ella agarrando sus antebrazos con fuerza – te deje libre y volviste a mi… y somos felices…_

_Él se apartó un poco sin verla, no sabía si eso fue lo que paso o lo que él recuerda… – Ya no sé qué es real y que no… _

_Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y Edward relajó sus hombros, cerró los ojos y arrugó la cara, le dolía sentirla así – Nosotros… solo eso importa – levantó la cabeza y Edward abrió los ojos para observarla – encuéntrame… - le susurró. Él frunció el ceño pero antes de poder contestarle escuchó unos pitidos fuertes y miró hacia atrás confundido…_

Edward abrió los ojos y respiró hondo para tratar de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Cinco minutos más Edward… - susurró Bella acostada en el otro extremo de la cama enrollada entre las sabanas y su almohada.

Él se levantó ya que era imposible que volviera a dormir después de ese sueño que había parecido tan real y salió caminando de la habitación. Llegó a la cocina, encendió la cafetera, tomó el tetero de EJ y lo colocó en el microondas, y se apoyó en el mueble a esperar. Haría panquecas con sirope de chocolate ese día para Vanessa, sabía que eran sus favoritos y tenía ya una semana que no los cocinaba…

Tenía ya dos meses en ese sitio y como ese sueño lo evidencio ya él no sabe cuál vida era la falsa, si la que recuerda o la que está viviendo. Sobre todo porque todo parece tan real, ese matrimonio, sus amigos, su trabajo y los niños… Dios mío ya los amaba como si fueran suyos y una voz en su cabeza le repetían que lo eran así él tratara de ignorarla.

Incluso su conciencia tenía días callada, tal vez porque ya no está peleando con su destino o insultando al mundo, solo se está conformando con todo… no sabe si eso es mejor o no.

Sacó el tetero del microondas y fue caminando hasta el cuarto de los niños. Primero entró al de Vanessa y se sentó en la cama acariciando sus rizos bronces – Hora de despertar cariño… - susurró tan dulcemente que su interior se retorció al decir las palabras.

Se había vuelto un pelele…

_Un padre… - _¡Apareciste! gritó Edward y frunció el ceño al sentir la emoción por hablar consigo mismo.

_Me extrañabas… así que decidí compadecerme de ti…_

Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió al ver que Vanessa se movía enfurruñada porque quería seguir durmiendo – Hoy desayunaremos panquecas – dijo y un segundo después ella se sentó y abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Con Chocolate? – preguntó aunque Edward no supo si hablaba despierta o dormida.

-Eso si dejas de hacerte la dormida y te lavas bien los dientes – dijo amenazante.

Vanessa hizo un puchero y lo miró dolida – Mi papá no me hacía eso…

Edward sonrió y besó su frente – Pero yo si lo hago… - dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación divertido.

_Esa niña es un terremoto de verdad… -_ Si…

Él suspiró mientras entraba al cuarto de EJ. Ya el niño estaba despierto y lo esperaba pateando las piernas, cuando lo vio llegar sonrió emocionado y Edward lo hizo por reflejo.

-Hola EJ – dijo acariciándolo y viendo a los lados esperando que nadie lo descubriera se acercó a su barriga y la sopló haciendo que riera divertido.

Ese truco lo había aprendido un mes atrás, y cada vez que lo alimentaba en la mañana lo hacía.

_Te encanta escucharlo reír… - _No, no es eso – negó rápidamente – le encantaba hacerle maldades, como tirarlo al cielo y cargarlo, o al suelo y que lo viera con ojos asombrados, o hacerle cosquillas hasta que se doblaba todo, era algo demasiado divertido como para dejar de hacerlo.

-Paapá – dijo el niño y él se quedó paralizado sintiendo una presión en su pecho que nunca había experimentado mientras lo observaba sonreír. ¿Lo había llamado…? ¿Lo hizo verdad?... no podía creerlo.

_Si… te llamó papá…_

Lo miró sorprendido, anonadado, le dio el tetero para que lo bebiera, ya lo hacía solo, cambió su pañal rápidamente, ya lo había hecho tantas veces que podía cerrar los ojos en el proceso y salió corriendo buscando a Bella, se iba a morir de la emoción cuando se lo contara o tal vez se molestaría por no haber estado presente en ese momento.

-¡Bella! – Gritó llegando al cuarto – EJ… - se quedó paralizado al verla sentada en medio de la cama con una gran caja de regalo azul y su sonrisa tan luminosa que lo hipnotizó por unos segundos.

-Antes de que digas nada – dijo ella arrodillándose en la cama – y saques lo que sea que tengas preparado quiero que abras mi regalo amor… ¡Feliz aniversario! – dijo emocionada saltando en la cama y él boto todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

_Mierda… - _Mierda… por primera vez su conciencia y él estaban completamente de acuerdo.

-Yo… - contestó Edward anonadado alejándose un paso - ¿los regalos no se entregan en la noche? – improvisó y Bella lo observó confundida.

-¿De qué hablas Edward? – dijo riendo divertida y moviendo su regalo como si fuera una batería y la estuviese tocando – ven… ¡ven! – Dijo saltando más efusivamente en la cama – quiero que abras mi regalo y después haces lo que sea que quieras hacerme.

Ella saltó de la cama y se acercó a él jalándolo para que se sentara, luego le colocó el regalo en las piernas y se arrodilló en la cama emocionada. Edward sonrió y empezó a abrir el regalo, lentamente, mientras pensaba que hacer. ¿Ahora no hablas? – le gritó a su conciencia y no encontró respuesta – maldita mente rastrera y traicionera...

Bella al ver que tardaba mucho agarró el regalo y empezó a romperlo para destaparlo más rápido. Cuando vio la caja él se quedó estático, era de Armani.

-Hice unos trabajos independiente en estas semanas – dijo sonriendo emocionada – de algo me sirvió la carrera que mi madre escogió… pensé que no iba a tener chance pero lo conseguí… quería que lo tuvieras amor, sé todo lo que lo deseabas y yo… quería regalártelo…

Abrió la caja y sacó el traje que él había querido comprar cuando fueron a la fiesta aniversario de sus padres.

-Te veías tan sexy con esto puesto – dijo ella con voz ronca, mirándolo emocionada. Él observó el traje y a ella con una mezcla de terror y emoción que no había experimentado antes. Bella empezó a reír como una niña pequeña, se levantó de la cama y abrió las manos – Ahora si es tu turno...

Él se quedó callado con el saco de tres mil dólares que ella había pagado con trabajo por su cuenta y la miró consternado… Demonios, alguien debió habérselo dicho.

_No lo metas en esto…_ - se burló mentalmente de esa frase, ya que eso debía ser algo diabólico, porque si fuera divino no estuviese pasando por esa tortura…

-Yo…

Bella sonriendo lo miró confundida - ¿Qué sucede Edward?

-No te puedo dar tu regalo en este momento… - dijo levantándose – en la noche, te lo daré en la noche…

Bella rió y unos segundos después lo observó confundida – Nunca has podido darme mi regalo en la noche… el año pasado me despertaste a media noche únicamente porque no aguantabas más tiempo…

Edward sonrió y asintió, si… eso sonaba como él, siempre había sido ansioso y no había algo que le costara más que dar una sorpresa. La observó sintiéndose más culpable que nunca, ese era un momento que un esposo debería recordar.

Bella lo observó por un segundo y toda la emoción que la embargaba desapareció mirándolo entre perpleja y confundida – Se te olvido…

Él se levantó de la cama y la miró rogándole entendimiento – Yo…

-Se te olvido nuestro aniversario… - dijo con la mirada más triste que había observado y él sintió que algo se le removía por dentro al observarla tan debatida.

No quería ser el culpable de esa mirada…

-El aniversario dura todo el día – empezó él pasándose la mano por la cabeza hasta su cabello tratando de comprender qué hacer – ya voy a Port Ángeles y te compró algo en una tienda…

_Bien Edward… imagino que con eso lo solucionaras todo - _¡Cállate, no te he visto tratando de ayudarme! – ¡_no puedes decirle a tu esposa que le vas a comprar una baratija de regalo de aniversario! - _¿Por qué no? Preguntó pero cuando levantó la mirada supo la respuesta.

Bella había palidecido y lo miraba derrotada – No… no lo hagas – repitió mientras salía de la habitación con los hombros caídos.

Edward se sentó en la cama mirando su regalo sin creer lo que había pasado.

_Genial… lo hiciste genial. _Él gruñó y se pasó la mano por la cara, ¡No veo que tú lo hayas hecho mejor! – _somos los mismos así que no creo que sea posible…_

Unos segundos después él asintió y se levantó de la cama. Acomodo el traje en el closet y se metió en el baño pensando en qué iba a hacer para solucionar el embrollo en que se había metido.

Empezó a hacer el desayuno sin saber bien que hacía. Miró para el patio y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no la observó ejercitándose, estaba caminando de un lado al otro limpiando la casa.

Sonrió nostálgicamente mientras seguía cocinando; la había visto así en la universidad, solo en dos oportunidades, una cuando a él se le olvido su cumpleaños y otro cuando creía que Edward había salido con Jessica una noche, que la había engañado.

Estaba molesta, y cuando estaba así limpiaba, tenía que canalizar sus energías para no golpearlo, así se lo había gritado la primera vez que le vio haciendo eso tantos años atrás, eso sí, antes le había tirado una lámpara y lo había insultado. Allí entendió que cuando se encontraba en ese estado no debía acercársele bajo ninguna circunstancia, y esa es una lección que nunca olvido, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado desde que se separaron.

Le sirvió la comida a Vanessa y sonrió para no preocuparla – Debí habértelo advertido – susurró la niña con voz triste y Edward suspiró hondo – papá siempre sorprende a mi mamá en su aniversario.

Él se sentó a su lado y la miró interesado – ¿Qué clase de sorpresas?

Vanessa mordió una panqueca con sirope de chocolate y sonrió ampliamente al sentir el sabor dulzón de la comida. Miró la comida por unos segundos y después lo observó con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y la boca embarrada de comida.

_Adorable… _Si… _¿Te has dado cuenta que hoy hemos estado de acuerdo muchas veces?_...

Edward frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento – Hubo un año… - empezó Vanessa y él fijo su atención en la niña – que llamó a una flor Bellaza… era roja y muy extraña – se encogió de hombros y sonrió – mi mamá lloró por muchas horas.

-¿Llamó a una flor como ella? – dijo confundido y bajó la cabeza derrotado al entender que ese mundo se había vuelto un romántico empedernido… o cursi, que es lo que su interior le gritaba – tal vez pueda comprarle una pulsera de oro… - dijo meditando sobre ese accesorio como un regalo, de alguna forma a Bella no la imaginaba con diamantes o prendas de oro macizo, eran muy frías y ella era pura calidez, toda la vida había sido así.

-Está bien… - dijo la niña suspirando – pero no es una flor…

Edward asintió mirando hacia donde Bella estaba caminando con unos peluches – Si… no lo es…

-Y si se te olvido su aniversario – advirtió sabiamente y él sonrió al verla, era tan madura hablando de eso, de verdad tenía que ser un código entre mujeres.

-Lo cual es una gran falla – admitió Edward asintiendo pensativamente – tengo que pensar en que hacer… - Vanessa asintió frunciendo su pequeño ceño y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Él caminó hacia donde estaba Bella para hablar con ella, había visto que subió las escaleras. Entró en el cuarto y quedó paralizado al escuchar su voz del baño.

_-No puedo creer que se le haya olvidado… - _decía a alguien, y como no escuchó respuesta imagino que estaba hablando por teléfono.

_Esa es una conversación privada y confidencial… - _le dijo su conciencia pero él no pudo moverse, no era estúpido, estar allí era un riesgo ya que podría salir en cualquier momento pero también podía ayudarlo a descifrar como salir de ese aprieto.

_-No lo sé Bree… - _continuó Bella y él se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta del baño escuchando_ – sé que es algo que pasa en todos los matrimonios pero… era él y yo contra el mundo, pensé que éramos distintos._

Escuchó que suspiraba y cerró los ojos, era extraño, no la amaba, y toda esa vida había sido una imposición, pero su cuerpo, su corazón retumbaba cada vez que recordaba la cara de tristeza y desilusión… la verdad quería hacerla feliz, sonreír como hacía cada día, y no era justo para el Edward de esa realidad quitarle eso… o para él mismo si es sincero.

_-Lo sé, tal vez este sobreactuando, él ha estado preocupado… - _se calló por unos segundos_ – no lo estoy justificando… no Bree… no es igual que en la Universidad – _él escuchó más cuidadosamente sobre ese punto, ya que hablaban de algo que conocía _– Edward nunca ha sido egoísta… solo… ¡Basta Bree! – _gritó Bella furiosa y después suspiró hondo_ – los años pasan y uno se conforma, creí que no nos iba a pasar a nosotros pero sucedió… ya ni siquiera me atrae a su cuerpo para dormir juntos en las noches – _dijo con dolor y él apretó los ojos al pensar en eso… Demonios no quería hacerle daño pero tampoco podía engañarla, no era el estúpido que abandono todo por ella y no la amaba _– si… tienes razón… tu sabes todo lo que pase antes de que él volviera… mi madre…_

-Es hora de irnos – dijo Vanessa mirando fijamente y él salió corriendo del cuarto como si fuera un niño al que habían atrapado en una travesura.

Salió con los niños en su auto pensando qué hacer para devolverle la sonrisa y el brillo en su mirada; tal vez se iría de ese mundo al día siguiente, tal vez su otra vida era una fantasía y esa es la realidad, pero en ese momento él necesitaba demostrarse que podía hacerla feliz.

No entendía bien por qué deseaba hacerlo, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso tampoco.

Horas después había llegado a una muy buena solución, algunas veces tenía buenas ideas - _¿Tu solo? ¿Yo no contribuí en nada? – _Edward rodó los ojos y agradeció a su conciencia por su pequeña contribución, pero… su conciencia era él así que se felicitó a si mismo varias veces. Sonrió ampliamente al bufido que escuchó y tomó su teléfono. Hora que el espectáculo empezara.

-Edward… - contestó Bella después del tercer repique en su teléfono, lo dijo en el mismo tono amoroso que conocía pero un poco más apagado, lo cual hizo que su pecho retumbara.

-Bella… - contestó él suavemente mientras le sonreía a su secretaría agradecidamente… debía darle un aumento – tengo un problema.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella alarmada.

-No, no es nada serio – contestó él tranquilizándola – solo que el volvo está fallando, llegue al Hotel y no quiso volver a encender… así que… necesito que vengas por mi…

Bella no contestó por unos segundos – Me aseguraste que nunca entrarías a mi "dinosaurio andante"… - dijo perpleja y Edward sonrió triunfante, por fin encuentra un parecido con el idiota paralelo ¡no le gusta el carro de Bella al igual que a él!

_¿Ese es el único parecido? - _¡Cállate! Gruñó molesto mentalmente.

-Si… - contestó él sin saber bien que decir – pero es un caso especial… desde mañana reafirmó mi promesa anterior.

Escuchó como respiraba hondo – Pero allí hay vehículos que te pueden traer, las otras veces que ha ocurrido algo así te has trasladado en un carro de la compañía así que no entiendo…

-Bella… - interrumpió él entendiendo que ella debía prepararse para tratarlo tan dulcemente en persona como lo hacía por teléfono, no está ni cerca de perdonarlo - ¿podrías venir por mí? Necesitamos hablar… sabes que tengo razón…

Escuchó como bufaba y sonrió triunfante de nuevo. Había sido casi muy fácil – Está bien – contestó a regañadientes - ¿a qué hora?

-A las ocho – contestó él rápidamente – tengo una reunión y no puedo salir antes, así vas por los niños primero y los dejas en la casa.

-¿Con el conejo de la pascua Edward? – Preguntó irónicamente y él sonrió como respuesta – los llevare conmigo.

-¡No! – gritó él tapándose la cara con una mano por la impresión – no quiero que Vanessa nos escuche… - improvisó – pídele a Rose que los cuide, estoy seguro que no habrá problemas.

Unos segundos después ella suspiró resignada – Perfecto… - susurró antes de trancar la llamada y él sonrió mirando el teléfono como si fuera un adolescente.

Llamó a Rosalie explicándole sus planes y le pidió a Emmett que le llevara el regalo de Bella al Hotel, le costó ruegos y una promesa de lealtad eterna pero él accedió al final a hacerlo.

A las ocho y diez estaba en su oficina respirando hondo para calmarse y refunfuñando casi histérico. No le gustaba la impuntualidad y sinceramente Bella siempre lo había sido, así que no debería molestarse por eso, nunca había sido capaz de llegar a una cita a tiempo, siempre que se lo reclamaba lo miraba coquetamente y le decía que eso era una prerrogativa de la mujer. No entendía por qué le seguía perturbando cuando sabía que eso nunca iba a cambiar, aunque si lo acepta lo que estaba era ansioso, preocupado por cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Ya llegó Señor Cullen – le informó su secretaria y él asintió aliviado. Sabía que esa mujer podía llegar a ser vengativa, como la vez que lo castigo con abstinencia de sexo por casi un mes por haberle coqueteado a una chiquilla y por un momento le preocupó que no apareciera.

Entró al cuarto de máquinas, donde estaban las cámaras y sonrió al observarla entrar al Lobby del Hotel. Tenía puesta una chaqueta que había visto mejores días, y se veía que debajo llevaba un jeans y unas botas bajas, su cabello estaba recogido y miraba a la gente amablemente, aunque sus hombros hacían ver que estaba tensa, pero así y todo… seguía viéndose hermosa.

Observó cómo su secretaria la detenía en medio camino y ella la observó confundida, en ese momento le tendría que estar diciendo que él estaba en una reunión y que había pedido que lo esperara en una parte en específica del Hotel.

Bella la miró extrañada pero asintió amablemente mientras se dejaba llevar. Ese era el momento.

Entró a su oficina que contaba con un baño particular, y empezó a arreglarse imaginándose la cara de Bella cuando la llevaran a una habitación y le enseñaran el vestido que había comprado horas atrás…

Sonrió juguetón mientras entraba a la ducha esperando, deseando, haberla sorprendido.

Veinte minutos después salió de la oficina vestido su traje de tres piezas gris plomo, con su cabello arreglado, después de mucho esfuerzo, y bajó al salón donde se iba a encontrar con ella.

Entró y sonrió al ver como su secretaria había organizado todo según sus órdenes. Por esa noche ese sitio estaba clausurado para clientes, agradeció que no fuera temporada alta así que había pocos huéspedes y a todos se entregó un cupón para el mejor restaurante de Port Ángeles por la noche.

Todas las mesas estaban guardadas excepto una en el medio, iluminada por dos velas, con manteles blancos y servilletas blancas, además del arreglo de flores bellanza, información que debía agradecer a Bree que después de pelearle por media hora le explicó que se llamaban _hormeria collina_ y pudo pedirlas especialmente en una floristería.

Era más fácil cerrar un negocio multimillonario a conseguir esas flores en esa época del año…

En un lateral estaba un piano de cola, que servía de entretenimiento a los comensales y ese día le servirá a ellos; y el menú estaba listo, esperándolos.

Unos minutos después abrieron la puerta y él se volteó a verla. Ella quedó paralizada al igual que él, tal vez por el traje.

El vestido que escogió le había quedado perfecto, lo cual era un logro porque creyó que no lo haría. Era negro, sin mangas y le hacía poder detallar cada una de sus curvas; la falda estaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, más larga de lo que desearía pero los tacones altos que había comprado, para su placer personal ya que sabía que Bella no le habían gustado nunca, hacían ver sus piernas como si fueran interminables.

Demonios… si se veía sensual, todo, desde su atuendo a su maquillaje… respiró hondo al ver su cabello suelto ondulado y el brillo de sus ojos emocionados.

-Esto es… sorpresivo – dijo con voz entrecortada caminando hacia él detallando su aspecto – te ves hermoso – dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

Edward acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja que le impedía ver su cara completamente y suspiró hondo para llenarse de su aroma frutal – Esa era la idea – le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y observó todo el salón hasta llegar a la mesa en medio de la instancia y el pianista que había empezado a tocar cuando ella había aparecido – Oh… - dijo con la respiración acelerada – todavía no estas perdonado… no… no lo estás – repitió tercamente.

Él sonrió lo más seductoramente posible y se sintió complacido al ver que ella dejaba de respirar por unos segundos – Todavía no he empezado… - le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su mesa.

-Así que… ¿tu volvo no está dañado? – indagó.

-No, no lo está – contestó Edward mirándola fijamente, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego seduciéndola por la situación especial en la que se encontraban, pero no podía evitarlo ya que también sabía que ella estaba excitada; su pulso en el cuello estaba acelerado y tenía los ojos dilatados, además que respiraba por la boca. Pero ella también lo seducía a él. La forma en como lo miraba, como se mordía el labio o acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, haciéndole ver que quería tocarlo… ¿Cuándo había aparecido esa Bella? ¿En qué momento se había adiestrado en todo lo que le gustaba? O tal vez siempre fue así y él aprendió a que le gustara todo lo que ella hiciera.

-¿Y los niños? – preguntó Bella lamiéndose el labio inferior y causando con ese simple movimiento que él se excitara más de lo que habían conseguido las cientos de mujeres que existieron después de ella.

¿Por qué sucedía eso?

Tragó hondo para controlarse mientras se apoyó en la silla relajadamente observándola fijamente – Estarán con Rose esta noche – dijo él asintiéndole al camarero que les había llevado el Chardonay que él había escogido para esa noche.

Bella sonrió mordiéndose el labio coquetamente y ladeó su cabeza - ¿Y estás tan seguro así que serás perdonado Edward? Tal vez no tengas suerte…

Él sonrió ligeramente y ella dejo de respirar por unos segundos, tomando un poco de su bebida sin dejar de observarlo – Tengo buenas posibilidades – respondió y ella cerró sus ojos un poco, solo para que sus pestañas los cubrieran causando que Edward sonriera al ver como coqueteaban, era algo… normal, como si esos juegos fueran algo típico entre ellos.

-Quizás… - contestó ella rodeando con un dedo la copa de champán – y quizás no la tengas…

Edward se enderezó y la miró fijamente por unos minutos, ella miró hacia los lados como si se incomodara por su atención pero después se colocó igual que él, retándolo y conquistándolo con su mirada, seduciéndolo, como él lo hacía y Dios santo se quería dejar seducir, más que nada en el planeta.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? – preguntó él deseando saberlo de verdad.

Bella tomó un poco más de su trago – Tu nos trajiste – dijo, aunque él no sabía si estaba hablando de esa noche o de su vida en general.

En ese momento entraron con la comida y él no pudo preguntarle a que se refería con ello, después se le olvido. Comieron sonriendo y hablando tranquilamente. Había extrañado de verdad hablar con alguien, con una mujer… con ella.

Siempre habían conversado sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo, podían tener opinión contraria o parecida sobre un tema, pero lo que le gustaba de hablar con Bella era su pasión al hacerlo, lo cautivaba, así sea demostrando un punto o simplemente reafirmándolo. Bella no se había parecido a ninguna mujer que él había conocido y lo había olvidado, tal vez decidió hacerlo porque ella lo abandonó para siempre.

Alejó ese pensamiento, no quería meditar sobre eso y mucho menos esa noche. Así que para distraerse se levantó de su asiento y le tendió su mano - ¿Bailamos?

Ella tragó hondo y sonrió asintiendo mientras se levantaba del asiento. La llevó a la mitad del salón y la atrajo a su cuerpo respirando hondo al sentir como ella se ajustaba en cada curva, como si perteneciera allí. Asintió hacía el pianista y besó su frente cuando empezó a tocar.

1.

La tonada resonó sobre las paredes y él la empezó a llevar por la pista improvisada – No puede ser… - susurró Bella apretando más fuerte su agarre y mirándolo asombrada.

-Me habías dicho que teníamos tiempo sin bailar nuestra canción – le susurró al oído medio divertido y medio torturado por sentir como ella se estremecía con el roce de su aliento. Apretó los labios tratando de controlarse y recordando que no estaban solos.

Ella sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello mientras bailaban la tonada en piano de can't take my eyes off of you.

Le hizo dar una vuelta y la tomó por la cintura para dejarla caer un poco y ella sonrió picara – No está mal para un simple Gerente de un Hotel.

Edward se carcajeó y le guiñó un ojo – Tengo mis momentos nena… - Bella sonrió mientras tiró la cabeza para atrás.

-¿Te gusta esta vida Bella? – preguntó unos segundos después atrayéndola a su cuerpo y bailando lentamente, aunque era más bien como si se estuviesen rozando.

Ella suspiró hondo y levantó la cabeza para observarlo – Mientras tu estés en ella, yo seré feliz… - lo observó confundida - ¿tú no eres feliz?

Él acarició su cabello y la miró fijamente. ¡_No, no lo hagas!… _le gritó su interior pero él tenía que decirlo, debía ser sincero si quería que algo de eso funcionara, sobre todo esa noche – Necesito decirte algo, creo que puede ayudarnos pero hay un chance de que empeore todo.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó mientras bailaban, aunque sus pasos cada vez eran más lentos.

La miró analizando que decir, no podía declarar que estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona, quería que supiera lo que estaba pasando pero no que pensara que estaba loco… - Siento que estoy viviendo la vida de otra persona – empezó decidido - recuerdo una vida distinta, donde era dueño de mi empresa, y llegaba cada mañana con mi café y todos me seguían, porque era quien ordenaba, me tenían miedo y por eso me respetaban. Me sentía seguro sobre todo, sabía exactamente quién era y lo que quería… pero una mañana desperté y todo era distinto…

-¿Peor? – preguntó interrumpiéndolo deteniendo sus pasos y mirándolo asustada.

Él sonrió mientras analizaba ese punto y empezó a bailar de nuevo – No – dijo rápidamente y recordó el hecho de ser mantenido, la frustración sexual y las constantes recriminaciones por lo que considero cambiar su respuesta – bueno… quizás algunas cosas, pero más que todo distinto y está bien pero… yo no era así Bella, yo tenía todo arreglado y planeado, nunca tuve dudas ni arrepentimientos.

-¿Y ahora?

Ahora toda su vida era un caos - Ahora no es así, ya no existen planes o bases donde sostenerme y a veces todo eso me supera.

Bella se detuvo de nuevo y lo miró por unos segundos - ¿Crees que no me sucede lo mismo? Que no hay días en que me despierto pensando qué demonios hago en Forks, trabajando en un centro comunitario para ayudar a los demás cuando tenemos deudas y preocupaciones propias. Si, era lo que siempre había querido pero igual pienso que mi oficina es un asco y que los problemas de los demás a veces son asfixiantes…

-Si… - contestó emocionado, sintiendo que por fin lo entendía, le ayudaba saber que no era el único que pasaba por esas dudas o conflictos, porque ella parecía ser feliz, estar conforme – Pero siempre parece que tuvieses todo bajo control – replicó él inmediatamente.

-No es así, muchas veces tampoco sé que hacer y siento que voy a explotar… – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿pero te imaginas una vida donde todo fuera perfecto? Donde lo que sea que quisieras lo pidieras y te lo dieran.

-Una vida maravillosa… – contestó él recordando su vida anterior, donde se sentía como el dueño del mundo.

Bella rió divertida y negó con la cabeza – No eres solo tú quien se imagina esas cosas… yo también lo hago, me pregunto la vida que tendría si no me hubiese casado contigo, si tú no hubieses vuelto a mi…

-¿Y? – preguntó él ansioso.

-Y me doy cuenta que estoy borrando las cosas buenas que tengo en mi existencia… tú - susurró apretando su hombro - EJ, Vanessa que es tan feliz… nuestros amigos…

-Cosas maravillosas…

Bella sonrió soñadora - Si… lo más seguro que tengo – en ese momento él se dio cuenta que la música había acabado, pero estaban en una burbuja tal que no se había dado cuenta - ¿de que si estás seguro Edward? – le preguntó bajando sus brazos hasta entrelazar sus manos.

Él la observo intensamente por tanto tiempo que parecía como si quisiera absorberla, nunca había visto una expresión de tanta tranquilidad que la de ella y nunca imagino que Bella creciera para convertirse en esa mujer, tan sabia y serena, capaz de conseguir todo con solo una palabra - Estoy seguro… que en este momento no hay otro sitio donde quisiera estar más que contigo.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el labio respirando hondo y bajando la cabeza como si estuviese examinándolo y maldita sea… Edward se estremeció como si fuera un adolescente causando que casi la tirara contra la pared más cercana – Aún no estas perdonado…

Él sonrió y apretó el agarre de sus manos sin poder creérselo… era una provocadora y por el brillo de su mirada cuando lo observó era claro que lo estaba haciendo a propósito – Pero estoy más cerca ¿verdad? – preguntó siguiendo el juego y casi la atrapa para besarla hasta que diga lo contrario cuando ella se encogió de hombros y camino hacia la mesa. Edward observó al pianista y asintiendo hizo que se levantara del puesto – Gracias.

Bella le sonrió al hombre amablemente – Muchas gracias, me han encantado todas sus interpretaciones.

-Un placer tocar para ustedes – dijo antes de salir del salón y cerrarlo completamente.

-Ahora viene mi regalo – contestó Edward acercándose al piano y sentándose en la butaca. Observó a Bella fruncir el ceño y sonrió mientras tocaba las teclas que sabía estaban afinadas por el anterior interprete.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Edward? – preguntó dudosa acercándose.

-Feliz aniversario cariño – dijo él empezando la tonada

2.

Edward cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar una pieza que había compuesto muchos años atrás, cuando todavía estaba en Londres y tocaba en bares para ganar propinas en las noches. Siempre le había gustado el piano, y era un disfrute que había conseguido por un vecino que tenía uno y que lo cuidaba cuando sus padres trabajaban y Alice estaba muy pequeña.

El vecino, el Señor Garret, le enseñó muchas cosas y después cuando aprendió a dominarlo, un trabajo que duro años, el señor se sentaba en el mueble a escucharlo tocar.

Había compuesto varias piezas, aunque la mejor era aquella, no sabe que lo inspiro, la creo en una tarde que estuvo en el bar de un amigo en Londres.

Sintió calidez en su lado derecho y abrió los ojos para ver a Bella sentada a su lado mirando al piano y a él asombrada.

Edward se sintió más relajado que nunca y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba llevar las notas y la recordaba a ella…

La observó por unos segundos y se deleitó al verla sonreír con los ojos húmedos…

Cuando terminó la tonada quedo por unos segundos sin decir nada, solo mirando las teclas, tenía tiempo que no tocaba, años en realidad, el trabajo no le había permitido hacerlo tan a menudo como quería, así en la sala de su casa haya un piano nunca lo usaba… nunca se podía permitir hacerlo.

-Es hermosa… - susurró Bella con voz ahogada - ¿Cómo se llama?

_Bella… - _No tiene nombre. – dijo y la miró anonadado por su pensamiento anterior, y allí comprendió de donde había salido, imbécil de su parte por no entenderlo antes, no unir los cabos. Era una pieza para ella.

Bella se levantó del asiento y él bajó las manos del teclado, moviendo un poco la butaca para que ella quedara entre el piano y sus piernas, parada de frente, quedando su barbilla en la frente de él.

Edward levantó la mirada y sonrió al verla con una lágrima en su mejilla – No llores – susurró limpiando con un dedo el líquido – la idea era que te gustara.

-Me gusto – dijo asintiendo y colocando las manos en sus hombros – no sé cómo lo hiciste… - confesó sonriendo - nunca te había escuchado tocar así, nunca…

Las manos de Edward se movieron solas y se colocaron en sus caderas apretándolas suavemente, la tela se sentía tan suave que parecía seda.

-Lo lograste… - susurró Bella bajando un poco la cabeza.

Él sonrió ampliamente y movió las caderas a su cuerpo - ¿Estoy perdonado? – preguntó subiendo la cabeza y quedando a centímetros de su cara.

-Completamente… - dijo ella en voz baja mientras respiraba aceleradamente y movía sus manos hasta llegar a su cabello – incluso…

-¿Qué? – preguntó en voz ronca mientras subía aún más la cabeza buscando sus labios.

-Hazme el amor Edward… te necesito…

Su cabello los rodeaba a ambos como si fuera una capa y él subió sus manos hasta su cabeza, acomodó sus cabellos detrás de las orejas para observarla. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerla y sentirla, entre sus piernas. Él la miró fijamente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas – Eres tan hermosa – dijo sin poder creer lo bella que la veía, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su boca, incluso el labio superior que tenía un pequeño desnivel le hacía ver mejor.

Bella sonrió y acarició su cuello – Ya te pedí que me hicieras el amor… no necesitas decir nada más para convencerme…

Él la observo, los ojos chocolates brillantes, mirándolo con amor, anhelo, deseo y una confianza total, en ese momento todo su interior gritó llenándolo de una emoción que tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir y sin embargo... - Por Dios - susurró asombrado - en todo este tiempo… nunca he dejado de amarte.

Nunca… siempre la ha amado, ocho años habían pasado, mujeres, trabajos, de todo, pero él no ha dejado de amar a Isabella Swan. Su corazón se retorció por eso y respiró hondo tratando de tener algún control, ya entiende porque siente que carece totalmente de él, era exactamente lo que había sentido cuando la conoció nueve años atrás.

Ella se pegó más a él y lo abrazó más fuerte del cuello mirándolo con los ojos brillantes – Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido escuchar – le dijo y bajó la cabeza para unir sus labios.

Edward la abrazó fuertemente y la besó con tanta intensidad que escuchó como gimió de asombro, abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua sin perder un solo segundo, se levantó del asiento llevándola consigo y caminó un paso para atrás chocando con el piano. La tomó en brazos sin romper el beso y la sentó en el piano colocando sus pies en las teclas causando que sonaran por la presión.

Con sus manos recorrió su cuello y bajó la boca para recorrer con sus labios lo que tocaba. Ella colocó las manos detrás del piano para no caerse y él besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, rodeo su cuello el cual besó, succionó y mordió a gusto.

Había extrañado esa piel, la suavidad, el olor, el sabor… bajó las manos hasta llegar a sus piernas y subió lentamente el vestido hasta llevarlo a su cintura, sin dejar de rozar su cuello, como si necesitara alimentarse de ella.

Estaba tan excitado que literalmente sentía que le dolía y que iba a explotar, por lo que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y respiró varias veces aunque no podía dejar de tocarla, le era imposible; bajó la cremallera de su vestido y lo subió hasta quitárselo por la cabeza.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos y era la tentación hecha persona, tenía lencería de encaje negra, tan diminuta y perfecta como él la había escogido, aunque sin ella o simplemente con las de algodón que usaba en la Universidad hubieran sido suficientes.

Era una ninfa…

-Dios santo como te extrañe… - murmuró él apoderándose de sus labios de nuevo y ella respondió con el mismo candor que le daba, la sintió removerse y el sitio estaba lleno de notas dispares que sonaban por sus pies que golpeaban las teclas del piano.

Sentía las manos acariciando cada parte de su pecho, ella le había quitado en algún momento el saco y la corbata, pero él no lo había sentido, estaba demasiado concentrado en tocarla, en sentirla.

-Yo también lo hice – murmuró Bella en su cuello mientras quitaba su camisa rápidamente – te quiero sentir Edward… bésame… bésame… - Le rogó y él la miró por unos segundos. Besó sus labios por unos instantes y bajó hasta llegar a sus senos… Dios mío ya los había visto y probado antes pero ese encaje negro solo hacía resaltarlo y hacerlos aún más tentadores, los rozó con la boca succionando fuertemente y causando que ella gritara ahogadamente pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Le soltó el sujetador y lo tiró lejos sin importarle nada y ella se arqueó pegando su cuerpo al pecho y causando que se estremeciera por el choque de electricidad que sintió cuando sus pieles se rozaron.

Jugó con su senos mucho tiempo mientras rozaba su cuerpo hasta llegar al clítoris y empezó a rozarlo – Oh Dios… - escuchó que gemía – Edward… ya… oh Dios…

Él sonrió contra su piel y ella bajó las manos hasta tratar de rozar su espalda, lo empujó y se sentó en el piano causando que volvieran a sonar las teclas. Bella se mordió los labios y trató de quitarse los zapatos pero él le detuvo sus manos besando detrás de sus muñecas – Me encantan como se te ven… - susurró seductoramente, ella tembló fuertemente y emitió un gemido sordo como si esas palabras la hubiesen vuelto loca.

Edward levantó una pierna causando que ella se fuera un poco para atrás apoyando los codos en el respaldo del piano y besó sus pantorrillas, hasta llegar a sus muslos.

-No… - susurró ella mientras temblaba y lo miraba con sus ojos encerrados en sus pestañas…

Edward se detuvo al observarla completamente entregada a él, mirándolo con deseo y amor y sonrió complacido, siguió hasta llegar a sus muslos internos y mordió una parte causando que ella gritara y levantara sus caderas apretando en el piano el pie que estaba suelto. Aprovechó ese movimiento y sacó sus bragas tirándolas al suelo y se inundó de su olor… por Dios bendito…

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando su excitación llego a su olfato, bajó la cabeza para controlarse y se soltó el pantalón bajándose los calzoncillos ya que estaba apretado y creía que iba a explotar.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera hambrienta y lamió sus labios causando que Edward casi se corriera en ese momento. Para evitar hacerlo y porque no había nada más que deseara que probarla, llegó a su sexo y empezó a saborearla.

Ella gritó fuertemente, y la sentía arquearse, revolver sus caderas buscando más contacto y él la tomó fuertemente para que no se moviera y poder disfrutarla. Mordió, succionó, lamió y utilizaba una mano y sus dedos para hacerla llegar a la cima. Unos minutos después, Bella gritó su nombre y apretó su cabello y él disfrutó su orgasmo hasta que quedó relajada en el respaldo del piano.

Edward besó su estómago, subiendo, y dejando rastros de su excitación en su cuerpo, la jaló de las caderas hasta el borde del piano e hizo que entrelazara sus piernas en sus caderas – Esta siempre fue una de mis mayores fantasías… - susurró él disfrutando sus ojos nublados – tú sobre un piano siendo poseída por mi…

Bella gimió y tomó su cuello para atraerlo a su boca, lo besó largamente removiéndose sobre él y tomó su miembro con su otra mano para guiarlo dentro de ella.

Él se dejó guiar, y cuando sintió que entraba en su estrecha y caliente vagina tembló fuertemente y dejo de besarla para disfrutar cada uno de los centímetros que invadía. Al llegar al final emitió un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido y apretó las manos en la madera.

-Te amo – le susurró Bella y él la calló antes de que dijera algo como Edward o algo que le hiciera ver que se refería al otro, al que volvió por ella tantos años atrás, no podría soportarlo.

Empezó a moverse lentamente mientras la adecuaba a él, y unos minutos después besándola empezó a incrementar sus empujes. Era asombroso, cada movimiento hacía rozar cada nervio de su miembro y acompañado con sus besos, su roce, inclusive la presión de sus pies en su trasero que clavaban parte del tacón lo estaba llevando a la locura y cuando sintió que ella empezaba a contraerse a su alrededor aceleró sus movimientos para llevarlos a ambos al extremo.

Unos minutos después la sintió llegar al orgasmo y él se dejó llevar a su vez gritando ambos sus nombres y completamente abrazados con ella medio sentada en el piano.

Edward apoyó las manos en el piano para no caerse después del orgasmo más fuerte que había tenido en años y levantó la mirada para observarla fijamente. Bella sonreía y lo miraba asombrada – No lo puedo creer… - dijo asombrada con voz ronca.

Él sonrió y besó sus labios suavemente sin poder decir nada. Cuando se sintió humano de nuevo se salió de ella y la observó fijamente, sabía que debían irse de allí, vestirse y alejarse, pero la mujer desnuda, con los labios hinchados y el cuerpo lleno de marcas hechas por sus manos y dientes era demasiado seductora, demasiado atractiva para vestirla o sacarla de ese piano… parecía que allí era su sitio.

-Es la segunda vez que hacemos esto en un sitio publico… pensé que después de nuestra primera vez jamás volveríamos a hacer algo así.

Él sonrió al recordar como la policía casi los detiene por hacer actos indebidos en un sitio público pero el llanto de Bella logró que el oficial se compareciera de ambos y los dejara marchar, no sin antes de un discurso de dos horas sobre el sitio y la hora de hacer las cosas.

-Pero el ángel de reflejos rojizos consiguió que nos dejaran ir – dijo él y sacando su parte previsiva y responsable empezó a recorrer la instancia buscando sus ropas para salir de allí.

Escuchó la risa de ella y se volteó a sonreírle de vuelta – Tenias años que no me llamabas así… - dijo ilusionada tratando de bajar del piano.

-No te muevas… - contestó él llevando la ropa a la butaca. La observó por unos segundos más, grabándose cada parte de su piel sobre el instrumento musical antes de vestirla y arrastrarla hasta la habitación que había escogido y donde la iba a tener toda esa noche…

Su Ángel de reflejos rojizos… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta que nunca dejo de amarla?...

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía.

-º_-º-º-º-º-º_

_**Maria**__: Hola, gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala los demás también. __**Little Hope:**__ Hola, gracias por el review. No lo se todavía, espero que no muchos__**. Extraviada**__: Gracias a ti por leer. __**Roma**__: Si, regrese :D, me alegra que te guste la historia. Para ti también y gracias por tus buenos deseos. __**Mabel:**__ Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, ya lo esta haciendo. Gracias a ti por leer. _

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Un especial agradecimiento a: jamlvg, kotesiita Cullen Swan, Alice mNm, mar91, arianna mansen, anybella, extraviada, Belewyn, Lauri R, nessiecarliecullenswan, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, Kathfan, lucylucy, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Roma, kisara-kagura, mafere, AleLupis, kayling, ackanne, Kotte-kun, Gery Whitlock, fer93vulturi, carlita16, Vampiricullen, Monica, bellaliz, Mabel, Night down, Paola Cullen Clan Meyer, crosero, Lucimell-Elysita, valeriana25, Anahi-littrell, Milhoja, TOXICULLEN, Ginegine, Bertlin, joli Cullen Chayley, isi22, Laura Castiblanco, Cintia black, L0kiicita Cullen, viszed, Adriu, Lyhaane 'Swan, V, ChayoRCM, marfizia, yolabertay, joce Cullen – swan, -Dulce aMoR-, whit Cullen, Cammixu, alexapattinson, Aangie Black, amafle,

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward escuchó como la alarma empezaba a sonar y se movió apretándose más al cuerpo que abrazaba contra su pecho no queriendo despertarse.

Nunca había dormido tan cómodo en todo lo que llevaba de existencia.

Sintió como ella se removió un poco y la alarma se detuvo por lo que imagino que la había apagado.

Movió la cabeza para enterrarlo en sus cabellos marrones y olió profundamente, llenándose del perfumen floral de su champú y escuchó como ella emitía una risa divertida, casi infantil, aunque tal vez fuera que estaba más dormida que despierta.

Unos segundos después sintió que se volvía a remover y apretó el agarre de su brazo sonriendo sobre su cabello.

-¿En algún momento vas a dejarme en libertad? - preguntó divertida.

Él apretó más su brazo contra el estómago causando que su espalda pegara completamente a su pecho y su trasero se apoyara en la ya torturante erección matutina - Lo estoy pensando - murmuró moviendo sus caderas y sintiendo como ella se estremecía y se pegaba más a su ser.

-Edward… - le reprendió, aunque su cuerpo seguía buscándolo y se removía seductoramente.

-¿Si Bella? - preguntó inocentemente mientras besaba su cuello.

Escuchó que ella reía y sintió su mano acariciar un brazo - Me gusta este cambio - declaró volteándose, con un poco de dificultad, ya que su brazo no había dejado de apretar el estómago. Cuando lo consiguió lo observó por unos segundos y acarició su mejilla - me gusta dormir sintiendo que me abrazas.

Él sonrió apretando su agarre en la espalda sin decir nada. Era algo involuntario que hizo la noche del aniversario, ya dos semanas atrás, y se venía repitiendo cada noche. Su cuerpo la atraía cuando dormía, y se abrazaba a ella, era… idiota, cursi, sometido y… sumamente cómodo, concluyó besando su nariz.

-Buenos Días - murmuro acariciando su espalda y ella arrugó la nariz escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

-Deja de iniciar algo que no podremos terminar… - pidió ella besando su cuello.

-¿Y quién dice…? - empezó a replicar pero suspiró hondo y se calló cuando escucho el llanto de EJ por el monitor, entendiendo que efectivamente no iban a poder acabar nada en ese momento. Se acercó a ella y la besó por unos segundos - esta noche… - prometió mirándola intensamente y sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió que se estremecía. Bella asintió y empezó a pararse pero él tomó su muñeca deteniéndola - oh no pequeña ya sabes el trato…

Bella rodó los ojos y escondió una mano. Él se sentó e hizo lo mismo, mirándola divertido - ¿Listo para perder Cullen? - preguntó coquetamente.

-Yo nunca pierdo - contestó con el mismo tono - Señora Cullen…

Ella sonrió y entrecerró los ojos - Piedra… papel y tijera… uno, dos… tres - dijo sacando la figura de tijeras con sus manos a la vez que él sacaba la figura de piedra.

Edward se carcajeó y la tiró en la cama colocándose entre sus piernas - ¡Dilo! - gritó haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡No! - gritó ella revolviéndose y carcajeándose divertida.

-¡Hazlo Isabella!

-¡Hiciste trampa! - gritó desesperada y él le hizo cosquillas con más intensidad haciendo que Bella gritara - ¡EJ Edward! ¡EJ! - pidió en forma de ruego y él la dejo libre arrodillándose en la cama.

-Isabella Cullen… - advirtió mirándola amenazadoramente, subiendo las manos como si con eso le quisiera decir que iba a seguir con su método personal de tortura.

Bella rodó los ojos y se levantó de la cama lentamente - Está bien… lo diré - murmuró apesadumbrada - ¡Mi hijo me necesita! - gritó riendo y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¡Bella! - gritó él mientras se acostaba en la cama riendo divertido.

Maldito Juego… tenían ya una semana haciéndolo y ella nunca lo había llamado Rey de la casa, incluso cuando él la había llamado Reina la única vez que había perdido.

Era una niñería, hace una semana no quería levantarse primero y planteó ese sistema, quien ganara se quedaba diez minutos más en cama mientras el otro cuidaba al bebé. La penitencia era ese ridículo nombre que Bella había instaurado la única vez que gano.

Se quedó acostado en la cama y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Esa vida era casi perfecta, o tal vez solo se sentía así. Se levantó sin importarle el término del tiempo que tenia de descanso y se fue al baño.

Despertó a Nessie y fue a preparar el desayuno mientras Bella hacia yoga. Volteó hacia EJ y sonrió al ver que estaba sentado en su silla comiendo - o mejor dicho - tirando su desayuno.

-EJ- dijo Edward buscando su atención- Teddy… di Teddy - dijo señalando su oso favorito que estaba sentado a su lado. Cada día jugaba con él y hacia que aprendiera una nueva palabra. El niño saltó animado y lo miraba tratando de comprender lo que quería decir. Se acercó y tomó al peluche - Teddy - repitió enseñándoselo a EJ.

-Tedy… - dijo saltando y sonriéndole, queriendo al peluche.

Edward se acercó y acarició su cabello besándolo - Muy bien – le felicito dejando el oso a su lado, aunque sabía que lo iba a llenar de comida pero no había forma que lo separaran de él; y se acercando a la cocina para terminar de arreglar todo.

Desayunaron juntos y él se rió todo el tiempo con las ocurrencias de Vanessa, media hora después salió a la oficina, ese día le tocaba Bella llevar a los niños.

-¡Edward! - él se volteó al escucharla llamarlo, estaba bajando las escaleras del porche e iba directo a su volvo.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado subiendo las escaleras de nuevo y llegando a su lado.

Ella lo tomó por los bordes de la chaqueta y lo pegó su cuerpo, se subió en puntillas y unió sus labios. Él respondió inmediatamente, instintivamente la volteó y apoyó en la baranda de la casa, entrelazando sus lenguas. Bella tocaba su espalda y unos segundos después metió las manos por ella hasta tocar su espalda sobre la camisa.

Edward acariciaba su cuerpo libremente pero se tensó cuando sintió que ella tocaba una parte de su anatomía que debía permanecer dormida por el bien de todos - Bella… - gruñó apartándose con la respiración entrecortadamente y tomando su cabeza entre las manos - no empieces algo que no podremos terminar cariño - repitió las palabras que ella había dicho horas atrás.

Ella sonrió pícaramente y lo rozó de nuevo mordiéndose el labio inferior seductoramente - Esta noche… - dijo con voz acelerada - ten un gran día amor - murmuró besándolo suavemente por última vez y él se separó alejándose medio frustrado y medio acelerado por la pequeña ángel de reflejos cobrizo que lo mantenía hipnotizado como nunca.

Llegó a su trabajo y empezó su rutina normal, por lo menos la que ya había conseguido conciliar. Hace tiempo que dejó de asumir que esa no era su realidad, llevaba casi tres meses en ese mundo y ahora empezaba a creer que era el otro el inventado, o que simplemente se olvidaron de él.

Supuestamente Edward iba a estar allí mientras aprendía algo importante, pero no puede haber algo más importante que descubrir que siempre había amado a Isabella Swan.

Ya ni siquiera su conciencia aparecía por allí, lo cual era un signo que ya entendió lo tenía que comprender y que lo habían dejado en ese sitio. Sea como regalo o simple olvido él lo agradecía. Tal vez no fuera completamente perfecta, no tiene lo que había logrado en toda su vida, pero nunca se había sentido así antes, que pertenecía a un sitio. Que tenía una verdadera familia.

Ese era su mundo ahora y él no iba a quejarse por eso… lo iba a disfrutar, sus hijos, su esposa que lo ama, sus amigos y sus padres… ahora tenía todo eso.

Sonrió ante ese descubrimiento y pasó todo el día trabajando. A media tarde estaba planteándole las nuevas directrices a la recepcionista cuando vio entrar a su hotel a una figura de su pasado…

De ese otro pasado que había desaparecido desde que estaba en ese sitio.

Benjamín Krouts.

Respiró hondo al observarlo. No había cambiado nada, claro, la última vez que lo había visto fue en una cena de negocios dos semanas antes de que su vida cambiara.

Había estudiado con él en Londres aunque Ben había tenido la ventaja de provenir de una familia acaudalada.

Regresó a Estados Unidos unos meses después de Edward y era el director de la empresa de su padre, rival a la suya, por trabajar en el mismo ramo de la de él.

Conocía esa empresa como la suya propia, siempre le había gustado el proverbio de conocer a tus enemigos mejor que a ti mismo, y en ese caso lo había acatado completamente.

Además, Benjamín era un buen hombre y tenían una especie de amistad o de respeto. Cenaban periódicamente e incluso una vez se unieron contra una empresa monopolio que había en el este de Estados Unidos que quería acabar con la empresa de Edward por ser la más nueva del mercado.

-Benjamín Krouts - dijo mirándolo asombrado y el hombre blanco de cabello castaño lo observó dudoso.

-¿Lo conozco? – preguntó confuso, mirándolo fijamente como si con eso pudiera descubrir donde lo había visto.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza… no, no lo hacía, pero eso iba a cambiar inmediatamente - Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy Gerente de este hotel. Bienvenido.

Benjamín asintió y tomó su mano sonriendo confianzudamente. Ese era uno de los defectos de Ben, siempre creía lo que le decían, era algo que Edward había tratado de quitarle con los años que tenía conociéndolo pero nunca lo había conseguido. Al parecer en esa realidad no había cambiado.

-¿Que lo trae por Port Ángeles? - preguntó Edward interesado - está un poco lejos de Seattle y Nueva York – allí eran las sedes de sus empresas y rezó para que eso no haya cambiado en ese sitio.

Benjamín asintió suspirando hondo - Es cierto, estaba visitando a un familiar y mi auto simplemente dejo de funcionar, no entiendo qué sucedió porque le habían hecho una revisión la semana anterior - agregó molesto - el mecánico me informó que el día de mañana estará listo por lo que… estoy en su hotel.

Edward asintió sonriendo. Le asignó habitación junto con la recepcionista y lo guió al ascensor. Cuando observó a Benjamín entrar lo miró fijamente, y se preguntó si ese era otro regalo, si al traer a ese hombre, el destino le estaba diciendo que si podía tenerlo todo.

Antes de que se cerrara el ascensor Edward tomó la puerta y entró junto a él - ¿Cómo va la cuenta Denali? - preguntó volviéndose el hombre formal que había sido unos meses atrás.

Benjamín lo observó confundido - ¿Denali? ¿Cómo sabes sobre esa cuenta?

Edward sonrió y volteó hacia Benjamín – Como te dije, se quién eres, y sobre lo que se trata tu negocio…

Benjamín lo miro interesado - No creo que sepas bien de que estas hablando.

-Tu nombre es Benjamín Krouts, eres el presidente más joven de Krouts Enterprise. Eres asesor financiero y una de tus cuentas más difíciles es la Denali. En su última revisión la empresa tuvo un déficit del diez por ciento – confesó recordando la última conversación que había tenido con Ben tres meses atrás, estaba seguro que esa situación no había cambiado, sobre todo porque el problema era interno - aunque supuestamente está siguiendo todas tus recomendaciones, y tú no tienes idea de que sucedió, pero yo si la tengo… así como las maneras de que no vuelva a ocurrir – lo había sabido en ese entonces también, pero Ben se negó a escucharlas, dijo que iba a dar con la causa sin ayuda de rivales concienzudos.

Benjamín lo observó por unos segundos, cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor pestañó, como saliendo de una ensoñación y salió de allí sin decir una palabra.

Edward se quedó allí sin poder moverse, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber hablado tanto y ser tan agresivo, pero era la forma como siempre había trabajado y hecho negocios. Directo y conciso. Por eso era uno de los mejores asesores de Estados Unidos, y eso era algo que Benjamín no tenía. Cuando llegaba a una empresa que tenía un problema, siempre lo hacía de improvisto, lo contrataban pero él decidía cuando y como ir, revisaba todo a fondo sin creer nada de lo que le decían las personas que querían adularlo, habían otras formas de descubrir la verdad. Los números no mentían. Y él sabía cómo sacar la información verídica así los libros hayan sido maquillados o los informes sean fraudulentos. Cuando llegaba el momento del análisis él siempre decía las cosas claramente, dando los consejos o indicando los culpables y por eso era tan solicitado.

Sin dilaciones estúpidas o palabras dulces… igual que había hablado en ese momento.

Fue un idiota… debía haber usado la diplomacia de la cual Benjamín tanto pregonaba.

No podía tenerlo todo, ¿será eso lo que en verdad debía aprender?

Empezaron a cerrar las puertas del ascensor y él apoyo la cabeza en uno de los paneles apretando los ojos sintiéndose completamente frustrado.

-¿Edward Cullen? - abrió los ojos para encontrarse que Benjamín había parado el ascensor de la misma forma en que él había hecho anteriormente - acompáñame por favor.

Sonrió y salió del ascensor siguiendo a Benjamín hasta su cuarto.

Entraron y Ben se quitó el saco gris dejándolo en el mueble blanco de rayas verdes que estaba en la mitad de la habitación - Buena decoración – señaló mirando la combinación de muebles y paredes blancas con distintas tonalidades verdes y marrones. Era una estancia acogedora y casi hogareña, aunque sea solo para él ya que sentía a su madre en cada uno de los detalles.

-Gracias - dijo sin saber bien cómo actuar, al parecer lo agresivo si le había gustado, conocía a Benjamín, sabía que ese no era su estilo pero lo respetaba. Pero no sabe cómo va a actuar con un total desconocido.

-Cuéntame las razones por las que sucedió y la forma en que, según tú, no volverá a ocurrir - dijo Ben sentándose cómodamente en el sofá y mirándolo con una mezcla entre reto e interés.

Edward asintió y empezó a caminar por la habitación – A simple vista Denali Enterprise es una empresa confiable y rentable, su rama de comercialización está bien direccionada y tiene buenas estrategias.

-¿A simple vista? – preguntó Ben acomodándose en la silla y colocando sus codos en las rodillas – Denali Enterprise tiene cincuenta años funcionando y dando beneficios… la recesión es lo que está causando…

-No – negó él volteando a verlo – no es la recesión lo que está llevando una empresa con dividendos del 50% anuales a números rojos Benjamín, te lo… - se calló y respiró cuando iba a decir que se lo había dicho la última vez – es mala administración y la participación del nuevo Director Marcos Benalutti… el yerno de Eleazar.

-Te dije que no sabías lo que estabas diciendo – contestó Benjamín levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el mini bar.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza – Marcos Benalutti es un adicto al juego y al parecer de varios tipos de sustancias.

Benjamín quedo paralizado frente al bar - Eleazar nunca hubiese permitido que se casara con Tanya si sospechaba…

-Lo hizo… - contestó Edward rodando los ojos al recordar a Tanya. Pasó meses tratando de zafarse de esa mujer, casi agradeció cuando se encapricho con Marcos… ahora lamenta que este en una situación tan complicada, y lo peor es que ella no quiere salir de allí.

-Pero…

-Y la razón por la que está pasando todo eso es porque eres incapaz de desconfiar de alguien – acusó Edward y se quedó paralizado al entender lo que había dicho.

Benjamín lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y después se carcajeó subiendo la cabeza hasta el techo. Él apretó los puños maldiciéndose a sí mismo, nunca había sido tan descontrolado, y había pasado dos meses y medio en una vida distinta sin equivocarse ni una vez. La diferencia es que a ninguno de ellos los había visto en mucho tiempo, en cambio al hombre que tenía al frente le tenía confianza, así fueran rivales, por lo que es natural que le salga lo que conocía.

-Edward Cullen – repitió Benjamín negando con la cabeza – eres la primera persona, además de mi novia Kate, que me ha dicho eso… quisiera saber cómo lo sabes…

Edward se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Se leer a la gente – contestó más seguro de lo que se sentía – eres un buen hombre, te gusta tu trabajo pero sientes que debes superar lo que tu padre ha hecho en la compañía, culpa de él por supuesto, ya que creo que eres mucho mejor Director de lo que él nunca fue, porque respetas a tus empleados y no pides lo que no das – a diferencia de Edward, eso era algo que Ben siempre le peleaba y ahora… en ese mundo había comprendido que era cierto, al quedarse sin poder, y sin que le tengan miedo, comprobó que lo que le decía era cierto. El miedo no da respeto… más bien lo quita – pero eso también es tu defecto, tu sobre confianza, crees que te dan lo que das y la gente no es así Benjamín, a veces son malas de naturaleza y tú no puedes verlo.

Él se quedó viéndolo por unos minutos sin pronunciar palabras, midiéndolo, tratando de comprender cómo sabía lo que le había dicho - ¿Cómo piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? ¿Eres… Gerente? ¿Administrador?

-Soy economista – contestó Edward tranquilamente – se de números, es lo que hago, y a diferencia de ti no confió en lo que me dicen…

-Así que esto es una entrevista de trabajo – replicó Benjamín unos segundos después y Edward sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Una oportunidad – dijo sin pensarlo – para ambos. No lo sabes pero… me necesitas, en otro mundo seriamos hasta iguales en negocios, pero en este mundo podría ayudar en lo que te falta, si quieres que empiece desde abajo lo hare, no me importa, porque el hecho es Benjamín, que yo sé que puedo hacer este trabajo…

Benjamín asintió y le dio su mano para estrechársela – Pasa por Seattle Edward Cullen, pautemos una verdadera cita, no esta entrevista improvisada y veremos si eres tan capaz como pareces.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y asintió formalmente, en ese momento no era el esposo de Bella, o el mojigato que se había vuelto, sino que era él de nuevo, y la adrenalina de la caza lo llenó hasta casi hacerle ahogarse – Lo haré – prometió y salió de la habitación dejando su huésped descansar.

Si lo podía tener todo…

.

.

.

Una semana después estaba en el volvo con Bella al lado sonriendo como un idiota, su vida podía llegar a ser perfecta…

_A veces sueñas Cullen – _él se tensó al escuchar a su conciencia - ¿tú? Pensé que habías desaparecido para siempre…

_Oh no… esto no me lo pierdo por nada…_

-¿A dónde vamos Edward? – preguntó Bella viendo la calle emocionada.

Él rió y olvido a su ilógica conciencia con ínfulas de ángel guardián, la verdad pensaba que estaba desarrollando un grave caso de personalidades múltiples…

-Es una sorpresa… - dijo él tomando una mano y besándola suavemente. Ella sonrió y se dejó caer en el respaldar del asiento.

Habían dejado a los niños con Bree y Diego por ese día. Se lo había pedido a Bella y ella aceptó entusiasmada, ya que sería un tiempo solo para ellos, tal vez se quedaran en el sitio que le iba a mostrar y pasarían una noche romántica. Esa era su intención.

Llegaron a Seattle tres horas después. Bella frunció el ceño cuando vio que llegaban a la ciudad y lo miró confundido - ¿Vamos a ver a tus padres? – preguntó dudosa.

-No – dijo él rápidamente – ellos no saben que estamos aquí…

Ella asintió y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldar. Veinte minutos después llegaron a uno de los edificios residenciales en las áreas más prestigiosas de esa ciudad. Su fachada era de piedra roja y se veía tipo victoriano.

Bella se bajó del vehículo observando el edificio y a Edward confundida – No entiendo…

Él se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente – Cierra los ojos – le pidió abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella apretó los labios y lo miró con desconfianza pero un segundo después con un suspiro hondo cumplió lo que Edward le pidió. La llevó al ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron la colocó frente a él. Acarició su cuello, besó su mejilla moviendo el cabello para que no les estorbara.

-Esto no es nada justo – susurró ella sin respiración.

-No abras los ojos – le pidió Edward con voz divertida y escuchó como ella bufaba. Tomó sus caderas y la pegó en su cuerpo, rodeándola y besándola en los labios calmada, profundamente. Bella gimió y se pegó a él, atrayéndolo con sus brazos como si tratara de evitar que se soltara.

Unos segundos después sonó el ascensor diciendo que habían llegado a su piso y Edward se apartó de ella con un suspiro.

Bella rió y se apoyó en él – Eres una amenaza para los lugares públicos – murmuró divertida.

-Eres tú la amenaza… - dijo él tomando su mano y guiándola hacia el apartamento.

-¿Yo?... solo soy una chica inocente a la que fuerzan a tener los ojos cerrados y se aprovechan de su nobleza y buen corazón…

Edward se carcajeó, miró a los lados, y al verificar que no había nadie la apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta del apartamento - ¿Inocente? ¿Noble y de buen corazón? - Ella iba a abrir los ojos pero él se los tapó con una mano y se agachó hasta llegar a su oído – eres una amenaza para mi autocontrol… y lo haces premeditadamente…

Bella sonrió y colocó las manos en su cintura acariciándolo – Nunca lo sabrás en realidad…

Él la calló dándole un beso y después se separó de ella respirando hondo. Debía controlarse y darle su sorpresa. Estaba tan emocionado que se sentía como cuando tenía diez años y su padre lo llevó al circo, pero la razón era distinta, estaba a un paso de tener todo lo que deseaba.

Entrelazó sus manos y abrió la puerta del apartamento - Mantén los ojos cerrados – pidió mientras la llevaba a la mitad de la estancia.

Era asombrosa, lujosa y sobria, los muebles eran una mezcla entre blancos y beige. Tenía una gran chimenea de mármol en el medio de la habitación, y las mesas eran de madera. Había adornos de cristal por todas partes y cuadros que sin duda eran originales.

Se sentía en casa…

-Ya puedes abrirlos… - le susurró apartándose un poco para que explorara el apartamento.

Bella abrió los ojos sonriendo y miró todo extrañada - ¿Qué?... esto se parece a la casa de mi madre… - dijo acercándose a los muebles como si temiera tocar alguno.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sabía que ella odiaba esa casa, se lo había dicho en la Universidad, pero a él no le parecía así, le encantaba la decoración y ya añoraba la vida que iban a tener allí - ¿Te gusta? – preguntó emocionado, queriendo obviar el comentario anterior.

Bella se volteó hacía él y lo miró confundida - ¿Cuál es la gran sorpresa? ¿Lo rentaste por el fin de semana? – preguntó aunque por la forma en como lo dijo y la falta de emoción en sus ojos pareciera que no le apeteciera esa opción, era bueno eso, ya que no era solo por un par de días…

-Mucho más que eso – dijo él acercándose un paso.

-¿Por una semana? – preguntó con voz ahogada.

Edward negó con la cabeza y la miró sonriendo - Este lugar es un préstamo.

-¿Un préstamo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella mirando a todas partes.

- Krouts Enterprise lo utiliza para atraer a nuevos analistas. Voy a ser analista de empresas Bella, al parecer soy natural para eso – dijo sonriendo por su chiste privado, claro que era natural para eso, además que su carrera en la Universidad, su especialización en Londres y experiencia en su propia empresa lo hacía supra calificado para ese puesto.

Observó cómo Bella palidecía y por un segundo se sintió aún más confundido, en ese momento ella debería estar saltando de alegría no mirándolo como si estuviera loco - ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ganare el doble de lo que hago ahora, además que recibiré bonos continuamente y podremos vivir en este apartamento prácticamente por gratis hasta que encontremos uno propio – explicó las condiciones que les había dado Benjamín cuando le habló sobre el trabajo. Habían tenido una reunión a mediados de la semana y lo quiso contratarlo inmediatamente, pero él quería enseñarle a Bella su nueva casa, su nueva vida, y que ella se emocionara por él, sabía que debían conversar antes de poder firmar el contrato.

-Estás loco – murmuró ella respirando entrecortadamente y mirando alrededor.

-No lo creo – dijo confundido ¿acaso no se daba cuenta lo que le estaban ofreciendo? - será una mejor vida para todos. Vanessa y EJ irán a escuelas privadas mucho mejores de las que están actualmente…

-La escuela de Vanessa es muy buena Edward – replicó ella volteándose a la Chimenea.

-Estoy hablando de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad Bella – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? – Preguntó horrorizada - ¿qué hay sobre el hotel de Renee?

-Bella… ella no puede pretender que dependamos toda la vida de su caridad, estoy seguro que podrá conseguir otro gerente – dijo tercamente, si estaba desesperado de algo era de salir de los dominios de Renee Swan.

-Pero…

-La razón por la que me convirtió en Gerente es para darte todo lo que necesitabas y lo haré, te lo juro, con este trabajo tendrás todo lo que siempre has querido.

-Ya tengo todo lo que he querido Edward - dijo acercándose a él y colocándole una mano en su pecho - te tengo a ti… a nuestros hijos, nuestros amigos. Ellos se mudaron allí por nosotros, queríamos vivir todos juntos, así lo planeamos y tú… quieres destruir eso, no lo entiendo – dijo mirándolo como si se sintiera desesperada y apretando el agarre de su mano en el pecho.

-Estoy hablando sobre algo que va a mejorar nuestra vida.

Bella miró la habitación como si fuera un mausoleo o algo extraño - ¿Y qué hay sobre mi trabajo con Bree? ¿Sobre el centro comunitario?

-Esto es Seattle Bella, estoy seguro que hay mucha gente más necesitada que en Forks… podrás hacer tu fundación - dijo recordando el recorte que vio ese día - ¿recuerdas? Que me lo dijiste en la Universidad, querías crearla para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran.

Bella negó con la cabeza - Pero Bree vive en Forks… además acordamos que necesitábamos tiempo con los niños por eso hicimos el centro comunitario.

-Pues has otro centro comunitario.

Bella caminó de un lado a otro como si estuviese enjaulada - Creía que habíamos quedado en vivir en Forks porque no queríamos que los niños crecieran en una ciudad grande, querías que ellos conocieran a sus vecinos. Eso fue lo que me dijiste, eso fue lo que acordamos.

-No, es mejor aquí – dijo tercamente, ella no lo entendía – es mejor vivir en una urbe Bella, donde puedan tener más posibilidades y mayores oportunidades, con los colegios privados y con el mundo que yo quiero darles.

-Edward… - empezó a negar con la cabeza y él la observo frustrado, no quería pelear, mucho menos con ella, no por eso, cuando todo debía de estar bien ahora, cuando ahora podían ser verdaderamente felices.

-Sabes que – habló interrumpiéndola - siento como si de verdad no quisieras esto y la verdad es que este es un día de celebración no de peleas, así que… - miró alrededor y la observó a ella, estaba sentada en un mueble blanco y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, preocupada - yo no necesito esto - señaló las cosas - no tengo que querer estas cosas si tu no las quieres, no tenemos que vivir aquí… puedes escoger alguna casa cerca de mis padres o tal vez… si quieres quedarte en Forks yo iría y vendría todos los días… conduciré.

Bella lo miró horrorizada y se levantó del mueble - Es imposible, son muchas horas de camino. ¿Cuándo descansaras? ¿Cuándo veras a los niños? No quieres ser un padre ausente, ¡nunca lo has querido!

-Bella, no me estas entendiendo - dijo desesperado - estoy hablando de una vida perfecta, de una vida ideal. Todo lo que vislumbre cuando éramos jóvenes… todo podríamos tenerlo Bella, y yo podía conseguirte a ti, a mis hijos y a esto, lo que siempre he querido. Tú lo dijiste una vez, la vida nos ha dado sorpresas, y a veces sientes que te asfixias, pues con esto lo solucionaremos. Ahora puedo tenerlo todo, hacer lo que habíamos perdido en el camino.

-Edward… - dijo con voz ahogada negando con la cabeza con los ojos húmedos.

-Puedo hacerlo Bella - dijo interrumpiéndola - quiero hacerlo… ¡necesito hacerlo! Como el hombre que soy, debo resarcirme el haber permitido que nos mantuvieran tantos años en el trabajo de tu madre. Quiero ser que provea en la casa, por mis propios medios y logros. Necesito tener lo que perdí Bella…

Ella lo miró confundida y se volteó a la chimenea de nuevo abrazándose a sí misma – El dinero no da la felicidad Edward… yo nunca fui feliz… no hasta que llegaste tú… no pienses lo contrario – dijo con voz rota y él respiró hondo para no contestarle que es porque ella no vivió la necesidad que él tuvo cuando creció con sus padres.

-Por favor piénsalo por un segundo… no más dependencia de tu madre, no más problemas de calefacción de la casa, no más limpiar nieve con pala…

-¡Entonces cómprate un maldito tractor Edward! - gritó Bella volteándose y mirándolo furiosa - ¡no cambies de profesión sin siquiera consultarme o saques a Vanessa de una escuela que ama!. ¡No nos saques de la casa en que nos volvimos familia y nos apartes de nuestros amigos que se instalaron en ese sitio únicamente por nosotros!

Respiró hondo y se alejó un poco tomando las cosas del mueble como si estuviera limpiando.

Él frunció el ceño y respiró hondo a su vez para calmarse - ¿No ves lo que estoy proponiendo Bella? Tener por fin una vida que las demás personas envidiarían.

Ella se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, de limpiar una mesa que estaba completamente arreglada y lo miró con tristeza. Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla - Edward cariño… ya nos envidian, ¿no lo ves? Tenemos una casa hermosa, una familia maravillosa y nos amamos… este mausoleo y cinco dólares de más no va a ser mejor que eso…

-Bella…

-No destruyas nuestra vida únicamente porque no sientes que es suficiente Edward… aunque yo creía que lo era – respiró hondo y cerró los ojos como si ese pensamiento le doliera terriblemente – quiero ir a casa – susurró saliendo del apartamento y dejándolo completamente solo.

Edward cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

Él quería esa vida, pero la deseaba a ella en ese sitio, no quería triunfar solo… ya había pasado por eso.

_Te dije que no iba a perdérmelo… - _no te vi haciendo nada para ayudarme – _Edward, en esos momentos no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarte… pero ahora solo queda preguntarte… ¿Qué vas a escoger?_

Él miró la puerta y respiró hondo… esa sí que era una buena pregunta… se dijo a si mismo mientras salía a buscar a Bella.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi beta Gery Whitlock

Disculpen la tardanza de verdad, entre la tesis del postgrado y mis vacaciones no me dio chance, espero regularme de nuevo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_Roma: __Gracias por el review, si por fin lo hice y en este también me tarde bastante… vamos a ver yo también quiero ver que va a pasar en ese momento, jeje. __**Fer93vulturi:**__ Gracias por el review. Si, y pensar que quería engañarla, yo también lo espero, nos leemos. __**Crosero:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. __**Mar91: **__Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado de verdad_

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Un especial agradecimiento a: Laura Katherine, astridnatica, darkmoonkari, Cammixu, Roma, Milhoja, Mabel, Magtam1830, aridkell12, Paola Cullen Clan Meyer, Adriu, Poemusician, lucylucy, marihel, Lauri R, ancr007, ackanne, Gery Whitlock, Chayley, joli Cullen, Dreams Hunter, Kathfan, Cullen Vigo, Lyhaane 'Swan, Vampiricullen, TOXICULLEN, Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, valeriana25, Tata XOXO, vampireprincess20, yolabertay, mar91, viszed, mafere, Laura Castiblanco, Cintia black, bellaliz, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, lupita Cullen, amafle, alexpattinson, kisara-kagura, nessiecarliecullenswan, whit Cullen, V, AleLupis, Ginegine, kotesiita Cullen Swan.

Aquí les traigo el cap sin retraso! Estoy tan orgullosa de mí :D

Espero les guste

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward se encontraba en la sala de su casa observando los alrededores tratando de decidir ¿qué iba a hacer?

El teléfono móvil estaba al lado de la mesa repisa de la esquina llamándolo, pidiéndole que se comunicara con Benjamín y por fin conseguir el trabajo que deseaba.

El problema es que no solo quería el trabajo…

La quería a ella… y a los niños, ansiaba todo el paquete y sabía que no podría disfrutar lo uno sin lo otro… ya no.

Se preguntó si el otro Edward, el que había estado allí hasta que él llego para quedarse, la resentiría en algún momento de su vida por no haber conseguido todo lo que deseaba.

En ese momento recordó el espectáculo que hizo en la tienda Armani en Seattle, aunque pareciera que había pasado una vida completa, cuando le había peleado por no dejarlo convertirse en todo lo que pudiera ser. ¿Habría hecho el otro Edward algo parecido en algún momento de esa vida?. Lo más seguro es que no, porque Bella lo hubiese dicho, pero… ¿habría deseado hacerlo?.

¿Se sentiría satisfecho al no tener la vida que había planeado desde que tenía uso de razón?

_Consiguió__ otras cosas… imbécil_ - Edward rodó los ojos a su conciencia, no queriendo analizar esas palabras y empezó a ver las fotos que habían en ese sitio.

-No pareces frustrado - susurró al ver una donde Bella sonreía a la cámara y él la miraba a ella. Si lo estaba lo disimulaba… ¿era feliz? Parecía que lo fuera, así no tuviera los millones que él poseía, el poder que ostentaba y fuera un simple mantenido.

Suspiró mientras fijaba su atención en las otras imágenes. Habían varias, todos de un momento determinado de su vida: Cumpleaños, Bella embarazada, ellos con los niños, todos en el grupo en una noche sabatina… retazos de una vida que de alguna forma no parecía para nada un fracaso.

En uno de los peldaños de la repisa había una especie de álbum, lo cual encendió su curiosidad. Lo tomó y se sentó en el mueble a hojearlo.

En todo ese tiempo no se había propuesto a revisar la historia de ambos, tal vez porque no quería descubrir el pasado, analizar en el fondo esa vida, pero debía confesar que se sentía más inquieto de lo normal y todo por culpa de ella.

En todo el camino de regreso a casa no habló, pasó todo el tiempo mirando la ventanilla concentrada, y cuando llegaron prácticamente se tiró del carro, corrió por las escaleras y tiene más de dos horas encerrada en el cuarto de ambos.

Y Edward estaba a punto de volverse loco…

Tomó el álbum, lo volteó y sonrió al ver que era antiguo, de esos que se le pegaban las fotos con el fondo de cartulina en vez de plástico.

La portada era blanca y tenía escrito en una especie de pega escarchada celeste _"Nosotros"_

Lo abrió y los vio a ambos, como los recordaba, en la Universidad, sentados sobre la grama. Ella estaba apoyada en su pecho y ambos se sonreían mirándose mutuamente en vez de ver al fotógrafo, en este caso a Rose.

Recuerda vívidamente ese día, habían terminado el semestre, ya él se había graduado y estaban en un parque en una especie de reunión despedida que le hicieron sus amigos. Fue el último día antes de irse a Londres, la noche la pasaron juntos, solos, haciendo el amor y prometiéndose un futuro.

Al día siguiente Bella se iba a su casa a pasar el verano con sus padres y después se devolvería a cursar el último año de la Universidad para irse con él.

Cosa que nunca hizo…

Suspiró mientras pasaba la página gruesa y frunció el ceño profundamente al encontrar en vez de una foto, una carta.

Era de Bella…

Estaba fechada unos días después de la foto anterior así que él estaba en Londres.

_Mi amor: _

_Escribirte estas palabras es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida… bueno… lo segundo más difícil que hecho, lo primero fue dejarte ir a Londres y abrazarte en el aeropuerto sabiendo que había una posibilidad que incumpliera mi promesa…_

_Perdóname__…_

_En un mundo perfecto, en una vida perfecta para mí tú estarías a mi lado y me dirías que todo va a salir bien; no te habrías ido o yo te hubiese seguido como tanto deseaba, y yo no te quitaría… todo lo que te estoy quitando…_

_Pero esta no es una vida perfecta._

_Yo no tengo el derecho de arruinar lo que has luchado para cumplir tus sueños. El día antes que te fueras, trate de confesártelo, de pedirte que no me abandonaras, insinuando que podríamos empezar una vida perfecta ambos, trate de decirte… pero no pude. Tu repetías que iba a ser perfecta cuando pudieras cumplir tus sueños, ayudar a tus padres, tener lo que siempre has deseado y allí lo supe… no podía hacerlo._

_Con esta carta quiero darte las gracias por haberme amado y dado tanta felicidad por un corto tiempo. Te dejo libre Edward porque sé que en este momento es imposible que exista un nosotros sin hacer sacrificios, y yo no estoy dispuesta a pedirte que los hagas… sería demasiado para ti; además… quiero que consigas todo lo que deseas, quiero que seas feliz._

_Porque te amo._

_Perdóname__… por no decirte la verdad, por prometerte algo que no cumplí, por amarte tanto y creer que las vidas perfectas existen, cuando la experiencia me ha dicho que no es así… _

_Bella._

-Creo que nunca hubiese podido enviarla - Edward pestañó eliminando la humedad que involuntariamente había en sus ojos y respirando aceleradamente subió la mirada hacía Bella.

La observaba fijamente comprendiendo por fin todo. Hubiese sido tan distinta su vida si ella le hubiese enviado esa carta. Aunque tal vez en ese tiempo él pensaría que ella tenía razón y la hubiese dejado ir.

Y se habría equivocado, estaba seguro de eso.

-La escribí dos días después de que te fuiste, cuando pude levantarme de la cama, cuando pude dejar de llorar.

-Debiste decírmelo - susurró Edward mirando la carta asombrado por ser tan idiota, allí estaba la prueba de que lo que ella había dicho antes era cierto, lo dejo libre para que cumpliera sus sueños.

Bella sonrió y se sentó en la mesa de madera frente a él - Estaba segura que no te iba a volver a ver - acaricio su mejilla - que nunca volvería a experimentar la felicidad que tu trajiste… pero la mañana siguiente, cuando salí de mi casa para enviarte la carta estabas allí, frente a mí, en el porche de la casa de mis padres, con tu maleta al lado y mirándome con tus ojos esmeraldas llenos de expectativa y amor… en ese momento volví a ser feliz.

Edward la observó y entrelazo sus manos - Yo…

-No - lo interrumpió - déjame hablar a mi esta vez - la miró y asintió e internamente lo agradeció. No sabía bien que podía decir ya que estaba completamente anonadado después de leer esas palabras. Una respuesta después de años de preguntas - siempre me reproche el haberte quitado tus sueños…

-Me diste otros - le interrumpió instintivamente repitiendo las palabras que su conciencia le había susurrado… por fin sirvió para algo.

Bella sonrió y apretó un poco el agarre de su mano – Ese era uno de mis temores y entiende cariño… nunca voy a querer que me resientas por no conseguir todo lo que deseabas.

-No lo hago - dijo sinceramente, se lo había preguntado minutos atrás, pero ahora entiende por qué la respuesta seria no. No se puede resentir a otra persona por las decisiones que tú mismo has tomado, y él, o el otro Edward, regresó a ella, escogió distinto.

-Siento haber reaccionado así a tu sorpresa Edward – ella sonrió aunque fue triste, como si estuviera avergonzada – lo que sucedió fue que yo tenía este sueño de nosotros. De cómo sería nuestro futuro, empezando por esta casa, nuestro hogar. En mi mente nos imaginaba a ambos aquí, por siempre, viendo crecer a nuestros hijos, y después ver a nuestros nietos cuando vinieran de visita. Nos imaginaba crecer y envejecer aquí…

-Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza y se veía que sus ojos estaban húmedos - Tenia una imagen perfecta de ti arreglando el tejado y la chimenea, yo cuidando mi jardín, y siendo una gran familia con nuestros amigos cerca, felices y tranquilos… - negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente - pero mi hogar eres tu… y siempre lo serás no importa dónde estemos.

Edward bajó la cabeza y trato de alejar esa visión que ella creó, aunque sin ningún éxito. Añoraba ese futuro de ambos y lo peor es que también los veía tan claramente como ella los había descrito, ambos ancianos, amándose, y en su hogar.

-Si de verdad necesitas esto - dijo ella levantándose y mirándolo fijamente soltando su agarre - conseguir ese nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida e irnos de aquí… yo te lo daré. Sacare a Vanessa de la escuela que tanto ama y de la única casa que ha conocido. Nos apartare de esa vida que había creado en mi cabeza y te seguiré a donde vayas, porque Edward… nos escojo a nosotros…

Él la miro fijamente por unos segundos después que terminara de pronunciar esas palabras sin poder hablar, o moverse, ambos estaban en el mismo estado. Sintió como se le escapaba todo el aire. Unos segundos después Bella se acercó a su cuerpo y se colocó entre sus piernas. Agarró su cabello y apretó en una especie de caricia colocando la cabeza en su frente.

Edward estaba estático, no podía moverse ni reaccionar, solo escuchar como ella respiraba hondo. Unos minutos después se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

-Nos escojo como tú lo hiciste una vez. Tú nos trajiste aquí y yo no sería justa si no te diera lo mismo que tú me diste a mí…

Ella sonrió, aunque se veía preocupada, lo besó en la frente y acarició su mejilla - Te espero en la cama - le susurró y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Él volvió su visión en el álbum, en la carta y se preguntó ¿por qué en su realidad ella no la había enviado?

Observó cada una de las fotografías y sintió como su corazón, el órgano que hasta el comienzo de esa vida estaba un poco olvidado, se contraía a ver la historia de ellos relatadas en fotografías.

_Nosotros_… ya entiende a que se refería con eso.

Estaban ellos dos felices, sonriendo, casándose en un registro civil, al parecer su boda no fue grande y de cuento de hadas, aunque conocía a Bella, sabía que las cosas aparatosas no eran su estilo.

Después ellos en un apartamento pequeño, imagina que cuando vivieron en Seattle. Había serie de fotos de él sonriendo, como nunca lo había hecho y otras que parecían ser tomadas sin que lo supiera, estaba mirando a una ventana, tranquilo, luego observó a Bella… estaba seguro que era ella la fotógrafa ya que su expresión cambio, fue como si hubiese llegado a casa.

Después vino el nacimiento de Vanessa y él respiro hondo al verla tan pequeña, y hermosa… debió ser la niña más preciosa que había visto en su vida.

Después estaba la entrada a esa casa. En ese momento se sintió paralizarse completamente. En esa se veía a Bella sonriendo aunque pareciera que estaba llorando.

_Llegamos a casa_ - estaba escrito en la parte de abajo del álbum y él lo cerro sin poder ver más.

-Maldita sea… - susurro viendo el teléfono que parecía se mofaba de él.

Ella le estaba diciendo que estaba bien, que aceptaba que se fueran y él necesitaba conseguirlo todo.

Se levantó del mueble dejando el álbum en el mismo sitio donde lo había encontrado con un simple pensamiento en su cabeza.

Ella lo había abandonado para que él consiguiera lo que deseaba… ¿hubiese podido hacer él lo mismo?

.

.

.

Edward abrió los ojos al sentir el sol en su cara. Se removió un poco y sintió las curvas de Bella pegarse a su cuerpo, la abrazo ligeramente y suspirando hondo se apartó.

Era sábado.

Y necesitaba pensar.

Se dirigió hacia el baño sin hacer mucho ruido. Después de la ducha salió a atender a EJ para que Bella durmiera un poco más. La había sentido removerse en la cama muchas horas después de acostarse. Eso también lo recordaba. Cuando estaba preocupada no podía dormir.

A mitad de la noche la había atraído a sus brazos para que se calmara y ella se volteó tirándolo de espaldas, se sentó a horcajadas en su cuerpo, besándolo apasionadamente y empezó a desnudarlo. Hicieron el amor apresuradamente, y en todo el tiempo él sentía una especie de desespero por su parte, como si pensara que fuera perderlo.

No sabía lo equivocara que estaba…

Entró al cuarto de EJ con el tetero y sonrió al encontrarlo despierto. Lo alimentó, cambió y se lo llevó a la sala. Tiró una sábana en el suelo empezó a jugar con él.

-Pepe… - decía riendo mientras Edward le enseñaba un perrito de juguete pequeño.

Edward soltó al muñeco y lo cargó en alto haciéndole esas maldades que el niño amaba y en ese momento observó con su vista periférica a Vanessa en una esquina mirándolos pegada en la pared.

Él dejo a EJ en el pequeño corral con unos cuantos juguetes tranquilamente, sin delatarse en ningún momento que había descubierto a la pequeña observándolos.

Sonrió al bebé y un segundo después salió corriendo donde estaba Vanessa causando que gritara divertida y se alejara de la persecución.

-¡Ríndete! - le gritó Edward con tono jocoso cuando ella estaba entre una mesa y él.

Vanessa se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - ¡No me atraparas! – le dijo riendo.

Edward le enseñó las manos demostrándole que cuando la atrapara le iba a hacer cosquillas. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada y salió corriendo para el patio de la casa.

Él corrió detrás de ella y a la mitad del camino la tomó, cargándola lo más alto, haciendo que se riera y después la pego a su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas.

-No - gritaba riéndose y ambos se cayeron al suelo gritando a la vez que él seguía torturándola.

Unos segundos después se quedó quieto respirando aceleradamente y ella quedo encima abrazándolo fuertemente llorando de la risa.

Edward cerro los ojos un segundo calmándose y cuando los abrió se la encontró viéndolo fijamente.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto papá - le susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y el sintió la mayor opresión en el pecho que había sentido en su vida – sabía que no me dejarías...

_Dios santo_… nunca se imaginó que se pudiera amar a alguien así, completa y absolutamente.

-Cariño te amo tanto - le susurró abrazándola fuertemente, sin desear contradecirla.

Esa era su hija y el que estaba en el corral era su hijo.

Su familia.

Solo suya…

La abrazó fuertemente y unos segundos después sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus rodillas, rodando hasta quedar solo un poco de su peso. Él levantó la mirada y encontró a Bella cargando a EJ.

Era tan bizarra esa escena, que por un momento solo pudo sonreír. Estaban los cuatro en el suelo de grama e hierba, vestidos con ropa de casa, desarreglados. Nada parecido a los círculos que él se movía, al jardín de su apartamento o los lugares donde vacacionaba.

Y sin embargo él nunca se había sentido tan feliz antes…

Empezaron a jugar los cuatro en el suelo y media hora después Bella besándolo suavemente anuncio que tenían que alimentarse por lo que fue a la cocina a cocinar mientras él mandaba a bañar a Vanessa y cambiaba a EJ.

-Ya está casi todo listo para la parrillada - anunció Bella media hora después mordiéndose el labio inferior con el colmillo derecho de forma que siempre hacia cuando quería conseguir algo.

Edward mordió el pan que había preparado y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados - Me has tenido toda la semana comprando cosas… - refunfuñó advirtiéndole que había tenido suficiente.

Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo comiendo tranquilamente - Se me olvido el carbón… - dijo con los ojos suplicantes - por favor… - pidió abrazándolo del cuello - los chicos llegaran en pocas horas y… - lo observó con tristeza - puede ser una de nuestras últimas reuniones…

Él cerro los ojos y suspiró hondo mientras apretaba el agarre de su cintura que en algún momento había tomado sin recordarlo o decidirlo - Esto se llama manipulación.

Bella asintió sonriendo y se levantó para ayudar a EJ con su comida - Es un arte que nunca aprenderás a dominar Edward - anuncio sonriendo picara y él negó con la cabeza divertido.

Media hora después dejo a Bella arreglando todo para la reunión de la semana, y salió al supermercado.

Llego al único supermercado del pueblo veinte minutos después, todo estaba a esa distancia en esa ciudad, y compro el carbón. Se montó en el vehículo sin poder arrancarlo solo pensando en qué iba a hacer.

¿Alejaría a Vanessa de esa casa?, recordaba una y otra vez la fotografía de Bella viendo la casa por primera vez y de las palabras que había escrito al final.

¿Dónde estaba su conciencia rastrera en los momentos que la necesitaba?

Al parecer desde que emitió su última pregunta no había considerado prudente volver a intervenir, como si estuviera esperando que él decidiera por sí solo.

Bufó desesperado… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Observó su teléfono que estaba puesto al lado del carbón y recordó que estaba esperando al el carbón para la reunión familiar.

Familia…

Agarró el teléfono, sin pensar más y cerrando los ojos marcó los números que se sabía de memoria.

-Krouts – respondieron al tercer repique.

-Hola Benjamín, te habla Edward.

-Mi analizador junior favorito - contestó Benjamín burlonamente - o lo sería si anunciara si va a estar con nosotros o no.

Edward frunció el ceño y suspiró hondo - Lo siento Benjamín… sé que fui yo quien pidió la oportunidad pero no podre aceptar tu ofrecimiento.

-¿Hay algún problema con el contrato? - preguntó Ben extrañado.

-No… es que no es lo más conveniente para mi familia en este momento.

-Entiendo… bueno si eso llegara a cambiar no dudes en llamarme.

-Ben - dijo Edward sin importarle que ese apelativo cariñoso solo lo conocían sus personas más allegadas - no confíes en Marco, él es el culpable – advirtió deseando poder ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Escuchó que suspiraba hondo - Lo sé… acabo de recibir una llamada de Eleazar, al parecer hubo un desfalco mayor al anterior, la empresa está en serios problemas, tal vez no sobreviva.

Edward se tensó y asintió comprensiblemente. Pobre Tanya y Eleazar. Esa era una empresa familiar y había pasado ya por dos generaciones, tres si se contaba al bastardo de Marcos que la destruyo completamente – Ojala hubiese podido evitarlo – murmuró y escuchó como Benjamín reía.

-No creo que hubieses podido hacerlo… así sepas leer las personas es imposible que prevengas algo que no pertenece a tu entorno – él frunció el ceño a esas palabras que no eran del todo ciertas, él perteneció a ese mundo, lo que pasa es que Ben nunca podría saberlo - ya lo sabes Edward – dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - me llamas cualquier cambio.

-Gracias – musitó Edward trancando.

Observó la calle y respiró hondo repitiéndose que había tomado la decisión correcta, en esa vida él no era el mismo, y la quería a ella, pero no solo eso, deseaba hacerla feliz, y para eso tenía que ser capaz de hacer lo que hizo por él.

Parpadeó cuando observó a un ciclista pasar frente a su carro y media cuadra después, la rueda delantera quedó enganchada en la acera tirándolo al suelo y rodó por la calle.

Dios… debió haberse hecho un gran daño.

Salió del carro inmediatamente viendo como un hombre observaba al herido y siguió caminando sin siquiera ayudarlo o preguntarle si estaba bien.

¿Qué estaba mal con esas personas?

Escuchó una especie de risa en su cabeza y la ignoró completamente. Al parecer si se había vuelto loco. Llegó rápidamente al sitio, la bicicleta estaba destrozada pero pasó por encima para llegar al hombre herido.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó ansioso mientras lo volteaba con cuidado para no aumentar sus heridas y cuando descubrió quien era quedó paralizado.

-¿Viste eso Edward? – preguntó Seth respirando tranquilamente y sentándose en el suelo sin rasguño alguno – ni siquiera pudo preguntar si estaba bien… ¿de verdad qué está mal con las personas?

_No_… repitió su interior mientras veía al ángel que por mucho tiempo quiso matar y que esperaba nunca más volver a encontrar en su vida.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

_Gracias Gery ;) _

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Roma:**__ Hola, gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya parecido así, gracias por tus palabras. Exacto, ya falta poco. Nos leemos. __**Vampireprincess20:**__ Hola, gracias por el review y tus felicitaciones. Me alegra que te guste, y nos estamos leyendo. __**Mar91:**__ Hola, gracias por el review. Bueno, ya ves lo que eligió, y puede que tengas razón con eso que dijiste. Un abrazo. _

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Un especial agradecimiento a: Magtam1830, -DuLce aMoR-, L0kiicita Cullen, Cullen Vigo, Milhoja, Roma, Gery Whitlock, Angie C. Cullen, lauriss18, Kathfan, anybella, Esme, Mrs. P and C, Alice mNm, neeyceeL, Vampiricullen, TOXICULLEN, Laura Katherine, Chayley, ackanne, vampireprincess20, fer93vulturi, Pam3.C.S, lax gabytaxx, Monica, Paola Cullen Clan Meyer, klaiva, yolabertay, Cammixu, Lauri R, aUurOora, kaprii Mellark, Pame, V, lucylucy, Dreams Hunter, Mabel, nessiecarliecullenswan, carlita16, Laura Castiblanco, joli Cullen, lalala, darkmoonkari, Lyhaane 'Swan, Tata XOXO, Poemusician, mo0nlight15, Ginegine, Adriu, AleLupis, Lux, kisara-kagura, -Tsukino, bellaliz, Esme Mary Cullen, whit Cullen, aridkell12, (sin nombre), Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer, Bertlin, mar91, Lucimell-Elsita, Cintia black, kotesiita Cullen Swan, viszed, Carmen Culle-.i love fic

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward quedó petrificado por un segundo y después su mente empezó a reaccionar a toda velocidad observando al ángel que había cambiado su vida varios meses atrás.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo Seth allí?

Había imaginado que se olvidaron de él, que no iban a devolverlo a ese otro mundo, incluso estaba feliz que fuera así y ahora no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de su familia… de ella nunca más.

-¡Tu! – dijo Edward sintiendo como su corazón explotaba de su pecho y sus manos sudaban… no, no quería ver a ese ángel, hombre o lo que sea que sea en su vida.

-Y era tan fácil… - continuó Seth levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la ropa – solo tenía que preguntar cómo estaba… perdió una buena oportunidad.

Edward lo observaba sin pestañar, ¿de qué mierda estaba hablando?, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó observando a los alrededores para descubrir que no había alguien alrededor.

Cuando volteó hacia Seth observó cómo su ropa estaba inmaculada de nuevo y que la bicicleta había desaparecido.

-Eres un hombre inteligente Edward… creo que debes imaginarte qué hago aquí – lo miró y sonrió casi amorosamente, como si fuera un padre observando a un hijo del que se sintiera orgulloso – mírate amigo… hasta pareces feliz con tu vida… de verdad has aprendido muchas cosas ¿no es así?

-No vas a enviarme de regreso – ordenó mientras negaba con la cabeza y se apartaba un paso. No iba a perder lo que tenía en ese momento, no después de haberse dado cuenta que podría vivir allí y ser feliz.

Seth volteó a ver algo y negó con la cabeza al observar la esquina donde el hombre que lo vio caer desapareció, tal vez esperaba que volviera a ayudarlo. Edward observó cómo negó con la cabeza cabizbajo – Caridad y preocupación… ¿dónde quedo eso en ese sujeto?...

-¡Hey! – Gritó Edward molesto porqué el imbécil ángel era incapaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo - ¿me estas escuchando?. ¡Estoy hablando contigo!... no voy a regresar, ¿entiendes? – dijo apretando los puños como si con eso evitara golpearlo.

-Tranquilízate Edward – dijo Seth, y por primera vez no lo veía burlón o sardónico, era como si fuera un ángel de verdad, calmado, irradiando paz. Una paz que Edward no quería ni necesitaba.

-No puedes hacer esto, no pueden entrar y estropear la vida de la gente. No es correcto – dijo desesperado tratando de buscar una forma de transigir o hacer que no lo devolviera.

-Un vistazo por definición es algo temporal Edward – empezó Seth mirándolo conciliatoriamente - te lo dije, incluso me preguntaste si al volver todo estaría igual que antes y yo respondí que sí. ¿Recuerdas?

Edward negó con la cabeza aunque no tenía muchos argumentos a eso, si, se lo había dicho, ¿pero acaso no veía que las cosas habían cambiado? Él no era el mismo hombre que entró a esa dimensión unos meses atrás. No podía perder lo que había conseguido, cosas que no quería o había pensado tener y después que las experimento se hicieron imprescindibles. Lo miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza, no se iría - No me separaras de ellos, de mi esposa y de mis hijos… me voy a casa – dijo

Se montó en el vehículo y llegó a casa en diez minutos.

No podía perderla, ni a ellos, simplemente no lo permitiría.

Cuando entró en la casa sintió que su corazón retumbaba ya que no se escuchaba ningún sonido ¿lo habrán enviado ya a su realidad y ahora estaba completamente solo?

Corrió hacia la cocina y en el marco de la puerta volvió a respirar. Allí estaba ella…

-Bella… - susurró y la miró cortando unos tomates para la parrillada, tenía la cabeza ladeada como si estuviese medio concentrada en otra cosa y estaba usando un delantal blanco. Se veía hermosa y él iba a perderla…

Faltaba poco para que se fuera de ese mundo…

Cerró los ojos entendiendo que todo lo que le pudo decir a Seth es falso, él no tenía control de nada, ni cuando lo arrastraron a un mundo que no quería conocer ni cuando lo devuelven al que pertenece pero de alguna forma ya no desea.

En ese momento Bella se volteó y sonrió ligeramente - ¿Trajiste el carbón? – preguntó mirándolo con sus ojos brillante y llena de confianza.

El sintió que su corazón se retorcía y caminando tres zancadas llegó a su lado. La miró lentamente, como si estuviese detallándola y ella frunció el ceño, tal vez por la contrariedad de sentimientos que debía mostrar su mirada. Edward tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó posesivamente. Su intención era rozar sus labios pero toda esa idea se fue al caño cuando la tocó.

_¿Quién sabe si podré volver a hacerlo?_ – le susurró el inconsciente y en respuesta la pegó en el mesón, abrió su boca y la besó desesperado, ansioso, tratando de tomársela toda con esa unión.

Ella gimió y apoyó sus manos en la camisa de él, arqueándose y pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Edward bajó las manos hasta rozar su espalda baja y la cargó un poco, unos segundos después escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta varias veces reticentemente liberó sus labios aunque sin apartarse ni un centímetro.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a respirar aceleradamente. Él volteó para encontrar a Bree y Diego mirándolos picaros y medio avergonzados y sonrió en forma de saludo.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla y observó de nuevo a Bella - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella acariciándolo.

_No…_ - quería decir – _¡no quiero irme!…_ - gritó su interior pero en vez de eso él asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

-Iré a preparar todo – anunció y ella sonrió para continuar con su tarea con la recién llegada Bree y él caminó con Diego hacia el patio para empezar a organizar todo.

Diego hablaba sobre los resultados del futbol y él conversaba un poco ausentemente. Cada vez que pasaba unos minutos era como si se dijera "_es la última vez que hablare con él"_ o _"es la última vez que hare una parrillada en este mundo"_

_._

_._

_._

Varias horas después ya estaba todo el grupo reunido, la parrilla la estaban cocinando Emmett y Edward, quien había pasado todo el día conversando con todos y jugando con los niños. En cada descanso abrazaba a Bella y ella lo acariciaba sonriendo. Trataba de estar en todos los lados a la vez, aunque no lo conseguía ya que su concentración se había ido a la mierda desde que vio a Seth en la mañana.

-Vas a dejar quemar la carne – gruñó Emmett y lo apartó de la parrillera, al parecer por estar observando a Bella había descuidado sus labores de cocinero.

Edward sonrió al ver como Emmett se hacía cargo de la preparación mientras estaba a su lado. Si hay algo de lo que Emmett nunca bromeaba era sobre la comida, claro los ciento veinte kilos de puro musculo daban un ejemplo sobre la importancia de eso en su vida.

Suspiró hondo y se acercó un paso – Emmett… si nunca hubieses decidido vivir en Forks con nosotros ¿a dónde hubieses ido?

Él lo miró confundido - ¿Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas? O ¿es que quieres que me convierta en mujer y te cuente mis sueños y fantasías?

Edward rodó los ojos y lo empujó fuertemente, aunque sin lograr que se balanceara gran cosa. Nunca lo diría en público, pero sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de posibilidad en una pelea con Emmett – Sígueme la corriente por favor – dijo casi desesperado, aunque aparentando bastante bien. Tenía ocho años que no lo veía y cinco que no sabía dónde estaba. Habían roto relaciones y él deseaba saber por lo menos algún indicio para ubicarlo.

Emmett bufó sonoramente, y siguió cocinando, por unos segundos pensó que no le iba a contestar, pero después lo miró sonriendo – Hace varios años, antes que decidieran Bella y tu vivir en Forks, Rose y yo habíamos pensado comprar una pequeña finca en Texas o tal vez abrir una consulta en el sur de Seattle… cualquiera de esas dos hubiesen sido válidas.

-¿Por qué decidiste venir a Forks? – preguntó deseando no haberlo preguntado antes o no saberlo como debía hacerlo.

Emmett se encogió de hombros – Tu y Bella necesitaban ayuda con Vanessa y encontré una plaza en este sitio. La verdad es que a Rose le enamoró la idea que le vendió Bella, sobre que todos viviéramos cerca como una verdadera familia, ya sabes que con toda esa historia de los orfanatos y hogares temporales en los que vivió, no había nada que quisiera más que una familia.

Edward asintió sin saber muy bien esa historia, no recordaba que Rosalie le hubiese contado algo así, que era huérfana – Me alegra haberme ganado el derecho de ser tu familia – dijo aunque sabía que no era cierto. Él debió haber estado con Emmett en su boda, mantenido el contacto, apoyándolo cuando lo necesitaba si lo necesitaba.

Emmett se encogió de hombros – Hey, ya sabes lo que te dije el día de mi boda… demonios… - negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos – ya me estás haciendo hablar de sentimientos… ¿ves lo que haces?

Él rió y negó con la cabeza - Claro… - dijo un segundo después – tu boda…

Su amigo colocó la comida en un plato y le guiñó un ojo – Siempre hermanos… ¿no?

Edward quedó paralizado por unos segundos y parpadeó repetidas veces – Hermanos… - repitió palmeando su espalda y caminando a la mesa. Mierda… fue un maldito bastardo al no asistir a esa boda.

Se sentó a comer y sintió como Bella lo abrazaba cariñosamente besando su cuello. A su lado tenía a Bree que comía tranquilamente y lo miraba interrogativamente.

Le cortó la comida a Vanessa y ella sonrió ampliamente mientras hablaba como una pequeña lora y todos comieron en familia, felices, sonriendo. Todos menos Edward. Él los miraba a todos y era como si en verdad estaba en su despedida, pero sin que nadie más lo supiera.

Después del almuerzo empezaron a cantar en Kareoke y él sonriendo observó a Bree sentada en una esquina viendo un dúo entre Diego y Sam cantando _Againts All Odds_.

Caminó hasta ese extremo y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró y sonrió por un segundo antes de volver a observar a su esposo.

Él se apoyó en la silla y la miró por unos segundos – Nunca te agrade demasiado ¿verdad? – le preguntó por fin logrando así que no le quedara nada por dentro.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos - ¿De qué hablas? Soy la madrina de tu hija y tú el de mi hijo… ¿cómo dices que no me agradas?

-No lo sé… - confesó él teniendo por fin una conversación que había sido pospuesta muchos años – a veces, casi siempre, pareciera que sí, pero hay otras veces donde me miras inquisitivamente, sobre todo cuando nos conocimos en la universidad.

Bree rió y bebió un poco de su trago – Es que en la Universidad eras un idiota… - Él la miró confundido y ella bufó sonoramente – vamos Edward, sabes que tengo razón.

-¿Lo sé? – preguntó ladeando su cara.

-Eras egoísta, egocentrista, malcriado, lo cual pareciera ilógico ya que no hay seres más noble y dulces que tus padres… así que… por supuesto que no me agradabas.

-Yo no era así… - replicó ofendido.

-Claro que lo eras… y hacías sufrir a mi amiga, lo cual nunca podría perdonarte ya que Bella había sufrido suficiente.

Edward negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño – Creo que te estas equivocando de persona.

Bree negó con la cabeza – Tu no lo sabías – se encogió de hombros – no veías como ella a veces llegaba llorando a mi cuarto porque no se sentía importante para ti, como creía que le dabas las migajas de tus ambiciones y deseos. Como pensaba que era lo último en tu lista y por eso cuando te fuiste… no te dijo nada… yo estuve allí cuando te escribió la carta, yo la consolé cuando ella repetía que no podía hacerte eso, que no quería sentirse culpable de que perdieras tus sueños… aunque yo sabía lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

Él tragó cada una de las palabras observando reír a Bella. ¿Ella se sentía así en ese tiempo?... pero la amaba, ¿cómo pudo creer otra cosa?

Recordando todo su noviazgo en la universidad no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse la cabeza con las manos y negar repetidas veces. Era cierto y no podía negarlo por más que se tratara de hacerlo. Él tenía una visión de vida y Bella simplemente fue algo accidental y que no tomó completamente en serio.

Cuando ella no fue a Londres ¿Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de eso? ¿Será por esa razón que no la buscó con tanto ahínco como debió haberlo hecho?

-¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba? – preguntó casi sin voz sabiendo que tenía que saberlo.

Bree apretó el agarre de su vaso y él escuchó que respiraba hondo – Que en el momento de elegir no lo hicieras por ella… - Edward se tapó la boca con una mano y respiró hondo – mi amiga tenía muchas virtudes. Era cariñosa, bondadosa, inteligente, y no había una pizca de egoísmo en su ser. Pero tenía un gran defecto adquirido y en ese tiempo fue peor que nunca ya que estaba unido a lo insegura que le hacías sentir, sobre todo porque estaba tan escondido en su ser que nunca lo hubieses podido descubrir.

-¿Cuál era ese defecto? – preguntó mirando como Bella tomaba las manos de Vanessa y empezaba a dar vueltas riendo.

-Pensaba que no valía lo suficiente para que la quisieran… tal vez por causa de sus padres y como la ignoraban o le exigían tratando de volverla otra persona – Bree volteó y lo observó haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo – pero tu hiciste que dejara de pensar eso así que… no Edward… no te odio, resentí a ese adulto inmaduro que no sabía valorarla, porque ella se merecía y se merece todo lo bueno del planeta, pero amo al hombre que la convirtió en eso… - dijo señalando como Vanessa y ella reían tiradas en el césped.

-¿En qué…?

Bree se levantó y le guiñó un ojo – En una mujer feliz y completa…

Él le sonrió en respuesta y la observó caminar hacia Diego felicitándolo por su interpretación.

.

.

.

Llegó la noche y se empezaron a ir todos. Abrazó a cada una de las personas que conoció en ese sitio, excepto a Jane, disimuladamente le dio únicamente la mano para despedirse.

Desde que decidió no tener nada con ella, le había dejado claro que no estaba interesado, incluso de una forma hasta grosera para que parara de molestarlo.

Los últimos en irse fueron Bree, Diego, Rose y Emmett que ayudaron a recoger y lavar todo antes de retirarse. Tal vez debieron pensar que estaba loco, porque con cada uno de ellos pasó más tiempo del normal abrazados.

Escuchó que Bella suspiraba y sonrió al voltearse y apoyarse en la pared – Gracias – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por un buen día – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – además creí que dirías hoy lo del cambio de trabajo y agradecí tener una reunión normal antes de los llantos, despedidas y paranoia de mi amiga.

Él sonrió y se acercó a su lado besando su frente – He decidido declinar la oferta de Benjamín – dijo suavemente.

Ella lo miró confundida – Pero… eso era lo que querías… no quiero que pierdas esta oportunidad por mi… yo te dije…

-Bella… - le detuvo tapándole la boca – fui yo quien decidió esto, no tú, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió y besó su cuello – Lo siento…

Él rió y la abrazó con fuerza – Yo no… - dijo sabiendo que esa había sido la única buena decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo – te propongo algo… toma un baño o relájate y yo acostare a los niños…

Lo miró confundida y negó con la cabeza – Debería por lo menos disimular diciendo que no podría dejar que lo hicieras solo pero…

Edward se carcajeo y besó su frente – Ya se lo que te encantan los baños de espuma… ve… - le dijo guiñándole un ojo y cuando se volteó le dio una nalgada causando que gritara de la impresión.

Primero subió al cuarto de EJ, al que cambió y colocó en la cuna, aunque ya estaba más dormido que despierto, por lo que a los diez segundos estaba completamente rendido – Me hubiese gustado verte crecer… - susurró acariciando su mejilla – adiós EJ – le dijo respirando hondo y sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía un poco.

Entró al cuarto de Vanessa y sonrió al verla con la pijama, jugando con unas muñecas en la cama – Hora de dormir – dijo Edward quitándole los juguetes y haciendo que se acostara.

-No tengo sueño… - dijo ella arrugando la cara – léeme un cuento papá… - le pidió sonriendo y él se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

Edward suspiró y observó los pequeños libros de cuentos pero un segundo después miró a Vanessa sonriendo - ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia del ángel con reflejos rojizos?

Ella sonrió y asintió emocionada acomodándose en la cama.

Él sonrió y se acomodó en la silla - Era un ángel que vagaba por la tierra, con una cabellera marrón que a la luz reflejaba como si fuera ocre o color fuego, poseía los ojos brillosos y un corazón tan grande que su motivación en la vida era luchar por las causas perdidas. Salvar a todos.

-¿Y qué paso con el ángel? – preguntó en un bostezo.

Edward sonrió - Encontró a la causa más perdida de todas, un hombre que ansiaba todo lo que nunca había tenido y obviaba lo que creía una carga, como el amor o las obligaciones.

-Mamá dice que el amor es lo más importante – dijo ella y cerró los ojos, se veía que se estaba durmiendo pero quería saber el resto de la historia.

Asintió - Esa es exacta la enseñanza que le dio ese ángel al hombre, lo envolvió en su embrujo e hizo que anhelara mundos distintos, incluso soñar imposibles…

Vanessa sonrió y se colocó de lado mirándolo, aunque se veía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos - ¿Y qué paso al final?

Edward acarició su mejilla y cerró los ojos un segundo - Lo saco del mundo de la oscuridad y le dio el regalo más grande de todos… y después se lo volvió a dar. Se enamoró de él por una razón que el hombre nunca entendió, y viven felices junto a sus dos hijos.

Vanessa sonrió - Los ángeles no se casan - dijo risueña y soltó un enorme bostezo.

Edward besó su frente y acarició su mejilla - Eso fue obra de otro ángel mi preciosa niña, uno que quiso que el hombre viera lo que se estaba perdiendo y lo que su corazón anhelaba…

-¿Y vivieron felices por siempre? - preguntó inocentemente.

Él levanto la mirada y la fijó en las muñecas que estaban colocaras decorativamente detrás de la cama. No sabía que contestar a eso, el hombre de esa realidad, el Edward que regreso dos días después de Londres si lo haría, él… no tenía ni idea.

-Te quiero Vanessa - le susurró besando de nuevo su cabello, evitando responder su anterior pregunta.

-Yo también papá - dijo cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida.

Edward se quedó un rato observándola sin decir palabra, solo imaginándose como iba a ser cuando fuera grande, con Bella como madre y siendo la niña hermosa, extrovertida y cariñosa que era – Cuídate Vanessa – le susurró acariciando su mejilla – tengo que regresar a mi nave espacial.

Salió del cuarto y escuchó que Bella estaba en la cocina, tal vez ya salió del baño. Entró a su cuarto y se duchó rápidamente colocándose únicamente la parte de debajo de su pijama gris. Cuando emergió del baño sonrió al encontrarla sentada en la cama con un albornoz azul de flores blanca bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Ella sonrió al verlo y dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche - ¿Todo bien con los niños?

Él asintió y se sentó a su lado acariciando su mejilla suavemente. La miró fijamente y volvió a asombrarse de lo hermosa que era, además parecía que su piel brillaba pero sabía que era por el jabón que usó en el baño y las cremas frutales que se olían en el ambiente.

Bajó la mano y suspiró hondo. Para él esa experiencia iba a ser la más distinta y extraordinaria de su vida, pero ella no tiene ni idea de que no es igual a su esposo.

Y en ese momento temió que nunca lo recordara, de que haya sido un espejismo de su vida. Unos meses donde Edward Cullen se volvió un poco loco pero después se normalizo de nuevo. De igual manera sabe que no fue igual a su esposo, que la hizo llorar, y de alguna forma quería disculparse por eso - Sé que en estos últimos meses he hecho muchas cosas inusuales… – empezó sonriendo ligeramente.

Ella sonrió a su vez y entrelazó sus manos - Ha sido interesante, eso puedo asegurártelo – susurró sonriendo y mirándolo con tanto amor que él sentía que su corazón se estrujaba un poco más, ya que en su vida, no había nadie que lo mirara así.

-Pero he hecho algunas cosas buenas ¿no es así? – preguntó pidiendo que ella no lo haya odiado completamente, deseando que no solo la haya hecho sufrir.

-Has sido Edward Cullen y eso siempre va a ser bueno – dijo acariciando su mejilla y se acercó a besar sus labios – el hombre más dulce, cariñoso… - le susurraba en cada beso – y al que amo como nunca.

Él acarició su cabello y la atrajo para besarla más profundamente. Rodó para acostarla en la cama y delineó sus labios acariciando su cuerpo sobre la tela de seda del albornoz.

Deseaba sentirla una vez más, que le hiciera el amor y por un momento olvidar que el mañana iba a ser tan vacío como el resto de todas las cosas que ganó en su mundo.

Se separó un poco acariciándola y bajó las manos hasta el lazo del albornoz desatándolo rápidamente. Ella se levantó de la cama y dejo caer la tela mostrándose completa a él, con el cabello cayendo en su espalda y mirándolo con amor y deseo.

Bella caminó hasta quedar entre sus piernas y lo besó abrazándolo por el cuello mientras Edward la tocaba por toda su espalda y su cuerpo que se lo ofrecía parada frente a él.

Después empezó a besar su cuello, hombros, y tomando su cadera con una mano besó sus senos que le quedaban prácticamente en la cara, tocándolos, succionando y disfrutando cuando ella emitía pequeños gritos por la forma en como le hacía sentir.

-Te amo… - repetía Bella en forma de gemidos y él la apretó más a su cuerpo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su pecho le explotaba y le exigía que le demostrare cuando la amaba a su vez.

-Eres tan hermosa… - dijo mientras la acostaba de nuevo en la cama acomodándola en el centro y acostándose sobre ella. La miró por unos segundos, tenía ya los labios hinchados y se removía sobre él, deseosa de todo lo que pudiera darle – tan… tan hermosa – repitió empezando a besar su piel de nuevo.

Ella gimió y con sus piernas empezó a bajar su pantalón. Edward se movió para ayudarle a terminar el trabajo y unos segundos después ambos estaban entrelazados completamente desnudos.

Bella lo volteó y empezó a besar su cuello, apretaba y mordía sus tetillas y él la acariciaba respirando aceleradamente, demonios… con solo tocarlo era suficiente para que llegara casi al límite. Empezó a bajar besando su abdomen y cuando iba más abajo Edward bajó la cabeza para verla como atrapaba con sus manos y sus labios su erección.

Se tapó la boca para evitar emitir el grito por sentirla complaciéndolo así ya que estaban los niños en habitaciones cercanas, y trato de agarrarla para que no lo hiciera. Ella tomó sus manos evitando que la interrumpiera y medio segundo después ya era demasiado tarde.

Sentía tanto placer que era inexpresable y todo le resultaba sumamente erótico. Verla darle placer y su cabello marrón los envolvía como si fuera una capa entre ellos. Movió una pierna para tocar su sexo, su punto más sensible y empezó a tocarla para llevarla al mismo sitio donde lo estaba enviando.

Escuchó como gemía entre él y ambos tenía las manos tomadas, apretándolas. Cuando se sintió ya casi cerca a terminar, y que iba a perder el control, la jaló por las manos evitando que lo hiciera acabar con su boca y se besaron frenéticamente. Ella también había estado cerca, lo presentía por la forma en cómo se estremecía y encerrándola con su cuerpo llevó su mano a ese punto haciendo que unos segundos después explotara tragándose sus gritos con sus labios.

La sentó en la cama y todavía sin que dejara de estremecerse por los espasmos se introdujo en ella causando que arañara su espalda y se pegara en su ser.

La tomó rápidamente, indomable, con su cabellera entre las manos y pidiéndole que lo mirara todo el tiempo – Te amo… - susurraba él en sus labios sin permitir que cerrara los ojos.

-Si… si… si…- repetía ella tocándolo en donde llegara y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Di mi nombre Bella… - pidió arremetiendo contra su ser.

-Edward… - la poseía más y más dentro, besándola y unos minutos después hizo que volviera a explotar más fuerte que la primera vez.

Pero en ese momento él cerró los ojos y se controló lo más posible, no quería que se acabara, no quería… empezó a moverse lentamente, sobre y dentro de ella, mientras la veía estremecerse por su orgasmo anterior – Mírame… - le pedía agarrando su cabeza.

Ella se había dejado caer en la cama y lo miraba completamente saciada y con amor – Edward… - susurró ella acariciando su cabello.

-No… - dijo él arremetiendo un poco más rápido y cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlarse, pero estaba tan cerca que sabía que era imposible su deseo de durar eternamente.

-Déjate llevar cariño… - susurró Bella acariciando sus brazos y mordiendo sus labios – quiero sentirte… - y esas palabras, la forma en como levantó sus caderas para que llegara hasta lo más profundo de su ser y el amor con el que lo miraba hizo que le fuera imposible esperar más tiempo y explotó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Vio fuegos artificiales, la luna, hasta que un segundo después todo fue negro, cayendo contra sus pechos mientras trataba de normalizarse.

Nunca había sentido algo así antes.

Ella acariciaba su espalda y él quedó allí, sobre su cuerpo desnudo y mojado del sudor sin siquiera poder salirse de su interior - Necesito que me recuerdes Bella – susurró sin verla, unos minutos después, apretado a su cuerpo.

Escuchó que reía bajito – Creo que es imposible que no lo haga…

Él levantó la mirada por fin y acarició su mejilla negando con la cabeza – Que me recuerdes como soy en este momento, siempre… necesito que guardes esta imagen en tu corazón y la mantengas en ti, no importa lo que pase – dijo un poco desesperado y por la forma en como lo observó se dio cuenta que la había preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó alarmada tomando la cabeza entre sus manos y mirándolo preocupada.

-Si… - dijo sonriéndole pero la verdad no estaba tan bien como decía, sentía como si estuviesen apretando su corazón hasta hacer que casi explote - solo prométeme eso por favor… porque si no lo haces es como si nunca hubiese ocurrido y no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió ligeramente - Lo prometo.

Edward negó con la cabeza, eso no era suficiente, necesitaba más, que no lo tomara como broma, porque nunca había hablado más en serio -Prométemelo de nuevo.

Bella dejó de sonreír y lo empujó para sentarse y mirarlo fijamente. Él se salió de ella y se sentó a su vez mirándola de frente. Dejó de respirar cuando se arrodilló y empezó a acariciar su cabello mirándolo solemnemente y haciendo que él se relajara un poco – Lo prometo… - volvió a decir acariciándolo y dándole lo que había pedido. Una firme palabra de que el tiempo que paso con ella fue importante para ambos.

Él unió sus frentes y acarició su espalda desnuda – Bella… - dijo sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía aún más – siempre fuiste importante, el problema es que yo no me di cuenta hasta qué extremo…

Ella lo miró confundida y acarició su cabello – Lo sé… - susurró besando su frente – vamos a dormir…

Edward tragó grueso y asintió – Acuéstate… yo verificare que todas las puertas están cerradas.

-Ya yo lo hice… - dijo buscando una dormilona blanca y colocándosela encima de su cuerpo.

-Déjame revisar de nuevo… no dormiré tranquilo si no lo hago - Bella asintió y él sonrió, besó sus labios de nuevo, se colocó su pantalón y salió de la habitación por unos minutos.

Revisó cada cerradura, observó cada foto y rincón de la casa. Una hora después entró al cuarto y la encontró profundamente dormida en su lado de la cama.

Se sentó en un mueble y la observó dormir, decidido a combatir lo imposible. No dormiría, y con eso evitaría que se lo llevaran lejos.

-Lo siento… - le susurró varias horas después cuando ya sentía que sus ojos se cerraban solos.

Y dos minutos después había quedado completamente dormido sobre el sillón del cuarto.

-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

_Gracias Gery ;) _

_Nota importante: Hace dos días publique un one shot, que me estuvo acosando por una semana y tuve que escribir la historia. Es un Edward – Bella, se llama __**Siempre,**__ si quieren pasen por mi perfil y léanlo, y me cuentan que tal le pareció._

_Betza_

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Roma:**__ Muchas gracias por el review. Jejeje te entiendo, también me ha pasado. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias __, espero la idea entonces en el mail, nos leemos. __**NeeyceeL:**__ Hola, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic también, me alegra que te guste, gracias por tus palabras y cariño, yo también. Nos leemos. __**Vampireprincess20**__: Muchas gracias por el review. Si, como pudiste ver en el cap tu asunción fue correcta. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, disculpa haberte hecho llorar. Nos estamos leyendo. __**Fer93vulturi:**__ Gracias por el review. Es cierto lo que dices. Gracias por tus palabras. Un abrazo. __**AUurOora:**__ Gracias por el review, que de tiempo que no te leo, me alegra que hayas decidido leer esta historia también, que bueno que te ha gustado de verdad. Nos leemos. __**Pame: **__Gracias por el review y por tus palabras de verdad, un fuerte abrazo. __**Lux**__: Muchas gracias por el review. Que bueno que te ha gustado, si, es una de mis pelis favoritas. Es cierto, ese es el objetivo de esa historia que analicemos qué es lo importante, nos leemos. __**(Sin nombre):**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y si, ese momento padre e hija fue demasiado tierno, gracias a ti por leerlo. Nos leemos. __**Mar91:**__Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado._

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward se removió en la cama por un segundo antes de mover el brazo y atraerla a su cuerpo, ya que de alguna forma no la había jalado hacia él la noche anterior.

Pero no encontró nada más que otra almohada fría y un espacio ausente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama para ver todo a su alrededor.

Y lo primero que notó fue el silencio…

Claro, debió sentir la ausencia, la falta de su calidez u observar su cuarto amplio con grandes ventanales tapados para evitar el sol con cortinas beige y negras.

Debió notar que ese no era el cuarto donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior y que había compartido por unos meses.

Pero no fue eso lo que noto, sino el silencio, que fue lo que más le impacto…

No escuchaba su respiración, los pájaros que cantaban frente a su ventana y los miles de insecto que invadían la parte del parque Olimpic que estaba frente a su casa no invadían el pequeño espacio con sus sonidos torturadores.

Hubo momentos donde había llegado a odiar ese sonido… ahora lo hacían sentir como si la falta de eso fuera la mayor prueba de que algo no estaba completamente bien.

Él había abandonado ese mundo, a ella, a sus hijos… para siempre.

Percibió una opresión en el pecho y un dolor hasta ese momento desconocido por lo que cubrió la cabeza con sus manos y trató de racionalizar lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que sucedió.

Su deseo fue realizado…

Está en casa de nuevo…

Claro, al final no era lo que hubiese querido. Descubrió que amaba a Bella y los niños eran… bloqueó ese pensamiento y se forzó a levantarse de la cama.

Los niños no existen. Ni Vanessa ni EJ nacieron y su pecho no debe contraerse con ese pensamiento o con el vacío que le produjo decretar eso a su ser.

Ya que nunca existirán.

Eso fue un sueño que no se cumpliría, porque nunca volvió a Bella; sino que terminó su especialización en Londres y pasó años forjando su empresa y su éxito.

La realidad es muy distinta, y si… fue muy bueno jugar al papá en ese tiempo, al esposo abnegado, pero no sabe si se adecuaría a su vida normal.

Su conciencia había desaparecido pero su organismo de igual forma se burló de esas palabras, pero él las obvio.

No valía la pena.

Entró al baño y se alistó para su trabajo sin el ánimo o la música que colocaba normalmente. La sensación de intranquilidad y vacío no lo abandonaba y le hacía sentir como un maldito hombre deprimido.

Llegó a la cocina en un movimiento involuntario, como la costumbre que se había arraigado en su interior, y al abrir la nevera le golpeó de nuevo la realidad de la vida.

Nada más había agua, y comida para llevar que pidió tres días atrás... o una vida atrás, como sea que se quiera ver.

_-__¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?_ - se volteó asombrado y con el corazón desbocado al escuchar la voz de Vanessa y la pregunta con que lo saludaba cada mañana. Al ver la mesa de madera negra de primera calidad que había adquirido el año anterior, quedó detenido por unos segundos, entendiendo que su memoria le había hecho una mala jugada y que la opresión en el pecho se hacía un poco mayor. Observó por unos segundos el puesto en el que Vanessa se sentaría normalmente, pero en una mesa muy distinta, en un lugar inexistente.

Cerró los ojos suspirando para ignorar la voz de su supuesta hija y cerró la nevera con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Estaba usando su Armani azul marino con la corbata gris.

Sus zapatos eran hechos a la media y de piel italiana.

Todo como si fuera un día normal… solo que no lo era.

Porque ese maldito día quería putear a todos los ángeles que quisieron darle ese supuesto regalo que en ese momento se sentía una maldición; sobre todo porque le enseñaron algo que Edward no iba a lograr, que no era suyo.

Él era feliz, estaba satisfecho con sus triunfos y con su vida.

¿Por qué tuvieron que enseñarle algo distinto? Algo que no podría tener.

Bajó en el ascensor y en el piso cinco entró una señora de edad, aunque tan operada que parecía por lo menos treinta años más joven de lo real y la observó sin la animosidad que generalmente utilizaba - Edward – saludó la mujer sonriendo y mirándolo coquetamente pero él no pudo responder al juego que generalmente se llevaba a cabo entre ellos.

En un día normal le insinuaría que dejara a su esposo por él, ella fingiría que lo meditaba por unos segundos y después le replicaría que su esposo lo llena de formas en que Edward no es capaz.

En las cuentas de ahorro, por supuesto.

Aunque ambos sabrían que él es tres veces más rico que su maravilloso marido.

Después sonreirían y cada uno se iría por su lado.

Pero de nuevo… ese día no era él mismo.

Llegó a su Bugatti Vieron y se montó sin admirarlo como normalmente hacía. Observó el sótano del opulento edificio donde vivía y por un segundo vio a Bella en una pose de triangulo, practicando yoga en el simple patio donde vivían.

Dios como deseaba tocarla y enseñarle que bien resultaría esa posición en la cama… negó con la cabeza y alejó ese recuerdo, o sueño o lo que sea que haya sido. Encendió su vehículo y partió hacia su verdadera vida.

Su trabajo.

Llegó al Edificio Cullen treinta minutos después. Le dejó la llave al portero antes de murmurar un _gracias_, lo cual fue precedido de una mirada de incredulidad del pobre sujeto por el simple gesto de buenos modales.

Cuando entró, todas las personas enderezaron su espalda y empezaron a trabajar más eficientemente, aparentando ser productivos y él estuvo a punto de carcajearse.

Respeto por miedo… se había olvidado que así era que le gustaba antes.

Saludó cordialmente a cada empleado que tuviera a su paso y anotó mentalmente la orden de dar otro aumento a cada miembro de su personal a su secretaria.

Llegó a su piso y observó como Kate lo estaba esperando en la puerta con su café, los periódicos y una libreta lista para anotar sus órdenes.

Por curiosidad se preguntó si ella simplemente reposaba allí hasta que él se dignaba a aparecer o alguno de los empleados del primer piso le avisaban cuándo iba en camino - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes esperándome en este sitio? - preguntó tomando el café y mirándola agradecido.

Se tomó un sorbo largo hasta prácticamente quemarse pero obvio el quejido que iba a brotar de su garganta y después suspiró agradecido. Por un segundo dejo de tener la sensación de vacío ya que su cuerpo estaba muy ocupado en el dolor físico.

Observó como ella desviaba su mirada por un segundo y después suspiraba apesadumbrada, como si no tuviera como ganar con la respuesta - Diez minutos - murmuró mirándolo como si hubiese cometido un error al esperar tan poco.

Edward asintió mientras pasaba por el escritorio de su secretaria - A partir de ahora me esperaras allí - señaló el mobiliario de madera noriega, tanto esa como todas las oficinas estaban decoradas con todo el lujo que pudiera comprar, por los mejores decoradores interiores del mundo. Cuando tenía a la mejor de todos en su propia familia - el café estará en mi oficina - continuó - y te aumentaras el sueldo - dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kate. Nunca fue mezquino, sabía que ella ganaba más que cualquier otra secretaria del mundo, pero también sabía que le exigía el triple de lo que pide cualquier jefe - y gracias por todo.

Notó como ella casi se cae al suelo, pero no hizo ningún comentario, sino que tomó los periódicos para entrar a su oficina y cerró la puerta con su pie.

En el escritorio estaba su desayuno diario y él empezó a comer sin saborear nada, a la vez que veía la ciudad por su vista panorámica.

¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida?

Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar que no sabía por dónde empezar… ni siquiera si iba a llegar a lo más hondo de todo, que era Bella. Alejó ese problema como el último y el que no estaba decidido, iniciaría por lo más sencillo…

-Kate - llamó por el intercomunicador y no espero respuesta ya que sabía que la había entrenado para estar siempre alerta - comunícame con mi madre.

-¿La señora Cullen? - preguntó alarmada un segundo después.

Edward sonrió ante ese tono, había sido un imbécil - Inmediatamente.

Un minuto después escuchó su teléfono repicar - Hola mamá - saludo botando los restos de su desayuno en la papelera más cercana.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Esme en el mismo tono alarmado que había usado su asistente.

-Por supuesto - respondió aunque no sabía si ese era el verdadero estado en que se encontraba - llamo para decirte que estaré muy honrado en asistir a su fiesta de aniversario.

Esme se quedó callada por unos segundos - Me dijo Kate que tenías un viaje de negocios para esa fecha - completó con voz extrañada, como si no lo terminara de creer.

-Nada importante… - contestó sabiendo que ese era un evento importante para su familia, y debía hacerlo así pasara toda la noche observando su cara preocupada - además tengo varias propuestas que hacerle…

Escuchó como Esme suspiraba hondo y sonrió en respuesta - No necesitamos más dinero Edward - dijo con voz severa y él asintió ya que eso era lo que conllevaba en el pasado cada una de sus propuestas - y tu padre es feliz en su puesto de trabajo - ella se refería al puesto honorario que él le había obligado a aceptar, la estrategia para darle dinero sin que se quejaran y en donde prácticamente no hacía nada. Edward sabía que su padre no era nada feliz con ese puesto.

-No es eso… - respondió inmediatamente - más bien llevo unos planes de negocios para ustedes - su madre empezó a discutir pero él la detuvo - escucha… necesito decorar unas sucursales y estoy seguro que tu podrías ayudarme con eso, siempre has tenido un gusto excelente, y si te gusta la idea y te sientes bien con eso, podría financiar… - se detuvo y suspiró hondo, sabía que su madre no iba a aceptar que le diera todo – prestarte… con un plan de pago… para que inicies un negocio propio.

Por un minuto no escucho nada, por lo que pensó que había trancado - Me gustaría mucho eso… - respondió Esme con voz emocionada.

-A mi también - contestó Edward mirando por la ventana - en la fiesta hablamos mejor de eso y también tengo una propuesta para Alice… una idea que creo que le gustara - dijo al recordar su boutique y lo feliz que era con su propio negocio - ¿cómo está el embarazo?

-Nunca te dije que estaba embarazada… - respondió Esme con voz reprobatoria – no contestabas mis llamadas.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los labios por un segundo, había imaginado que era por eso que su madre lo había llamado una vez, aunque no estaba seguro. Pero Alice estaba embarazada, bueno no en ese mundo, sino en el otro. ¿Será que ese sueño tenía partes ciertas?, Alice está embarazada en ambos mundos, su madre quería ser diseñadora de interiores en ambos también.

¿Existiría una posibilidad de su vida con Bella en este mundo también? ¿Así no haya decidido por ella?

-Sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de ustedes – respondió con voz monótona, todavía meditando en sus últimas preguntas.

Escuchó como Esme reía – Ambos están bien, y Jasper está volviendo loca a nuestra pequeña Alice, el día del aniversario hablaremos mejor de eso… tengo que dejarte, tu padre me está llamado y sé que tienes que seguir trabajando.

-Gracias mamá… - contestó Edward sonriendo a su vez, mientras trancaba la llamada.

Observó los periódicos por unos segundos y sentía que se le escapaba algo, algo importante.

_¿Qué demonios no estoy viendo?_

Unos minutos después entró Kate en la oficina, haciendo que dejara esa idea inconclusa y oficialmente empezó su día.

Parecía como si de verdad hubiese dejado de trabajar mucho tiempo, ya que por las siguientes siete horas no tuvo respiro. El caso Vulturi estaba ocupando más tiempo del necesario y Black no estaba controlando el asunto como debería.

A las cinco de la tarde, pudo sentarse de nuevo, teniendo un respiro en su jornada y observó el ventanal sin ver nada en realidad.

-En media hora tienes una reunión con Vladimir Kane…

-¿De las Multinacional Kane? – preguntó Edward volviéndose hacia Kate.

Ella asintió – Está buscando analista Edward – ella sonrió ya que sabía lo que significaba un cliente como Kane, si los tenían… no necesitarían más nada en el planeta. El hombre tenía más de ciento cincuenta sucursales en el mundo y su negocio tenía un activo de más de once ceros… y Edward tenía un año tratando de cazarlo. Por eso le sorprendió esa reunión intempestiva.

-¿Ellos pidieron la reunión? – preguntó aunque no espero respuesta, sabía que era así, ya que él no había pautado nada y sabía que eso era una táctica, ver a la persona en acción sin tener la posibilidad de empaparse de su empresa.

Lo que Vladimir Kane no sabía es que él tenía todo el conocimiento necesario en esa empresa, porque tenía tiempo queriéndola para él, quería ser su analista y tener esa comisión.

-¿A veces no crees que hay más que esto Kate? – preguntó Edward volteando hacía la ventana - ¿tienes esposo, novio?, creo que nunca te lo he preguntado.

Kate se acercó a él y escuchó como se apoyaba al escritorio a su lado – Tengo un hijo – dijo y por su voz se veía que lo amaba, tanto como él había amado a los suyos… que no eran suyos ni que existían – se llama Aaron y tiene tres años… ese es el amor de mi vida y…

-¿Es por lo que me soportas? – completó Edward sonriendo.

Kate rió y él se volteó para verla, en los años que tenía trabajando con ella nunca la había escuchado reír – No eres tan malo como piensas o haces creer – le guiñó un ojo – pero ese secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Él sonrió y miró los periódicos sin abrir - Yo no tengo a nadie más que esta compañía… esta es mi vida… el trabajo, nada más… - dijo fijando su atención en ella de nuevo – y estaré solo… completamente solo, porque esta es la realidad y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso – terminó sintiéndose de verdad miserable.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó Kate acercándose un paso - ¿estás bien?

Asintió para tranquilizarla, mientras aceptaba que esa fantasía había acabado y que no podría tenerlo todo. Observó la habitación sintiendo que algo se le estaba olvidando. Miró de nuevo el periódico y quedo paralizado.

Bella… había salido una noticia de ella el día anterior, o por lo menos algo así recuerda… ¿cómo demonios lo había olvidado?

-Kate ¿dónde están los periódicos de ayer? ¡Los necesito! – gritó levantándose del asiento.

Kate caminó rápidamente hacia su oficina y dos segundos después llegó hacía Edward con lo requerido. Un minuto después él tenía la confirmación del sitio donde estaba Bella y estaba caminando hacia el ascensor.

-¿Qué le digo a Vladimir? – preguntó su secretaria siguiéndolo atolondrada.

Edward se volteó a ella entrando al ascensor – Cambia a la cita, y si le molesta… - se encogió de hombros – no me importa… - estaba arruinando una gran comisión y algo que tenía años buscando, y lo peor de todo es que no había una parte de él que se arrepintiera o le torturara esa decisión.

Se montó en su vehículo, que estaba esperando en la entrada de su empresa gracias a una eficiente Kate, y salió caminó al edificio donde iba a fungir la fundación y que era donde iba a ser la inauguración. No podía creer que se le haya olvidado que ella iba a estar en Seattle ese día, localizable, y más importante, él podría acercarse a ella.

Llegó cincuenta minutos después, sin meditar bien que estaba haciendo. Era un edificio antiguo, pintado de marrón oscuro de unos tres pisos, y todo él gritaba Bella.

¿Cómo podía hacer para que simples objetos inanimados se parecieran a ella?

Entró y estaba todo ya en plena fiesta, habían cortado los lazos y había un grupo de personas, bastante grande, comiendo y riendo. Según el periódico el evento comenzaba a las cuatro y ya eran casi las siete de la noche.

Observó todas las personas que estaban allí tratando de encontrarla a ella, caminó alrededor y cruzando una esquina la encontró…

Estaba hablando con un camarero y tan hermosa que sintió que casi se caía al suelo.

Dios santo… hace apenas unas horas que no la veía, o una vida entera si cuenta que esa era ahora su realidad, y estaba totalmente impresionado.

Era la misma Bella pero a su vez distinta.

Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, tenía un traje de chaqueta – pantalón gris y unos tacones que de alguna forma no parecían ella, aunque lo era. Miraba al hombre con profesionalismo, pero no sonreía.

Y se veía completamente hermosa…

Edward no pudo hacer más nada que quedarse paralizado observándola, debía acercarse, hablar con ella, pero… no sabía qué demonios decirle.

Un minuto después y como si ella sintiera que la estaba observando volteó a su dirección y él notó como quedaba paralizada al verlo, abrió los ojos un poco más grande de lo normal y quedaron ambos estáticos, viéndose, sin poder hacer nada más.

Pero alguien llegó a decirle algo y el momento se rompió. Ella volteó hacía la muchacha y él se sintió como si le hubiesen quitado una parte de su ser.

Observó a los lados y al fondo de la otra habitación reconoció a Bree y a Diego hablando animadamente con varios sujetos.

Volteó hacía Bella y no estaba allí, movió la cabeza y encontró el traje gris desapareciendo por un camino, hacia dentro del edificio y él sin pensarlo la siguió, viendo a los lados para que nadie descubriera que se había ido detrás de ella.

Llegaron como a una especie de patio que había entre el edificio, tenía un gran cerezo en el medio, unas bancas de metal decorativas verdes, y pequeños arbustos a su alrededor. El edificio seguía alrededor, pero la luna se veía reflejada en los árboles y el piso de cemento.

Bella estaba al lado del árbol, abrazándose a sí misma en posición defensiva y con los ojos cerrados. Él simplemente no entendía por qué estaba así. Se acercó unos pasos hasta llegar a un escaso metro de ella y le observó cómo fruncía el ceño, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba preocupada.

-De verdad lo conseguiste… - dijo él y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró asustada. Edward sonrió ligeramente, se sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar, de la emoción de verla, de saber que estaba allí – tu fundación… y este edificio que es tan tú. Imagino que buscaste mucho para encontrar un jardín dentro de las instalaciones.

-Hola Edward – dijo ella con los ojos un poco brillosos, aunque sin la vida que él conocía, que vio días anteriores y eso hizo que se preocupara por un segundo - ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó rápidamente haciendo que él alejara sus pensamientos proteccionistas.

Él ladeó la cabeza pensando qué contestar en ese momento. ¿Qué podría decirle?, "_Hola Bella, soñé contigo y fue tan vivido que tuve que venir a ver si podríamos tener la vida que imagine"_… de alguna forma pensaba que eso iba a hacer que huyera más rápido.

-Vi la noticia en el periódico – dijo por fin, después de mirarla intensamente por unos segundos – vine a felicitarte, y a saber de ti… sé qué tenemos años sin vernos pero…

Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente – Gracias – susurró interrumpiéndolo, aunque sus hombros estaban tensos, como si estuviera intranquila – todo está bien…

Edward asintió y bajó la mirada hacia los brazos que la envolvían y quedo paralizado al ver su mano izquierda - ¿Estás casada? – preguntó al ver el anillo de oro con un brillante en el medio y sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

Eso no podría ser…

Él vio la foto del periódico y no tenía anillo de matrimonio… no, no podía ser.

Ella miró el anillo y se sonrojó por un segundo, rodeó su dedo ligeramente, dándole vuelta a la pieza de oro y sonrió – Estoy prometida… desde ayer – se encogió de hombros sonriendo y Edward dio un paso para atrás.

¿Prometida?

La miró fijamente por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza sin entenderlo.

¿Para qué le muestran un mundo que no iba a tener?

¡Maldito Ángel y toda su descendencia!

Miró de nuevo el anillo y a ella sin comprender. Él iba a ser su esposo, no otro hombre…

Fue a ese sitio a aprender que la seguía amando, que podía tener un mundo aparte y mejor que el suyo propio, donde el amor por ella era lo más importante…

Pero ella se iba a casar… así que… ¿qué era lo que tenía que aprender?

Bella bajó las manos y lo miró sonriendo ligeramente – Gracias por venir aquí – dijo con la mirada triste, como si se estuviese recriminando algo – ha sido maravilloso verte, espero que hayas conseguido todo lo que querías… pero… - miró a los lados – creo que es hora que te vayas…

-¿Te vas a casar? – Preguntó él ignorando todo lo que había dicho anteriormente - ¿cuándo?

-En unos meses – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello – estoy bien… si eso es lo que venías a preguntar pues si… estoy muy bien. Soy feliz, de nuevo – le dijo aunque su mirada no decía eso – perdóname – le pidió y él la miró confundido. Recordó la carta y la lengua le quemaba por preguntarle por qué no la envió, ¿por qué? – es mejor que te vayas – interrumpió antes de que él hablara y lo miró como si estuviese rogándole.

Él asintió y se apartó un paso entendiendo que la había perdido para siempre… de nuevo.

Nunca debió creer que podría tener lo que perdió al elegir distinto. Miró a Bella confundido, ¿para qué ese viaje? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que aprender a la final?

-Espero que seas feliz Bella… - le dijo con el corazón en la mano y deseando poder olvidar todo lo que vivió meses atrás y ese amor que no importa los años se había dormido pero no desaparecido.

Vio como a ella se le humedecían los ojos un segundo, pero pestañó varias veces para borrarlo – Espero que tengas siempre lo que has querido – dijo abrazándose a si misma de nuevo.

-¡Mamá…! – gritó una niña y él quedo paralizado ya que reconocía esa voz…

¿Otra fantasía como la de la mañana?

Miró como Bella palidecía y sintió a un torbellino corriendo, pasando por su lado y enganchándose al traje gris de la mujer que llamó mamá unos segundos atrás.

-Jamie se está metiendo conmigo – lloró la niña y él bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña de cabellos cobrizos, los ojos marrones y que era exactamente igual a la que había dejado dormida el día anterior en otra realidad.

-Vanessa… - susurró sin poder contenerse y la niña lo miró confundida. Sintió más que ver como Bella se tensaba aún más y allí lo supo…

Lo que tenía que aprender…

Vanessa existía…

Él tenía una hija con Bella…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

_Gracias __Beta ;) _

NOTA DE AUTORA: La autora en estos momentos está huyendo ya que presiente que muchas de las lectoras quieren matarla por los nuevos acontecimientos…

Bueno, quiero hacer una aclaración importante. Muchas han dicho que esto es una adaptación de la película y de verdad como han notado si tiene varias cosas porque está inspirada, pero eso es hasta este momento, ya que no es una adaptación per se.

Claro, hare mención de otra cosa de la peli, pero en general la actualidad me pertenecerá completa y como ven, por los cambios que ya se han dado desde unos capítulos atrás, era claro que la realidad de este fic iba a ser muy distinta a la realidad que nos encontramos en The Family Man.

Otra cosa, muchas me han pedido que el final no sea igual a la película, y les puedo garantizar que no será igual, en este momento no puedo ni prometer que quedaran juntos porque hay varios conflictos y decisiones que influirán en ese final.

Tampoco seré pesimista, veremos que ocurre…

Espero que les haya gustado y a las que acertaron felicitaciones… si, efectivamente, Vanessa siempre existió

Betza

PD: PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Sin nombre:**__ Hola, gracias por el review y por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste la historia y si es cierto, muchos quisiéramos vivir algo así. Jejeje te entiendo, de verdad era un insufrible, menos mal que ha madurado. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, nos estamos leyendo. __**Raquel:**__ Hola, como estas? De verdad que si, mucho tiempo, me alegra reencontrarte aquí. Me alegra que te guste, y si, ahora viene lo fuerte. Así me han dicho muchas y ya puedes ver que lo he hecho. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y nos leemos. __**Roma: **__Gracias por el review y por leer siempre ;). Me alegra que te gusto, y si, puede que tengas razón. __**Lux: **__Hola, gracias por el review. Me alegra que hayas sentido eso, ojala pueda hacerlo. __**Glen Santos: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. __**Yared: **__Gracias por el review. Bienvenida entonces. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y gracias por tus palabras.__** Fer93vulturi:**__ Hola, gracias por el review. Si, es muy triste lo que ocurrió. Jajaja lo siento, y no puedo prometer no hacerlo, porque… puede que lo repita. Gracias por tus palabras. __**Mar91: **__Gracias por el review. Si, de verdad pobre Edward, ojala pueda conseguirlo. _

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward observó intensamente a Vanessa, sintiendo como Bella se tensaba aún más y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Estaba igual que como la recordaba, como era en su otro mundo. Su cabello tenía la misma tonalidad de él y caía en su espalda con grandes rulos, moldeados.

Lo miraba con inocencia y las lágrimas que tenían en sus mejillas le hicieron querer actuar instintivamente, abrazarla, alejarla de todo lo que le haya hecho daño o matar a lo que hizo que se sintiera así.

En todo el tiempo que había compartido con ella nunca la vio llorando; incluso cuando su padre lo abdujeron unas almas extraterrestres, se le humedecieron los ojos pero no lloró. Pero ahora si lo hacía. Y Edward se encontraba percibiendo una opresión en el pecho, desconocida hasta ese momento.

Literalmente sentía que esas lágrimas iban a matarlo.

Se acercó a ella y arrodilló frente a su cara.

Vanessa lo miró con curiosidad dejando de llorar y él le sonrió tan cariñosamente que escuchó un jadeo arriba de sus cabezas.

Recordó a Bella, que seguía en la misma posición, y abrazaba a su hija de forma protectora, aunque de alguna forma pensaba que más sobre el tal Jamie, la estaba salvaguardando de él mismo.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir una opresión distinta en su pecho, muy parecida a la rabia y en ese momento agradeció haber descubierto que todavía la amaba porque por un segundo deseo matarla.

Tenía una hija desde hace siete años y él nunca supo nada…

-Hola… - susurró Edward mirándola con amor, no había otra forma de observarla. Adoró a esa niña incluso cuando sabía que nunca podría ser suya…

Y ahora…

Dios mío… no puede creer que tenga la bendición de que Vanessa exista.

-Hola… - susurró un poco insegura mirando a su madre tratando de descubrir si él era bueno o no.

Edward siguió esa mirada y observó cómo Bella temblaba. Ella vio a Vanessa sonriéndole, aunque sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Quería gritarle, enfrentarla e insultarla por no decirle la verdad, pero volvió a observar a su hija y se detuvo… no era el momento, debía controlarse.

-Él es Edward… - escuchó la voz rota de Bella, disimulada y con una sonrisa presuntamente tranquilizadora. Ella soltó a Vanessa y se acuclilló ante ella - es una persona muy especial… - dijo respirando hondo para calmarse - Edward… - lo vio y su mirada estaba combinada entre ruego por perdón y fuerza, también terquedad, y eso le hizo burlarse un poco de la situación, incluso cuando está perdida esa fuerza no la abandonaba - te presento a mi hija Vanessa - ellos dos se vieron por unos segundos. A él no le pasó desapercibo la posesividad de ese _mí_, y a ella no se le escapo que a él no se le había escapado.

-¿Qué te hizo el tal Jaime? - preguntó Edward alejando su visión de Bella y sonriéndole de nuevo a Vanessa, aunque sabía que su mirada era un poco amenazadora y turbulenta.

Esa noche había cambiado su vida y nunca sería igual, tal vez desde antes, desde ese sueño.

Sabía que tenía que estar completamente furioso con Bella por haberle evitado descubrir la verdad. Pero en ese momento solo podía sonreírle a esa niña y sentir como su corazón se comprimía.

Su hija… suya.

Vanessa hipo un poco y se apartó del abrazo de su madre para mirarlo fijamente. Bella trató de tomarla con más fuerza, como si temiera que iba a quitársela, pero un segundo después la soltó.

-Me quito mi chupeta - dijo furiosa y él sonrió en respuesta. Aunque un segundo después se tornó serio ya que ella lo estaba mirando recriminatoriamente - y me empujo, y me jaló el cabello…

Edward frunció el ceño sintiendo ganas de matar al niño que se dignó a tocar a su hija, si… iba a acabar con él.

-Ignóralo… - escuchó que Bella le decía - vamos a buscar otra chupeta y…

-Enséñame a Jamie - interrumpió Edward hablando con Vanessa y ofreciendo su mano - quisiera hablar con él.

-Edward… - dijo Bella con voz de advertencia y él la miró a la vez que sentía como Vanessa enlazaba sus manos y negó con la cabeza. Notó como ella apretaba sus labios y cerraba los puños.

-Vamos Vanessa - dijo llevándosela fuera del parque.

Entraron a la habitación que seguía con la misma concurrencia que había dejado atrás. Habían adultos por un lado y niños por la otra, esa escena no la observó cuando entró a la sala. Tenían como una especie de puerta roja con dibujos en uno de los laterales y adentro había muchos juguetes, como si fuera una sala para ese fin. En medio de esa sala, y sentado en una especie de caballo mecánico estaba un niño rubio, que cabalgaba y se estaba comiendo una chupeta, Vanessa se lo señaló y Edward frunció el ceño mientras descubría quién era el tal Jamie.

Hubiese sido más fácil si el tal chico fuera un hombre. Él generalmente no mataba a niños. Se acercó hasta el juego para intercambiar dos palabras con él, aunque al llegar a su lado, una mujer rubia, su madre seguramente, se apersonó como por arte de magia. Y un segundo después estaba Bella, que habló con ella, y le contó el episodio, tratando de que no se repita.

Él observó al niño quién veía a Vanessa y allí lo entendió. Al chico le gustaba su hija y por eso la había empujado. También deseo matarlo por eso. Por Dios, Vanessa era solo una niña… pero al final se controló, recordó el _ignóralo _de Bella e imagino que ella también lo sabía.

Dejó a Bella hablando con la madre del chico y le regaló otra chupeta a Vanessa, que estaban repartiendo a los pequeños, lo cual agradeció ya que no quería abandonarla para comprarle el dulce. Observó como sonreía al empezar a comérsela.

También notó como estaba intranquila, hasta que descubrió a Bella que estaba disimuladamente a unos pasos de ellos, ya dejando a la madre del niño y ambas se sonrieron.

Vanessa no le tenía confianza por lo cual no hablaba libremente, pero había algo más. La otra niña no escatimaba a atormentar a cualquier extraño con preguntas y opiniones. Ni siquiera los regaños de Bella hacían que se callara.

Siempre estaba dando vueltas, maldades, riendo y hablando por los codos.

Esta… se mantenía sentada en una silla, observando a su madre o a los otros niños, sin hablar, ni reír ampliamente.

Y le veía una inseguridad que antes no estaba allí.

Le había preguntado del colegio y ella sonriendo le contó que le gustaba, también le dijo que bailaba ballet, por lo menos en eso están iguales las dos niñas, y ahora simplemente comía su chupeta.

Él observó a Bella y la vio desesperada por acercarse a ellos. Tenía ya unos minutos así. Pero cada vez que se acercaba un paso alguien la detenía con un asunto de la fundación, estaba seguro.

-¿Por qué tienes mí mismo color de cabello? - preguntó Vanessa casi una hora después. La habitación ya estaba casi vacía, salvo los camareros y uno que otro miembro. Bella se había ido con una mujer mayor, tres minutos atrás. Y en el otro lado de la estancia estaban Bree y Diego, con el pequeño Fred, que ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y casi habían ido a interrumpir tres veces. Pero Diego lo había evitado cada vez. Y él no sabía qué hacer para agradecérselo. Había hablado un poco con Vanessa y tratado que ella lo conociera, por lo menos en lo que se puede en esas circunstancias. Se volteó sonriéndole tiernamente - no me gusta… - continuó y arrugó su nariz.

-¿No te gusta nuestro color de cabello cobrizo? – preguntó a su vez divertido.

-Jamie siempre me molesta por eso… dice que nadie más lo tiene… y otros chicos del colegio…

Edward se acuclilló y acarició un hermoso rulo - Ya ves que no es cierto… yo también lo tengo, y a mi si me gusta, te ves hermosa con él, como una verdadera princesa. No escuches a ese… niño.

Vanessa le regalo una sonrisa amplia y se removió un poco coqueta como si estuviese mostrándole su cabello.

-Mi mamá me dijo que mi papá tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo… - dijo y al terminar la frase lo miró extrañada, como si esa idea la estuviese confundiendo.

-Vane… - interrumpió Bella llegando por fin a su lado y él se quedó con la boca abierta, por un momento iba a asentir, pero se calló a tiempo. En ese momento le llegó la interrogante que estaba bullendo en su ser desde el principio, ¿qué tanto le había contado Bella sobre su padre? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para confesarle que lo era? Eso no es algo que se aprende en un libro de paternidad 001 - es hora de irnos cariño – continuó y él dejó de pensar para enfocarse en la realidad. La niña hizo un puchero mientras veía a Edward, pero asintió y se levantó sonriéndole - ¿Cómo se dice? – preguntó Bella a su hija.

Ella se volteó hacia Edward y sonrió ampliamente - Gracias por la chupeta - dijo y se despidió con una mano, tomando con la otra la de su madre.

-Bella… - advirtió él levantándose.

-¿No podemos hacer esto mañana Edward? - preguntó en voz baja y desesperada, evitando así que Vanessa los escuchara.

Él negó con la cabeza una sola vez - Te sigo a tu casa.

Ella lo observó con pánico por unos segundos pero después negó con la cabeza – Vane – dijo sonriéndole a su hija, observándola fijamente, aunque era un gesto completamente fingido, ya que sus labios temblaban - ¿Quieres ir a hablar con Bree? Tiene tiempo queriendo hacerlo...

Allí Edward levantó la mirada y encontró los ojos de Bree en el otro lado de la habitación. Diego tenía su brazo tomado, y él no sabía si era un gesto cariñoso o si era para evitar que fuera a matarlo. Por la forma en como lo miraba, adivinaba que la segunda opción era la ganadora.

Vanessa salió corriendo hacía Bree, quien la estaba esperando con brazos abiertos y sonriéndole, aunque volvió a fulminar a Edward con la mirada cuando la niña no la estaba viendo.

¿Qué?

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

Él no era quien había alejado a un hijo de su padre… no entiende qué estaba ocurriendo.

Se volvió a Bella quien lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y estaba muy pálida. Por un segundo todos sus instintos proteccionistas se encendieron y quisieron protegerla de lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que era él mismo el problema, su descubrimiento. Y no estaba dispuesto a apartarse.

-No me vas a volver a abandonar – amenazó con voz profunda y afectada y ella palideció aún más. Él lo hizo también. No entendía por qué, de todo lo que pudo haber dicho, fueron esas cinco palabras las que salieron de su boca. Negó con la cabeza y la miró furioso, contra ella y contra él mismo – no vas a volver a irte y alejarme de ella – dijo más furioso aún.

Ella lo observó por un minuto y suspiró hondo bajando la mirada. Negó con la cabeza y apretó sus manos, como si con eso se diera fuerza – Le pediré a Bree que se lleve a Vanessa, y hablaremos aquí cuando todo el mundo se vaya…

-Bella… - dijo negando con la cabeza. Sentía un miedo irracional que si alejaba del lado de la pequeña nunca iba a volver a verla.

-Edward – replicó desesperada – sé lo que quieres hacerme o decirme… y no quiero que mi hija presencie esa escena… por favor – pidió bajando la mirada y agarrando la chaqueta del conjunto con sus manos como si estuviese a punto de perder el control.

Él asintió y ella caminó hacia Bree fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía. Unos minutos después él se despidió de Vanessa y se volteó hacia Bella, quien estaba de un lado a otro dejándolo todo listo con el personal que quedaba en ese sitio.

Una hora después ella le sonrió al último chico, lo despidió llevándolo hasta la entrada y trancó la puerta apoyándose por un momento en ella.

Estaban solos.

Observó alrededor del sitio y todo estaba inmaculado, como si no hubiesen tenido una reunión para cientos de personas, incluidos medios de comunicación.

Él estaba sentado en un mueble crema que se encontraba en el borde de la habitación con las manos en sus piernas y paralizado.

Bella se volteó quedando apoyada su espalda en la puerta y lo observó por unos segundos – Empieza… - le pidió y rodeaba su anillo, como si fuera una maña.

Él se rió sin humor mientras la miraba - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó lo que estaba rodeando su cabeza desde que llegó a ese sitio.

Por un segundo deseo que el maldito de Seth apareciera como en las películas, en un simple llamado, para así poder preguntarle si era verdad y qué debía hacer ahora.

¿Cómo podía resolver una situación, donde tiene una hija que no sabe que es su hija y que ama a una mujer que lo engañó, le mintió y sobre todo… está comprometida con otro hombre?

-¿Para qué Edward? – preguntó cabizbaja y en la sala se escuchó un jadeo de incredulidad y horror.

Un segundo después se dio cuenta que había sido él quién lo emitió.

-¿Para qué? – Repitió él levantándose del mueble – para saber que tengo una hija, para amarla, ¡porque era mi derecho! – terminó furioso.

Ella asintió y respiró hondo – Lo siento… - susurró cerrando los ojos y apretándolo fuertemente – pero… - lo miró fijamente - ¿qué hubiese cambiado si lo supieras?

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó con la cabeza – Hubiese sido su padre, la hubiese amado…

Bella negó sonriendo con tristeza – No puedes hacerlo Edward… no sabes lo que es ese sentimiento, solo adquirir poder, cumplir tus sueños y tus deseos. Eso es todo lo que querías en ese tiempo y yo… no iba a arriesgar a mi hija que pasara por todo eso… no lo iba a hacer – dijo con voz segura y dolida a igual medida, como si se lo hubiese repetido muchas veces.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué eso es lo que hubiese ocurrido? ¡No me conoces Bella! – dijo alzando los brazos al cielo. Ambos estaban un lateral de la habitación. Controlándose. Como si hubiese un cristal o algo que le evitara acercarse – yo pude ser un gran padre Bella… pude estar contigo, pude haber renunciado a todo por ustedes, tú me quitaste eso, ¡tú nos quitaste nuestro futuro! – completó furioso. Esa vida que le mostraron no fue solo por una decisión que tomó él, sino de ella también.

Bella levantó la mirada y tenía los ojos llorosos, respiraba como si le costara, como si le ahogara lo que él le estaba diciendo - Perdóname… - susurró abrazándose a sí misma.

Él quedó impactado por esa expresión porque lo entendió. Cuando llegó a ese sitio esa misma palabra salió de sus labios. _Perdóname_…

Y no solo en esa oportunidad… la carta… allí también le pidió perdón…

Había sido un imbécil por no entenderlo antes.

–Pero – ella continuó y él la miró consternado - hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a mi hija, ella es lo importante, siempre… y tú… tú querías otras cosas Edward – se limpió la cara y lo miró fijamente – tenías otros objetivos, yo no podía arruinártelo… además, yo trate… - se mordió los labios y respiró aceleradamente. Era como si no supiese que decir, o las palabras no le salieran tan fluidamente como conocía – tú no querías eso, y yo no podía destruir tus sueños.

Otro retazo de la carta le quemó la retina e hizo que su pecho retumbara.

_Yo no tengo el derecho de arruinar lo que has luchado para cumplir tus sueños. El día antes que te fueras, trate de confesártelo, de pedirte que no me abandonaras, insinuando que podríamos empezar una vida perfecta ambos, trate de decirte… pero no pude._

-¡Maldita sea Isabella! – gritó golpeando la pared que tenía más cercana. Ella se estremeció en respuesta, pero él no podía controlarse, tenía que hacer algo porque si no iba a explotar – no era una simple cosa que dejé atrás, que permitiste que dejara atrás, ¡era un hijo! ¿Cómo pudiste?...

-¡Lo sé! – Gritó Bella acercándose un paso – claro que lo sé maldita sea – dijo furiosa –fui yo la que la he criado, la que la tuve nueve meses en su vientre aterrorizada por mi madre, por mi futuro, porque estaba sola, yo fui la que sufrí eso…

-¡Porque tú lo quisiste! – gritó Edward acercándose otro paso sintiéndose más furioso que antes. Cuanto debió sufrir, mierda, y él estaba tranquilo en Londres mientras ella pasaba por todo eso.

Y se lo dijo, claro que lo hizo, pero él fue tan obtuso en esa maldita realidad donde lo habían enviado que no escuchó, no notó lo que le confesaban…

_-¿De verdad? Y si tienes que escoger una, ¿cuál crees que será la mejor sorpresa?_

_-Descubrir sobre Vanessa… sentí tanto miedo en ese momento, éramos muy jóvenes…_

-¡Joder! – Gritó de nuevo y observó como ella se apartaba un paso, pero él se acercó a su vez - ¿Cómo pudiste quitarme eso?

Ella lo miró dolida y negó con la cabeza – Solo quise dejarte libre, para que cumplieras tus sueños…

_-No te obligue a que te casaras conmigo Edward… yo te deje libre sino lo recuerdas, tú fuiste quien decidiste volver a mí._

_-Te deje libre_ _que es distinto… pero tú volviste a mí y nos amamos como siempre._

-Pero yo no quería ser libre Bella – replicó acercándose un paso – yo te pedí que me acompañaras, yo te dije que vivieras conmigo… ¡yo… te amaba maldita sea!

Bella negó con la cabeza y lo miró furiosa - ¡Cállate! – Le exigió – tú no me amabas a mí, solo a la idea de que alguien te necesitara…

-Bella… - advirtió acercándose.

-Todo lo que hablabas era de tus sueños, de cómo ibas a ser millonario, conseguir lo que deseabas, ayudar a tu familia… pues, ya lo tienes. Eres millonario, exitoso, lo que sea a lo que te refieras con eso. Ya lo conseguiste y no tienes derecho a reclamar que te quite algo que no te interesaba.

-Era mi hija… y eras tú…

-Una imbécil que por fin maduro – interrumpió Bella limpiando sus lágrimas y acercándose otro paso – que se cansó de aceptar tus migajas y nunca… jamás… fue importante para ti…

-Te pedí que vivieras conmigo, que hiciéramos un mundo juntos… que nos amaramos, ¿y todavía dices que no fuiste importante para mí?

Bella asintió - ¿Y cuándo supieras que tenías una hija? ¿Qué tu perfecto mundo está trabado?... pues hubieses sido el hombre responsable que tanto ame una vez, es cierto, hubieses renunciado a todo y me habrías odiado en el proceso.

-¡Eso es falso! – gritó recordando el mundo que había dejado. Donde eran felices.

Ella asintió vigorosamente llorando ya sin limpiar sus lágrimas, corrían en su cara libremente, como las de Vanessa unas horas atrás, y cómo en ese momento quería matar a la persona que le infligió ese dolor.

Incluso si se trataba de él mismo.

-Es cierto Edward – dijo con voz cansada – si yo hubiese ido a tu lado y te hubiese dicho que volvieras a mí, o que esperaba un hijo, tú habrías hecho lo correcto, pero porque yo te obligue, no porque tú quisieras… y me odiarías, me resentirías por truncar tus sueños… a mí y a ella…

Él se apartó un paso como si lo hubiese golpeado. Quería gritar que no, que hubiese estado con ella, que en otro mundo ellos dos se amaban, así él no fuera rico, y no lo tuviera todo, pero…

En ese momento recordó todo lo resentido que sentía por ella al no tener todo lo que había soñado, cuando empezó a vivir en esa vida paralela.

Y rememoró sus palabras… _Nos escojo como tú lo hiciste una vez. Tú nos trajiste aquí y yo no sería justa si no te diera lo mismo que tú me diste a mí…_

Él escogió ese mundo, esa vida, y es cierto… hubiese sido distinto si se lo hubiesen impuesto…

Aunque… eso significa que él malgastó una vida, la oportunidad de ver a nacer a su hija, de verla crecer, de darle la seguridad que sabe le falta, y su hija perdió la oportunidad de conocerlo y amarlo.

Y él perdió a Bella…

-Yo podría soportar que me odiaras a mí – continuó Bella - que me resintieras por eso, pero nunca… nunca que lo hicieras con ella. No podría Edward – dijo llorando desconsoladamente y limpiando sus lágrimas – ella no iba a vivir lo que yo viví.

Él la observó fijamente, sintiéndose consternado, hundido y como si lo hubiesen golpeado. No sabía que decir.

-Yo sé lo que es vivir con unos padres a los que no le interesas, que resienten su tiempo de libertad que le quitaste simplemente por haber nacido. Con alguien que quiere el triunfo, el éxito, en detrimento a la familia… sé lo que le hace a un niño eso… que no lo quieran… y me jure, tan profundamente, que cuando tuviera mi propio bebé no iba a sufrir eso, que… no pude… ella no merecía sentir que a ti no te importaba… - lo miraba pidiéndole entendimiento y se limpió las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

_No veías como ella a veces llegaba llorando a mi cuarto porque no se sentía importante para ti, como creía que le dabas las migajas de tus ambiciones y deseos. Como pensaba que era lo último en tu lista y por eso cuando te fuiste… no te dijo nada… yo estuve allí cuando te escribió la carta, yo la consolé cuando ella repetía que no podía hacerte eso, que no quería sentirse culpable de que perdieras tus sueños… aunque yo sabía lo que en verdad le preocupaba._

La voz de Bree retumbaba en su interior y hacia que no pudiera tragar. Maldita sea… todo el tiempo lo tuvo allí, todo el tiempo… y él no lo vio…

-Yo no soy tus padres Bella – dijo lentamente y se acercó el último paso que los separaba. La tomó en brazos, aunque ella trato de evitarlo, forcejeo un poco, luchando para que la soltara, pero él no podía, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Unos segundos después dejó de luchar y lo abrazó por la cintura llorando desconsoladamente.

Él la abrazó con fuerza mirando a la pared, mientras escuchaba como ella lloraba y sentía las lágrimas quemarle la piel del pecho, donde tenía su cabeza.

-Perdóname – repetía una y otra vez en contra su piel. Él cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

También Edward debía pedirle perdón. Por no darle la importancia que se merecía en la Universidad. Por no hacerla sentir suficiente y enseñarle cuánto de verdad la amaba. Por no darse cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la magnitud de lo que sentía por ella.

Le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares – Quiero conocer a mi hija… quiero… la vida que debí haber tenido – ella asintió separándose un paso y mirándolo fijamente.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que en la vida que debía tener estaba ella?, si en ese momento su mano subió para limpiar las lágrimas que le restaban y el anillo resplandeció como si se estuviese burlando de él.

-¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó mirando el anillo y ella lo tocó y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Un buen hombre… te agradara… - No, no lo hará. Pero no iba a decírselo – hoy no pudo venir porque tenía una reunión importante – lo observó fijamente y su expresión se tornó preocupada - Edward… necesito… que me prometas que la querrás, por favor…

-Oh Bella… - dijo él volviendo a abrazarla, pero más para confortarla a ella, para consolarse a sí mismo – ya lo hago…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó ella en contra su pecho – incluso conocías su nombre…

Él se tensó y miró al horizonte – Tiene mi color de cabello...

-Y tu tonalidad de piel… - susurró ella.

Él asintió - Y el nombre… un día me dijiste que ibas a llamar a tu hija Vanessa, cuando estuvimos juntos… - era una mentira y Bella lo observó confundida, pero después sonrió antes de asentir.

-No creí que te acordabas.

Edward se encogió de hombros y la abrazó sin decir nada. De verdad no lo hacía.

Estuvieron unos minutos así y después ella se apartó más calmada – Debo ir a casa… Vane me espera – la dejó ir al baño a refrescarse y después le siguió hasta un pequeño Ford azul. Frunció el ceño al descubrir el carro usado - ¿cuándo… quieres…?

-Ya – dijo él mirándola fijamente – o mañana… como prefieras.

-Ya es tarde – susurró Bella y él observó el reloj, ciertamente, iban a ser las diez de la noche.

-¿Dónde está Vanessa? – preguntó abriéndole la puerta del conductor.

-Debe estar en el Hotel de Bree y Diego… si tú quieres mañana…

-No – contestó rápidamente – te seguiré al hotel y a tu casa, así me sentiré más tranquilo.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y después asintió. La siguió hacia el Pan Pacific, se bajó del vehículo y acompañó a Bella hasta la suite. En todo el tiempo su mirada era suspicaz, como si tratara de analizar lo que él estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y estaba Bree que miraba intranquila a Bella - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo lo tomó? – preguntó urgida y se calló cuando vio que él la estaba acompañando.

-Hola Bree… - saludó Edward tranquilamente. Ella lo miró con rabia, pero ya sabía lo que le afectaba, lo que no le gustaba de él es que era un imbécil, y como no podía reprochárselo, ya que era cierto, trataría de ser amable.

-Hola Edward – contestó con los labios apretados.

-Pensaba que vivías en Seattle - murmuró mirando los alrededores del Hotel. Era lamentable que no viviera junto a Bella, sabía cuánto se querían.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza – Estamos en Washington, viajamos regularmente, pero…

-Nunca es suficiente – concluyo asintiendo.

-Hola Edward – asintió hacia Diego y estrecho su mano – me alegra que por fin hayas… vuelto – él sonrió y escuchó como ambas mujeres bufaban bajito. Siempre le había agradado Diego, era sincero y tranquilo. Le agradaba que eso no haya cambiado.

-¿Dónde está Vane? – preguntó Bella caminando por la sala de estar.

-Está dormida – susurró Bree – junto con Fred… no sé si quieres que pasé la noche acá…

-Yo la llevó – ofreció Edward siguiendo a Diego hacia la habitación. La tomo en brazos y ella abrió los ojos adormilados – Hola preciosa – le susurró. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se apoyó en su hombro cerrando los ojos.

Se despidieron de Bree y Diego y bajaron por el ascensor. Después acostó a Vanessa en el asiento trasero del carro de Bella y la siguió hasta su casa.

Cuando Bella se estacionó Edward quedó más consternado aún. Estaban frente a una pequeña casa blanca con piedras rojas, ubicada en una urbanización pobre de Seattle y eso hizo que su ceño se entrecerrara profundamente.

Está bien, no era un barrio, tan poco se veía en malas condiciones, pero no era la zona donde él vivía ni lo que Bella se merecía.

La madre de Bella es multimillonaria.

Su padre es miembro del gabinete del Alcalde de Nueva York. Mierda, cree que en las próximas elecciones se lanzara a ese cargo.

¿Qué hace Bella viviendo en ese sitio?

¿Manejando un vehículo de segunda?

Pasando… necesidades

Maldita sea… pensó mientras se bajaba del vehículo, para cargar a Vanessa sin importarle el yo puedo que ella había susurrado. Él lo tiene todo, y uno de sus deseos e impulsos para llegar a donde estaba, era que su familia no pasara las mismas necesidades que él.

Y su hija las estaba pasando…

_¿__Qué demonios?_

Entró en la casa, viendo como Bella obviaba su mirada mitad recriminatoria y mitad rabiosa y él descubrió un sitio acogedor.

Tenía muebles cálidos y bonitos, nada muy lujoso, pero tampoco de mala calidad.

Observó unos videos infantiles, libros tirados, una muñeca que había vivido mejores días y todo le gritaba hogar…

Era distinto a su casa en Forks, pero todo llevaba impregnada la esencia de Bella, sus manos, sus sueños, su hogar.

Siguió a Bella hasta un pasillo y pasando una puerta rosada. Descubrió el cuarto de su hija.

Estaba pintado de distintas tonalidades de rosa con una cinta en el medio con pequeñas bailarinas. Su cama estaba en medio de la habitación, y alrededor tenía una casa de muñecas, juguetes, libros, y un pequeño escritorio donde reposaban las cosas del colegio.

Era hermoso.

Acostó a Vanessa en su cama y ella abrió los ojos mirándolo de nuevo. Volteó la cabeza a su madre que estaba a su lado y le sonrió ligeramente – Ya estás en casa… duerme… - le susurró Bella,

Vanessa la miró confundida, aunque todavía tenía restos de soñolencia - ¿Mi papá tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo? - preguntó y él quedo paralizado.

-Si - susurró Bella a quien parecía que le faltara el aliento.

-Pero… - ella estaba confundida, volteó hacia Edward y después hacía su madre - ¿él no sabía dónde estaba y… - lo miro a él interrogativamente - tú no sabes dónde está?

Edward vio como Bella palidecía y allí entendió que sucedía. Lo que le había dicho a Vanessa.

Por lo menos agradecía que no le hubiese dicho que estaba muerto, que las había abandonado o que no les quería.

Pero era Bella… no es capaz de hacer eso, aunque en ese momento, ese argumento no era tan bueno como antes.

-Y ya las encontré – susurró Edward, evitando que Bella respondiera, aunque se había quedado paralizada y no sabía qué contestar.

Observó como los ojos de Vanessa brillaban un poco más, pero no sonrió, solo asintió una vez y bostezó - Tardaste… - susurró con voz cortada y adormecida. Él sintió que se le ahuecaba su pecho.

Se acercó a su hija y besó su frente acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Ella lo miró sin decir nada por unos segundos, y después sonrió. De nuevo se sintió como cuando Vanessa le dio la bienvenida al planeta, cuando creía que era un extraterrestre.

En esa oportunidad le había dado la opción de conocerlo.

Con esa sonrisa se la estaba dando de nuevo.

¿Y él quería saber qué demonios había hecho para merecer eso?

-Nunca más volveré a perderme – le susurró, pero cuando bajó la mirada ella ya estaba completamente dormida.

La miró por unos segundos y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Bella, quién se estaba abrazando a sí misma. Llegó hasta la sala y ella se sentó en un mueble, bajando la cabeza y negando rápidamente, como si se estuviese atormentando – Creía que lo había hecho bien… pero… ¿la viste? – ella levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza – Vanessa te necesita, te esperaba y yo le quite eso… quería protegerla y también la herí…

Edward se sentó a su lado y entrelazó una mano que soltó con más fuerza de la necesaria ya que ella no había dejado de abrazarse - ¿Qué le dijiste de mí?

Ella se mordió el labio y respiro hondo – La verdad, que no sabía dónde estabas y que tú no sabías donde estaba yo…

-Pero… tú si sabías donde estaba.

Bella negó con la cabeza – Hace seis meses lo descubrí, cuando volví a Seattle. Hemos vivido por muchas partes, y si volví a este sitio fue para administrar la fundación – se encogió de hombros – sabía que no estabas en Londres, pero… no sabía con exactitud…

-¿Me buscaste? – preguntó suavemente.

Bella mordió su labio – Cuando Vanessa cumplió cinco años lo intente… fue la primera vez que me preguntó dónde estaba su papá – bajó la cabeza – claro, no quería que le hicieras daño, ni arruinarte tu vida, pero… me observó con sus ojos tristes, deseando saber dónde estabas y yo no quería que sintiera que no la habías querido… pero no te conseguí.

-¿Y hace seis meses?

Bella sonrió ligeramente – Todo el mundo en Seattle sabe quién es Edward Cullen… dueño de su propia compañía, el analista con mayor éxito y más joven del mercado…

-¿Por qué no me buscaste entonces? – preguntó él con voz más contenida. Hace seis meses pudo haber sabido que era padre.

Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza – Debí haberlo hecho, tienes razón, en todo lo que dijiste. Actué de una forma muy egoísta, pero… quería protegerla…

-Nunca le haré daño Bella – contestó él soltando su mano – nunca se los volveré a hacer – prometió observándola fijamente.

Dios, como la amaba, y le dolía el pecho profundamente ya que sabía que no podía ser suya.

Aunque podía haberlo sido.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y después bajó la mirada rápidamente. Se levantó del sofá y asintió – Gracias por todo, por entender, por no matarme… pero creo que es hora que te vayas.

Se levantó del mueble y la siguió a la puerta – Mañana vendré desde temprano… quisiera pasar el día con Vanessa, tal vez llevarla de paseo… es sábado.

Bella respiró hondo y asintió – Está bien, la tendré lista.

Edward asintió y se despidió con un pequeño abrazo. Debería evitar tocarla, pero no podía, esa mujer era suya. Su cuerpo se lo gritaba, la recordaba retorciéndose debajo de él la noche anterior, su dedo corazón le quemaba como si extrañara una prenda que nunca había usado y todo su ser le gritaba que las secuestrara y se las llevara lejos del hombre que quería arrebatársela.

Cuando iba a montarse en el carro volteó a la casa y la encontró mirándolo por la ventana de la sala.

_Te tendré de nuevo Bella_ – se prometió aunque no sabía bien cómo iba a cumplirlo.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

_Gracias __Beta por ayudarme y calarte hasta el acoso… sé que tu sobrinito te tuvo presionada TQM ;) _

PD: PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Deny:**__ Hola, gracias por el review. Si, completamente de acuerdo contigo, menos mal que en el próximo se reivindica. __**Roma: **__Gracias por el review. Me alegra no haberte decepcionado de verdad. __**Libertad: **__Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste. __**Miranda: **__Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. __**Elizabeth: **__Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste el fic de verdad. __**As:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste, me lo grabaré entonces, veremos qué ocurre. __**Bru: **__Gracias por el review y por tus felicitaciones. __**Alejandra:**__ Gracias por el review. Siento haberlo cortado allí. __**Angie C Cullen: **__Gracias por el review. A mi tampoco me gustaría, de verdad lo esta, pues esa es la pregunta. Me alegra que te guste el drama, a mi también jeje. __**Musegirl17:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. __**Raquel: **__Gracias por el review. Siento haberte dejado así, jajaj es cierto. Ya veo, veremos que hago con tu petición. __**Mar91:**__ Gracias por el review. Pues si, esta prometida, vamos a ver que sucede. __**Allecullens8:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado y si, sin palabras. . _

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward se bajó de su vehículo mirando a los lados antes de encaminarse a la pequeña casa de ladrillos rojos donde lo estaban esperando.

Ya se había grabado un poco el acabado de la puerta y escogido la flor pequeña amarilla como su favorita del conjunto de flores que Bella había cosechado, aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba, sabía que le gustaba.

Llegó a la puerta y tocó suavemente dos veces. Respiró esperando que le abrieran.

Unos segundos después Bella abrió la puerta y le sonrió mínimamente como saludo – Ya va a estar lista… - se apartó y lo dejó entrar, aunque él no sabía si era a regañadientes o porque quería hacerlo.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Edward pasando y sentándose en el mueble que ella le indicaba.

Bella sonrió y lo miró por un segundo – Bien, consternada por el trabajo que acarrea la Fundación… estoy agotada, no puedo creerlo – lo miró entre confundida, agradecida, arrepentida y agotada por un segundo y él asintió en respuesta. Esa mirada lo había perseguido en toda la semana que la ha estado viendo desde que regresó a esa realidad – gracias por… querer pasar tanto tiempo con Vanessa…

Él negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Entiende todos los matices de esa mirada y eso lo estaba matando por dentro. Sabía que se sentía agradecida porque él la ha ayudado a cuidar a su hija, agotada por el trabajo de la fundación, arrepentida tal vez porque se está dando cuenta por fin que lo que imaginaba de él no era cierto y confundida ¿por qué?, tal vez porque no entienda como Edward iba a actuar de esa forma.

¡Que poco lo había conocido!

O tal vez la expresión sería que tanto ha cambiado Edward Cullen desde que era un joven estúpido, o quizás desde que lo enviaron a ese maldito sueño.

-Es mi hija Bella… - dijo como toda respuesta.

-Si – contestó ella incomoda y salió a buscar a Vanessa dejándolo solo.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana y la semana después de trabajar con Vane, incluso Kate al segundo día lo miró asombrada ya que salió de la oficina a las tres de la tarde, pero es que se había comprometido a buscarla ese día en el colegio.

Kate ha sido como una especie de confidente, debe aceptarlo, al día siguiente de la noticia llegó a su oficina como si fuera un sonámbulo, aturdido por los descubrimientos.

Era padre…

Bella estaba prometida y nunca creyó que él la amaba… o tal vez él nunca aprendió cómo hacerlo…

Kate lo escuchó tranquilamente, después colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo que ser padre era maravilloso; él lo sabía, ya lo había experimentado unos cuantos meses; también le dijo que tenía que aprovechar ese regalo y que acomodaría toda su agenda.

Así, sin órdenes ni peticiones reacomodó toda su vida laboral, de verdad su secretaria se estaba ganando un buen bono, quizás al final de ese mes.

-Cobrizo… – escucho que Vane lo llamaba. Edward volteó para sonreírle y levantarse del sofá para observarla.

-Estás hermosa Nessie… - le dijo y ella movió los vuelos de su vestido blanco de rayas de colores que Bella le había escogido sonriendo pícaramente…

-¿Cobrizo – Nessie? – preguntó Bella confundida mirándolos a ambos.

Edward sonrió y estiró una mano para que Vanessa la tomara.

-Ese es nuestro código ¿verdad Nessie? – ella asintió mordiéndose un labio, después se pegó a él sonriéndole ampliamente y mirándolo con un poco más de confianza que una semana atrás, lo cual era un gran logro.

La primera vez que salió con ella fue a comer comida chatarra y conversar. Él quería hablar con ella, quería saber si en verdad lo aceptaba y perdonaba, también quería dejarle claro que la quería y que iba a estar con ella siempre.

Claro, más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Lo ayudaba el hecho que él conocía de alguna forma esa niña, aunque era tan tímida en unas cosas que le partía el corazón, ya que sabía que era totalmente su culpa y de Bella, porque no pudo compartir con ella los siete años anteriores.

Vanessa pasó la primera hora de la reunión callada o mirándolo curiosamente, después habló un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Toda la semana estuvo paseándola por Seattle, llevándola a juegos, comprándole cosas, y siempre cuando llegaban a su casa lo recibía una mirada recriminatoria de Bella, por los juguetes, libros o ropa nueva, porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo o tal vez lo imaginaba.

Quería comprar el afecto de la niña.

Aunque eso no era totalmente lo que ocurría, sino que él quería darle todo lo que no le dio en esos años. No sabía qué hacer, no podía controlarse.

El día anterior, fue a buscar a Vanessa del Ballet, ya que Bella se lo había pedido en un mensaje de texto, al parecer tenía una reunión en la Fundación. Cuando se montó en el vehículo, ella lo observó confundida y le preguntó en voz baja si no podía llevarla a casa.

Él respiró hondo y lo hizo. Pero no a su casa sino a la de Edward.

Vanessa lo miró extrañada y él le explicó que esa también era su casa. Kate había organizado todo para crear su cuarto, enviado a comprar todo lo necesario para una niña de esa edad, lo cual había agradecido enormemente.

Le mostró su cuarto y cocinó para ella.

Tragó grueso al recordar lo que significó para él verla en el puesto en la mesa donde la había imaginado, esperando la comida. Jugó con ella y la comida, hizo bromas malas y se alegró de verla riendo un poco más ampliamente.

Después, estaban ambos sentados en su balcón, donde se veía toda la panorámica de la ciudad, y ella lo miró un poco soñadora y cohibida. Edward la observó y asintió para que hablara, pero cuando iba a empezar se paraba, trató de pronunciar la palabra papá pero al final no lo consiguió, incluso lo llamó señor y él sintió como si se le hubiese roto el corazón. Literalmente.

Le sonrió y tomó su mano suavemente. Le dijo que no podía obligarse a llamarlo así si no quería, que podía llamarlo Edward, o como quisiera. Que él la iba a llamar Nessie, ella se carcajeó, por primera vez en esa semana e hizo algo que no se había imaginado. Se acercó a él y colocó la cabeza en su hombro, susurrando un "gracias" bajito.

Cuando la llevaba a casa, ella lo miró con un brillo que Edward no había visto en un tiempo y lo llamó Cobrizo, y eso fue todo. Ese es su nuevo nombre. Le hubiese gustado algo sobre su trabajo, más refinado, o quizás más afectivo que el color de su cabello pero… ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Por lo menos cuando ella se iba le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue suficiente para que sonriera y entendiera que eso que había pasado esa noche había sido un adelanto.

Después recordó su primer acercamiento y la razón por la cual ella descubrió que él era su padre había sido por el color de cabello. Era una especie de punto de conexión entre ambos y a eso se refería el sobrenombre. En ese momento sintió como su pecho se expandía y por primera vez en esa semana tuvo esperanza que todo iba a salir bien.

La risa de Bella lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y la observó serio - ¿De verdad no quieres ir? – preguntó ansioso.

Ella lo miró asustada, o más bien petrificada a su parecer, y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – No… no, vayan ustedes. Yo no quiero importunar.

-Bella eres la madre de mi hija - la mujer que amaba y su futura esposa aunque un maldito hombre se le quiera adelantar – tienes más que derecho de estar en esa reunión… además, me encantaría que mis padres te conocieran – aunado en que sabe que la amaran y que ella por fin podría tener la familia que siempre ha querido.

Ella suspiró hondo y lo miró exasperada – En otra oportunidad menos… formal, hoy tengo otro compromiso.

El prometido… por supuesto, quería conocerlo por fin, pero en esa semana todavía no había tenido el placer/maldición de hacerlo.

-¿Tienes una cita? – preguntó con voz apretada tratando de controlarse, sin mucho éxito.

Bella asintió y se encogió de hombros – Hoy es una especie de aniversario – dijo sonriendo y se acuclilló ante su hija cortando el tema anterior – pórtate bien- Vanessa asintió mordiéndose el labio – y se tú misma cariño, verás como todo saldrá bien.

Vanessa respiró hondo y asintió besando su mejilla – Te quiero mamá.

Bella la abrazó fuertemente y miró a Edward con miedo – Yo también cariño… siempre.

-¡Mi dibujo! – gritó Vanessa apartándose de su madre y saliendo corriendo hacia el cuarto.

Edward la miró confundido correr y después volteó hacia Bella quien estaba paraba frente a él, un poco más cerca de lo normal - ¿Crees… que la acepten? ¿Tus padres?

Él subió la mano involuntariamente y la colocó en su barbilla, rozando su cuello y haciendo que levantara la cabeza un poco para que lo observara. Bella quedó paralizada por un segundo y después volteó la cara, apoyándola en su roce. Edward suspiró al sentir la suavidad de su piel y la acarició con un dedo – La amaran - susurró acercándose un paso a ella, sentía su respiración en la cara y era como si ambos estuvieran dominados por ese momento – y te amaran a ti también… si lo permites.

Bella bajó la mirada y él trató de subírsela con su mano hasta que ella lo observó fijamente de nuevo – No quiero que sufra Edward.

-Yo tampoco Bella – dijo él y se acercó un poco más uniendo sus frentes. Ella se tensó un poco pero no se apartó. Por un segundo las ganas de decirle que la amaba eran imperantes, sentía incluso que su lengua se movía para pronunciarlas por lo que suspiró hondo tratando de controlarse y se alejó. Antes de hacer una locura como besarla sin importarle nada. Ella lo observó confundida y con los ojos un poco nublados, un segundo después negó con la cabeza y se apartó unos pasos, quedando en el otro lado de la habitación.

En ese momento Vanessa llegó con unas hojas en sus manos, besó a su madre y salieron caminando hacia su carro. Él volteó hacia Bella, quien había quedado apoyada en la pared y lo observaba con una especie de ceño fruncido y la mirada inquieta.

Se montó en el vehículo y trató por todos los medios de sacar de su cabeza la anterior escena, el calor de su piel que todavía quemaba en su mano y el dolor que consiguió en su mirada. Le sonrió a Vanessa y se concentró en ella. Sabía que estaba asustada por la posibilidad de conocer a sus abuelos, cuando se lo dijo el día anterior por unos segundos se había cerrado completamente, y después asintió diciendo que si quería conocerlos.

Había llamado a su madre a mediados de la semana para decirle que iba a llevar a la celebración de aniversario una invitada especial, cuando Esme pensó que era una novia se emocionó, pero nada comparado a como tomó la noticia que era abuela. Todavía su oído izquierdo resentía el hecho de haber sido el escogido para posar el auricular del teléfono móvil.

Llegaron en casa de sus padres media hora después. Generalmente, en cada aniversario de sus padres había varios invitados, un gran toldo en el patio, y varias mesas, todo sencillo, pero hermosamente decorado, a manos de su madre. Pero en esa oportunidad no había nada de eso.

Bajó a Vanessa y tomó su mano, la que apretaba con un poco más fuerza de lo normal, imaginaba que estaba nerviosa y emocionada a igual medida. Antes de entrar a la casa la paró y se acuclilló para quedar en la misma distancia de su cara.

-Vanessa – dijo él acariciando su mejilla – es tu familia a quien vas a conocer. Sé que esto es rápido y es más de lo que esperabas o de lo que puedas procesar, pero yo también estaré allí, cuando sientas que estas asustada, o cualquier cosa, me lo dices ¿está bien?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió sonriendo ligeramente – Vamos - susurró apretando la mano y él sonrió levantándose y caminando a su lado.

Tocó la puerta y prácticamente dos segundos después la abrió su madre sonriendo emocionada y mirando a su nieta – Hola - dijo a Vanessa y abrazó fuertemente a Edward – bienvenida a casa cariño.

Vanessa sonrió y la abrazo tímidamente. En la sala estaba su padre, Alice y su esposo Jasper. Pero no había más nadie.

-¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Edward saludando a su padre con un pequeño abrazo, a su hermana y estrechando la mano de su cuñado. Aunque todos ellos solo tenían ojos para Vanessa.

-Tu madre decidió que una celebración privada era lo más conveniente – contestó su padre y él asintió. Todos querían conocer a su hija e imaginaron que una reunión con varios invitados no era lo más propicio para la ocasión.

-¿Y Bella? – preguntó Esme sonriéndole a Vane – pensé que le habías dicho que vinieras como te pedí.

-Lo hice – se defendió Edward sentándose en el mueble – pero tenía otro compromiso.

Sus padres asintieron y las próximas horas Edward había sonreído más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida. Su hija había conquistado a sus abuelos y tíos con solo una mirada. Les enseñó unos dibujos sobre su escuela, sus amigos y su casa, al parecer Bella le había dicho que les dibujara sobre las cosas que más le importaban.

El último dibujo hizo que a él se le humedecieran los ojos. Estaban ellos dos, con el mismo cabello pintado con dos creyones rojo y marrón, sentados frente a un lugar con vista, imaginaba que era el balcón donde se habían sentado el día anterior, y ambos sonreían con las manos tomadas. En la parte de abajo rezaba "_Nessie y Cobrizo en casa_"

Edward se acercó a Vane, besó su cabeza fuertemente, lo cual fue respondido por una risa de su parte y después caminó hacia el patio dejando a todos los demás en la sala.

Llegó al sitio donde en otra vida había perdonado a Bella y se preguntó si podría hacerlo de nuevo. Esa vez la había perdonado por abandonarlo, esta vez tenía que hacerlo por haberle quitado la posibilidad de vivir con su hija tantos años, de saber que existía.

-Es hermosa Edward - escuchó la voz de su padre y asintió acuclillándose para tocar una gardenia - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó con la voz de sabiduría que en sus años de adolescencia tanto había resentido. En esos años siempre se preguntaba como su padre era capaz de hablar con tanta certeza, demostrar tanto entendimiento y no ser nadie.

Edward bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos – Perdido, atormentado, frustrado, no sé si estoy haciendo esto bien, nunca pensé que se podría amar a alguien así. ¿Y si en vez de hacerle bien lo que hago es arruinarle más su vida?

Carlisle se quedó callado por unos minutos y la única prueba que todavía se encontraba a su lado era la mano que estaba apoyada en su hombro y que le daba una fuerza que en ese momento necesitaba – Eso lo sentimos todos los padres, así que… bienvenido al club.

Edward se carcajeó y asintió todavía viendo la flor – Debí haber estado con ella en estos siete años, no me llama papá – confesó acariciando la flor como si fuera lo más delicado, como si estuviese acariciando a su hija – y no sé si algún día lo hará… padre… yo…

Carlisle le apretó para que se levantara y después lo abrazó. Por unos segundos no respondió, se quedó paralizado, pero después lo hizo con fuerza, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes. Tantos años, apartado de su familia, rechazándolos tal vez, pero ellos nunca lo hicieron con él, mayor ejemplo era ese momento, que lo recibían con las manos abiertas, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, y después su padre agarró sus hombros y lo observó fijamente – Dale tiempo Edward, no debe ser fácil para ella tampoco, pero es una niña hermosa, inteligente, dulce, se parece a ti cuando eras niño – ambos rieron y él asintió tomando el consejo de su padre – no es sencillo cuando tu vida cambia de un momento a otro, y sé que en estos momentos debes tener el mundo para arriba, pero… me siento feliz.

Edward lo miró confundido - ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy abuelo – dijo Carlisle guiñándole un ojo – y porque después de tantos, tantos años… acabo de tener a mi hijo de vuelta.

Lo miró y respiró hondo, lo abrazó de nuevo fuertemente y susurró un "_lo siento_" que causó que su padre asintiera y palmeara su espalda – Por cierto – confesó Edward apartándose un poco unos minutos después – estas despedido.

Carlisle se carcajeó y empezó a caminar con el brazo en su espalda – Gracias a Dios – murmuró y Edward se rió negando con la cabeza.

-Mañana te llegará un regalo – dijo recordando el envío de quinientos libros que pensaba podían interesarle – tómalo como un presente de aniversario y de gracias, por haberme aguantado siendo un maldito idiota por tantos años - Carlisle se carcajeó y acarició su cuello antes de soltarlo, cuando llegaron a la sala donde estaban todos sentados, su padre le pedio a Vanessa que lo acompañara a conocer un sitio que le iba a gustar, Jasper los acompaño después de observar a su esposa por un segundo y Edward quedo con las dos mujeres de su vida, por lo menos antes de Bella.

Edward sacó la carpeta donde estaban los planes de ambas y ellas lo miraron como si estuviera loco, sabía que querían hablar de algo completamente distinto al trabajo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alice sentándose a su lado - ¿Quién es Bella y por qué no te dijo que tenías una hermosa hija?

Él acarició su vientre sonriendo por su embarazo y ella entrelazo sus manos.

-Porque fuimos unos idiotas – dijo él mirando las carpetas – yo pensaba en triunfar y ella pensaba en que yo solo quería eso.

-Pero eso no es motivo que te haya mantenido tantos años en oscuridad en este asunto – continuó Esme negando con la cabeza – actuó muy mal.

-Lo hizo – asintió Edward – pero tampoco me consiguió cuando intento buscarme.

-¿Es una buena chica? – preguntó Esme.

-La mejor- dijo él abriendo los datos.

-Vanessa es hermosa – dijo Alice sonriendo – y a mí me hace mucha falta malcriar una pequeña ¿podremos verla a menudo?

-Estoy seguro que si – dijo Edward anotándoles el número de teléfono de Bella – aquí están sus datos, o me llaman a mí, para que la vean cuando quieran.

Su madre se quedó observándolo por unos minutos y acarició su cabello - ¿Qué sucede hijo?

Edward bajó la cabeza y negó reiteradas veces – Nada madre – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ya que no podría confesarle como sentía que había recuperado algo para perderlo inmediatamente.

Les enseño a ambas su plan de trabajo, les preguntó si estaba de acuerdo y ambas quedaron conmocionadas por la noticia. A Alice le brillaban los ojos y observó la carpeta tragando grueso – No puedo creer esto Edward, me estas ofreciendo la posibilidad de administrar mi propia tienda ¿cómo demonios recuerdas mi fanatismo por la moda y sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño? – dijo respirando hondo.

-Habla con Jasper – dijo sonriendo – estoy seguro que podrás organizarlo todo antes de dar a luz, o después si lo prefieres, ya ves que el préstamo no tiene taza de interés y podrás pagarlo dentro de cinco años – en ese tiempo dará una excusa para convertirlo en impagable.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, besó su mejilla, le murmuró un te quiero y salió corriendo a buscar a su esposo.

Esme tomó su mano y apretó suavemente – Fue muy bueno lo que hiciste por ella.

Él asintió y la miró fijamente – Despedí a papá – dijo él y su madre lo observó aliviada – sé que nunca le gusto ese trabajo, lo sé – repitió – y también sé que serías buena siendo decoradora mamá, o por lo menos lo imagino…

Esme sonrió ampliamente y asintió – Empezare la semana que viene con el trabajo que me has encargado y tú me dirás si es bueno o no – Edward asintió y miró al vacío sintiendo como su madre acariciaba su cuello – así que… ¿todavía la amas?

Él se volteó, observó a su madre y sonrió negando con la cabeza incrédulo, ojala pueda engañar a los demás como no lo hace con su madre – Si, pero esta prometida con otro, es como… - la miró y trato de explicarse – si hubiese un sueño o una vida donde Vanessa exista, yo estoy con Bella porque ambos pertenecemos juntos, pero de un momento a otro se esfuma. Llegó a la realidad y como siempre, es distinta, ella ama a otro hombre y Vanessa está allí, mi hija, pero nunca podrá ser completamente mía o podré criarla como se debería criar, viéndola dormir en la noche y observando cada paso de su crecimiento. Porque no puedo estar allí.

Esme se dejó caer en el asiento sin soltar su mano – Los sueños son hermosos, pero fugaces y engañosos. La realidad no es perfecta Edward, pero siempre es más satisfactoria, solo que debes hacer que funcione. Lucha por lo que quieres hijo, por primera vez por lo importante, o más precioso que lo que has luchado en esta última década. Tu hija es preciosa, disfrútala, y esa mujer, si la quieres, inténtalo – su madre tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y sonrió amorosamente – si ella no te ama… -sonrió más ampliamente – es una imbécil, porque con lo cabezota, idiota u obtuso que eres – Edward se carcajeó con la descripción, su madre nunca la podían acusar de amar ciegamente a sus hijos – igual eres uno de los mejores hombres que he tenido el placer de conocer – él sonrió y se dijo que al final quizás si podían acusarla de amar ciegamente.

Cenaron al aire libre, hablando, bromeando, a él le encantaba escuchar a Vanessa reír libremente por las bromas de su padre y las caras de Jasper, al que pillaba cada cinco segundos. Él le picó la carne y fue recompensado con una gran sonrisa de parte de su hija. Lo llamó cobrizo varias veces, y si alguno de los miembros de su familia se dieron cuenta de que no lo llamaba papá, nadie dijo nada, ganándose el cielo solo por eso.

Después jugaron un rato al futbol, con Alice de juez ya que no podía realizar juegos de contacto y como a las once de la noche se despidió de todos, prometiendo volver con Vanessa pronto, pautando una cena con Alice y Jasper, ya era hora que afianzara lazos con su cuñado, asegurando volver más seguido.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Bella, Vanessa dormía en el puesto de atrás y estaba estacionado un volvo negro en el frente del sitio, haciendo que un sentimiento de incertidumbre llenara su interior. Salió del vehículo, tomó a su hija en brazos y llegó a la entrada. Tocó una vez y abrió la puerta un hombre alto y apuesto, blanco, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, de aproximadamente treinta y dos años de edad, que lo observó con curiosidad por unos segundos hasta que notó a Vanessa en sus brazos y asintió con entendimiento antes de dejarlo entrar.

-¿Quién era Garrett? – preguntó Bella saliendo de la cocina inmediatamente y quedo estática al verlo con Vanessa en los brazos.

-Mucho gusto – dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano hacia Edward – soy el prometido de Bella, Garrett Lachey.

-Mucho gusto – dijo él con los dientes apretados y Vanessa se removió en su hombros – soy Edward Cullen… voy a…

-Claro – contestó Garrett apartándose un paso, pero en ese momento su hija se removió en su hombro y miró al sujeto.

-¡Garrett! – gritó Vanessa mirándolo sonriendo y abriendo los brazos para que la saludara.

-Hola mi pequeña – contestó Garrett quitándosela de los brazos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y abrazándola fuertemente, a la vez que le hacía saltar, logrando que Vane se carcajeara - ¿Cómo te fue en tu aventura? – preguntó y asintiendo hacia ambos la llevó hacia su habitación.

Él se quedó en ese sitio como si le hubiesen arrancado algo, con rabia y pesar a igual medida. Volteó hacia Bella y la encontró mirándolo fijamente. Estaba usando un vestido marrón, con la falda bordeada y un poco floreada, tenía tacones, y se veía hermosa – Al parecer él también la quiere a ella – dijo sin poder controlarse. Una parte de él quería que el hombre fuera un maldito bastardo, de esos que quieren a las madres y no a las hijas, o algo así, pero la forma en como vio a ¡su hija! con cariño y adoración destrozo todas esas esperanzas.

Bella sonrió y asintió emocionada – Tal vez la amó a ella primero que a mí – negó con la cabeza - Garrett prácticamente conoce a Vanessa desde meses de nacimiento, cuando me fui de casa de mis padres él me encontró en un restaurante y nos ofreció un futuro - sonrió soñadora – esa es una de las grandes razones por las que lo amo.

Edward tragó hondo ante esa confesión y la miró fijamente – Entiendo…

-Ya se quedó dormida – interrumpió Garrett saliendo de la habitación de su hija – al parecer la has dejado agotada – miró a Edward y se acercó hacia Bella – gracias por hoy… - le susurró y ella sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Él se apartó de la escena pero como si fuera un maldito voyerista o masoquista los observó mientras se acariciaban y como se despedían con un beso en los labios.

Después Garrett se acercó a él y le estrecho de nuevo la mano - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la salida? – preguntó estirando un brazo para que lo siguiera.

-Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Bella… - contestó Edward apartándose.

Garrett asintió mirándolo por unos segundos. Lo peor es que el maldito hombre se veía tranquilo, sonriente, no sabía si era una actuación o no, pero era como si no estuviera amenazado por ver al padre de la hija de su prometida en la casa y con ella, quien fue su mujer.

Bella lo acompañó a la puerta y rió por algo que él le susurro – Nos vemos mañana entonces preciosa.

Ella asintió – ¿Irán tus padres a la fundación?

Garrett se encogió de hombros – Tal vez… no lo sé, pero yo si lo haré – le dio otro beso y se despidió de ambos retirándose de la casa y montándose en el volvo negro.

Bella suspiró hondo y se volteó hacia Edward - ¿Quieres un café? – preguntó y él asintió siguiéndola a la cocina y sentándose en una silla frente a ella.

-Así que… ¿Garrett? – Preguntó colocando los brazos en una mesa – explícame bien como lo conociste.

Bella lo observó confundida - ¿Quieres que te cuente mi vida?

-Seria lo justo – contestó Edward dejándose caer en el apoyo de la silla – tus padres son millonarios pero vives en este sitio y trabajas para mantenerte – ella se volteó y lo observó con los ojos bien abierto – creo que es hora que me digas qué fue lo que sucedió – esa semana había buscado a Vanessa, y la había llevado, pero nunca habían hablado, era como si Bella lo estuviera evitando, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era completamente cierto. No quería que supiera sobre lo que paso, y tal vez el comentario que dijo sobre la forma en cómo conoció al tal Garrett solo se le escapó.

Ella se volteó a ver la cafetera y bajó su cabeza – Como te dije, supe que estaba embarazada solo unos días después que te fuiste. Después del verano me devolví a la Universidad sin que mis padres supieran nada, y no lo supieron, hasta que Vanessa nació…

-Bella… - dijo él horrorizado. De pronto se encontró con unos ojos chocolate que le miraban intensamente y respiró hondo. No le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

-Presenté mi último examen el día que di a luz – cerró los ojos, y él descubrió que estaban húmedos, que iba a llorar – mi bella hija, desde la barriga hacia todo para ayudarme. Mis padres pusieron el grito al cielo cuando se enteraron, primero me exigieron saber quién era el padre, cuando me negué a decirlo, me pidieron que la diera en adopción – Edward se levantó del asiento y ella subió un brazo para detenerlo – no lo considere ni un segundo. Era mi hija, y nadie me iba a separar de ella – suspiró hondo y empezó a servir la bebida caliente – Por unos meses soporté estar en esa casa, ahora no solo me ignoraban, sino que me miraban consternados por haberles fallado. Cuando Vanessa tenía seis meses no lo aguanté más, no quería que mi hija creciera en ese ambiente y sabía que no la iban a amar como yo quería que lo hicieran, por lo que crecí y deje de pensar en fantasías idiotas y me fui de casa. Era administradora así no haya buscado mi título, y sabía que íbamos a estar bien. Por lo menos, después que consiguiera un sitio donde vivir, alguien que cuidara a Vanessa mientras trabajaba y lo más importante: conseguir un trabajo cuando era una persona sin experiencia y con mayor interés de cuidar a los desvalidos que a mí misma – respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza - entré a una cafetería para cambiar a Vanessa y pensar bien qué iba a hacer, a dónde iba a dirigirme y conocí a Garrett Lachey.

Bella se acercó a él, dejó la taza en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Él me ayudo. Escuchó mi historia y llamó a sus padres para que me dieran trabajo, sin importarle si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, me llevó a su casa hasta que dos meses después pude valerme por mi misma, lo cual fue un gran gesto ya que Vanessa lloraba toda la noche sin parar – sonrió agradecida – y él estaba haciendo una especialización en computación y otra en filosofía – se rió y Edward sonrió a su vez, era una locura la unión de esas dos carreras – pero no le importaba no dormir, sino que más bien me ayudaba con ella, incluso la cuido varias veces mientras trabajaba en la empresa de sus padres. Hoy se cumplen siete años de que nos conocimos, por eso el aniversario.

Él asintió y la miró fijamente - ¿Y qué más ocurrió? – preguntó sintiendo como se le quemaba el corazón, había mucho más de lo que ella contaba, el esfuerzo, el sacrificio que debió tener una joven de 21 años con una niña, sin familia, sin pareja y solo valiéndose de la limosna de extraños.

Toda su vida eso era lo que quería evitar, por lo que trabajó cada vez más y no sirvió de nada. Las personas que más lo necesitaban no se beneficiaron de sus triunfos.

Bella respiró hondo – Les pedí a los padres de Garrett que me enviaran lejos de Nueva York, no quería estar cerca de mis padres. Él quedo destrozado cuando deje su apartamento pero era lo justo, por Dios no podía ser una carga continua – negó con la cabeza – me transfirieron varias veces, conseguí mi título por fin unos meses después. Y Garrett se convirtió en un muy buen amigo.

-¿Y desde cuándo… – Edward la miró fijamente y se maldijo a sí mismo la necesidad de saber, de entender que todo su maldito sueño estaba destrozado. El tal Garrett era un puto caballero ambulante, que la rescató de lo malo, le salvó la vida, la protegió y hasta él mismo quería agradecérselo – están juntos? – terminó por fin.

Ella sonrió – Desde hace seis meses aproximadamente. Garrett siempre estuvo con nosotros e intento varias veces que nosotros… - abrió los ojos como forma de explicar su descripción de novios y él sonrió inconscientemente, tal vez se debía a que era madre y debía cuidar lo que decía – pero yo no terminaba de decidirme, hasta que unos meses atrás entendí que lo amaba y que merecía ser feliz. Me propuso matrimonio hace tres meses, diciendo que no podía arriesgar su buena suerte – se carcajeó negando con la cabeza – yo fui la que tuve buena suerte a encontrar a alguien como él.

Edward asintió y apretó con fuerza la mesa, pero de forma que ella no lo descubriera, ya que no debió haber necesitado a Garrett, sino a sí mismo, Edward era quién debía haberle salvado la vida, alejado de sus padres, él debió haber regresado - ¿Y cuándo será la boda? – preguntó por fin.

-En unos meses – dijo tranquilamente – la fundación en la que estoy trabajando era un sueño de la Señora Elidys, su madre, y entre ambas la creamos. Garrett y yo decidimos casarnos después de organizar todo lo referente a ella y bueno… esa es mi vida – terminó tranquilamente.

-¿Y tus padres? – preguntó de nuevo dudoso.

Bella respiró hondo – Los veo tres veces al año, cada vez es lo mismo. No pueden creer que me haya ido, que no acepte su dinero, y que haya resultado ser tal decepción.

Edward tomó su barbilla con una mano y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – Eras madre soltera y lograste salir adelante, no eres una decepción sino un orgullo.

Bella sonrió y él observó cómo sus labios temblaban – Gracias - susurró bajito – sé que de todas las cosas que merecerías decirme, esa es la que menos debería figurar en tu vocabulario

Él besó su frente por unos segundos y asintió sin poder decir nada. Su mente estaba revolucionada con todo lo que había escuchado esa noche, con la declaración de amor que ella había dado a ese hombre y con la certeza que poco a poco se iba escapando de sus manos – Mis padres están felices por haber conocido a su nieta – dijo por fin unos segundos después.

Ella rió y asintió repetidas veces – Me alegra.

-Y están desesperados por conocerte a ti Bella - ella lo miró fijamente – somos una familia, la tuya si nos aceptas.

Bella lo observó por unos segundos y se apartó, levantándose del asiento y alejando sus manos de la piel. Edward se acomodó y la observó fijamente – Gracias – dijo volteándose y arreglando cosas que ya estaban limpias. Estaba preocupada y alterada.

Él se levantó del asiento mientras sopesaba la opción de hacer que explotara para que dijera lo que le molestaba o si se alejaba entendiendo que no era el momento. Al final decidió por lo último, en esa realidad las cosas entre ellos eran muy recientes, esa relación era muy frágil para que trate de arriesgarse de esa manera – Creo que es mejor que me vaya - dijo caminando hacia la puerta – gracias por contarme tu vida, y mañana vendré en la tarde a buscar a Vanessa.

-Está bien – susurró Bella limpiando el mesón.

-Recuerda que el miércoles iremos al registro a incluir mi apellido en sus datos.

-Lo sé – murmuró ella volteándose a verlo – Vanessa Cullen Swan… ¿estás seguro de esto? Después que lo hagas no hay vuelta atrás.

Edward asintió – Es mi hija Bella… - dijo como respuesta - nunca he estado más seguro de algo como de que quiero que estén en mi vida para siempre – ambos se observaron por unos segundos estáticos. Se preguntaba si ella había entendido el alcance de esa declaración, el anhelo con el que la pronunció y la forma en como su cuerpo quería atraparla a la vez que lo decía.

Algo en el brillo de su mirada y la forma en cómo se tensó alejándose de él unos segundos después, le hizo entender que si lo había hecho.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Jejeje sí, es Garrett el prometido de Bella, desde que los imaginé juntos en siempre, me picó la curiosidad de esta pareja. Además que buscando nombres descubrí que el actor que va a actuar en Amanecer como Garrett es Lee Pace, y chicas… es bello… es el de Pushing Daysis, lo recuerdo, es bello y todo inocente, no me pude controlar, les dejo un link para que vean a nuestro Garrett, la competencia de Edward Cullen en sueños jejeje

http: / / twilightsaga . wikia . com / wiki / Garrett

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Meg:**__ Muchas gracias por el review. Si, tienes razón, ella se equivoco un poco, yo también lo entiendo, pero es cierto. Gracias por tus palabras. __**Janit:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por tus felicitaciones y palabras. __**Roma:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te esté gustando. __**As: **__Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y vamos a ver que pasa con ellos. Gracias por tus felicitaciones. __**Raquel:**__ Gracias por el review. Si, bastante. De verdad es algo que puede pasarnos a todos, por no afrontar y pensar cosas que no son. Eso seria lo mejor, aunque si lo hacen nunca aprenderíamos por nuestros errores. Veremos que ocurre, me dices si te sorprendió o no.__**Mar91: **__Gracias por el review. Esperemos que lo consiga. __**Cindy: **__Gracias por el review. Es cierto, no tenía derecho, pero la entiendo, ella pensaba que hacia lo mejor para él. Vamos a ver qué sucede. __**Fer93vulturi: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado de verdad, espero tenerlo a mi servicio pronto ;)_

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward estaba corriendo y persiguiendo algo, veía la carretera principal de Seattle, sorprendentemente vacía. Observaba varios edificios, desechándolo porque sabía instintivamente que lo que estaba buscando no estaba en ese sitio.

De pronto llegó a su propio edificio, su empresa y se detuvo. Estaba todo sin vida, sin luces o personas aunque fuera plena mañana. Frunció el ceño y al llegar a la puerta la abrió sin mayor dilación.

La percepción de vacío no era solo por la falta de personas… sino sobre algo más ¿qué sucedía? Y más importante ¿por qué lo que buscaba no estaba en ese sitio?

-Cobrizo… - escuchó una voz y volteó a los lados a ver de dónde se dirigía – despierta…

En ese momento Edward abrió los ojos y observó a su hija parada al lado de la cama, mirándolo asustada, las luces estaban apagadas. Había sido un sueño.

-¿Vane? – Preguntó todavía con la voz ronca de sueño – ¿Qué sucede cariño? – se sentó en la cama cuando se despabilo y acarició su cabello.

-¿Puedo… puedo dormir aquí? – Preguntó rogándole con la mirada mientras retorcía sus manos frente a las piernas – tengo miedo…

Él la observó y sonriendo ligeramente la cargó y atrajo a su cama, acostándola a su lado.

-No tienes que tener miedo – le susurró cubriéndola con la colcha – yo estoy aquí…

Ella sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de acomodarse para dormir. Edward con esa simple muestra de cariño sintió que el corazón se le expandía aún más y la abrazó con fuerza para permitir que durmiera. Vio el reloj y descubrió que eran las dos de la mañana. La observó y notó como cinco minutos después su respiración era acompasada, se había quedado dormida.

Le sorprendió lo tanto que se parecía a Bella cuando dormía. Su cabello se enrollaba de la misma manera y las manos las juntaba al lado de su cabeza, con los labios un poco abiertos, se veía también como un ángel.

Entendía por qué tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que dormía en su casa. Él también había estado asustado por ese evento, no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo, o si iba a cumplir sus expectativas, gracias a Dios lo hizo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que regresó a esa realidad y encontró a su hija además de a Bella. En ese tiempo había alternado su tiempo en ella y el trabajo, no tenía otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

Su día generalmente empezaba muy temprano. Ahora llegaba a la empresa antes que todo el mundo, salvo que Bella le permitiera llevar a su hija al colegio, en esos momentos iba por Vane, desayunaban, la dejaba en la Institución y se iba a su trabajo.

Cuando le tocaba pasar tiempo con ella se iba del trabajo, aunque también debía aceptar que habían veces que una vez que la dejaba en su casa y se devolvía al trabajo donde laboraba hasta horas de la madrugada, incluso hubo días que se durmió en el sofá de la oficina.

No quería llegar a su casa. Ese espacio vacío y ausente solo le hacía recordar una vida que cada día sentía más que no iba a tener, sobre todo porque en todo ese tiempo no ha podido acercarse a Isabella.

Lo ha intentado, pero es como si ella se protegiera con Vanessa, ya que cada vez que la ve es con su hija o esta con Garrett el cual es un problema adicional, porque según ella lo ama.

Y a veces es nauseabundo verlos juntos, lo que tristemente le ha tocado hacer en ese tiempo. Ella lo veía como si fuera su héroe personal, lo más grande, y Edward quería ser el receptor de esas expresiones, sobre todo porque recordaba cuando Bella lo observaba así, no hace mucho tiempo atrás… solo tres semanas.

No sabe cómo conquistarla ya que quiera o no ellos tienen demasiado pasado y esa realidad, su realidad, era muy distinta, todo es muy frágil y hay mucho que analizar. Por lo que se está matando de trabajo, mientras le demuestra que está allí para su hija, tal vez para que se dé cuenta que ha madurado y no es el mismo imbécil que era cuando joven.

Por lo menos tiene a Vanessa…

La observó y sonrió al ver como su cara se movía por un sueño tal vez, incluso se le notaba una sonrisa ínfima en la curvatura de sus labios. Espera que poco a poco ella confíe en él plenamente y lo llame papá.

Ese día había sido una prueba para ambos. Primera vez que ella duerme en su casa, que están juntos más de unas cuantas horas. Y él lo había hecho memorable.

La fue a buscar del colegio, junto con varias amiguitas y antes había hecho que su madre, a la cual la decoración de interiores le estaba fascinando, creara en su sala una especie de cuento de hadas, con cojines de todos colores, y telas transparentes alrededor como si fuera un cuarto encantado. Incluso su madre había cambiado las luces para que también fueran de colores.

Organizó con un servicio de catering también la comida, dulces, todo lo que niñas de esa edad quisieran, y él contrató a unas mujeres que se vistieran como princesas y jugaran con ellas. Las maquillaron, hicieron corazones y todas esas cosas que imaginaba a las chicas de esa edad le gustaban.

Por lo menos le había gustado de verdad.

Vanessa había estado emocionada todo el tiempo, lo abrazó fuertemente, y las amigas estaban encantadas. Tuvo todo el tiempo a su madre para apoyarlo, ya que siete niñas eran más de lo que podía controlar, y recibió como cinco llamadas de Bella, preocupada por esa visita, preguntando si todo estaba bien.

La última llamada fue a las diez de la noche, ya una hora atrás las chicas se habían ido, por más que quería compartir con su hija no pensaba que una pijamada fuera lo más idóneo para cuidarlas él solo. Edward le dijo que Vane estaba bien, incluso ya había hecho que se lavara los dientes, la cara y dormía plácidamente en un cuarto que previamente había decorado para ella, de nuevo un acto realizado por su madre y el cual agradeció hasta el cielo porque también le gusto. En ese momento escuchó la voz de Garrett aunque no detallo que era lo que le dijo y sintió como su alma caía al piso.

No era idiota, estaban prometidos, pero bloqueaba todo pensamiento sobre que Bella y Garrett estén intimando. Se estaba engañando, pero le agradaba más eso a la alternativa. No porque ella solo podría ser de él, o por algún pensamiento de esa índole, solo Dios sabe que él no fue ningún tipo de mojigato en su vida por lo que no podía exigirle a ella algo parecido, pero… en su mente ella todavía era su esposa, lo cual lo hacía todo más difícil.

Se tapó la cara con su mano para alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes y suspiró hondo. Observó de nuevo a Vanessa y sonrió ligeramente, ella se removió un poco, e incluso se acercó un poco más a él.

Ella sonrió un poco todavía dormida – Papá… - susurró y Edward la miró impactado por unos segundos. No pudo definir lo que sintió cuando escuchó esa palabra salir de sus labios, primera vez dirigida completamente a él así fuera en un sueño.

-Amaré el día en que me lo digas despierta pequeña – susurró y se acomodó en la cama para dormir a su lado. Aunque ese es un avance que lo haría aguantar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Despertó al sentir el sol en su cara y algo que se le estaba clavando en las costillas. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que eran los dos pies de Vanessa que se había volteado completamente en la cama. Se bajó de la cama adolorido y anotó mentalmente no dejar que durmiera con él de nuevo, aunque sabía que no lo iba a cumplir.

Después de usar el baño salió a la cocina y preparó desayuno para ambos. Cuando estaba terminando de hacer los huevos Vanessa apareció en la cocina adormecida y lo miraba tímidamente. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Te lavaste los dientes? – Ella asintió una vez y se sentó en la mesa - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Vane se mordió el labio y asintió de nuevo – Bien Cobrizo… - dijo y a él se le contrajo el alma por el nombre cuando había escuchado papá de sus labios, pero eso vendrá, pronto.

-Bueno Nessie… - dijo y se volteó sirviendo la comida en dos platos - ¿Prefieres que comamos en la mesa o en el fuerte de la sala? – a Vanessa se le iluminaron los ojos y él se carcajeó mientras se llevaba la comida caminando hacia la sala.

Comieron tranquilamente, aunque él se jugaba con ella y se alegraba porque le hablaba más, incluso hubo un momento del desayuno que lo mareó de tanta información sobre la escuela, los amigos, y su vida, eso le había ocurrido varias veces, sobre todo en la semana anterior, lo cual significaba que se estaba adecuando a él.

-¿Puedo llamar a mamá? – preguntó Vanessa después de comer, cuando Edward estaba lavando los platos.

-Claro – él le dio el auricular y continuó con su tarea.

-Hola Garrett – escuchó la voz de Vanessa y se tensó. Observó el reloj y solo eran las siete y media de la mañana. Ella se rió y Edward dejo de lavar el utensilio para escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación – después te contaré todo sobre eso… ¿y mamá?... ¿está dormida? – se detuvo unos segundos y él cerró los ojos para aceptar lo que estaba diciendo. Demonios, ya no podía seguir negándose nada, Maldita sea, prefería la oscuridad.

Dejo el plato en su sitio y se volteó a ver a su hija - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con la mayor calma que pudo fingir.

Vanessa sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Está llamando a… ¡mamá! – dijo con más énfasis, ya como saludo – si… estoy bien… si… ya desayune… ¡mamá! Conocí a Blanca nieves y a Cenicienta – dijo riendo y Edward sonrió en respuesta. Vane empezó a contarle toda su noche, emocionada y él solo podía ver embelesado a su hija y sentirse satisfecho porque la hizo feliz, y también porque supero una prueba importante – quiere hablar contigo… - dijo unos minutos después y le dio el auricular.

-Hola Bella – saludó él acariciando el cabello de Vanessa y observó como ella corría a la sala a seguir jugando.

-Veo que te has convertido en el héroe de por vida de Vanessa al llevarle a Blanca Nieves… es su película de Disney favorita, uno pensaría que fuera Cenicienta o la Bella Durmiente, pero todas esas las rechazo – dijo divertida – aunque estoy segura que ya sabes por qué esa es su princesa favorita.

Edward se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina pensativo – ¿Por qué come manzana? – preguntó confundido.

Escuchó que Bella se carcajeaba y él sonrió en respuesta – Nuestra hija le gustan las manzanas pero no creo que al extremo de escoger su comiquita favorita por eso.

Él sonrió entendiendo que era la primera vez que ella se refería a Vanessa como de ambos, claro, era su hija, Bella lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que decía "nuestra" - ¿Por qué motivo entonces?

-Porque tiene a varios enanitos a sus órdenes...

-Esclavos… - respondió riéndose él – debí haberlo sospechado.

Bella se rió y suspiró hondo - ¿Cómo fue esa primera experiencia?... sé que puede ser abrumadora.

-Por suerte tuve a mi madre que me ayudo, creo que si no me hubiese vuelto loco… los gritos, la emoción, las niñas revoloteando…

Bella rió de nuevo – No es fácil… lo sé, te juró que lo sé… - dijo con empatía - ¿a qué hora la traes a casa? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

-La llevare a la bahía ya que le prometí que le enseñaría la ciudad con un mirador, después iré un rato a casa de mis padres ya que nos invitaron a almorzar, mi padre le iba a enseñar o dar algo a Vanessa y en la tarde la regreso a casa, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Está bien – dijo tranquilamente – espero que se diviertan – se despidió y colgó la llamada.

.

.

.

Edward llegó frente a la casa de Bella y Vanessa salió del carro corriendo hacia su madre para abrazarla fuertemente. Habían pasado todo el día juntos y llevaba en su mano una bolsa de juguetes y libros que sus padres le habían comprado. Incluso Alice había adquirido unos cuantos conjuntos para su sobrina, ahora que estaba haciendo las averiguaciones para montar su tienda.

Tanto Alice como su madre habían hecho varios intentos para congeniar con Bella, la habían visto dos veces en esas tres semanas, y le comentaron que ella era cordial y agradable, pero no es como antes, ni creía que se fueran a convertir en las amigas que sabia podían llegar a ser.

Llegó a la puerta y asintió a Bella como reconocimiento, sentía que todo su cuerpo quería atraerla, abrazarla, quemarla viva con él y observó cómo se tensaba, como si percibiera lo que él quería hacer.

Vanessa entró a la casa y ellos dos se quedaron uno frente al otro – Hola Bella – dijo acercándose un paso sin poder controlarse.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y miró las bolsas - ¿Más regalos Edward? – Preguntó suavemente – te aseguro que a Vanessa no le importan los regalos y cuando me habla de ti lo último que menciona son las cosas que puedes comprar.

-Otro punto menos entonces para el éxito que tanto quise ¿no es así? – Preguntó Edward y ella frunció el ceño – esto se lo enviaron mis padres y Alice…

-Son muy amables… - dijo sonriendo y relajando su porte.

-Son familia y si nos dejaras te enseñaríamos cómo actúa una verdadera familia, distinta a la que conoces.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Ya tengo a mi familia Edward. Garrett es mi familia, y mis amigos e incluso sus padres fueron un gran apoyo para mi… no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo estoy bien.

Edward se acercó otro paso hasta llegar junto frente a ella – Nunca te preguntas qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si yo… ocupara todavía un puesto en tu corazón – acarició su mejilla suavemente y sintió como ella temblaba aunque no se apartó.

-Eres el padre de mi hija y mi primer amor, siempre ocuparas un puesto en mi corazón – respondió echando la cabeza para atrás para mirarlo o tal vez para apartarse de él, no estaba seguro.

Edward bajó la mano a su cuello acariciándola con un dedo - Entonces que tú y yo estemos…

Ella se apartó y no dejó que acabara. Se volteó y entró en la casa dejándolo solo.

Edward suspiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta con las cosas, era demasiado pronto o tal vez no dijo lo adecuado. Se sorprendió al ver a Bree y Diego junto con Garrett en la sala, con Vanessa en los brazos de ese último.

Garrett volteó y lo observó asintiendo, dejó a Vanessa para que abrazara a Diego y Bree - Hola Edward – saludó Garrett acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano, estaban en un lateral de la habitación, apartados del mundo. Busco alrededor pero no encontró a Bella en ninguna parte, debe estar en su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás Garrett? – saludó cordialmente. Todo fuera más fácil si el tipo no fuera un buen hombre, aunque no importaba, él le estaba quitando la razón de su existencia.

-Te has hecho un verdadero hacedor de milagros – dijo mirando a Vanessa y sonriendo – ya me contó todo sobre su princesa y cómo le dibujo un pequeño corazón en su mejilla.

-Es mi hija – contestó hasta un poco desafiante – es mi derecho y debí haberlo ejercido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Garrett asintió – Nadie te quitara ese derecho Edward, ni siquiera soñare en hacerlo – se acercó un paso hacia él – solo que esa niña es un encanto y es privilegiada, tendrá dos hombres que la protegerán – sonrió y él entendió que no mentía, ni Bella cuando se lo dijo, Garrett de verdad apreciaba a su hija - y ya la amo, creo que desde que la conocí y tomó mi dedo como saludo a sus seis meses me enamore de ella. Amo a la madre y amo a la hija, así como tú lo haces - Edward se tensó y lo miró fijamente. Garrett sonrió conciliatoriamente – tengo años con ella, aunque fue hace poco que me aceptó en su vida como su pareja, la hago feliz y las quiero, pero no te equivoques, Bella está conmigo porque quiere, porque me ama.

-Ella y yo…

-Son los padres de Vanessa – le interrumpió Garrett y colocó una mano en su hombro. Edward sintió la necesidad de quitársela de ese sitio y arrancársela, aunque no le haya dicho nada que ya ella no le haya expresado antes – y lo serán toda la vida, lo sé, así como yo seré toda la vida su esposo, así que es mejor que nos tratemos e incluso, con el tiempo, podríamos llegar a ser hasta amigos.

-Eso no es el comportamiento normal… - comenzó Edward incrédulo – y no apuestes con ello... – culminó molesto.

-La vida es libre Edward – dijo Garrett encogiéndose de hombros – no hay obligaciones, solo decisiones y aceptación, en este caso la tuya, ya yo hice la mía… - suspiró hondo - hoy haremos una cena en familia, Bella y Bree prepararan sus famosas pizzas, estas invitado…

Edward lo miró para analizarlo, él se veía tranquilo, y confiado, pero no petulante, solamente maduro, claro, Edward también se sentiría así si tuviese a Bella a su lado – Gracias – murmuró al ver como ella salía de la habitación y le sonreía ligeramente a Garrett.

Como si fuera una especie de aviso, Garrett caminó a su lado y acarició su barbilla susurrando unas palabras, ella sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza a la vez que entrelazaba una mano.

-¡Tío Met! – gritó Vane y él dejó de ver a Bella con Garrett y volteó hacia su hija que saltaba emocionada - ¿viene de verdad? ¡Mamá!

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró un hombre corpulento que Edward conocía muy bien – No puede ser…

-¡Tío Met! – gritó Vane saliendo corriendo a abrazar a Emmett quien le dio tres vueltas antes de dejarla en el suelo.

-¡Pequeño demonio! – Gritó Emmett carcajeándose y como si no tuviese ojos para nada más miró a Bella - ¡Isabella Swan! – Vane abrazó a Rosalie, mientras Emmett caminaba hacia la castaña – por Dios bendito tenía que venir a celebrar esto, ¡por fin aceptaste a Garrett y dejaste de ser una completa cobardel!

-¡Emmett! – Gritó Bella carcajeándose cuando él la abrazó haciéndole el mismo procedimiento que le había hecho a Vanessa segundos atrás - ¡Bájame! – exigía aunque la risa no le dejaba hablar.

-Cuando Rosalie me dijo por fin que estaban comprometidos no lo podía creer… ¡Garrett! – gritó dejando por fin a Bella y saludando con un abrazo al susodicho – amigo casi siete años… no pudo haber sido fácil.

Garrett rió sonoramente – Pero ella vale cada minuto de ese tiempo Emmett – Bella se acercó a su lado y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Hubiésemos venido antes – dijo Rosalie todavía abrazando a Vanessa – pero en el rancho habían seis vacas a punto de parir y Emmett es incapaz de delegar – terminó rodando los ojos.

-Si no hubiese sido así habría venido tres semanas atrás, cuando por fin le dijiste que si te ibas a casar con Garrett – dijo Emmett divertido.

-Hace ya seis meses que estamos saliendo juntos Met – dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

-Y créeme que cada día rezaba porque no dejaras botado a mi pobre amigo por culpa de un imb… - se calló ya que había levantado la mirada y observó fijamente a donde estaba paralizado Edward desde que llegaron unos minutos atrás - ¿Edward? – preguntó confuso.

Él no se podía mover. Había contratado un investigador para que le dijera dónde estaba su amigo y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a él, como todo en esa maldita vida se lo habían quitado.

-Hola Emmett – dijo Edward todavía en el mismo puesto. Estaba exactamente igual, el cabello negro corto, vestido informal y Rosalie se veía igual de hermosa, pero de alguna forma todo era distinto.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! – Se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – ya veo que es el día de sorprendamos a Emmett… - bufó y mirando a Edward por un segundo más volteó hacia Bella – vine por las pizzas y no me voy sin ellas, espero que hayas hecho unas… cincuenta.

-Sesenta para ti amigo… todas para ti – besó su mejilla y salió hacia la cocina evitando la mirada de Edward todo el tiempo.

-Te acompaño – gruñó Emmett, saludando a los demás rápidamente y dejándolos solos.

Vanessa había salido corriendo con Fred hacia el patio. Garrett abrió unas cervezas y se reunió junto con Diego para hablar con él. Allí aprendió que Garrett tenía una pequeña empresa de contaduría en Seattle, la cual había inaugurado dos años atrás en Washington, pero que traslado cuando Bella vino a esa ciudad a administrar la fundación hace seis meses. Ahora tenía unos cuantos contratos y estaban planeando comprar una casa con patio en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, incluso la habían ido a ver el día anterior y a ella le había encantado.

Edward no sabía si le decía todo eso para dejarle claro que ya Bella había elegido o simplemente porque Diego estaba preguntando, cualquiera de las dos razones le hacía estar molesto. Ya que ella debía estar era con él. Contestó preguntas sobre su trabajo, su empresa y allí empezó a calmarse un poco.

Horas después, habían comido y Edward se sentía todavía como un extraño. Sorprendentemente quienes lo incluían en todo eran Garrett y Diego, Bella lo había observado varias veces con expresión interrogante en su mirada, pero sin dirigirse de nuevo a él y Emmett estaba lo más lejos posible de su lado. Ya los chicos se habían quedado dormidos, las mujeres estaban hablando y Emmett se apartó un poco para ir al patio por lo que lo siguió teniendo por fin la oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.

-Emmett – saludo al llegar a su lado. Su amigo se volteó, lo observó por un segundo y se sentó en una banca de madera que estaba en el medio.

-Edward Cullen – dijo negando con la cabeza – nunca creí que iba a volver a verte…

Edward suspiró y se sentó a su lado – La vida da muchas vueltas – dijo y miró a las estrellas – yo… - no sabía cómo empezar.

-Bella me dijo que las conseguiste hace tres semanas – interrumpió Emmett con vos dura – aunque no sé si conseguir es el verbo apropiado, ya que creo que nunca la buscaste…

-¿Lo sabías? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente – cuando te llamé esa vez, preguntándote por ella, ¿sabías que había tenido a mi hija?

-Si – contestó Emmett sentándose recto.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¡Maldita sea Emmett! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era padre? ¿Qué ella me necesitaba? ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo! – pudo haber regresado antes, abandonado su especialización en Londres, tenido lo que no sabía que necesitaba pero que deseaba más que la vida ahora.

Emmett rió incrédulo – Casi te lo digo más de una vez, verás siempre pensé mejor de ti que lo que te merecías, sabía que eras egocéntrico, ensimismado en tus problemas, que querías el éxito y todo lo que has deseado, pero pensaba que en el fondo eras bueno, creía que te conocía así al mundo te mostraras como la peor mierda – negó con la cabeza – me conoces, no se me da bien analizar mucho el comportamiento humano y siempre digo lo que pienso. Así que cuando Bella y Bree por fin me dijeron que había tenido una preciosa hija, después que tú me llamaste por primera vez te defendí a capa y espada. Tenías derecho a saberlo, le iba a demostrar a todo el mundo que eras mi hermano y que ibas a hacer lo correcto cuando fuera el momento.

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió maldita sea? – preguntó furioso, enervado, molesto por toda esa situación, todos se volvieron locos.

Emmett se levantó del asiento – Cree un plan, invite a Bella a mi boda junto con la bebé, le pagué el boleto y la estadía, me convencí a mí mismo que todo lo que mostrabas de ti, todo tu comportamiento egoísta y malnacido se iba a acabar cuando vieras a esa hermosa preciosura que tenía en brazos y a la mujer que tanto decías amar una vez. Pero para eso, para demostrar que todos estaban equivocados no te dije nada, no te podía alertar, había dado mi palabra, pero si podía mostrártelo, si podía convertirte en el hermano que tanto creí que eras…

Edward bajó la mirada y se apoyó las manos en la cabeza sintiéndose derrotado – Mierda… Emmett – dijo con voz desgarrada.

-Y te pedí que fueras mi padrino… para nada, era cierto lo que decían, no te importaba nada, solo tú, rechazaste serlo, no fuiste a mi boda y yo me casé sin padrino… sin hermano… y más importante de todo, demostraste que estaba completamente equivocado.

Edward se levantó del asiento y lo miró asombrado – Debiste decírmelo… yo… por la puta madre, tenía derecho… - Emmett lo miró y estaba tan dolido y molesto que su presentimiento de tiempo atrás que lo resentía por no ir a la boda se quedó en nada. No iba a volver a tener a su amigo, no como lo tuvo una vez.

-Tuviste ocho años para buscarla Edward, no lo intentaste, de verdad no. Te alejaste de esa vida porque no querías pensar en nadie más que en ti, fuiste un bastardo en ese tiempo y nada cambio – lo miró furioso y respiro hondo calmándose.

-Perdóname – dijo Edward unos minutos después, sin poder defenderse ya que él había aceptado que era cierto, nunca la había buscado y si no le hubiesen mostrado lo que pudo haber sido nunca habría hecho nada para contactarla, y no se hubiese enterado de que tenía una hija – debí ir, no tomar por sentado muchas cosas, ahora es distinto, yo quisiera que tú y yo lo intentáramos de nuevo, quiero recuperar…

Emmett se acercó un paso hacia él mirándose más amenazador de lo que nunca se había mostrado en su vida, tanto que Edward se apartó un paso. Era un hombre gigante, grande, y siempre había apreciado ser su amigo ya que temía por quien fuera su enemigo. Ese momento se sintió más su enemigo que nunca – No – dijo seguro – ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya yo no te quiero en mi vida.

-Emmett…

-Bella me dijo que de verdad quieres a Vanessa y que quieres ser su papá – le interrumpió y Edward asintió solemnemente – espero que sepas valorar la oportunidad que se te está dando… - caminó dos pasos alejándose pero se detuvo de nuevo – ella ahora es feliz Edward, por fin… no puedes tenerlo todo, así que no pienses que vas a recuperarla.

Edward tragó hondo y negó con la cabeza siendo consciente que Emmett no podía observarlo. Ellos podrían ser felices, él lo había visto, sabía que nadie le creería y que no apostarían a su favor, pero le demostraría que estaba equivocado, de alguna forma lo haría.

Emmett empezó a caminar hacia la casa y en medio trayecto se detuvo, se volteó hacia él y lo miró con una especie de sonrisa triste en la cara – Sabes que es lo peor de todo – se acercó de nuevo hasta quedar frente a frente – hubo una vez, en la Universidad, tú estabas con tus planes e ignorándola, como siempre hacías, pensando que ella iba a estar siempre para ti y yo me la encontré en una esquina del campus, escondida de todos llorando…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Edward con el corazón oprimido.

-Se te había olvidado su cumpleaños una semana antes y la habías abandonado por cinco días, después llegaste como si nada y ella te perdono. Ese día le habías prometido llevarla a alguna parte, como resarcimiento de tu estupidez, no recuerdo donde, y se te había olvidado… de nuevo… - negó con la cabeza triste – pasó una hora, tal vez más, para que ella me dijera lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera en esos momentos era capaz de hacerte algún mal, y entre sollozos me dijo que te iba a dejar, que no podía aguantarlo más…

Edward quedo incluso más impactado que antes, no recordaba ese momento, aunque tampoco muchos más que debieron existir, fue un imbécil en esa época y selectivamente nada más recordaba los momentos dulces y que lo hacían quedar bien.

-Y yo le convencí que no lo hiciera – continuó Emmett con una risa incrédula, y moviendo la mano como si quisiera golpearse – le pedí que confiara en ti, que eras estúpido pero la querías… incluso hasta en eso me equivoque… ahora no volveré a cometer ese error ni pondré mi fe en personas que no la merecen. Ella esta con quien debe estar y tus estas donde querías, con tus triunfos y tu gran empresa.

-¿Sabías… que yo…?

-Por supuesto, incluso en Texas me llegaron noticias tuyas, bueno… Bella me lo dijo – se suavizo un poco su expresión – felicitaciones por eso… sé cuánto lo querías…

-Emmett… si puedes darme una nueva oportunidad yo…

-¿Ya para qué? – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros interrumpiéndolo de nuevo – no te odio, por mucho tiempo fuiste mi mejor amigo y te deseo lo mejor, pero ya ambos tenemos una vida hecha y yo estoy muy lejos como para ser otra cosa - lo miró y asintió tranquilamente – te deseo lo mejor… de verdad.

Entró a la casa y Edward quedo paralizado por unos segundos.

Por muchos meses deseo poder tener la amistad de Emmett de nuevo y ahora eso se rompió, no lo iba a tener en su vida, sintió un dolor intenso y apoyó una mano en su pecho, ¿qué otra cosa no podrá conseguir?

Dios santo tenía que tener a Bella en su vida, de alguna forma lo conseguiría.

Entró a la casa, pero quedó paralizado por las voces, veía al grupo en la distancia, estaban sentados en los muebles y Bella estaba en el regazo de Garrett riendo ampliamente por algo que dijo Diego.

-A ver empieza a hablar Swan… - amenazó Emmett.

-¿Qué demonios quieres saber MCcarty? – dijo divertida y Garrett acariciaba su estómago como si con eso la calmara.

-El estado del tiempo… - rodó los ojos.

-Creo que quiere que le cuentes cómo fue que se dio que están juntos… - dijo Rosalie tomando su mano, calmándolo, se veía que todavía estaba un poco alterado.

Bella sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de Garrett – Hace seis meses y una semana me iba de Washington, a empezar de nuevo en otra ciudad creo que… por enésima vez – rodó los ojos – y me despedí de Garrett, ya que él tenía su negocio allí y no iba a aceptar que volviera a trasladarse por mí.

Garrett sonrió en su oreja y se dejó caer en el respaldar del mueble – Ya saben cómo esta pequeña chica es un poco testadura.

Bella rodó los ojos y golpeó su antebrazo – Una semana después estaba en esta ciudad extraña, Vanessa se enfermó, le dio una fiebre terrible… estaba desesperada… - negó con la cabeza y su ceño se frunció como si estuviese rememorando la escena – abrí la puerta de mi casa para ir al Hospital de emergencia y allí estaba él…

-Una semana fue suficiente para trasladar el negocio… ella es terca pero yo lo soy más… - guiñó un ojo y todos se rieron.

-Agradecemos eso – dijo Bree sonriendo ampliamente, todos hablaron a la vez, confirmando lo que ella dijo y después callaron de nuevo.

-Garrett me ayudó de nuevo… - continuó Bella - casi golpea al médico porque no querían atender a Vane con prioridad… fue bastante persuasivo – se rió entre dientes – pasó toda la noche con nosotras, después cuando la dieron de alta nos llevó a casa, se quedó con nosotras e incluso me quede dormida y él estaba pendiente de todo – se volteó y acarició la mejilla de Garrett – cuando me desperté estaba en el cuarto de Vane sentado en una silla, dormido, cuidándola… y allí lo entendí… - le sonrió con afecto – me merezco un hombre como él…

-Cariño… no soy perfecto ni nada parecido – se rió y besó su nariz.

-Ni parecido – acarició su nariz con la suya – eres terco, necio, malcriado algunas veces, y filosófico en exceso… un poco izquierdista pero no se lo diré a nadie – Garrett se carcajeó – y yo te amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo lo sabía… te aseguro que era lo que me mantenía a tu lado – susurró Garrett y se acercó para besarla.

Edward salió de la habitación sin poder escuchar nada más y sin querer ver el beso que se iban a dar.

Se fue rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie – Maldita sea – gruñó en su vehículo mientras iba a exceso de velocidad queriendo quitarse cada una de las cosas que vivió ese día.

Parecía una mierda de tortura, cada día en su realidad.

¿Cuánto más se tenía que equivocar?

Emmett lo odiaba con razón y le hacía ver cada vez más lo egoísta que fue cuando estaba con ella y que causo que se alejara o tal vez que él lo hiciera ya que no importa que se lo haya pedido, Edward no la había querido a su lado, limitándolo y eso era lo peor de todo…

Y ahora ella amaba a otro hombre o por lo menos creía que lo hacía. Se repetía una y otra vez que Bella lo amaba a él, se lo demostró cada día en esa fantasía, ellos pudieron ser felices. Y ella era de él, tenía que recuperarla. Debía dejar de actuar como un pendejo y un sometido, sino que tenía que convertirse en el hombre que consiguió su empresa y todo lo que quiso.

Paseó en su vehículo por las calles por media hora, ya que no quería estar solo y era demasiado tarde y además sábado como para ir a la Empresa...

Sin darse cuenta a dónde se dirigía quedo frente a un apartamento que solo conocía por referencia de un expediente. Se bajó del vehículo y cuando iba a tocar por el intercomunicador salieron una pareja de ancianos por lo que entró y subió al quinto piso por el ascensor.

Tocó al timbre y bajó la mirada esperando que contestara. Abrió la puerta unos segundos después - ¿Señor Cullen? – él levantó la mirada y le sonrió ínfimamente como saludo.

-Hola Kate… ¿puedo pasar? – ella asintió quitándose de la puerta y él la observó por unos segundos. Se veía mucho más joven y distinta sin el traje de oficina, sino con un jean, franelilla y una simple coleta – disculpa que te moleste, es solo… que me he dado cuenta que no tengo amigos…

Kate frunció el ceño y lo guió hacia una pequeña estancia de muebles vino tinto con madera y llena de juguetes – Discúlpeme… Joseph le encanta dejar todo regado.

-¿Está durmiendo? – preguntó tirándose en el mueble sin importarle el desorden.

-Si – sonrió ligeramente – después de batallar una hora lo hizo… los chicos de dos años son así de hiperactivos…

Edward sonrió aunque no sabía si era así, ya que nunca cuido a un niño de esa edad. Ella lo miró un poco incomoda sin saber bien qué hacer – Me puedo ir… - dijo unos segundos después no sabiendo si hizo bien, o no entendiendo qué lo motivo a ir a ese sitio, simplemente entendía que se sentía solo, desorientado y no quería seguir estándolo.

Empezó a levantarse pero ella tomó su antebrazo, negó con la cabeza lamiendo sus labios y lo empujó para que no se apartara – No quiero que te vayas… solo quiero saber… qué haces aquí, ¿qué quieres?… - completó tuteándolo por primera vez.

Él se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá y la observó fijamente – Olvidar… - que fue un idiota o que es un idiota; volver a ser él mismo o quemar a la persona en que se había convertido. _Demonios… no sabía lo que quería_… - hablar… - dijo un minuto después en el que Kate nada más lo observaba fijamente – y tomar, eso es lo que deseo ahora.

-No sería una buena secretaria si te permitiera beber hasta la inconsciencia – dijo ella jocosamente – aunque si puedo darte licor para celebrar el éxito por el negocio con Vladimir, además de la nominación como mejor empresario del año… te lo mereces.

-No quiero que actúes como mi secretaria esta noche – contestó él a la vez que pensaba en esos éxitos que por primera vez eran más por motivos de sus deseos de pensar en otra cosa que su desastre de vida amorosa y no por sus deseos de éxito. Entrelazó una mano con la de ella. Kate apretó el agarre a su vez y lo observó con sus ojos azules confundidos. Se veían más claros ya que no estaba usando maquillaje, además que era mucho más blanca de lo que había supuesto siempre. Es interesante como su cerebro se enfocaba en las cosas insustanciales, como que ella se notaba más joven y sin maquillaje o saco era accesible, sin la coraza de una relación de trabajo de años.

-Está bien… no seré tu secretaria – respondió Kate conciliatoriamente y se dejó caer a su lado observando la ventana amplia que salía a un balcón que se notaba amplio – háblame entonces, soy tu amiga – dijo tranquilamente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?…

Él se volteó a observarla y sonrió ligeramente, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había soltado el agarre de su mano y que ella no había hecho ademán para que lo hiciera.

Miró a su vez en la ventana y respiró hondo – Cuando lo sepa - susurró y cerró los ojos un segundo – te lo diré…

Se volteó a observarla y ella asintió tranquilamente – Eres un buen hombre Edward, sea lo que sea que te esté pasando lo superaras.

Ese era el problema… toda su vida había estado claro en cómo conseguir lo que deseaba y ahora no tenía ni idea y mucho más importante que eso, estaba cuestionando si en verdad alguna vez fue un buen hombre.

-Así espero Kate… - susurró, miró sus manos que seguían entrelazadas y que ella apretaba con fuerza – háblame de Joseph – pidió para pensar en otra cosa distinto a su infierno personal.

-¿Quieres que hable de mí? - preguntó ella riéndose.

Edward sonrió – Si – contestó unos segundos después – soy egoísta y necesito sentir que alguien me necesita… así sea para contarme sobre sus problemas…

Kate lo observó por unos segundos y asintió empezando a contarle sobre sí misma y causando que en cada segundo él se olvidara un poco de los hechos de esa noche y sonriera un poco más animado.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Eliza:**__ Gracias por el review y por leer la historia, me alegra que te guste. __**As:**__ Hola, me alegra que estés un poco obsesionada, y tranquila que siempre estoy actualizando y no la abandonare. Si, de verdad yo también estoy un poco harta de ese triángulo, lo recuerdo claramente ;). Nos leemos. __**Libertad; **__;D. __**MC:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, siento hacerte llorar. __**Lula: **__Hola, que significa mua?. __**Adriana: **__Hola, gracias por el review. Ambos han cometido sus errores, veremos que sucede y que tipo de amor le profesa. __**Mar91:**__ Hola, gracias, me alegra que te parezca así.__**Angie C. Cullen: **__Hola, si, de verdad yo también moriría de celos, claro, te entiendo. Veremos que sucede.__** Roma: **__Me alegra que te parezca así, gracias por el voto de confianza. _

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad.

Disculpen el retraso chicas pero la pagina no dejaba colgar el capitulo...

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward observó la panorámica de su oficina y suspiró hondo mientras tomaba un descanso en el trabajo. Generalmente se absolvía tanto en su labor que las horas pasaban sin él darse cuenta, pero ahora tenía la particularidad que se iba en un momento indeterminado para pensar en su vida en general.

Meditaba no solo con el hecho de que ya lo que hacía no le satisfacía como antes, sino como antes de toda esa experiencia había algo que ya lo tenía al borde del hastío, todavía le emocionaban los negocios, el juego, pero en general, el mundo ya no tenía el mismo sentido que antes.

Por lo menos ahora tenía a su hija, y la tortura que es Bella.

Con la última no había tenido ningún avance. Lo trataba cordialmente, aunque evitaba generalmente estar sola con él y eso le frustraba ya que al usar a Garrett o a la propia Vanessa como su protección impedía que pudiera hacer algo para conquistarla.

Por lo que trataba de mostrarle que había cambiado, que no era el mismo chiquillo inmaduro que fue de antaño, que amaba a su hija y podía ser todo lo que ella quería.

Claro, si fuera sensato aceptaría la derrota, que ella ya escogió y ama a otro hombre y que él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero una parte de él se negaba a hacerlo.

Ya que creía que si fuera así no le habrían enseñado esa vida. No creía que los ángeles, Dios, o lo que sea que haya sido fuera tan sádico en mostrar algo, hacer que lo añores para después arrancarlo de tus brazos.

Por lo menos esperaba que fuera así…

Si… así era su vida ahora, estaba utilizando lo omnipresente para justificar la lógica de querer creer que no todo estaba perdido.

Ahora, tenía la satisfacción que de alguna forma la relación con su hija iba avanzando con pasos agigantados. Todavía no lo llamaba papá. Aunque él estaba empezando a sospechar que más porque no lo consideraba así la razón era que le gustaba esa manera de llamarlo que no usaba nadie más.

A esa sospecha llegó, cuando, la semana anterior había ido a buscarla al Colegio, y después de saludar a sus amigos, su maestra se acercó a presentarse con Edward.

Mary, así se llamaba la mujer, le había sonreído coquetamente, preguntándole si era el papá de Vanessa. Su hija lo había abrazado y le había fruncido el ceño a la profesora como toda niña celosa de su padre, a la vez que orgullosamente declaró que sí, que él era _su cobrizo._

Edward solo recuerda como su corazón se apretó y expandió al mismo momento, todo su ser se llenó de orgullo y emoción por la forma en como su hija lo llamaba, era una declaración. Aceptación.

Le sonrió a la maestra y la llevó a comer un helado a la vez que la abrazaba y besaba indiscriminadamente. La forma en que rió por su demostración de afecto fue otro gran regalo.

-¿De nuevo en el mundo de las nebulosas Edward? – Él pestaño para observar a Kate que lo miraba con los brazos enrollados debajo de los senos – voy a tener que enviarte a casa o si no corro el riesgo de un accidente laboral.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Creo que estas excediendo tus funciones de secretaria Kate…

Ella sonrió – Pienso que pasamos ese parámetro un mes atrás, ya sabes, cuando fuiste a mi apartamento… así que deja la idiotez y habla conmigo.

Él asintió y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento – Tienes razón…

Kate se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro mirándolo conciliatoriamente - ¿Cuándo me harás caso y hablaras con esa mujer?

-No es tan fácil Kate – replicó él girando de nuevo la silla hacia la ventana.

Escuchó que ella suspiraba – Edward… creo que tienes que correr el riesgo, si te acepta bien… si no, bueno, por lo menos lo intentaste… no quiero verte sufrir.

-Pronto – susurró aunque en verdad no sabía cuándo se cumpliría esa promesa. Bella no le permitía ni un segundo sola y él se encontraba sin ningún plan para atacar esa parte importante.

Bufó – La verdad no lo entiendo. Ella fue la que se equivocó, no tú.

-Kate…

-Vamos Edward, por Dios, te escondió su hija, es decir… está bien, debiste de ser un idiota en la Universidad, por un tiempo yo también pensé que lo eras en la vida adulta pero… eso no es justificación para lo que hizo.

-Pensó que la estaba protegiendo… - dijo él recordando la conversación de Bella y los retazos que aprendió de ella en su incurso en el mundo paralelo. Él lo entendía aunque le dolía, es claro que no quería que su hija tuviera una vida como la de ella, lo que le afectaba es que no haya confiado lo suficiente para darle el beneficio de la duda, el "_tal vez actué distinto_".

El problema es que no sabía si lo hubiese hecho.

-No creo que hubieses rechazado a tu hija Edward – dijo Kate como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos. Puede ser que sí, habían trabajado juntos desde un año y medio y tenían que estar bastante compaginados para hacerlo. Además que ella era una buena amiga, eso lo había descubierto desde que invadió su casa un mes atrás – recuerda que yo tengo un sensor para eso…

Edward rió – No creo que eso sea cierto, está bien, tuviste un acercamiento muy cercano con alguien así, pero no es como…

-Tú no eres James – dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros – ahora o siete años atrás no hubieses abandonado donde te necesitaban como hizo él, o le habrías ofrecido dinero a tu novia para que abortara como él me hizo a mí… así que… si tengo un sensor.

Edward apretó los labios hasta convertirlo en una línea y la miró fijamente – Ya te he dicho que digas que sí y lo busco y le parto el pescuezo…

Kate rió y suspiró hondo – Por favor no… no soy una damisela en peligro o alguien que quiere ser rescatada… además… te apreció demasiado para hacer que estés a la par con esa escoria que por desgracia comparte el ADN con mi pequeño Joseph.

-Agradezcamos el ochenta por ciento de su madre entonces – dijo jocoso.

Kate asintió sonriendo ampliamente – Y esperamos que con los años se aumente ese porcentaje…

-Estoy seguro que si – dijo Edward suspirando hondo – no es lo mismo, yo… fui un idiota.

-Tenías derecho…

-Lo sé Kate – le cortó porque ya había tenido una conversación parecida en dos oportunidades distintas y en ninguna con un resultado positivo. Kate culpaba a Bella y él no lo hacía. Tan simple como eso – déjame mis conflictos y búscame un café.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y antes de pararse a cumplir su orden sonó el teléfono. Se volteó graciosamente y tomó el auricular estirándose como si volviera a su pose profesional – Presidencia Cullen – miró a Edward y asintió dos veces – el Señor Benjamín Krouts – él asintió y le comunicó la llamada a la vez que salía a buscar el pedido.

-Ben ¿cómo estás?

-Bien amigo, con algunos problemas pero nada que la empresa de competencia debería saber.

Edward se carcajeó por esa declaración, ya que si efectivamente estuvieran hablando en un plano laboral, estuviera completamente fuera de lugar. Un segundo después frunció el ceño al recordar como en otro mundo en esa fecha Benjamín tenía un problema con una empresa determinada - ¿Denali?

Un minuto después escuchó como Benjamín suspiraba – No lo entiendo maldita sea – gruñó Ben – esa empresa va a ir a la quiebra si yo no lo descubro y recordé que tu… meses atrás…

Esa empresa de verdad se iba a la quiebra si él recordaba bien – Iré enseguida.

-Vamos Edward no soy una mierda de Fiona….

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza – Jodete tú y todos tus malditos ogros verdes – dijo burlonamente – en media hora llegó a tu oficina – balbuceo entre las carcajadas de Ben trancando después la llamada.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó Kate con el café en la mano.

-Cancela todas mis citas de hoy preciosa, tengo que salvar a una princesa del dragón – dijo y vio como Kate lo miraba extrañada y él se rió por primera vez en ese día.

Por lo menos esa incursión le iba a servir para ayudar a alguien.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a su casa completamente agotado. Había pasado más de doce horas trabajando conjuntamente con Benjamín pero al final lo lograron.

Claro, a Ben primero le costó aceptar que el culpable era el propio director Marcus, pero después de sacar información de los libros, entrar en la base de datos, y lograr amedrentar a dos subalternos de dicho sujeto lograron las evidencias de la malversación de fondos. Todavía faltaba mucho, apenas tenían varios indicios y sabía que no era suficiente.

Pero por lo menos Ben estaba bien encaminado, Eleazar fue informado y ya iban a empezar a tomar directrices con la confidencialidad del caso, para que Marcus no se entere y pueda pagar el tiempo en prisión correspondiente.

Agradecía que en la realidad los Denali no lo perdieran todo.

Llegó a su casa directo a bañarse, ya había cenado con Benjamín comida china y ahora solo quería dormir un rato. Cuando ya estaba alistándose para acostarse, escuchó el intercomunicador y frunció el ceño. Observó la hora y apenas eran las diez de la noche, la verdad no era su hora normal de dormir, pero tal vez tantas malas noches estaban por fin pagando resultado.

-Dime Max - contestó al vigilante que era el que se encargaba de anunciar las visitas y coordinar la seguridad.

-Buenas Noches Señor Cullen, tengo una Señorita Bella Swan que desea ir a su apartamento.

_¿Bella?_

Edward frunció el ceño observando perplejo el teléfono. En esos meses ella nunca ha ido a su apartamento, menos sola y a una hora inapropiada.

Eso es algo que ella no haría, lo cual hizo que le preocupara por la situación, tal vez le paso algo a Vanessa. Aunque si ese fuera el caso no lo iría a visitar sino que lo llamaría.

-Déjela pasar – susurró intrigado y abrió la puerta del apartamento para esperarla.

Unos segundos después se abrió la puerta del ascensor y apareció ella, tenía su abrigo negro, y se veía un poco agotada, pero brillaba, aunque creía que era más como si lo llamara y por eso se veía así.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó cuándo logro volver a tener un pensamiento coherente - ¿Qué haces acá?

Ella estaba mirando al suelo y cuando escucho su voz levantó la cara y se mordió el labio. Se veía inquieta – Hola Edward, disculpa la hora, pero voy saliendo del trabajo.

Edward se apartó y le permitió la entrada a su casa.

-¿Todo bien con Vanessa?

Bella asintió y empezó a mirar el apartamento. Observó como fruncía el ceño y sonrió en respuesta, sabía como ella vivía, y también sabía que su casa era muy distinta. Todo estaba decorado de forma vanguardista, blanco, negro, los tonos distintos de colores era la vista y los cuadros, los cuales eran uno de sus pequeños orgullos.

-Por Dios… - murmuró ella y se volteó a verlo con los ojos más grandes de lo normal - de verdad te has vuelto un pequeño snob…

Edward se carcajeó y en ese momento sintió como si hubiesen caído cinco kilos de presión entre ellos. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, tal vez recordando cuando años atrás ella siempre se jugaba con él diciéndole que cuando consiguiera todo no iba a ver a ningún sujeto porque iba a ser un estirado como sus padres.

-Fue lo que predijiste… - se jugó acercándose un paso y relajándose aún más cuando ella no se apartó, como generalmente hacía.

Bella se encogió de hombros - Es un don desaprovechado de mi parte… lo admito - Camino hacia la ventana con vista panorámica y se detuvo allí hipnotizada por unos segundos. Edward estaba hipnotizado a su vez, pero por la presencia de Bella en su apartamento.

Caminó hacia ella hasta detenerse detrás de su cuerpo, como a cuatro pasos, y la detallo como tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, sintiéndose libre por la falta de testigos y la seguridad de estar en su territorio.

Estaba claro que venía de la fundación, ya que tenía tacones, abrigo negro y una bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, deseo que se despojara de esas prendas. Unos segundos después, como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, se lo quito junto con la bufanda violeta y lo tiró descuidadamente sobre el mueble blanco al lado de la ventana.

La bebió como si estuviese sediento, las pantorrillas descubiertas, la falda gris plomo que se pegaba en su trasero redondeándolo aún más, la camisa blanca y la forma en como su cintura se hacía más pequeña con el cinturón grueso que estaba usando, la hacía incluso más apetecible que nunca.

Toda ella lo llamaba, su cuerpo, el cabello suelto, su aroma. Tuvo que dar un paso atrás mordiéndose la piel dentro de su boca, para evitar saltarle encima y demostrarle de la forma más primitiva posible que ella le pertenecía.

-Wow - escucho que decía y él casi lo imita como un idiota. En ese mismo instante se volteó sonriendo pero quedó paralizada al ver como él se la estaba literalmente comiendo con la mirada.

Edward sonrió cuando la observo sonrojarse por haberlo descubierto observándola. Ella se apartó medio paso, pegando su cuerpo hacia la ventana inconscientemente y miró hacia un lado como si tratara de hacer ver que no había pasado nada.

Él frunció el ceño pero opto por mantener la pequeña paz que se había instaurado entre ellos, estaba seguro que si decía que deseaba destrozarle la ropa y hacerla suya hasta el amanecer, el ambiente jocoso desaparecería. No estaba seguro qué pasaría, tal vez lo golpearía o quizás se desnudara frente a él... como deseaba esa segunda opción aunque la imaginaba improbable - Me alegra que hayas conocido mi casa por fin, aunque te he invitado en varias oportunidades – comentó al fin.

Bella se sonrojo de nuevo y movió su mano como si estuviera descartando el comentario - Ya sabes que entre la fundación y Vanessa, no me queda mucho tiempo para nada – ambos sabían que mentía, pero también lo dejo pasar.

-¿Cómo se siente? - pregunto en vez de acusarla de engañarlo, acercándose dos paso hacia ella - administrar una fundación como tanto quisiste, incluso con tu apellido bien grande en el título.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque lo miro con emoción - Es un buen sueño, aunque vivo agotada, es bastante responsabilidad y yo quisiera poder ayudar a todo el mundo.

Él se acercó otro paso hasta quedar junto a ella y acaricio su mejilla por reflejo. Bella se apartó dos pasos, y volteándose empezó a contemplar los cuadros. Edward suspiró, parecía el juego del gato y el ratón. Lo peor es que no sabía que iba a pasar cuando la atrapara, aunque sabía que iba a hacerlo - Bella tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió hace ocho años.

Ella tenso su espalda y negó con la cabeza a la vez que se volteaba - Debo irme yo… después

Frunció el ceño y la observó confundido - ¿Para qué viniste entonces? No creo que sea para conocer mi hogar.

Bella lo observó extrañada por unos segundos y después rió con fuerza, tanto que se agarró la boca del estómago con una mano - Estoy loca… de verdad lo estoy. ¿No he dicho nada verdad?

Edward negó con la cabeza y la observó entre divertido y esperanzado, al parecer ella también estaba hipnotizada por él, eso era algo bueno, o por lo menos lo deseaba.

-Ya a esta hora no sirvo para nada, Garrett te podría decir como a veces trata de hacerme conversación y yo me duermo con los ojos abiertos.

El dejo de sonreír y recordó todo lo que había pasado, lo que los unía y lo que los separaba, alejando la visión de que de nuevo eran dos jóvenes irresponsables contra el mundo - ¿Dónde está Vanessa?

-Con Garrett - respondió ella sonriendo mínimamente - Está bien… - suspiró hondo - quería preguntarte si deseabas quedarte con Vane mientras estoy en Luna de Miel - él sintió como todo su cuerpo se contraía ante esa idea y apretó las manos hasta volverlas dos puños - sé que es mucha responsabilidad y tal vez no te sientas preparado, va a ser todo un mes.

-¿Cuándo? - preguntó con el alma en el pecho.

-En dos semanas - respondió y fue como una sentencia que caía entre ambos.

-Pensé que iban a ser unos meses, con la fundación y todo eso…

Ella asintió frunciendo el ceño - Ángela hará mi suplencia, ya todo está arreglado. La madre de Garrett fue una santa al ayudarme a organizar la boda, aunque será pequeña, en detrimento a mi madre pero en verdad… no me importa.

Edward asintió y la miró con añoranza. Ella… se le alejaba de las manos y no sabía cómo retenerla.

-La mamá de Garrett se ofreció a cuidar a Vane, pero… pensé preguntarte si estabas de acuerdo, sé que ella estará encantada por vivir con el que es ahora su héroe y tal vez tu quisieras también…

Lo miro interrogativamente por unos segundos y al ver que no contestaba negó con la cabeza.

-Es una simple idea Edward, si piensas que no estás listo o crees que no puedes organizar tu horario en la oficina no hay problema. Entre mi suegra y Bree la cuidaran…

-No - reacciono él mirándola fijamente - yo soy su padre, y quiero… deseo ese tiempo con ella - _deseo tiempo_ pidió en su interior.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió caminando a buscar su abrigo - Está bien entonces… no te molesto más, sé que ibas a dormir – dijo señalando su ropa. Tenía una franelilla y un pantalón de pijama gris. Luego sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el otro lateral de la habitación.

-Bella… - ella se detuvo y se volteó hacia él.

Los ojos chocolates lo miraban interrogantes y él entendió que ese era el momento, no había mañana, ni formas lentas de demostrarle que había cambiado, esa vida que vio se estaba escapando y si no hacía algo, no iba a haber forma de recuperarla.

-¿Puedo mostrarte algo? - preguntó en un murmullo y ella asintió lentamente. La guio fuera de su apartamento y sonrió al sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel cuando la tenía cerca.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó curiosa.

-Ya verás - respondió abriendo una reja que permitía acceder a unas escaleras e invitándola a que subiera con él - el antiguo dueño de mi apartamento lo creó, no puedo darme el crédito de eso, pero si lo he mantenido, me parecía un pecado matar algo tan bello.

Abrió la otra puerta y escucho como ella jadeaba al observar su azotea.

-¡Por Dios Bendito Edward! - gritó mientras entraba, caminaba por el pequeño camino de piedras y entre todo un jardín con flores de todos colores, adecuadas para ese clima, aunque la realidad es que él nunca había aprendido el nombre de alguna de ellas o la forma de mantenerla, ese era el trabajo de su jardinero.

En el medio de la estancia había un mirador con una silla de enamorados y se podía ver toda extensión de la ciudad, ya que su edificio tenía veinticinco pisos. Ese era uno de sus sitios favoritos, aunque siendo sincero casi nunca iba.

En los últimos meses, cuando no le quedaba más remedio que ir a casa, subía a ese sitio y añoraba el jardín que Bella iba a crear después que los chicos estuvieran grandes y ambos fueran ancianos.

Añoraba una vida distinta que él había experimentado.

Bella rodeó todas las flores y miró la vista maravillada, caminando por todos lados por lo que él se sentó en el mirador a observarla.

La escuchaba reír y negar con la cabeza perpleja - Vanessa no me ha hablado de este lugar - dijo caminando hacia los bordes - toda mi vida he querido un jardín así…

-Lo sé… - susurró y ella lo miró como si no lo hubiese escuchado bien, había hablado tan bajo que esa era una opción segura - No lo sabe - replico mirándola embelesado.

Bella se volteó y sonrió ampliamente - De verdad lo conseguiste todo… todo lo que soñabas, estoy tan feliz por ti… por todos tus triunfos.

Él sonrió y se levantó del asiento y la siguió como si fuera un depredador - Podría tener más - dijo enigmáticamente y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. En ese momento recordó como salían juntos y la cargaba para girarla hasta que la hacía reír.

-¡No! - grito apartándose un paso y señalándolo con un dedo como si fuera su madre - no te atrevas Cullen… te lo advierto.

Edward se carcajeo ya que entendió que ella recordó exactamente lo mismo y corrió hasta donde se encontraba, atrapo sus caderas, la cargó de medio lado y empezó a girarla, rápidamente.

-¡No! - gritó ella aunque empezó a carcajearse y alzó las manos para rozarlas con las flores que pasaban a sus lados. Cerró los ojos y subió la cabeza mientras seguía riéndose.

Unos segundos después él se tiró en una parte de arena con Bella encima de ambos, reían libremente. Edward tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertía o que se sentía tranquilo.

Al parecer al sentirla así le daba calma. Lo más irónico es que él era quien pensaba que nada más se necesitaba a sí mismo para ser feliz.

Ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras negaba con la cabeza - No puedo… creer… que… - se ahogaba al hablar por falta de aire y por seguir riéndose - no había hecho esto en tantos años - concluyo unos minutos después sin moverse.

Edward colocó una mano en su cabello y acaricio un mechón lentamente - Yo tampoco - dijo observándola fijamente.

Bella dejó de reírse y lo miró seria - ¿Cómo te acordaste? ¿Cómo…?

-Nunca he olvidado esos momentos contigo Bella… nunca.

Ella trago grueso y él acaricio su cuello, queriendo halarla y besarla por fin. Lo necesitaba más que respirar y eso le frustraba. El deber, el deseo y el arrepentimiento se unían y hacían que se desconcertara.

Bella se acercó unos centímetros a su cara, pero antes de que por fin se apropiara de sus labios, sintió como negaba con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo rápidamente, dejándolo en el suelo solo.

Tomó el zapato que se le había caído en el juego, se lo colocó y caminó hacia un borde de la azotea abrazándose a si misma con fuerza y juraba que estaba temblando.

-¿Bella? - pregunto levantándose y limpiando los restos de arena de su pantalón

-No… - murmuro ella - ¡No! - gritó volteándose a él y se le hundió el corazón al ver que lloraba - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quisiste en tu vida? ¡¿Por qué no me amaste? Ahora es muy tarde… ahora…

-¡Tú fuiste la que me dejaste! –Gritó endemoniadamente - ¡la que no volviste a mi Bella! Nosotros pudimos estar juntos, nosotros… - la miro furioso, frustrado contra el mundo, contra ella y él mismo, por todo lo que perdieron y por lo que se negaba a renunciar, a lo que pudo haber sido. No estaban acabados, no… - No es tarde… - avanzó hasta llegar frente a ella.

Bella quedo paralizada - ¿Qué?

-Lo de nosotros nunca terminara – declaro y observó cómo Bella abría la boca para refutarlo pero él agarro su cuello y la besó salvajemente.

Escucho como ella gritaba en sus labios, sintió como apretaba sus manos en su franela empujándolo, como se removía apartándose pero él seguía insistiendo, necesitaba besarla, más que nada en el mundo. Y unos segundos después todo cambio. En vez de empujarlo lo acercaba a su cuerpo, y abrió la boca aceptando por fin su roce.

Edward gimió abrazándola por la espalda baja haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran completamente y sintiera cada una de sus extremidades.

Ella lo abrazó del cuello y Edward introdujo su lengua en su boca, invadiéndola, saboreándola, dominándola, como deseaba desde que la vio por primera vez en la fundación.

Unos minutos después la libero de la prisión de sus labios y empezó a repartir besos en su quijada, cuello, a la vez que bajaba las manos para apretar su trasero. Sintió como ella se removía ya que al tenerla en esa posición podía percibir todo el estado de su necesidad, pero no se apartó ni un centímetro, no quería liberarla, nunca...

Bajó la cara besando la parte de su piel que estaba descubierta por la camisa y sintió como ella dejo de abrazarlo y lo apartaba sin fuerzas.

-Déjame Bella… - murmuró subiendo las manos, rozando sus senos y sintiendo como se estremecía en respuesta - necesito amarte…

Percibió como ella se tensaba y lo empujaba - No… suéltame… ¡no! - grito empujándolo con fuerza.

Edward se enderezo mirándola dolido. Bella se acercó en dos pasos y lo cacheteo fuertemente, haciendo que él doblara la cabeza y arrugara su frente por el dolor ya que parecía que le había roto la quijada.

Llevo la mano hasta la quijada y se sobo - Bella…

-¡No! - grito mirándolo furiosa - ¡aléjate de mí maldito bastardo! No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto… - ella lo miraba resentida y dolida, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Tú querías esto igual que yo, déjame explicarte yo…

-¡Cállate! - le grito y empezó a empujarlo con fuerza, golpeándolo con sus manos - ¿Qué mierda? ¡Quiero ser feliz! Merezco ser feliz ¿me escuchas? - le preguntó golpeándolo en el pecho con más fuerza hasta que él tomo sus antebrazos para que dejara de hacerlo.

No entendía esa reacción - Yo quiero que lo seas… que lo seamos - dijo tratando de acercarse a ella pero Bella se revolvía fuertemente para que la soltara. Tanto que casi se caía el suelo, lo único que evitaba que lo hiciera eran el propio Edward.

-No, no es así, ¡ya destrozaste mi vida una vez Edward! - gritó con voz desgarrada - no permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo.

Él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza, encerrando sus brazos entre su cuerpo para que no lo golpeara - No Bella… no digas eso…

Ella movió la cara y lo miro desesperada - Yo soy feliz, amo a Garrett, mi vida por fin tiene sentido, ¿por qué no me dejas? ¿Por qué tuviste que volver para hacerme dudar lo que me merezco?

-Bella… - susurró acariciando su cuello con la nariz sin importarle cuanto ella se removiera para que no lo hiciera, no podía separarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea suéltame! No voy a engañar a Garrett! - lo empujó fuertemente y salió de sus brazos.

Edward la observó sintiéndose derrotado. Maldita sea eso no era lo que quería cuando la llevo a ese sitio, quería decirle que podían estar juntos, confesarle ese mundo que él conoció y que tenía sentido.

-Yo te quiero en mi vida - empezó dejando atrás todas las estupideces que había realizado hasta ese día.

-Tarde… tarde - repitió ella negando con la cabeza - me hiciste mucho daño, pasé mucho tiempo llorando por ti, sintiendo que sobraba o que solo estabas conmigo por mi insistencia.

-Bella…

-No ¡No! - gritó ella levantando un dedo desafiante – ¿quieres que hablemos de hace nueve años cuando eras un bastardo? Lo haremos, hablemos de cómo me ignorabas, abandonabas y tomabas como te daba la gana.

Se apartó un paso y era como si lo hubiese hecho emocional y físicamente.

-Hablemos de cómo cada vez que me acercaba a tu lado no me sentía importante y como siempre lo entendí, ya que pensaba que no era suficiente. Nunca quise robarte tus sueños Edward - dijo con voz triste y tocando su pecho con una mano - solo quería que alguna parte de ti dijera que yo también contaba.

-Si lo hacías - dijo él mirándola desafiante - eras mi perdición, a veces no pensaba en mis estudios por pensar en ti, yo te amaba maldita sea – terminó furioso golpeando su muslo sintiendo pura frustración, quería hacerle entender en esa cabecita que él la adoraba.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesite? – Preguntó furiosa – cuando pase tantas noches sin ti, triste, desesperada, con Vanessa, ¡¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo no lo sabía – dijo inmediatamente - tu nunca me dijiste nada, yo no lo sabía – repitió.

-¡Porque nunca te intereso! – Gritó limpiándose una lágrima que por la fuerza con la que se la secó parecía que la consideraba una traidora - porque para ti fui un escombro, porque cuando alguien te dijo que yo no estaba en ninguna parte, no te preocupaste lo suficiente para saber dónde estaba, ¿eso es amor para ti? Que un día me prometas una vida juntos y al siguiente ni siquiera te interese lo suficiente para saber qué fue de mi vida…

Él apretó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo sin poder defenderse. Escucho un jadeo desgarrador y negó con la cabeza.

–Sabías dónde vivía, quienes eran mis padres, si hubieses querido – lo miró desafiante y se acercó otro paso – si en verdad me añorabas tanto como lo dices en este momento, llenándote la boca de declaraciones de amor inexistentes, me habrías conseguido ya que tenías forma de localizarme Edward – negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente – mucho tiempo pase mendigando una clase de amor que no me merecía – bajó la mirada y sus hombros derrotada y un segundo después la levantó mirándolo fijamente - Contéstame algo ¿si yo no te hubiese encontrado ese día con la carta de aceptación de la escuela en Londres me lo hubieses dicho? – Se apretó el pecho y lo miró triste - ¿Me habrías invitado a vivir contigo?

Él quedo paralizado y negó con la cabeza - Yo te quería a mi lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza - Tú querías ser libre y yo quería demasiado… yo solo tarde en darme cuenta.

-Te invite a vivir conmigo.

Bella tragó grueso - ¿Pero de verdad lo querías? – ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos y ella bajó las manos como si estuviera cansada - hace tiempo me preguntaste por qué no te había dicho lo de Vane, y yo te dije que pensaba que no te importaba…

-Es falso.

-Es cierto Edward, no lo niegues. Solo te importabas tú mismo, y yo estaba tan desesperada que buscaba cualquier tipo de afecto… incluso los imaginarios… pero mi hija no… no Edward, mi hija no sufriría eso, ella sabría que era amada y deseada y no le ibas a quitar eso.

-Bella…

-Nunca fui feliz contigo… - dijo mirándolo fijamente y con una tristeza tal en su expresión que él caminó un paso hacia atrás - nunca me hiciste feliz y yo pase mucho tiempo deseando algo imposible - se limpió las lágrimas y lo observó dolida - ahora lo soy… ahora… - decía entre jadeos de lágrimas - él me ama y yo lo amo - respiro hondo - estoy en mi lugar y esto… no tiene sentido - se volteó y salió caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Tú me amas Bella? - preguntó con voz triste, destrozada, lo había derrotado con unas simples palabras. Ella se detuvo respirando aceleradamente y abrazándose a si misma - necesito saberlo… - rogó.

Se volteó y Edward se estremeció por la tristeza que veía reflejada en su mirada - ¿Ya para qué? – preguntó y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Él trago grueso mientras bajaba la cabeza. Se apoyó la mano en el corazón y sintió una opresión allí que se hacía mayor cada vez que recordaba cada palabra que ella pronuncio ese día.

Y lo peor es que no podía negar ninguna de ellas.

Había sido un maldito egoísta.

La había tenido siempre como una maldita cosa segura cuando tuvo que haberla valorado.

Ahora era otro, pero… ¿cómo borraba todo lo que le hizo?

¿Cómo sobrepasaba la culpa de que cuando ella estaba sufriendo, sola, sin su familia, y con una hija que le pertenecía a él, que también era su obligación; Edward estaba aliviado por no cargar con una responsabilidad?

¿Cómo batallaba por ella cuando él sabía que en el fondo había estado feliz por estar solo? Recuerda que se había sentido frustrado, con el orgullo herido y el alma un poco quebrada porque ella no fue pero también satisfecho por eso, ya que una parte de él había deseado exactamente eso.

¿Cómo culparla por qué ella vio lo que él se había negado tanto en ese momento?

_¿Si yo no te hubiese encontrado ese día con la carta de aceptación de la escuela en Londres me lo hubieses dicho?_

Esa pregunta giraba en su cerebro, retumbando y gritándole a todo pulmón, porque sabía la respuesta y eso lo desgarraba.

No, no se lo hubiese dicho.

La habría dejado, y se habría ido solo. Esa petición fue un impulso, algo que les destrozo la vida y él no sabe cómo resarcirse.

Caminó fuera del jardín cerrando la puerta y bajó hasta su apartamento. Encontró su puerta abierta y respiro hondo al entender que ella había salido tan urgida que dejo la puerta abierta.

Cuando entró quedó paralizado.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la ventana abrazando el abrigo, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza cabizbaja - Bella… - susurro sintiéndose más triste que antes, era como si ella hubiese quedado tan derrotada como él.

Bella respiro hondo y lo miró limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente - No quiero que me odies Edward - dijo negando con la cabeza - y yo no puedo odiarte… no importa cuanto lo haya intentado…

Edward salió corriendo hacia ella y se acuclilló frente a sus rodillas apoyando su cabeza en ese sitio. Bella acarició su cabello por unos segundos y la sintió temblando donde le rozaba - Quiero que sepas que no te culpo, no lo hago, te lo juro. Tenías derecho a querer más, a añorar más, era tu vida, yo no podía detenerte.

-Bella… - pidió en forma de ruego.

-Yo solo te amaba - susurró y cerró los ojos arrugando la cara - aunque tal vez subconscientemente haya sido egoísta y haya querido algo que tú nunca hubieses podido dar.

-¿Qué? - pregunto con el corazón en la boca.

-Que me escogieras… que me amaras por ser yo, como mis padres debieron haberlo hecho… yo...

Edward suspiró hondo - ¿Cómo podría haber ganado Bella? Si era un idiota, un ciego, nunca pude haber visto eso.

-Lo sé… - susurró con tristeza - yo soy una estúpida y lamento… haberme enamorado de ti, querer cambiarte cuando no era posible, soñar… - suspiró hondo - que existían cuentos de hadas y finales perfectos - sonrió y acaricio su mejilla - te lo escribí una vez aunque… nunca logre enviarte esa carta.

Edward se tensó y la observó fijamente. Hablaba de la carta. De esa que tuvo en su poder un día y que ella le había dicho que nunca había enviado. Por fin en ambas realidades sucedió algo igual - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – preguntó por fin algo que lo había atormentado desde que supo de su existencia.

Bella frunció el ceño y dejo caer su mano - ¿Sabías que tenía dos meses de embarazo cuando te fuiste? - la miró paralizado, no pensaba que había sido tanto tiempo. Ella asintió sonriendo ligeramente por su cara de asombro - tenia terror de comprobarlo, aunque tal vez una parte de mi lo sabía. Por eso esa noche intente decirte algo, preguntarte sobre una vida perfecta allí mismo, o si de alguna forma serias feliz si no lo consiguieras todo.

Edward la miro confundido - Por eso estabas actuando tan extraño esa noche…

Bella asintió con los ojos húmedos de nuevo - "_Nunca podría ser feliz si no consigo lo que tengo años deseando Bella, es lo que quiero para mi vida, lo único que deseo"_ - él escuchó sus palabras, esas que pronuncio esa noche cuando ella estaba actuando extraño y se asombró - cuando te fuiste, después de llorar, me hice la prueba y salió positiva - suspiró y tembló mas fuerte - estaba aterrorizada Edward, yo era una niña… ¿qué iba a hacer con un niño?

Él bajo la mirada y escucho como ella suspiraba.

-…_En un mundo perfecto, en una vida perfecta para mí tú estarías a mi lado y me dirías que todo va a salir bien; no te habrías ido o yo te hubiese seguido como tanto deseaba…_ - sintió que caía una lagrima en una mano y la observó fijamente - si te la enviaba era como si la esperanza de ese mundo desapareciera. Por muchos años te espere, ¿no te parece estúpido? Garrett estuvo allí, deseando formar parte de mi vida y yo… te odiaba, te amaba, te deseaba, te culpaba… no puedo explicarlo - Edward la miró confundido y ella sonrió en respuesta - Pase años amándote y odiándote - ahogo un sollozo y se trató de apartar pero sin éxito, él la tenía fuertemente agarrada, no quería que se apartara - años pensando que eras el único que iba a amar y odiándome porque era tan estúpida que busqué a otra persona incapaz de amarme…

-Bella no…

Ella tapó sus labios por lo que no continuó - Años odiándote porque no lo hiciste, y creyendo que nunca ibas a darle a ella lo que necesitaba… pero más importante, no podía dejarte ir… no podía renunciar a esa idea del mundo perfecto… del sueño…

Edward tragó grueso y tomó su cara entre las dos manos, haciendo que lo observara mientras decidía hacer lo que nunca creyó, hablar sobre su alucinación, pero debía ser sincero, debía intentarlo todo - Tenemos una casa en Forks – Washington y dos hijos Vanessa y Edward Junior.

Bella frunció el ceño pero él con un dedo tapo sus labio para que no hablara, necesitaba decirlo.

-Vanessa… - sonrió al recordar su otro mundo - es igual que aquí solo que tal vez más confianzuda, ya que tuvo a sus dos padres desde el principio. Es exacta a mi hermana Alice y capaz de ganarse al más fuerte de los hombres con una mirada, le gusta decir lo que siente y cuando ríe… nuestra hija tiene la capacidad de llevarme al cielo solo con una sonrisa.

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y los suyos también los sentía de la misma forma.

-Y EJ, su primera palabra fue papá… es muy inteligente, siempre observando alrededor, siempre aprendiendo, tiene mis ojos y tu cabello, es nuestro segundo hijo aunque tal vez no sea el último…

Bella negó con la cabeza tratando de apartarse pero no se lo permitió.

-Nuestra casa es un caos, hay goteras y está en un pueblo con mil personas pero es nuestra, nuestro hogar, donde viviremos hasta ser viejos y tú cosecharas un jardín mientras yo arreglo el techo – sonrió al recordar como ella decía que así veía su futuro - a nuestro alrededor tenemos a nuestra familia, la que creamos, Emmett, Bree, Sam e incluso Jane, y los queremos, así se porten mal a veces. Tú… trabajas con Bree en un centro comunitario, no ganas nada, pero lo amas, porque haces lo que quieres, y siempre has deseado.

-Edward… - balbuceó contra su dedo.

-Somos una familia Bella… y nos amamos, no importa que nos hayamos casado jóvenes, con una niña en camino o que sea un maldito mantenido. Nos amamos y somos felices, hemos pasado sacrificios y pruebas, porque Bella… tu eres mejor persona que yo y estar contigo me convierte en una mejor persona.

Escuchó que ella emitía un gemido y sintió como se mojaba su manos con la que la tenía agarrada – _I love you baby_ es nuestra canción, lo sé, así de cursi soy contigo y no me importa… te la cantó Bella, no todo el tiempo, pero si en ocasiones especiales y estamos tan enamorados que no me dejas tocarte si no te lo digo…

Ella lo observo por unos segundos y Edward dejo libre sus labios, necesitaba que ella le dijera que opinaba sobre esa vida. Bella se apartó un poco - Es un bello sueño Edward.

-Si te casas ese sueño desaparecerá Bella – dijo desesperado - y sé que serás feliz con él, que continuaras tu vida, y tal vez yo continúe con la mía pero… he visto como seria nuestra vida juntos y nos escojo a nosotros.

La castaña quedo paralizada por unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza – No…

-Puede ser una realidad Bella, nuestra realidad, si me lo permites, si me dejas, te juro que te hare feliz. Quédate conmigo… por favor - subió su cuerpo y atrapando su cabeza con una mano la beso suavemente, solo rozando sus labios. Ella no respondió, más bien se quedó allí mientras él trataba de hacer que lo hiciera. Se separó unos segundos después y la miró suplicante - No puedo hablar por ese chiquillo idiota que quería conquistar el mundo y hacerse rey de todos, por el que no te quiso ver ni dar la luna Bella… pero yo… el hombre, quien soy ahora, te desea, te añora, te idolatra y quiere en su vida. Te hare feliz si tan solo me lo permitieras.

Los ojos de ella se volvieron cristalinos y se mordió el labio fuertemente a la vez que lo observaba fijamente, ninguno de los dos respiraba, era como si estuviesen en su mundo privado, en la expectativa.

Ella acarició su mejilla y lentamente negó con la cabeza – Debo irme… - dijo y trató de removerse para que la dejara libre.

-Bella…

Ella tragó grueso y lo observó respirando hondo – Una parte de mi – empezó lentamente hablando en voz baja – siempre te va a amar. Me diste a Vanessa, y ayudaste a que aprendiera a quererme a mí misma sin necesitar que nadie más lo hiciera. Esos regalos siempre los tendré presente Edward, y quiero agradecerte por ellos… cuando me preguntaste si te amaba en el jardín no pude responder, ya que, aunque no quisiera, verte de nuevo, revoluciono mi mundo y me hizo dudar cosas que creía resueltas.

Bella apartó sus brazos de sus piernas y él se levantó aceptando lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo.

-Te dije que te amé y te odié, pero también te digo que… hace años, sin yo darme cuenta, te deje ir, solo me costó entenderlo – ella lo miró fijamente y él sintió que el mundo se le caía, se le destrozaba – éramos unos niños, egoístas, estúpidos, ambos queríamos el cielo, y los dos nos equivocamos. Yo sé que… reaccione mal, que explote allá arriba pero, era algo que necesitaba decir, para terminar de superar todo.

-Bella…

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces – Me alegra que ames a tu hija, y que por fin estén juntos, ahora todo está en su sitio y yo debo ir al mío.

-Por favor, si tan solo me permitieras…

-Estoy enamorada de alguien más – cortó y Edward sintió como sus ojos se humedecían un poco más – perdóname… pero ya es muy tarde… para esto, para nosotros - se volteó y empezó a caminar para la puerta pero se detuvo, lo miró y sonrió ligeramente – tal vez en otra vida… ese sueño tan hermoso que contaste se haga realidad. Espero que… - tragó grueso y apretó las manos – siempre seas feliz, estoy orgullosa de ti Edward, has conseguido tanto… y también espero que consigas a quien amar de verdad, porque sé que yo nunca fui la afortunada para poseer ese sentimiento – y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Me perdonas? – susurró él y ella se detuvo inmediatamente. Bajó la cabeza aún sin mirarlo - ángel de reflejos rojizos - vio cómo se estremeció y apretó las manos a cada lado de sus piernas - por no verte como debería, ser un imbécil, no valorarte y no estar para ti… por no escogerte Bella, y no entender que al tenerte en mi vida podría conseguirlo todo.

Escucho como emitía un sollozo ahogado y dio un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo. Era como si hubiese una barrera entre ellos, una que ella misma había creado.

-Lo hice hace tiempo Edward - se abrazó a si misma sin voltearse - adiós.

Cuando cerró la puerta él se dejó caer en el sofá, encerró la cabeza en sus manos y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras sentía que la opresión en su pecho crecía más y más fuertemente.

Y en ese momento identificó por fin ese sentimiento, uno que lo había tenido siete años atrás pero que había estado acompañado por el alivio y aceptación.

Pero en ese segundo solo sentía dolor, y pérdida, sobre todo, tenía la sensación de que le había partido el corazón.

Y que la había perdido para siempre.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

-º-º-º-º-º-º

_**Monica:**__ Gracias por el review. Si, de verdad esta sufriendo, pero eso es una buena forma de que haga lo que dices, esperemos que lo consigas. __**Roma:**__ Si me llego tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, si a mi también me gustan los antagonistas buenos, nada de salvaje y maltratador. Espero que la leas y me digas que tal. __**Laura:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado de verdad. __**Diana:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y mi forma de escribir. Si lo están siendo, pero él debe aprender. Veremos que sucede. __**Shau:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado de verdad. __**As:**__ Gracias por el review y el video. Lo escuche y me encanto. Yo también creo en la redención y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, asi que ya veras, pero para llegar allí tienen que pasar varias cosas y tiene que ver cuál es el final feliz para ellos. Tranquila que no lo he hecho, veremos que sucede._

_**Libertad: **__**. Elizabeth Cullen Potter:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado. Primero: Pocos. Segundo: Una vez por semana. Tercero: eso lo sabrás como va pasando. Vamos a ver que sucede. __**Mar91:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. __**Ailu:**__ Gracias por el review. Me alegra que me sigas entonces y que bueno que te gusto. Gracias por tus palabras de verdad. __**Ninaa:**__ Gracias por el review. Veremos si el presentimiento es correcto. Gracias, me alegra que sea así. __**Gene:**__ Bastante incertidumbre, es cierto. __**Triste:**__ Gracias por el review. De verdad tu nombre es cierto, es muy triste esta situación, gracias por tus palabras. __**Fer93vulturi:**__ Gracias por el review. Es verdad, Edward se equivoco, vamos a ver que sucede. __**Peyci Cullen: **__Gracias por el review. Esperemos que pronto lo tenga porque me parte el alma. Pocos. Veremos que sucede. __**Lili: **__Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste, ojala que lo hagan pero él tiene que ganárselo. __**Aria: **__Gracias por el review. Ya veremos que sucede con ambos. Si, parece cruel, este ángel me salio sádico. Vamos a ver que sucede. __**Rosaiborra:**__ Gracias._

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad.

Este cap tiene música, pongan a cargar esta pagina http : / / www . youtube. Com /watch?v=ifwCl3G1gNY (ya saben, le quitan los espacios) y colóquenla cuando salga 1. La verdad me costó mucho encontrar la canción de Edward, y cuando lo hice fui feliz, por lo que se las traigo en esta entrega.

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward se sentía derrotado. Parecía como si fuera el despojo del hombre de antaño y se avergonzaba de la forma en cómo iban dirigidos sus pensamientos y lo que experimentaba en ese momento.

Golpeó su cabeza de nuevo, jalando su cabello hasta sentir que se lo arrancaba y se dejó caer en el mueble de su casa. Tenía todas las ventanas corridas, cubiertas con las cortinas y era como si huyera del sol, de la luz, tal vez incluso de la vida.

Era un maldito cobarde, o peor que eso… inservible. Por lo menos así se sentía.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta varias veces pero no quería pararse para ver quién era o qué demonios querían con él, no estaba para nadie, ese día menos que nunca.

Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sentó en el mueble para observar quien entraba a su casa sin autorización – Kate… - susurró alejando la fantasía de que era Bella la que entraba por su puerta y le decía que no pudo casarse con nadie más solo con él.

Además se había vuelto un idiota alucinador… ¿quién lo habría pensado?

Ella se acercó despachando a un hombre, debía ser Max, el vigilante. Escuchó susurrar unas _gracias Max_ que confirmó su antigua teoría y se dejó caer en el asiento cerrando los ojos. La sintió más cerca y notó como se sentaba en el borde del sofá pero no se movió, tal vez si no lo hacia ella desaparecería.

-Edward… - susurró con voz preocupada.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – preguntó molesto. Ella arrugó la nariz y Edward volteó la cara para que no viera el arrepentimiento por su mal trato, no era normal en su persona hablarle así y en situaciones normales no lo hubiese hecho.

-No podía dejarte solo… - respondió enredando sus manos como si estuviera nerviosa. Edward se levantó del mueble y empezó a caminar – no hoy…

Él se volteó y la miró sintiendo su mirada empañada. Tenía años que no lloraba, siempre lo había considerado innecesario y hasta estúpido, pero en esos momentos sentía que iba a quebrarse. Se tapó la cara para recomponerse y respiro hondo – De verdad creí que me iba a elegir – declaró como un imbécil.

Sabía que Bella había sido clara, incluso sintió como su corazón se contraía como si en verdad se estuviera partiendo cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre… pero una parte de él creía que lo iba a elegir. Hasta el último momento lo hizo. Hasta esa mañana cuando se había vencido el lapso de dos semanas en los cuales le fue imposible volver hablar con ella y se cumplía el plazo… se casaba.

Demonios, ¿no hace más de cinco minutos que imaginó que era ella la que entraba por su puerta y le decía que lo amaba?

¿Por qué no se cumplió su fantasía?

De verdad había esperado que sucediera…

-Lo siento… - susurró Kate acercándose a él. Llegó a su lado y tomó su hombro reconfortándolo – por lo menos te arriesgaste Edward, es mejor saber a siempre estarse preguntando…

Edward se carcajeo sin un ápice de humor y la miró furioso - ¿Sabes quiénes son los que dicen esa cuerda de estupideces? Los imbéciles que nunca se arriesgaron y no saben lo que es que te jodan tu vida… esos son los que lo dicen…

-Edward… - dijo ella triste. Él se acercó instintivamente y la abrazó fuertemente, tanto que pensaba que debía quejarse del dolor, pero ella se mantenía callada, sin lamentarse.

Necesitaba que lo reconfortaran, sentir que no estaba solo, dejar de pensar en lo que iba a pasar en las próximas horas. Dejar de funcionar…

¿Era tan difícil eso?

-Maldición Kate… ella se va a casar y yo soy una mierda de quejica que está sufriendo como un imbécil… debo hacer algo…

Se apartó de ella y observó a las habitaciones sintiéndose furioso.

¿Qué mierda sucedió para que a él le mostraran esa vida?

¿O fue todo un maldito sueño?

Pero Vanessa existía, la carta existió, Bella está allí… ella… le pertenecía a él, y él la tendría…

¡Claro! Por eso es todo esto. Él debe de dejar de actuar como un cobarde. Debe buscarle, hacerle ver… no sabe qué mierda debe hacerle ver ya que todo se lo dijo ese día… pero lo haría, encontraría la forma de decirle lo que necesitaba para que ella volviera a él. De alguna forma la tendría, así tuviera que secuestrarla y sacarla de la influencia que ejercía ese maldito hombre, _"Don Perfecto",_ que tuvo que estar en el hijo de puta momento y lugar incorrecto y robársela.

¡Esa era su mujer y su hija! ¡Esa era su vida! Y él la conseguiría, no permitiría que se la quitaran...

No lo haría…

-Debo detenerla… - gruñó apartándose de Kate y buscando su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kate desorientada - ¿De qué hablas? – dijo alarmada.

-Tengo que detener esa boda, debo… Bella es mía, ella tiene que entenderlo y saberlo… yo se lo haré ver.

-¡Edward! – Gritó corriendo y persiguiéndolo ya que él salió hacia la salida ignorándola – ya esa mujer decidió y no fue a ti… acéptalo.

Él la miró por un segundo, pensando sobre esas palabras, pero en ese momento llegó el ascensor y salió corriendo para embarcarse – Nunca… - gruñó apretando el botón que guiaba al estacionamiento y volviendo a reiterarse todos los motivos para buscarla.

Kate se lanzó a su vez en el ascensor y lo agarró por los hombros – Por Dios Edward, recapacita, ya le dijiste lo que sentías y ella te dijo no.

-No lo sabe todo – refutó sin mirarla.

-¡¿Y qué más le falta por saber? – Gritó desesperada – vuelve al apartamento, yo te acompañare… pero no puedes…

-No te metas en mi vida Kate – interrumpió mirándola amenazadoramente – ella tiene que estar conmigo – dijo recordando cómo no le dijo del sueño, tal vez esa sea la solución, decirle que lo que le contó como una ilusión pasó en verdad, y sería su realidad si se lo permitiera.

-¡Ella se está casando Edward! – Gritó jalándolo por una manga de la chaqueta de cuero marrón – no seas egoísta por Dios… no puedes arruinarle ese momento, no puedes…

Edward la miró por un segundo razonando sobre lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento llegó el ascensor al estacionamiento. Salió corriendo, y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó la llave de su moto una BMW R 1150 R Rockster. La había comprado en un arranque un año atrás, y si la usó tres veces fue mucho, tenía obligaciones y compromisos por lo que no podía utilizar ese tipo de vehículo.

Pero en el ajetreo no había tomado las llaves de su auto y la moto sería más efectiva. Llegaría a su objetivo mucho más rápido.

-No hagas esto… - le pidió Kate desesperada.

Edward encendió la moto, dándole al gas y causando un estruendo en el sitio de por si callado y salió en busca a su destino. Observó cómo Kate se embarcaba en su vehículo pero la ignoro. Ella no tenía la razón.

Bella debería escucharlo, ella lo ama, él está seguro de eso, se lo dijo ese día, así que ahora le demostraría que su lugar era a su lado. Lo haría.

Sabía por Vanessa que la Iglesia donde se iba a casar era la Harper, la cual le quedaba a media hora de su casa. Esperaba que llegara a tiempo, la boda era a las once de la mañana y apenas eran las diez y cuarenta y cinco. Apretó la mano en el embrague y aumentó de velocidad para alcanzar más rápido su destino.

Llegó veinticinco minutos después y dejó la moto en la entrada. Caminó y cuando pasó las puertas de la Iglesia quedo paralizado.

1.

Dios mío ella se veía tan hermosa… y él era quien debería estar allí, no el imbécil que la acompañaba junto al altar, frente a un cura, y en una Iglesia llena de personas esperando para celebrar su unión.

Estaba vestida de marfil, con un vestido largo, pegado hasta sus caderas y los hombros descubiertos. Tenía el cabello suelto y miraba a su pareja sonriendo, con adoración.

_Es cruel para mis ojos, ver la forma en como él te hace sonreír…_

_Es cruel para mis ojos, verlo tener lo que era mío…_

Edward se llevó la mano al corazón y abrió la boca ¿para qué? Para gritarles a todos que ella le pertenecía, que era con él que tenía que casarse… pero no pudo hacerlo.

Quedó paralizado, observándola, entendiendo por fin la realidad.

_Ella__ se decidió_ _y no fue por ti_, escuchó la voz de Kate en su mente y él no lo comprendía, ¿por qué?

En ese momento le preguntaron si quería aceptar a Garrett como su esposo y respondió que _si_ un segundo después.

Edward observó toda la escena y sintió como todo se quebraba a su alrededor.

_Esta no es tu vida… _ escuchó a su interior gritar y asintió respirando con dificultad. Él había elegido distinto, ella no fue su prioridad, y perdió el derecho a estar allí. Escuchó como Garrett aceptaba ser su esposo y apretó las manos a la vez que salía de la Iglesia sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había un loco que segundos atrás quería destrozar un sueño y una vida por pensar malcriadamente que se lo merecía.

Salió en las escaleras de la Iglesia y vio a Kate abrazándose a sí misma y mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó asustada.

Edward bajó la escalera hasta llegar frente a ella y bajó la cabeza – Yo no me gane esa vida – respondió preguntándose a la vez si eso era lo que querían enseñarle, lo que había perdido, o tal vez hacerle entender que todo lo que se tiene en esa vida viene con un precio.

Ya ni siquiera iba a seguir preguntándose por qué mierda fue eso. Tal vez fue una simple alucinación creada por años de trabajo continuo y falta de amor.

Kate suspiró hondo y lo abrazó fuertemente – Todos tenemos derecho a una vida así… ya lo verás.

-Pero no con ella – murmuró él mirando al cielo – ya no… - ¿eso era lo que se sentía cuando se dejaba ir a alguien? ¿Vacío y tristeza?

-Edward… yo…

-Debo irme… - murmuró él soltándola y sonriéndole ligeramente – gracias por ayudarme a no cometer un nuevo error – le dijo sinceramente y tomó su moto embarcándose en ella – nos vemos después.

Observó cómo Kate asentía y se dirigía a su vehículo. Salió de la Iglesia pero su parte masoquista e imbécil le hizo quedarse en un costado, resguardado por unos árboles. Allí unos minutos después observó cómo salía ella. Sonriendo. Mirando a otro hombre de la forma como una vez lo vio a él. Casada.

Fuera de su vida.

Arrancó y sonando el gas con fuerza huyo con el viento. Necesitaba correr, gritar, sentir que podía sentir algo más de lo que estaba experimentando y más importante que eso. Necesitaba volver a ser él.

Basta.

Esa era su vida. Sin ella. Había sobrevivido una vez. Lo haría de nuevo.

_Y yo no puedo respirar fácilmente, no puedo tener otro sueño si tu no estas a mi lado… no hay forma…_

.

.

.

Llegó a la recepción tres horas después. Había ido a su casa, se bañó, y cambió su vestimenta a un jean negro y una camisa de vestir azul; dejó su moto en el estacionamiento y cambió a su vehículo porque debía buscar a Vanessa y llevarla consigo.

La fiesta era tan sencilla como Bella le había relatado, estaban como en una especie de jardín, en medio de Seattle. Había varios toldos, flores y como la mayor atracción de todo estaba ella. Que en ese momento hablaba tranquilamente con Bree.

-¡Cobrizo! – escuchó a su hija y volteó hacia ella sonriendo ampliamente. Se acuclilló y la abrazó fuertemente cargándola con ganas y haciéndola gritar ligeramente porque la lanzó dos veces al cielo.

Dios como amaba a su hija.

Incluso en ese momento le daba una tranquilidad que antes de verla no tenía. Ella lo abrazó del cuello y sonrió divertida mientras lo besaba en la mejilla - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Preguntó mirándolo con los ojos brillantes – hay chocolate, galletas y ¡torta!

Edward se carcajeó y besó su frente – Imagino que has comido de todo…

Hizo un pequeño puchero – Mamá no me deja…

-Es porque el exceso es malo pequeña – respondió sin soltarla.

Ella acarició su mejilla y pasó un dedo por debajo de sus ojos mirándolo extrañada. Sabía que debía tener unas grandes ojeras, por dos semanas no había dormido casi nada. Le sonrió a Vanessa reconfortándola y ella ladeó la cabeza, como hacia cada vez que estaba pensando concentrada.

-¿Lista para nuestra pequeña aventura mi hermosa? – le preguntó Edward haciendo que ella emitiera una pequeña risita y se volviera más tímida.

-Si… - murmuró bajito y él sintió ganas de comérsela entera.

-Hola Edward – él bajó la mirada y encontró frente a frente a Isabella. Su Isabella… ya no, todavía debía repetírselo, así horas atrás la haya dejado ir.

-Hola Bella… - murmuró él sin soltar a Vanessa.

Ella acarició el cabello a Vanessa y le sonrió amorosamente – Creo que vas a hacer que tu pobre padre sufra un lumbago cariño…

Él negó con la cabeza y la lanzó un poco al aire – No me importa… - dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Ya nos tenemos que ir? – preguntó Vanessa mirando a su padre y a su madre intercaladamente.

-Ya falta poco para que nos vayamos cariño – dijo Bella y se le humedecieron los ojos haciendo que Edward la mirara extrañado – lo siento… estoy un poco emocional este día – dijo sonriéndole ligeramente– tal vez sea los cambios y todo eso… – terminó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando a Vanessa – ve a despedirte de Garrett y los demás Vane, tengo que hablar con tu padre.

Vanessa sonrió, abrazó a su padre como si estuviese confortándole y salió corriendo hacia Garrett quien los observaba a los tres y recibió a la niña con los brazos abiertos.

Bella sonrió ligeramente pero bajó la mirada – Creo que… ¿estás seguro? – Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente – si no puedes quedarte con Vanessa…

-Ya tengo organizado todo Bella – le interrumpió - mi madre y hermana quieren consentirla e incluso hemos planeado un viaje en familia… estará bien.

Ella asintió y le indicó que la siguiera. Lo cual él hizo inmediatamente – Es la primera vez que me voy a separar tanto tiempo de ella, pero sé… - dijo volteándose y viéndolo significativamente – que contigo estará protegida y segura.

Él asintió y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Sentía una opresión en el pecho y esa idea de dejarla ir cada momento le costaba más. Incluso ahora, que tenía el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo corazón que se reflejaba como si estuviese burlándose, lo único que deseaba era llevársela lejos, demostrarle… ya ni sabía qué, tal vez que la necesitaba, o que la amaba, como tanto ella dudo que lo hacía e incluso la vez que se confesó no pronunció esas palabras. Tal vez eso fue lo que falto por decir. Aunque ahora fuera ya muy tarde.

Bella le entregó una maleta con las cosas de Vanessa, haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación y bajó la mirada – Siento… - arrugó la cara – que las cosas no…

-Bella… - le interrumpió – tu escogiste – se encogió de hombros y le levantó la cara con un dedo en su barbilla - tenías derecho de no elegirme a mi… aunque… me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras – confesó significativamente. Claro que hubiese deseado que estuviera con él, incluso demostrarle que era mejor que Garrett… pero no lo hizo y ahora no tendría la oportunidad que le mostraron.

Bella asintió y sonrió ligeramente - Gracias… - empezó a retirarse pero él tomo su mano para evitar que lo hiciera.

Lo observó dudosa y él soltó su mano – ¿Eres feliz? – le preguntó algo que nunca había dicho, porque en todo ese tiempo él quería ser el causante de ese sentimiento, no necesitaba saber que ese hombre la hacía dichosa, pero ahora era imperativo que lo supiera. Después de todo, quería que lo fuera.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, volteó hacia Garrett y sonrió menos afectada, sinceramente. Se volteó hacia él y asintió – Lo soy Edward… por fin soy amada y aceptada.

Él asintió y bajó la cabeza un segundo – Lamento como te trate en el pasado… - lo observó y apretó los labios mientras veía como se le humedecían los ojos. Eso fue otro error, nunca se disculpó por nada. Siempre fue un maldito engreído. Incluso ella, cuando supo de Vanessa le pidió perdón, admitió su error, pero Edward no fue capaz ni siquiera de aceptar que había sido un idiota.

Seguía igual de idiota que antes…

-Lo sé – respondió asintiendo y mirándolo un poco afectada por toda la situación. Tal vez no fuera el momento propicio, estaba arruinándole su noche, pero sentía la necesidad de decirlo, de dejar todo claro. Quizás el hecho de dejarla ir significa por fin decir todo lo que estaba en su pecho y de verdad empezar a sanar. Que ambos lo hicieran.

-Yo si te amé Bella – dijo con el corazón en la mano y escuchó como ella respiraba un poco más aceleradamente y los ojos se le humedecían aún más, lo único que evitó que llorara fue que colocó una mano debajo de sus ojos recomponiéndose.

Ella asintió y él vio como apretaba sus manos. En sus ojos observaba como lo miraba con duda, como si no supiera si creerle, pero unos segundos después paso al entendimiento, aceptando que era cierto por la forma en como él la estaba mirando. Y Edward sabía que en ese momento surgió la gran pregunta de qué hubiese pasado. Lo peor es que él si sabía la respuesta a eso.

¿Cómo podría decírselo? Contarle que todo hubiese sido distinto si ambos hubiesen sido menos idiotas. Si él hubiese deseado menos o si ella hubiese pedido más…

Bella asintió de nuevo, sonrió ligeramente, sin mostrar sus dientes, solo estirando sus labios y lo abrazó fuertemente. Edward sonrió ligeramente al sentir el vestido de novia apretujado entre ambos y unos minutos después la dejo ir. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y ella se fue.

A su sitio.

Edward la observó con las manos en los bolsillos y la maleta de Vanessa a su lado. Vio cómo llegó junto a Garrett y lo abrazó, a la vez que él acariciaba su espalda y le decía algo en su oído que causo que asintiera y sonriera en respuesta acariciando sus labios con un dedo.

Después Bella abrazó a Vanessa por mucho tiempo. Cuando la soltó su hija se despidió de su padrastro y corrió hacia él abrazándolo. Haciendo una seña a Garrett salió de allí con una mano entrelazada con ella y la otra sosteniendo la maleta.

.

.

.

Varias horas después Edward estaba sentado en el balcón de su apartamento con una cerveza en sus manos observando al vacío. Había llevado a comer a Vanessa y en el trayecto de vuelta a casa se quedó completamente dormida. Lo cual agradecía.

Vanessa le daba paz, pero en ese momento solo quería morir en su propia autocompasión.

Tomó otro trago mientras trataba de meditar lo que había sucedido y como seria su vida ahora en adelante. Había escogido ese mundo y ahora debería vivir en él, ser feliz de alguna forma, conformarse con su hija y con un futuro glorioso. Lo que siempre soñó.

No se puede tener todo…

Eso fue la lección que aprendió con ese sueño. Hubiese sido más fácil que ese maldito y sádico ángel simplemente se lo dijera, no que hiciera que experimentara la soledad y tristeza de esos meses. Tal vez se lo merecía, tentó algún poder divino al pensarse feliz.

Tal vez…

-Cobrizo… - se despertó del aletargamiento de sus pensamientos y sonrió a su hija.

-¿Qué haces despierta cariño? – ella se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él hasta sentarse en su regazo.

Edward sonrió más ampliamente y dejo la botella en la mesa más cercana. Amaba cuando ella se mostraba espontánea y le daba muestras de afecto. Le había costado pero ahora confiaba en él. Eso le agradaba.

-¿Y cuáles son los planes? – preguntó ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Edward se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y acarició su espalda – Esta semana iras a casa de tu abuela Esme – ella sonrió ilusionada. Su madre se había ganado el afecto de su nieta completamente. Siempre le preguntaba por ella y le encantaba ir a su casa – donde estará Alice…

-¡Tía Alice! – Gritó ella risueña – quiero que me lleve a comprar helado, y… me enseñe los videos que me mostró la otra vez… hay unos graciosos de ti haciendo burbujas.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza maldiciendo a su hermana – Y la semana siguiente nos iremos todos de vacaciones.

Vanessa lo miró con la cara toda ilusionada - ¿Todos? ¿Y mamá y Garrett también?

Él acarició su cabello - ¿Recuerdas lo que tu mamá te dijo? Ellos estarán fuera de la ciudad por unas semanas… - ella dejó de sonreír y asintió como niña grande – pero nos divertiremos pequeña… te lo prometo.

Vanessa lo miró unos segundos y volvió a rozar con su manita debajo de los ojos - ¿Por qué estas triste papá? – le preguntó en voz baja.

Edward empezó a negar que estuviera triste cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hija le había dicho - ¿Qué? – preguntó parándose y cargándola hasta más encima de su cabeza. Cada día estaba más grande, y sabía que Bella tenía razón, porque estaba pesada, pero la emoción que lo embargaba era demasiado para pensar en eso - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Ella lo miró confundida y extrañada - ¿Prefieres que te siga llamando cobrizo? – preguntó tímidamente y bajando la mirada – yo pensé… si no quieres…

-Oh no cariño… - le interrumpió él sintiéndose feliz, abrazándola fuertemente y dándole unas cuantas vueltas causando que riera divertida – me haces muy feliz cariño mío… muy… muy feliz – repitió besando su cabello.

Ella lo abrazó y sonrió ampliamente - ¿Entonces ya no estas triste papá? ¿Hice que se fuera?

Edward la miró y sonrió ampliamente. Rechazando cualquier pensamiento anterior. No era entender que no podía tenerlo todo, era por fin tenerla a ella.

-Si Vanessa – susurró abrazándola con fuerza – hiciste que se fuera – ella sonrió y lo miró picara - ¿qué está pasando por esa cabecita? – preguntó mirándola dudoso.

Ella rió y soltándose empezó a correr haciendo que él la persiguiera y alejara todos pensamientos quejumbrosos al jugar con ella.

Horas después, cuando ya estaba tan agotado que no podía mantenerse un segundo más en pie la observó ya lista con la ropa de dormir, acostada en su cama y mirándolo fijamente - ¿Me quieres contar un cuento papá? – preguntó ella bostezando y él sonrió al ver que no había borrado de nuevo la palabra de su vocabulario.

Edward se acostó a su lado y ella le dio espacio para que se acomodara - ¿Qué quieres que te cuente hoy? – le preguntó él apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

-No sé… ¿Blanca Nieves? – preguntó esperanzada.

Él negó con la cabeza al recordar los cientos de veces que había tenido que leer ese cuento en esos meses. De verdad la niña tiene una fijación con esa historia de hadas - ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia del ángel con reflejos rojizos? – preguntó sonriendo al recordar otro momento donde le había contado algo parecido. Una vida distinta que no consiguió, aunque si adquirió un trozo, una parte muy importante.

Ella sonrió y lo miró extrañada - ¿Ángel con reflejos rojizos?

Él sonrió y se acomodó en la almohada de medio lado, un poco sentado - Era un ángel que vagaba por la tierra, con una cabellera marrón que a la luz reflejaba como si fuera ocre o color fuego, poseía los ojos brillosos y un corazón tan grande que su motivación en la vida era luchar por las causas perdidas. Salvar a todos.

-¿Y qué paso con el ángel? – preguntó en un bostezo.

Edward sonrió - Encontró a la causa más perdida de todas, un hombre que ansiaba todo lo que nunca había tenido y obviaba lo que creía una carga, como el amor o las obligaciones.

-Mamá dice que el amor es lo más importante – dijo ella y cerró los ojos. Se veía que se estaba durmiendo pero quería saber el resto de la historia.

Asintió - Esa es exacta la enseñanza que le trato de dar ese ángel al hombre, aunque a veces… no se aprende hasta muy tarde.

Vanessa asintió y se colocó de lado mirándolo, aunque se veía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos - ¿Y qué paso con el hombre? ¿Nunca aprendió?

Edward acarició su mejilla y cerró los ojos un segundo – Si, lo hizo. Perdió mucho, ganó otras cosas, pero más importante que todo, ese ángel, antes de irse a otra misión, le dio el regalo más grande de todos…

-¿Cuál? – preguntó ella con voz de sueño y mirándolo confundida.

-Tú – susurró acariciando su mejilla y sonrió cuando ella cerró los ojos un segundo, tal vez ni siquiera le escuchó - ¿recuerdas como dormiste conmigo la primera vez que te quedaste aquí Vane? – preguntó sin saber si lo estaba escuchando.

Vanessa abrió los ojos y asintió antes de cerrarlos de nuevo – Tenía miedo… - murmuró en voz baja – pero ya no lo tengo, sé que tú me protegerás.

Edward sonrió y acarició su mejilla - ¿Puedes protegerme tú esta noche cariño? – Preguntó él apoyando su cabeza en la almohada - ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

-¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó ella y se acercó a él para abrazarlo, como si estuviese envolviéndolo – tranquilo papá, yo te protegeré también.

Él sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarse ir y dormir como tenía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Lo sé, me quieren matar a mí, a Edward, a Bella… pero no me abandonen, todavía no dice fin… sé que hay oscuridad pero vendrá la Luz… esperemos…

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias mi Gine y Gery, las hermanas fantásticas

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Las chicas sin cuenta:

_**Lectura compulsiva:**__ Gracias por el review y por tus felicitaciones, me alegra que te haya gustado de verdad. Si, fue triste, pero necesaria, bastante intensa. Si, ambos se han equivocado, y que bueno que los entienden a ambos. A mi también me encanta Garrett ;).Hi: Ya ves que no me tarde mucho en actualizar. __**Panchis:**__ Siento hacerte sufrir, lo sé, todos los queremos, pero bueno…. Me alegra que et haya gustado. __**Ara**__: Me alegra que te haya gustado. __**Laura:**__ Si, de verdad debería estarlo. Me alegra que te guste. __**Kary:**__ Tal vez hubo un problema de ese estilo también, pero ella solo quería ser valorara, y creo que ella también ha sufrido. Veremos que sucede. __**Ailu: **__Gracias por el review. No me llego tu mail porque no dejaste los espacios. Me alegra que te haya gustado y te parezca así. __**Ariela:**__ Si, creo que ambos se equivocaron de verdad, pero es que ella trato de seguir adelante, de luchar, es complicado. De verdad no quiero dejar ese valor ni esa idea, esta bien tener ambición, Edward tenía derecho, ella se lo dijo, el problema fue que él toma sus decisiones y debe vivir con ella, cada cosa tiene su consecuencia. Recuerda que esta es la visión de Edward, y él es quien se siente culpable. Ya veremos que sucede. __**Nuvita:**__ Me alegra que haya sido así. __**patri91: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado de verdad. Yo también lo espero, ya veremos. __**Pmt:**__ Me alegra que te guste, gracias por tus palabras, si se lo merece y espero que lo tenga, ambos son responsables. Disculpa por hacerte llorar. Estoy actualizando una vez por semana generalmente. __**Lys:**__ Gracias. __**Mar91: **__De verdad triste, veremos que pasa. __**Rosaiborra: **__Me alegra. __**Libertad: **__. __**Peyci Cullen:**__ Hola, super bien, espero que tu también. A mi también me duele, pero bueno, eso no se recupera, es cierto. __**Alejandra:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado, si bastantes emociones. __**Yesica: **__ Me alegra que te gusta, gracias por tus palabras. __**Eccaza:**__ Me alegra que te guste y sí, no se sabe que va a pasar. __**Roma: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado jajaja, ya veremos como hago, si lo hago. Gracias, espero que sea así ;). __**Aria:**__ De verdad así parece, yo también lo espero. Veremos que sucede. __**Mariana s:**__ Me alegra que te haya parecido así, veremos que sucede. __**As: **__Bueno, disfrute mucho tu review, te entiendo completamente que no puedas aceptar eso, yo tampoco lo haría, lamento que no continúes con el fic, aunque espero que igual lo leas, para ver si te gusta lo que pasara, amo a Camila y escuche la canción que me enviaste, gracias por todo. AlleCullenS: Lo siento de verdad, vamos a ver que sucede con ellos._

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad.

Para que vean que no soy tan mala… les traigo este capítulo más rápido que lo normal.

Espero les guste…

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward observó el cielo despejado y los kilómetros y kilómetros de absolutamente nada sin saber bien qué hacia allí.

Miró a su alrededor preguntándose cómo demonios llego allí. Su mente estaba nublada. Recordó a Vanessa pero al volver a inspeccionar el sitio entendió que no se encontraba por allí. No había nadie más que él.

Y se sentía correcto que fuera así…

Llegó a una especie de banca dorada que estaba en el medio del vacío y se sentó allí. Miraba todo alrededor sin ver nada en realidad. Solo sintiendo paz y tranquilidad.

-Edward - Él se volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa voz armoniosa y descubrió que a su lado se encontraba sentado Seth.

Quedo impresionado por unos segundos. Lo había visto como ciclista, pordiosero y hombre de negocios. Pero ahora estaba vestido de blanco, con una túnica que se agarraba por un lateral atrapada en un broche dorado.

Como un ángel.

Lo observó confundido por otro segundo y después reaccionó - ¡Maldito ángel de la mierda! - gritó fuertemente a la vez que se levantaba y trataba de golpearlo, pero era como si hubiese una pared de vidrio invisible que no permitiera tocarlo - ¡sádico bastardo! ¿Acaso disfrutas haciendo sufrir a los mortales? ¡Imbécil! ¡Pelea como hombre! - gritó y subió las manos en posición de combate - anda, ¡lucha!

Seth lo observaba con un brillo de diversión en la mirada, relajado, como si los insultos le resbalaran y los deseos asesinos que observaba de la mirada de Edward fuera completamente inofensivo

-No soy un hombre Edward – Habló con un tono tan serio que en ese momento lo detalló como lo que era, un ser ancestral con mucha más experiencia y vida que un simple mortal. Se levantó y sonrió de medio lado - y créeme, no quieres pelear con un ángel, tenemos milenios siendo guerreros, conocemos estrategias que ni siquiera soñarías y sería capaz de destrozarte en una fracción de segundo… no acabes mi paciencia de por si agotada por tu escogencia de escenario.

Edward lo observó un segundo en la misma posición sin moverse, lo que tardó en razonar y entender que lo que el ángel decía era correcto. Relajó los brazos a la vez que se sentía confundido por esas palabras - ¿Qué es este sitio? - pregunto inocente.

-Otro cliché de los tantos que tienen en tu mundo - se encogió de hombros - y como estamos en tu cabeza, estamos en tu percepción del paraíso y de los ángeles - miro alrededor y sonrió burlonamente - oh mira Edward que original… nubes… - Él volteo y observó como el piso se estaba volviendo incorpóreo, con humo, como si estuviesen sobre nubes - hay que ver que ustedes humanos no saben lo que las nubes le hacen a la columna vertebral - se rió y se acercó a él - larguémonos de aquí, estoy cansado de este disfraz - señaló la túnica y tomó su brazo.

Un segundo después estaban en una especie de campo abierto. Era completamente hermoso, frente a él había una especie de barranco, donde se veía llanuras, más adelante cascadas y el piso que los apoyaba era puro césped.

Caminó hasta el borde de la empinada y dejó de respirar por un segundo. Era como si al estar allí se sintiera parte de todo y de nada. Algo insignificante frente a todo el medio imperante y a la vez consonante con lo que estaba alrededor.

-Aquí me gusta venir a pensar - Miró a Seth que estaba parado a su lado y sonrió al verlo completamente vestido de blanco. Pantalón, zapatos y camisa de cuello alto. Seth sonrió en respuesta - tenemos que mantener algunos clichés vivos Edward - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué hago aquí? - pregunto mirando alrededor.

-Sueñas - respondió divertido - por lo que decidí visitarte.

-¿Y disculparte? – preguntó sintiendo como se enfurecía de nuevo, había sido una tortura tras otra, lo que menos podía hacer ese bastardo era decir que lo lamentaba, así no fuera cierto.

-Yo no hice nada malo Edward… - interrumpió sus pensamientos - en cambio tu sí. Pero eres humano, es tu deber equivocarte.

Edward lo observó por unos segundos. Ni siquiera iba a dignarse en disculparse… - ¿Por qué me mostraste algo que no podía tener? - preguntó y vio el alrededor, el cielo no era azul en si, parecía un cielo de Monet, con colores marrones, azules, verdes, naranjas rosados, amarillos. Todos unidos y armoniosos. Bella disfrutaría enormemente si conociera ese sitio.

-¿Preferirías que no lo hubiese hecho? - preguntó a su vez.

-Era feliz antes que me mostraras lo que me faltaba.

-¿Lo eras Edward? - rebatió.

-La ignorancia hace la felicidad, ¿no lo sabias? Ustedes lo enseñaron en la historia de Adam y Eva.

Seth se carcajeó y encogió sus hombros - Eso es otra división de mi organización, así que me reservo la opinión a ese respecto, pero… ¿Querrías perder ese conocimiento y perderla a ella?

-Ya la perdí - dijo agachándose y sentándose en el borde del empinado. Era extraño que no sintiera vértigo porque los separaban metros y metros del suelo, pero… tenía a su lado a un ángel y era un sueño… ¿qué podría pasar?

Escuchó como Seth suspiraba - ¿Y a Vanessa? ¿Prefieres vivir sin saber de su existencia?

Edward levantó la mirada y negó rápidamente con su cabeza - Prefiero tenerlo todo, pero ya aprendí por lo que me mostraste que no puedo. ¿Eso era lo que tenía que saber? Hiciste un buen trabajo en destruirme para enseñarme que no puedo conseguirlo todo.

Seth negó con la cabeza - La idea no era destruirte, sino que vieras…

-¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Qué soy un idiota? – refutó molesto.

-Eso también - dijo Seth carcajeándose - te lo dije una vez, eso fue un regalo, y te aseguro que lo que te otorgaron no se lo dan a cualquiera…

-Ya puedo ver porqué, creo que no es lo más pedido en el mercado – dijo irónicamente.

Seth sonrió – Quizás… - concedió – pero te aseguro que es la más deseada por todos ustedes…

Edward lo observó por unos segundos sin decir palabra. Debía aceptar que eso podría ser cierto, pero no sirvió de nada, Bella no fue suya - Ninguna decisión crea una vida perfecta - concluyó.

Seth asintió - Eso es relativo de lo que consideres una vida perfecta…

-Pero… ¿Para qué enseñarme un futuro con Bella? ¿Para qué mostrarme que podría ser feliz con ella si en la realidad era imposible? Lo único que entiendo es que quieren que no tenga ambiciones, ni dinero o sueños y como los tuve la perdí…

Seth lo miró incrédulo y se rió con fuerza - Demonios eres uno de los casos más difíciles que he tenido porque no lo terminas de captar Cullen… - concluyó unos segundos después, cuando pudo tranquilizarse - ¡somos ángeles! El dinero y todo eso va más allá de nosotros, no nos importa si eres rico o pobre y de eso no se trató esto ¿no lo comprendes?

-Pero el otro Edward no tenía nada…

Seth negó con la cabeza - ¿No tenía nada?

Edward se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró - La tenia a ella, a sus hijos, al amor… pero no éxito, ni seguridad económica.

-¿Y qué? ¿Eso no es mucho? Tienes que entenderlo Edward ¡compréndelo de una vez!

-¿Qué? - murmuró colocándose una mano en sus ojos.

-Podrías llegar a tenerlo todo si dejas de pensar que tienes que escoger… si, fue gracioso para mi ponerte como mantenido - se carcajeó y Edward lo observó furioso - pero al final eso no era importante - movió su mano como si estuviera descartando el comentario - lo que debes entender después de todo es que al decidir sobre lo que considerabas importante tienes que vivir con ello. No es si escoges el dinero o no. Nosotros somos superiores a eso… es que elijas darlo todo, solo así podrás conseguirlo.

-¿Y para qué me enseñas eso si ya todo está perdido? No podrías intervenir un poco antes…

-El tiempo de mi padre es perfecto… - refutó tranquilamente.

Edward dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza y apretó las manos - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-¿Ahora? - preguntó Seth suspicaz.

-Ella se casó… ella… - respiro hondo dándose fuerza - cuéntame eso, que va a ser de su vida… y de la mía.

Seth sonrió de medio lado y asintió - Me siento magnánimo hoy así que te responderé dos preguntas… no - dijo cuándo Edward iba a hablar de nuevo - ya hiciste la primera.

Él gruñó y se dejó caer en el suelo de nuevo. La verdad cuando preguntó eso no creía que le fuera a contestar y tenía miedo de saber esa respuesta… ya… lo había dicho, era un cobarde.

-Bella está embarazada - empezó Seth y Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente levantándose con tanta velocidad que se hubiese caído del barranco sino fuera porque Seth lo atrajo a la tierra de nuevo - en una semana se dará cuenta por una comida marina en su luna de miel, será otra niña y se llamará…

-No quiero saber… - refutó tapándose la cara con sus manos. Pensó en EJ y en como nunca existiría, sintió dolor de nuevo, experimento la sensación de perdida, aunque en verdad nunca lo haya tenido.

-Cinco años después tú te casaras con…

-¡Basta! - gruñó con fuerza interrumpiéndolo - ¡¿Para qué mierda me reconfortas con palabras adecuadas cuando mi vida esta arruinada? ¡Ella esta con otro hombre y no es mía! ¡Yo la deseó a mi lado más que nada en el mundo maldita sea!

Seth sonrió y se encogió de hombros - Recuerda ese sentimiento… te ayudara - tocó su hombro y un segundo después Edward sintió una tranquilidad inmediata, estaba envuelto en paz - fue un placer conocerte Edward, fuiste muy entretenido.

Él frunció el ceño y lo miró confuso - La voz de mi cabeza - concluyó de pronto al escuchar esa expresión- ¿eras tú?

Seth sonrió ampliamente - No forma parte de mi departamento… pero si tuve comunicación con Anakis y me divirtieron tus pensamientos.

-¡Malditos ángeles rastreros! Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco – dijo apretando las manos a sus costados - Ya sabía yo que esa conciencia que iba y venía no podía ser normal.

Seth se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - Adiós Edward.

-Espera… - Gritó rápidamente - me falta una pregunta, ¿qué pasa después de la muerte? - Había un ángel frente a él, le estaba hablando… tenía que preguntarlo.

-Humano tramposo - gruñó Seth - ya respondí tus dos preguntas, además ese es uno de nuestros orgullos, ya que por una vez no hay fugas de información… no sabes lo enervante que es cuando sucede eso.

Edward sonrió sin evitarlo, tal vez esa fuera la conversación más surrealista que haya tenido en su vida.

-Decide bien Edward… no me hagas querer bajar a patearte el trasero.

Edward frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y abrió los ojos.

Estaba desorientado.

Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y no reconocía el sitio dónde estaba.

Después recordó que había dormido en el cuarto de Vanessa y se relajó un poco. Pero se dio cuenta que las piernas de ella no estaban encajadas en sus costillas y cuando se movió para buscarla cayó al suelo.

Un suelo de cerámica en vez de madera.

Se levantó del suelo alterado y nervioso. Buscó la lámpara de princesa que su madre había comprado como un artículo de suma necesidad pero no estaba. Así como la mesa… así como algo que recordara.

Encontró el conector de la luz y al ver el sitio sintió que palidecía y su corazón se detenía.

-¡Cullen, maldita sea! ¡Apaga la luz cabrón que es de madrugada! - Edward vio al joven desgarbado, de cabello negro alborotado en una pequeña cama, cubierto en una cobija, sin comprender qué sucedía. Unos segundos después le habían lanzado una almohada del otro lado de la habitación y cumplió la orden como autómata.

Se colocó los zapatos que había dejado al lado de la cama y salió por donde había visto una puerta.

Examinó el pasillo destartalado y quedó aún más confundido.

Toda su mente era una mezcolanza hasta que unos minutos después comprendió dónde estaba.

Entró por la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo y encendió la luz rápidamente. Observó el baño con dos duchas y corrió hasta el lavado, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara por mucho tiempo para despejarse.

Cuando unos minutos después levantó la cabeza quedó paralizado - Dios mío santo - murmuró tocándose sus facciones.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Revisó alrededor del cuarto de baño y encontró un periódico.

-Estoy en Londres - dijo como si estuviese contándoselo a un amigo, con el periódico en la mano - nada de eso paso… fue un simple sueño…

Su cabeza le aturdía de los recuerdos y era como si hubiese pasado de verdad. Como si esos ocho años fueran una realidad y haya perdido a Bella, tenido una hija, una empresa.

Incluso recordaba flashes sobre que experimentó una vida aparte, donde se devolvió de Londres y se quedó con Bella en un pueblo inhóspito llamado Forks.

Todo eso lo recuerda como una nube en su cerebro, como flashes lleno de huecos y niebla… ¿qué demonios sucedió?

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza entre las manos.

Nada había sido cierto…

No tenía 29 años… tenía 21.

No era rico y exitoso… era pobre y deseoso por surgir.

No había perdido a Isabella… ella iría con él dentro de un año.

¿Sería producto de la comida del avión? ¿Del estrés por empezar en unas horas clases por primera vez en un país distinto? ¿Del temor de que Bella no vaya a Londres o peor que eso que vaya?

No tenía idea…

Pasó varias horas encerrado en ese sitio, tratando de analizar ese extraño sueño, y porque, simplemente no podía volver a dormir.

Cuando amaneció, se alistó y desayunó sintiéndose confundido. Los chicos que compartían el cuarto con él hablaban tranquilamente, emocionados por el inicio del curso. Pero Edward se sentía intranquilo, era como si tuviese que estar en otro sitio, o tuviera que hacer algo importante.

Fue a clases alejando cualquier pensamiento. Había ido allí para estudiar y no podía perder el enfoque. Sin embargo la clase pasó con una especie de sentimiento de dejavú, no recordaba lo que decían, en el tan llamado sueño no vio esas clases, pero había algo que le hacía sentir como si de alguna forma lo hubiese vivido.

Habló un rato con el profesor, y después salió de allí. Necesitaba despejarse un rato. En cualquier día normal Edward correría a su cuarto y estudiaría lo que le enseñaron, siempre buscando ser el mejor, pero en ese momento no podía.

La incertidumbre era superior a sus deseos de surgir.

Una hora después, se había paseado por el Soho y estaba caminando por los alrededores. Había comprendido por fin lo que le sucedía. Sentía añoranza por Estados Unidos y por la gente que vivía allí.

Creyó que no le daría eso porque, hay que estar claro, deseaba salir de allí y buscar cumplir sus sueños, pero al parecer lo sentía.

Pasó por una tienda que ofrecía el servicio de llamadas internacionales y entró en ella para llamar a Bella. No tenía planeado telefonearle por lo menos hasta dentro de un mes pero de verdad esos flashes de ella abandonándolo, de ella casándose, de ella sufriendo, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Marcó su número de teléfono y espero que le contestara tranquilamente, lo más seguro es que al primer repique escuche su nombre en medio de gritos. Bella tiende a ser un poco efusiva.

Después del séptimo repique, la llamada fue direccionada a la contestadora por lo que frunció el ceño.

Eso no era normal…

_Hola, estas comunicado con Bella, no puedo atenderte… deja tu mensaje._–Sonrió por un segundo. Antes tenía un discurso sobre la salud del planeta como mensaje y él había hecho que lo cambiara a un saludo normal.

-Bella contesta el teléfono – dijo cuándo sonó el pito - tengo que contarte sobre un sueño loco que tuve - cortó la llamada y suspirando hondo salió de la tienda. Frente a ese sitio había una pequeña plaza y él se acercó a ese sitio mirando los alrededores y concentrándose en unas pequeñas flores rojas parecidas a las que en un flash mostraba como si una vez se las hubiera regalado a Bella de aniversario.

-Enfócate Edward - Gruñó jalándose el cabello - eso no sucedió, ¡era un maldito sueño! - refunfuñó en voz baja y agradeció que estuviese prácticamente solo sentado en una banca de la plaza.

Bella…

¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba por ella?

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, ella iba a acompañarlo en un año. Estaba aterrorizado por esa opción pero era lo que le había pedido. Recordó como dos noches atrás habían estado juntos y frunció el ceño.

_Bella estaba acostada en su cama, desnuda,__ envuelta en su sábana blanca, mientras Edward revisaba unas hojas de unos ejercicios que debía revisar - El primer día serán presentaciones Edward, te aseguro que no te evaluaran…_

_-Uno nunca puede estar seguro Bella - dijo sonriendo y volvió a encerrarse en sus papeles y problemas._

_Sintió__ como ella se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba fijamente - ¿Piensas alguna vez en una vida distinta a la que deseas? - le preguntó y él levantó la mirada. Se estaba abrazando a sí misma, envuelta en la sabana y lo observaba preocupada, había un brillo distinto en su mirada, como de dolor y perdida, no lo entendía - ¿qué en vez de irte para allá te quedes aquí con…? - se calló y se mordió el labio con fuerza._

_-Bella… - advirtió un poco frustrado ya que necesitaba terminar de estudiar – debo terminar esto… - ella lo miró con los ojos un poco húmedos y Edward suspiró fastidiado - un año pasa rápido._

_Una parte de su estómago se encogió. Demonios, tal vez eran muy jóvenes y la decisión de que ambos estuvieran juntos muy impulsiva. Había sopesado varias veces la posibilidad de decirle que tal vez no estuvieran listos, que quizás no deberían aventurarse en vivir juntos, o que ella lo sacara de esa obligación, pero no, Bella parece segura de ese paso y él cada vez estaba más aterrorizado._

_Ella arrugó la cara como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos y él relajo la cara, no quería pensar que descubrió algo de sus temores por su expresión._

_Bella se mordió un labio fuertemente y asintió enrollando las manos en su regazo - Sé que ese sueño es importante para ti, pero tal vez haya otros deseos… ¿no has pensado en eso? ¿No quisieras? Tal vez serias también feliz si…_

_-Nunca podría ser feliz si no consigo lo que tengo años deseando Bella - le interrumpió tajantemente - es lo que quiero para mi vida, lo único que deseo._

_Vio como palideció pero un segundo después sonrió, por lo que no sabía si se lo había imaginado - Por supuesto - murmuró ella asintiendo - es cierto… fue idiota de mi parte…_

_-Toda mi vida he deseado esto, más que nada en el mundo… mis padres lo necesitan también, debó ayudarlos, es mi deber - le volvió a interrumpir._

_Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Edward arrugó la cara al ver que las hojas arruinadas y suspiró hondo dejándolas que cayeran al suelo. Estudiar era imposible cuando estaba a su lado, es por eso que cada vez que tenía exámenes desaparecía y no la buscaba. Siempre iba a escoger primero a su futuro - ¿Qué sucede Bella? Estás extraña… - preguntó unos segundos después._

_Ella le sonrió aunque se veía triste y acarició su mejilla – Tonterías mías – murmuró – por supuesto que debes cumplir tus sueños y ayudar a tu familia… fue estúpido de mi parte sugerir un sueño distinto… el tuyo es mucho más importante._

_-Bella… _

_-__Te extrañare – murmuró interrumpiéndolo - ¿tú me extrañaras? - él asintió frunciendo el ceño, le aturdía la necesidad de las mujeres que se le reafirmara sus sentimientos, y quisieran que pareciera vulnerable - perdóname por lo que te dije, sé que no tengo derecho ni merezco…_

_Pero él ya no le estaba prestando atención. Sino que la besó profundamente interrumpiéndola. Él también iba a extrañarla y en ese momento la deseaba._

Pestañó para salir de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño profundamente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Bella? Y ¿Por qué él no lo había visto anteriormente?

¿Será…?

No, él se estaba volviendo loco. Eso. Fue. Un. Sueño.

Observó que ya se estaba haciendo de noche y volvió a intentar comunicarse con Bella, lo cual fue completamente infructuoso. Estaba en Nueva York por lo que no tenía sentido llamar a Bree o a algunos de sus amigos.

Caminó hasta la casa y la incertidumbre que sentía antes se volvió más profunda. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si…?

¿Y si algo de ese sueño era cierto?

Negó con la cabeza y caminó a su habitación. Cuando entró estaba Paul sentado en su cama estudiando. Él era becado como Edward, y le había agradado cuando lo conoció el día anterior.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a Paul - ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó con un fuerte acento francés.

-Mi novia no contesta el teléfono - confesó Edward extrañado por siquiera hablar cosas privadas de él, nunca le había gustado.

Paul levantó la cabeza - ¿Vive aquí o en Estados Unidos?

-De mi país - respondió apretando las manos con fuerza.

-Mejor - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - yo termine con mi novia antes de entrar al programa, es una pérdida de tiempo. Soy joven y con esto triunfaré, igual que tú, no permitas que nada te limite.

-Pero… uno podría tenerlo todo - murmuró Edward observándolo fijamente.

Paul rió - Y lo tendremos, trabajo, dinero, mujeres… ¿no te parece que ella evitara que triunfes?

Edward escuchó los pensamientos que había tenido dos días atrás pero en ese momento no le convencieron.

Era una locura.

Ese sueño una vulgar falacia…

Pero necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

-Debo irme - murmuró levantándose de la cama y sacando la maleta de debajo de su cama. Ni siquiera había desempacado así que empezó a reunir las pocas cosas que había sacado para arreglarse ese día.

-¡Estás loco! - murmuró Paul levantándose de la cama - esta oportunidad no se va a repetir Cullen, si te vas lo pierdes todo, y ¿por qué? ¿Por una mujer?

Edward se detuvo y miró al vacío. Respiraba aceleradamente sin saber qué hacer. Toda su vida estaba planeada, por él, desde años atrás, y lo va a perder todo por una fantasía, por un sentimiento de incertidumbre y… perdida.

_Recuerda ese sentimiento_… escuchó que repetían en su mente y dejo caer las manos en la maleta.

Estuvo unos segundos así; después se enderezo y empezó a cerrar la maleta - Debo irme - repitió y bajó el equipaje abriendo el gancho que le permitía que rodara en el suelo - Adiós - murmuró saliendo del cuarto sin siquiera importarle notificar al consejo de su decisión de abandonar el programa.

Solo se iría un día, decidió, vería si está bien y después llamaría para decir que tuvo una emergencia familiar. Nunca había hecho algo irresponsable, pero… tenía que verificar que no lo necesitara. Era imperativo.

Al caminar para usar el metro y dirigirse al aeropuerto encontró una casa de empeño. Respiro hondo y entró a ese sitio, tenía que adquirir un poco de dinero, y tenía un reloj de oro que Bella le había regalado unos meses atrás.

Salió con suficiente para comprar un boleto de ida y vuelta. Lo cual agradeció, no le gusto lo que hizo pero tampoco tenía los medios para hacer otra cosa.

Con ese pensamiento se detuvo. Iba a arruinar todo su maldito futuro, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo?. Incluso se volteó y dejó de avanzar, como si decidiera dejar atrás la incertidumbre pero en el último segundo siguió su camino hacia el metro.

Necesitaba saberlo.

.

.

.

Salió del JF Kennedy muy temprano en la mañana. Por lo menos había tenido algo de suerte y consiguió un vuelo casi inmediatamente después de haber llegado al aeropuerto de Londres.

Se estiró completamente mientras esperaba un taxi. Había dormido muy poco en el trayecto ya que por momentos se maldecía por su idiotez y en otros temía volver a tener otra pesadilla y despertarse no queriendo viajar a Nueva York sino a Suecia donde amaba a una rubia de quinientos kilos llamada Helga, y que tenía cuatrillizos…

Con un sueño de esos por vida era suficiente.

Se embarcó en el taxi dando la dirección que Bella le había proporcionado muchos meses atrás, cuando ella había viajado de vacaciones a ver a sus padres y se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento.

Cuarenta minutos después el taxi estaba llegando a una zona residencial que hizo que Edward tragara grueso. Demonios… Bella de verdad era rica.

Cada casa parecía una mansión, y tal vez necesitara a cincuenta personas para limpiar cada una de ellas. El taxista se detuvo frente a una casa de color blanco, con césped verde y una estatua de mármol en un lado que antecedía una hermosa fuente de colores.

Él se desembarcó del auto, sacó su equipaje después de pagarle al taxista y se detuvo en la acera mirando la fachada y sopesando su próxima acción.

Unos segundos después la puerta de entrada se abrió. Quedó paralizado al observar a Bella salir, tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese llorado por mucho tiempo, su nariz estaba roja. Estaba usando una franelilla amarilla y un jean, ya que era pleno verano, y en una de sus manos llevaba un sobre…

_Dios __mío_… pensó mientras palidecía.

Eso salió en el sueño…

La recordó a ella diciéndole que él había vuelto y que la estaba esperando en su porche.

Y él había regresado.

La observó lentamente mientras ella se acercaba con pasos titubeantes. Dios santo como la amaba, admitió en ese momento. Tenía una coleta y estaba mucho más joven, como él lo era… pero se veía completamente hermosa.

Su corazón se aceleró sin remedio. Estaba allí… era suya.

Bella llegó frente a él y lo observó con mezcla de confusión, amor, tristeza y culpa que hizo que su estómago se removiera – Edward… ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó en un susurro.

-No me contestabas el teléfono - respondió tranquilamente, mirando su cara, deseando tocarla, amarla.

-Oh… - dijo bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

Edward la observó de nuevo, vio cada una de sus facciones, la forma en cómo se mordía el labio, estaba más pálida de lo normal - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó observando la carta.

Lo miró con pánico y negó con la cabeza a la vez que la escondía en su espalda - Nada…

-¿Es para mí? - preguntó acercándose un paso a ella. Ahora sentía su calor y su olor.

-Edward yo…

-Déjame verla Bella… - le pidió y extendió su mano para que ella se la entregara.

Bella arrugó la cara pero un segundo después se la dio, bajando la mirada y respirando hondo.

Él la abrió lentamente, y su mundo prácticamente colapso cuando empezó por la primera línea.

_Mi amor: _

_Escribirte estas palabras es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida… bueno… lo segundo más difícil que hecho, lo primero fue dejarte ir a Londres y abrazarte en el aeropuerto sabiendo que había una posibilidad que incumpliera mi promesa…_

_Perdóname…_

_En un mundo perfecto, en una vida perfecta para mí tú estarías a mi lado y me dirías que todo va a salir bien; no te habrías ido o yo te hubiese seguido como tanto deseaba, y yo no te quitaría… todo lo que te estoy quitando…_

_Pero esta no es una vida perfecta._

_Yo no tengo el derecho de arruinar lo que has luchado para cumplir tus sueños. El día antes que te fueras, trate de confesártelo, de pedirte que no me abandonaras, insinuando que podríamos empezar una vida perfecta ambos, trate de decirte… pero no pude. Tu repetías que iba a ser perfecta cuando pudieras cumplir tus sueños, ayudar a tus padres, tener lo que siempre has deseado y allí lo supe… no podía hacerlo._

_Con esta carta quiero darte las gracias por haberme amado y dado tanta felicidad por un corto tiempo. Te dejo libre Edward porque sé que en este momento es imposible que exista un nosotros sin hacer sacrificios, y yo no estoy dispuesta a pedirte que los hagas… sería demasiado para ti; además… quiero que consigas todo lo que deseas, quiero que seas feliz._

_Porque te amo._

_Perdóname… por no decirte la verdad, por prometerte algo que no cumplí, por amarte tanto y creer que las vidas perfectas existen, cuando la experiencia me ha dicho que no es así… _

_Bella._

_No fue un sueño_… pensó atolondradamente, era como si su mente se encontrara revolucionada, todo pasaba más rápido de lo normal. Los flashes, su historia, la forma en como ella le habló antes de irse a Londres... casi se lo dice y él no permitió que lo hiciera.

-Lo siento… - escuchó que ella susurraba azorada.

Él levantó la mirada y la observó intensamente. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y en ese momento estaban húmedos de nuevo, se veía pálida y agotada como si no hubiese dormido en todo un día. Pero… estaba tan hermosa.

_¡__No, yo lo siento!_… quiso gritarle. Por haberla herido, por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, por hacerle entender que eso de allí, la carta y el sacrificio, eran la única respuesta.

Que él no la hubiese elegido.

Llegaron flashes en su cabeza de ella pensando eso, de ocho años de separación y ella casándose… y sintió como su estómago se contraía y le gritaba que era suya y que la quería para él… siempre. Su anhelo era tal que por un segundo todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano.

Era como si lo que más deseara en el planeta fuera ella…

Tal vez eso que recordaba era una especie de alucinación o quizás no… tal vez es como dijo Seth, una oportunidad que no se daba no importa cuánto se pidiera… pero no importa que fuera… ahora, en ese momento, lo único que se sentía correcto era estar a su lado y ni siquiera arriesgarse a experimentar lo que sintió al final de todo.

Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla. Ella alzó la cara y una ráfaga de viento alboroto su cabello, sacando algunos mechones de su coleta. Lo miraba con tristeza pero un segundo después le sonrió con labios temblorosos - ¿Por qué estas aquí Edward? Tienes sueños que cumplir… lugares donde estar…

Él negó con la cabeza, y le rozó un labio con el dedo índice - Te escojo a ti - le dijo mirándola fijamente y causando que ella se estremeciera.

Sintió como se tensaba y lo miró azorada - ¿Qué?… yo…

Edward acarició su mejilla suavemente y sonrió con pesar al sentir que su dedo se humedecía - Yo también necesito mi vida perfecta… - le susurró bajando su dedo hasta llegar a su cuello el cual empezó a acariciar suavemente – y para conseguirla tengo que tenerte en ella…

Escuchó que ella gemía y besó su frente - Yo… no lo entiendes Edward, si tu… es demasiado, no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo…

Él la observó y en ese momento lo golpeó otro recuerdo o presentimiento… su corazón latió más fuerte y unió sus frentes. Sintió como ella respiraba más aceleradamente, pero no lo tocaba, era como si no se lo permitiera.

Se apartó unos centímetros y sonrió con los ojos brillosos, haciendo que ella lo observara asombrada. Se arrodilló frente a su cuerpo y la escuchó jadear de incredulidad, pero no permitió que se apartara.

Tomó sus caderas suavemente y llegó al borde de su franelilla amarilla. La subió dejando al descubierto su estómago y lo acarició suavemente con un dedo. No se notaba nada, pero su vientre estaba un poco más duro que antes, sonrió en respuesta. Eso también era cierto.

Se acercó y lo besó con cariño - Hola bebé - susurró y escuchó como ella jadeaba con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó con voz ahogada dos segundos después.

Edward respondió besando de su vientre y acariciándolo con las dos manos - Tuve un sueño - respondió sin poder explicar más - no sabes lo que se siente sentirlo aquí… dentro de ti - _y saber que nada me alejara de ella y que la veré crecer_, pensó emocionado.

Besó de nuevo su vientre y sintió como por fin Bella lo acariciaba, rozando su cabello con sus manos. Él cerró los ojos como respuesta a su caricia y la abrazó con fuerza por su espalda.

Estuvieron allí unos minutos, hasta que escuchó como lloraba, por lo que se levantó del suelo y tomó la cabeza entre sus manos.

Ella lo observó y se mordió fuertemente un labio - Deseaba decírtelo tanto… pero no sabía si tu estarías feliz con eso, no quería que perdieras nada por mi… yo…

Él tapo sus labios con un dedo para que dejara de hablar - Lo sé - susurró acercándose a esa parte de su anatomía - sé que piensas en todos en vez de en ti, que crees que este sacrificio me haría feliz, pero no es cierto Bella… no lo es.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus labios empezaron a temblar. Edward suspiró hondo deseando ser mejor hombre, no tocarla ahora que estaba luchando con lo que le estaba diciendo. Darle espacio y dejarle asimilar sus palabras. Pero no pudo. Deseaba besarla enormemente, sentirla suya de alguna forma, esa carta, esas palabras lo habían partido.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y unió sus labios, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y sonrió cuando ella pasó las manos por su cuello. De alguna forma todo recobro el sentido cuando la besó, como si fuera su sitio.

Jugó con sus labios por unos segundos, antes de invadir dentro de su boca y la escucho gemir bajito en respuesta. Le ladeó la cabeza y entró en su dulce boca, rozando su calor, sintiéndola como siempre, como antes…

En ese momento su interior era una mezcla de futuro borroso y pasado cercano, unido con la añoranza de desearla.

Rodeó su lengua y sintió como ella se pegaba más a su cuerpo, de puntillas, acariciando su cabello y enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

La pegó más a él invadiendo su boca y jugó con su lengua hasta que sintió que ella apretaba sus hombros exigiendo aire. La abrazó con fuerza y rompió el beso, rozando sus mejillas con los labios y evitando que lo soltara, que se le alejara.

Se separó ligeramente para verla fijamente a los ojos y sonrió al notar sus labios hinchados - Pídemelo Bella - le susurró y ella lo observó confundida. Necesitaba que ella también se lo dijera, que se diera cuenta que podría pedirlo todo y que él trataría de dárselo, no quería ver de nuevo a la sombra de mujer que vio en ese mundo paralelo, sueño, fantasía, lo que sea que haya sido.

-¿Qué? - preguntó bajando sus manos por sus antebrazos y dejándolos apoyados allí.

-Necesito oírlo, necesito que me pidas lo que no eras capaz de pedir, lo que me dices en la carta…

Ella arrugó la cara como si le doliera esa opción, él imaginaba que lo hacía - Yo no quiero que te sacrifiques, quiero que tengas todo lo que desees, lo que quieres, que seas feliz…

-Entonces no me dejes – respondió tan cerca de su cara que la respiración de ambos se confundía - Para conseguir lo que quiero te necesito a mi lado Bella… necesito tus brazos, tus palabras y tu amor, solo así podre estar completo.

-Edward…

-Sin ti no soy nada así lo tenga todo – respondió y sintió a su vez como se le humedecían los ojos.

Ella lo observó por unos minutos como si estuviera analizando y decidiendo que hacer. Después acarició su mejilla suavemente - Quiero que te quedes - susurró cabizbaja y después lo miró temerosa. Como si le estuviera dando algo y después le iban a recriminar por eso.

Él tomó su cabeza entre las manos y unió sus frentes, después la abrazó y se acercó a su oído - Sé lo que sería tenerlo todo sin ti, y no es suficiente… - se separó un poco y acarició su mejilla - nunca sería lo mismo sin ti, porque te amo… no te dejaré nunca más.

Bella sonrió y lo miró fijamente – Yo también te amo – le dijo y entrelazó sus manos – creo… que es hora que conozcas a mis padres... – anunció nerviosa.

Edward asintió sonriendo aunque por dentro se estremeció. Renee Swan había sido un martirio en cada uno de los sueños. No quiere imaginar cómo será en verdad conocerla. Respiró hondo ansiando ese encuentro – Todo estará bien Bella – le pasó la mano por la cintura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – preguntó a la vez que caminaban hasta la puerta.

Él se detuvo paralizado por esas palabras. Había visto dos futuros dependiendo de sus decisiones, pero ahora, todo iba a ser distinto, ya que no era igual a ninguno de los otros dos hombres.

Sonrió y acarició su mejilla – Porque estoy contigo… y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez si pueda conseguirlo todo… - besó su frente y se encaminó a empezar su vida con ella.

_Fin._

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Lo sé… ahora me quieren matar por no decirles que este era el final… pero si se los decía podían pasar dos cosas: o me adivinaban lo que venía como hizo una lectora hermosa por allí ;), o me terminan de abandonar porque nunca jamás pensarían después de la forma en como terminó el capítulo pasado que ellos quedarían juntos.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en el epilogo.

**Nota: **Empecé una nueva historia. Es un Edward – Bella (para variar jeje) y se llama **DECISIONES INCORRECTAS.** Si pueden y lo desean pasen por mi perfil y la chequean a ver qué les parece… y me dicen qué tal.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por todo a las hermanas fantásticas Gine y Gery, son las mejores

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Las chicas sin cuenta:

_**Neeycel**__: Hola, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia también. Me alegra que te guste. __**Laura:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, lo sé, no es fácil que se case. __**As:**__ As… as… as… no sé si leerás esto porque ahora es definitivo que me abandonaste, pero si lo haces espero que estés mejor y que te haya gustado como sucedieron las cosas. __**Bruu:**__ Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado… y bueno, ya ves que fue el final, solo falta el epilogo. __**Ahhhh**__:____jejeje, de verdad los niños son perceptivos. Oh dios, ya viste como se soluciono. __**Antus:**__ Me alegra que la hayas leído y te haya gustado. Puede que lo haya visto pero ya no esta en el mismo sitio.__** Lili:**__ De verdad bastante triste. Gracias por leerlo. __**Libertad: :D. Gery:**__ Que bueno que la encontraste. Si, fue muy triste. __**Elisabeth Cullen Potter:**__ Siento hacerte llorar, jeje, no por favor, sin club en mi contra. __**Tristeza:**__ Espero que te haya gustado. __**Mar91:**__ Si, fue muy triste. __**Cindymarena:**__ Me alegra que te gusto, si, es bueno que su hija le diga papá. Me alegra! __**Gabii**__: De verdad pobrecito, pero lo bueno es que ya se mejoró. __**Vivis:**__ Gracias por el review, y si fue muy triste. __**Peyci Cullen: **__ Siento hacerte llorar de verdad. Creo que esa Bella lo había superado. Jeje casi salen. Ya veremos.__** Mariana:**__ jeje espero que se te hayan pasado las ganas. Bueno espero que te haya gustado esto, creo que no se estaba dando de mártir, solo logro superar el dolor y la ira y vivir su vida. __**Eccaza:**__ Eso es cierto, no se perdona fácil, espero que el cap te haya gustado. __**Ariela: **__Vanessa y Edward son lo más bello. Bueno espero que si leas esto y te haya gustado. __**Por que te leo te aporreo:**__ el nombre muy original jejejee. Espero que te haya gustado. __**Roma: **__ jeje si, lo sé, bastante intenso. Yo creo que es verdad, demasiado idealizado! Dios, nadie quiere verlo sufrir._

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	18. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Inspirada en la peli The Family Man. Solo lo que no está en ambas me pertenece.

Hola :D, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de verdad. Discúlpenme por no contestarle los mensajes, aunque los leí y los disfrute todos, es que mi laptop esta en SOS y el médico no ha terminado de saber qué es lo que tiene. Incluso para traerles el cap lo escribí por el teléfono y me ayudo a arreglarlo mi Ginegine fantástica.

Espero cuando me la entreguen responderles todos los mensajes pendientes.

Ahora sí, disculpen la larga nota y a leer… ;)

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

Edward terminó de revisar el informe en la computadora, hizo el respaldo y lo cerró frunciendo el ceño concentrado.

Ya con eso terminaba el análisis del caso de los Denali. Envió a imprimir el archivo y se estiró en la silla porque había pasado más de tres horas sentado enfocado en estudiar el estado de cuentas que Marco había maquillado meses atrás.

-Son las cinco de la tarde – él observó a Kate entrar a su oficina y dejar las hojas que había impreso sobre la mesa para que las firmara.

-Lo sé – contestó levantándose del asiento – pero debo…

-No… no – negó ella categóricamente – me dijiste a las cinco de la tarde y son las cinco y uno… ni un minuto más… fueron órdenes expresas.

Edward rodó los ojos y comenzó a firmar los papeles – Ya estoy casi listo – gruñó como un niño pequeño – además acabo de cambiarlas...

Kate sonrió ampliamente – No estoy hablando de sus órdenes expresas Señor Cullen.

Él enarcó una ceja y la miró asombrado – Tienes un mes trabajando conmigo Kate ¿Cómo es posible que mi esposa se haya vuelto tu jefa tan rápido?

Kate se carcajeó y enrolló las manos debajo de sus senos apoyando su cuerpo en el escritorio – La Señora Cullen puede ser muy persuasiva…

Edward negó con la cabeza y rió ante la astucia de Bella. Encontró la mejor forma de controlar su parte obsesiva al trabajo, aliándose con sus secretarias y evitando que estuviera más tiempo del requerido cuando debían hacer algo.

-Además está abajo esperándolo, no creo que quiera hacerla esperar…

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y asintiendo terminó de firmar rápidamente el informe y se colocó su chaqueta – Eres tan eficiente como recordaba – anunció y sonrió avergonzado a la vez que salía de la oficina balbuceando una despedida.

A veces le sucedían esos lapsus donde hablaba de cosas que no ocurrieron en verdad, como si alguien más supiera a lo que se refería o si hubiesen pasado. Además que había algo, que años atrás decidió llamar instinto, que le gritaba tomar una decisión en determinado momento.

Es por eso que cuando un mes atrás encontró a Kate Newitt trabajando de recepcionista en una oficina de correo le pidió que trabajara con él como su secretaria, ya que la que tenía estaba pronta a jubilarse. Era como si le resultara familiar y necesitaba tenerla en su vida, incluso recuerda haberle preguntado si tenía un hijo, porque era algo que necesitaba saber por alguna razón, pero Kate le sonrió y negó divertida diciendo que su esposo y ella no habían planeado todavía nada sobre ese asunto.

Él asintió y cambió el tema rápidamente. Ni siquiera sabía qué lo había llevado a preguntar eso.

-Señor Vicepresidente – escucho que le decían y sonriendo burlonamente evitó que el ascensor en donde se había embarcado segundos atrás cerrara.

-Señor Presidente – contestó observando a Benjamín sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Ya está listo el informe Denali?

Edward asintió lentamente – Mi secretaria debe estarlo enviando a tu oficina en éste preciso momento.

-No lo puedo creer – refunfuñó Ben – nadie quería pensar en la opción de que Marcos estuviera malversando fondos, solo tú lo afirmabas constantemente y a la final eras quien tenía la razón.

-Es por algo por lo que me tienes... y me pagas mi salario exorbitante – agregó jugándose con su amigo.

Benjamín se carcajeó y lo miró serio – Sabes Edward… a veces ese ego tuyo se vuelve un maldito dolor de trasero...

Edward se carcajeó y tomó su hombro amigablemente – Eso es porque no te tienes que aguantar el tuyo constantemente.

Benjamín rodó sus ojos – Ni hablar, agradezco que no está mi padre a nuestro lado para hablar y pregonar sobre su gran hallazgo "_yo lo conseguí_" "_él llegó a mi empresa sin nada más que deseos y ganas y yo…_ - continuaba con voz cansina – _que soy el mejor en conseguir talentos en lugares insospechados lo contraté inmediatamente_…" y toda esa serie de estupideces.

Él rió de nuevo y cerró los ojos pensando en que si bien su amigo se estaba burlando y Maxwell, el padre de Benjamín, se otorgaba todo el crédito llamándolo "_su hallazgo_", la verdad es que cuando viajo a Seattle más de ocho años atrás estaba desesperado por conseguir una oportunidad y poder tener un futuro con Bella.

Tener la seguridad de estar con ella era excelente, pero también tenía la responsabilidad de un futuro en el que no había pensado, con un hijo en camino y ambos siendo extremadamente jóvenes.

Además… estaba René Swan.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al pensar en su suegra y Ben frunció el ceño antes de empezar a hablar sobre el último invento culinario de su novia Tea. Edward sonrió al escuchar que casi había quemado la cocina, pero su mente estaba lejos, meditando sobre como su suegra fue un tormento por mucho tiempo.

De alguna forma pensaba que Bella exageraba. Por Dios, era una simple mujer, y la verdad ni siquiera le interesaba su hija así que no creía que los atormentara tanto; después entendió que lo que le importaba era el qué dirán y eso casi causa que Edward deseara matarla.

Nunca había visto a alguien tratar de imponerse tanto. Incluso le daba hasta planes de negocios donde él podía administrar un Hotel, de su preferencia, y lograr con eso la seguridad económica que Bella y su nieta o nieto se merecían.

Claro, era tentador. Más que tentador. Él no tendría que preocuparse en nada más que en atender una sucursal de su suegra, y podría vivir sin dificultades. Pero Edward no quería, había algo dentro de sí mismo que se lo impedía.

Y agradeció a su esposa de nuevo, porque por ella estaba donde estaba en ese momento.

Una noche, después de una llamada más que informativa de René Swan, Bella se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus manos. _¿Qué quieres?_ Le preguntó. Edward la miró por unos minutos sin decir nada, ya que deseaba todo, la quería a ella, al éxito, la seguridad, los sueños… todo.

Pero en ese momento estaba considerando seriamente la propuesta que su suegra le estaba "sugiriendo", así sacrificara uno que otro sueño. Tenía que pensar en el bebé y en su novia. Sobre todo porque René los presionaba a decidir, incluso amenazando a Bella a dejarle de hablar si se casaban sin cumplir sus condiciones.

En ese momento Bella le apretó la mano fuertemente y sonrió ligeramente con los ojos nublados.

_Escúchame Edward – _le pidió y él la miró fijamente – _me tienes a mí, cuando llegaste a mi casa y me elegiste; cuando me hiciste pedirte lo que deseaba y me prometiste qué harías lo que fuera para cumplirlo, así te sacrificaras en el proceso… en ese momento me ganaste a mí para siempre… siempre – _le reafirmó llevando sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre que ya estaba un poco más grande y se movía ligeramente – _así que ahora tenemos que pensar es en lo que quieres… y tratar de conseguirlo. Porque yo solo te quiero a ti y a nuestro bebé._

Fue por esas palabras que él se dirigió a ese sitio. Sabía que existía, todos habían escuchado de las Empresas Krouts; y él era Economista, había cursado los estudios generales y había salido con esa mención de la Universidad, por lo que dejó a Bella estudiando en la Universidad y fue a buscar la forma de cumplir su sueño a su manera.

Y lo había conseguido…

Encontró a Maxwell en la entrada de la compañía y lo abordó sin importar no cumplir con los parámetros sociales establecidos. Le dijo que quería formar parte de su equipo de analistas económicos de su empresa, que no tenía experiencia ni medios, pero si ganas y si lo contrataba le juraba que nunca se arrepentiría.

Maxwell lo miró como si estuviera loco por unos segundos, incluso el oficial de seguridad ya se estaba acercando para sacarlo del edificio cuando él empezó a preguntarle sobre formulas y procedimientos.

En ese momento Edward se sintió en casa. Podía hablar, pensar y analizar datos incluso dormido. Cinco minutos después Maxwell lo llevó a su oficina y una hora después estaba contratado.

De eso habían pasado ocho años y dos meses. Ahora no solo pertenecía al equipo, sino que era el vicepresidente de la Empresa y socio de una parte de ella; lo cual fue otorgado por Maxwell cuando Benjamín empezó a dirigir la Empresa un año atrás, diciendo que Edward era su pupilo y parecía un segundo hijo. Él varias veces, antes de ser socio, había pensado en crear su propia empresa, hasta lo habló con Bella, pero le encantaba demasiado ese sitio para tomar esa resolución, por lo menos en ese momento, no sabe que pasara en el futuro. Por ahora agradecía al cielo ser amigo de Ben y que trabajaran conjuntamente, también agradecía haber conseguido un puesto en ese sitio y el éxito que tanto había deseado, además de tener la libertad de estar con su familia y amigos e inclusive viajar libremente sin preocupaciones.

Claro, llegar allí no fue fácil. Bella y él hicieron muchos sacrificios, sobre todo al inicio de todo, cuando un año después de empezar a laborar en la Empresa, el nacimiento de su hija y Bella se graduara ambos tuvieron que trabajar para sufragar sus gastos. Su madre cuidaba a Vanessa cuando ellos no podían, e incluso hubo dos años que Edward trabajaba y estudiaba en las noches haciendo una especialización sufragada por Krouts.

Pero ahora estaban bien económicamente, más que bien en realidad y todo el sacrificio valió la pena; ya que todo lo que tienen lo consiguieron entre ellos y su suegra no podía meterse en nada.

Además que aprendió algo muy importante y que no había comprendido. No se tiene que tener todas las responsabilidades o pensar que todos dependan de ti, todo era más fácil cuando se comparten las responsabilidades con alguien que puede ayudarte. Bella fue y es su soporte y viceversa. Ni siquiera quiere analizar bien a que se refiere con eso ya que sinceramente pensarlo le hacía sentir medio mujercita, pero ese era el hecho y debía aceptarlo.

Desearía decir que se ganó el respeto de René o por lo menos un cese al fuego, ya que incluso con Charlie era algo parecido a amigos y lo trataba cordialmente. Pero con René tenía un trato glacial parecido a un cese de guerra aunque no de enemistad y las dos veces al año que la veía eran los momentos menos favoritos de Edward.

Pero Bella merecía ese y muchos otros sacrificios.

-Entonces… ¿Edward? – Él pestaño y observó como el ascensor había parado, al parecer desde un tiempo atrás, y Benjamín lo observaba divertido – el planeta llamando a Edward…

-Lo siento – dijo y se pasó una mano por su frente para ubicarse en la realidad - ¿Qué me decías? – preguntó dudoso.

Benjamín rió divertido – Tea desea hacernos una cena especial y quería saber si Bella y tu podían este viernes.

Edward arrugó la frente - ¿La misma Tea que casi quema la cocina una semana atrás? –Ben se pasó la mano por el cuello luciendo un poco avergonzado - ¿Y la semana anterior?

-Ha estado practicando – dijo con tono tranquilizador, o lo más parecido a eso.

Edward sonrió de medio lado – No creo tener el estómago para tomar ese riesgo Ben… hace seis meses lo hice y todavía me lo recuerda…

Ben sonrió y le guiñó un ojo – Está mejorando… lo prometo… el viernes – dijo alejándose – a las siete, en mi casa… ¡tú llevas el vino! – le gritó mientras salía corriendo para que no pudiera negarse.

Genial… Bella iba a matarlo.

Sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza a la vez que caminaba por recepción buscándola con la mirada. Al dar el quinto paso quedó paralizado por un segundo.

Garrett…

Ese nombre lo susurró su subconsciente cuando vio a Bella hablando con un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules que le sonreía ampliamente y se acercaba un paso más cerca de lo normal. No entendía por qué pensó en ese nombre ni quién era ese sujeto pero algo en él se removió.

Bella le sonreía mientras asentía repetidas veces. Un segundo después se carcajeó y bajó la cabeza agarrando su estómago por algo que le había dicho.

No sabía bien por qué, pero todo su interior rugió por dentro en la necesidad de llevársela lejos de ese sitio. Era imperativo que la tomara y declarara como suya, y de alguna forma los anillos que rodeaban su dedo corazón izquierdo no eran suficientes.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y pasó una mano por la cintura de Bella atrayéndola a su cuerpo causando que el hombre frunciera un poco el ceño extrañado.

-¡Cariño! – dijo ella sonriendo y besando su barbilla. Eso hizo que el estrés menguara un poco – no te había visto llegar… él es Garrett – dijo señalando al castaño – Garrett él es Edward…

-Su esposo – completó causando que Garrett sonriera ligeramente y Bella los mirara extrañada. Claro ella no entendía la conversación silenciosa que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los dos hombres.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y movió la mano como si estuviera descartando la reacción de Edward – Garrett me estaba hablando de un programa que está llevando la empresa de su familia sobre niños discapacitados. Le estoy diciendo que podría ayudar en el proyecto y conectarlo para que trabaje mancomunadamente con el centro comunitario de Seattle. Hace dos meses terminamos la recaudación para la creación del asilo de mujeres maltratadas y conseguimos recoger mucho más de las expectativas – dijo Bella emocionada – claro, eso se debió a que tuvimos muy buenos patrocinadores – observó pícara a Edward y él sonrió ya que Krouts había hecho un buen trabajo sobre eso, además René había donado prácticamente la mitad de lo recaudado. Pero su suegra podía permitírselo – de verdad sería buena idea… - terminó emocionada.

Él apretó un poco más el agarre de Bella y se movió incómodo. De nuevo, no sabía qué mierda le pasaba. Esa era una especialidad de su esposa que nunca le había molestado, a ella le encantaba hablar con personas y buscar nuevos grupos de personas que ayudar. No lo hacía personalmente, por lo menos ya no porque no tenía tiempo, sino que junto con Bree crearon dos años atras una asociación sin fines de lucro para organizar eventos de recaudación de fondos para programas de utilidad pública.

Con eso encontró una forma de aprovechar la carrera que sus padres le obligaron a estudiar ya que se encargaba de la administración de la misma y eso también ayudo a que existiera una forma de reconciliación con su madre, incluso esa se volvió la organización por excelencia donde René invertía el aporte de donaciones de su imperio.

Volvía a caer en la misma conclusión… le agradaba que Bella se llevara mejor con su familia… pero le apestaba tener contacto con su suegra. Nunca creyó en los chistes en contra de esa parte de la familia pero ahora… había creado unos por sí mismo. Aunque sin que su esposa lo supiera.

-Perfecto – contestó Garrett sonriendo – intercambiemos señas y nos reunimos mañana ¿te parece? – Bella asintió sonriendo y él apretó más el agarre de su cintura.

-¿Señor Cullen? – él volteó y se encontró a Kate mirándolo extrañada - ¿Necesita algo más? Pensé que ya se habían ido… Hola Bella – dijo acercándose y abrazándola con cariño.

-Hola Kate cariño… me alegra que hayas cumplido mi orden a cabalidad – ambas se rieron y Edward rodó los ojos.

-Ya nos vamos… - respondió Edward evitando el intercambio de las dos mujeres – es solo que Bella se entretuvo con este caballero… ¿Sucede algo?

-No… - dijo ella sonriendo – Oh ya veo que conocieron a Garrett…

-Su esposo – rellenó el hombre tomando a Kate por la cintura. Edward lo miró impactado por unos segundos y sonrió ampliamente. Ahora la conversación era del otro sentido y era él quien estaba marcando territorio.

-Hombres… - susurraron Bella y Kate al mismo tiempo – el Señor Cullen es mi jefe mi vida – agregó Kate entrelazando una mano con Garrett – y Bella es su esposa – Garrett asintió y miró a Edward tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Un placer conocerlo – dijo Garrett – Kate me ha hablado mucho de ti y de lo que le encanta trabajar aquí… - Edward sonrió en respuesta y asintió.

-Bueno… - continuó Bella un poco acelerada – entonces tienes la forma de contactarme con Kate… es hora que nos vayamos, el recital es en menos de una hora…

Edward asintió. Se despidieron y salieron del edificio montándose en el vehículo que ya había pedido al vigilante que le tuviera listo – Gracias Max – murmuró abriéndole la puerta a Bella para que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto.

Condujeron los primeros minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron al primer semáforo en rojo. Él la observó por unos segundos y sonrió al ver el vestido blanco que estaba usando, movió la cabeza hasta ver sus piernas y gruñó al ver los tacones que se había puesto. Bella se rió y entrelazó una de sus manos – Fetichista… - le susurró divertida.

-Cariño me matas con esos zapatos… lo sabes…

Ella movió los pies para que los detallara completamente mientras sonreía – Lo sé… - le dijo en voz seductora. Edward gruñó de nuevo a la vez que arrancaba el vehículo porque la luz había cambiado a verde.

-¿Cómo dejaste a EJ? – preguntó tratando de ignorar los zapatos, ya que el acto al que se dirigían era familiar y no podía llegar con una importante erección.

Bella sonrió – Ya sabes que cuando ve a Alice ni siquiera recuerda a su madre… - dijo arreglando su cabello – Esme quería quedarse con él pero tenía que entregar un salón completamente decorado este fin de semana y está complicada. Pero Carlisle me dijo que se iba a casa de Alice a jugar con él.

Él sonrió ya que imaginaba como su hijo iba a jugar hasta caer en la inconciencia de cansado y cruzó a la derecha en la intersección – ¿Le advertiste que le gusta esconderse?… - Bella asintió. EJ había dado su primer paso hace ya dos meses y ya iba a volverlos locos, parecía que caminar fuera nato para él, y aprendía era a correr. Su juego favorito actual era escapar de Bella y de él para meterse en los cajones de la cocina.

-También organicé todo con los chicos - anunció cambiando el tema - Todos pueden el fin de semana, incluso Jasper canceló un compromiso, así que invadiremos la finca de Emmett desde el sábado para prepararnos antes de la fecha del parto de Rosalie.

Edward sonrió ampliamente pensando en cómo su amigo iba a alegrarse cuando los viera llegar a todos de imprevisto. Hubiese deseado vivir cerca de Emmett toda la vida, pero cuatro años atrás heredó una finca al sur de Seattle y se fue a vivir allí con Rosalie.

En la actualidad se veían tres veces al mes, algunas veces más. Ellos iban o Emmett venía a la ciudad. Pero como Rosalie estaba en el último trimestre del embarazo no se podían trasladar con la misma facilidad de antes, por lo que todos habían decidido viajar pronto para visitarlos.

-Perfecto - anunció Edward sonriéndole a la vez que se estacionaba frente al auditorio del Colegio de Vanessa. Bella asintió y fue a abrir la puerta pero él la detuvo. Se acercó hasta unir sus frentes y acarició su mejilla con un dedo. Bella ladeó su cara y sonrió ligeramente - Hola - le susurró besando su nariz.

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla a su vez - Tonto… - le susurró besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Edward bajó la mano de su cuello, rozando los senos hasta llegar a su abdomen - ¿Cómo se está portando el bebé? - preguntó acariciando el vientre que ya se notaba claramente. Tenía veinte semanas de embarazo.

Bella sonrió divertida y rozo sus labios con un dedo - Se ha portado bien… extrañándote.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y la besó de lleno. Cinco meses atrás se había despertado con un sentimiento extraño, percibiendo como si la hubiera perdido, como si ella no le perteneciera.

Incluso tuvo una especie de sueño de ella casándose con un hombre alto al que no pudo detallar el rostro, lo cual le sorprendió y le aterrorizó de igual medida. Lo primero porque tenía años que no experimentaba algo parecido, de ver algo parecido a un sueño pero que se sentía real. Y lo segundo porque la sensación de vacío y dolor que lo embargó por haber visto eso hacía que sintiera como si fuera a ahogarse vivo.

Por lo que esa noche la despertó desesperado y le hizo el amor como si quisiera reafirmarse que estaba allí y que era suya… y el bebé que estaban esperando fue resultado de esa noche.

Bella estaba en descanso de las pastillas anticonceptivas y su desenfreno fue tal que se le olvido utilizar preservativo. Aunque de igual forma ese niño se sentía correcto así no lo hubiesen planeado.

Como si fuera la conclusión de un hecho.

La semana anterior le habían dicho que iba a ser varón y ambos estaban muy emocionados. Vanessa era la que estaba más feliz ya que no le iban a quitar el papel de reina de la casa. Bueno… si es sincero consigo mismo ese rol nadie nunca lo suplantaría.

La amaba tanto que sentía que su alma crecía, se desprendía y llegaba a su cuerpo cuando la veía.

Con ese pensamiento rompió el beso, que ya se estaba tornando más apasionado que lo conveniente, y unió sus frentes - Vanessa… - susurró Bella y él asintió.

Ella se arregló el maquillaje y salieron del vehículo rumbo al auditorio.

Entraron, saludaron a los otros padres y a los maestros conversando tranquilamente con ellos. Unos minutos después anunciaron que iban a empezar y tomaron asiento.

Edward sonrió ampliamente al ver el escenario y a su hija bailando ballet con su cara seria y concentrada. Aunque se veía que estaba nerviosa.

-Es tan hermosa… - susurro Bella con voz emocionada al verla saltar y sonreír porque no se había equivocado. Ellos sabían el porqué de esa sonrisa ya que eran sus padres, y conocían bien esa mezcla entre pícara y soñadora que siempre hacia que Edward se ablandara como un idiota.

Hicieron dos bailes y al momento final cuando todos los niños se pararon frente al escenario a recibir la aclamación ella les sonrió y los saludó repetidamente.

-Su hija parece una pequeña gacela - le dijo una mujer tocando el brazo de Edward en un momento que Bella había ido a hablar con la maestra de Vane. Él asintió emocionado mientras volvía a ver a una de las entradas del escenario a ver si salían por fin.

-Sí, nuestra hija es hermosa - contestó Bella, llegando al lado de ambos sorpresivamente y tomando a Edward del brazo posesivamente, haciendo que la mujer lo soltara inmediatamente a la vez que le brindaba una gran sonrisa falsa.

Edward casi se carcajeó al ver a su esposa mostrar las uñas y se alejó de la mujer obnubilado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que le estaban coqueteando.

La abrazó de espalda rodeando su barriga y besó su cuello - Me encantas cuando me defiendes de las garras de otras mujeres - le susurró y ella abrazó sus brazos.

-Eres solo mío y ellas tienen que saberlo… - anunció y él sonrió ampliamente. Su mujer era increíble.

Observó cómo Vanessa salía corriendo hacia ellos y la abrazó cargándola al aire y escuchando como reía divertida - ¿Te gustó? ¿No me equivoqué? ¿Lo viste? - preguntó emocionada.

-Claro que lo vi pequeña y me encanto… pero ya te había dicho que no te ibas a equivocar ni una vez ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo besando su mejilla y bajándola para que saludara a su madre.

-Estuviste perfecta - le dijo Bella sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Siempre se ponía igual cuando Vanessa bailaba o EJ hacía algo nuevo, aunque tal vez le estén influyendo las hormonas del embarazo. Vanessa sonrió ampliamente y empezó a contarles todo lo que habían hecho desde que llegó al recital de ballet.

-Vamos a buscar a EJ y a cenar - declaró Bella saliendo del local con Vanessa saltando alrededor de ellos como si estuviera haciendo los pasos del baile de nuevo.

.

.

.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama observando las noticias mientras Bella se bañaba.

Su habitación, como toda la casa, era amplia y cómoda. La habían comprado cinco años atrás y estaba en una de las mejores urbanizaciones de Seattle. Era de dos plantas, más un ático donde Edward tenía su estudio con un piano y teclado; también contaba con un sótano y un gran patio e invernadero donde Bella cultivaba flores y cuidaba su jardín.

Además Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Diego y Ben le habían construido a Vanessa una gran casa de árbol en el fondo - aunque eso lo habían hecho también en cada casa de los demás del grupo para sus propios hijos - y el sótano estaba equipado para las reuniones de hombres a jugar o de mujeres para hacer… lo que sea que ellas hacen cuando se juntan.

Observó cómo Bella salía del baño y sonrió ligeramente al ver la dormilona negra prenatal que estaba usando ese día. El cabello le caía como capas onduladas en su espalda y lo atraía como si fuera un imán.

La deseaba incesantemente. Había escuchado y sabía que en el matrimonio el deseo menguaba. Era lo normal. Pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba con ella no se cansaba de mirarla o tocarla.

Era como si fuera adicto a ella y lo mejor es que la tenía, para saciarse y disfrutarla cuando quisiera.

-Ven acá - le ordenó en voz ronca y ella sonrió ampliamente acercándose hasta quedar frente a él y acariciar su cabello hasta revolverlo más si era posible, todavía lo tenía un poco húmedo del baño rápido que se había dado media hora atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? - preguntó ella acariciando su espalda y acercándose más a él.

Edward respiró llenándose de su loción de fresas y tomó los tirantes de la dormilona hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Sonrió ampliamente al ver que no llevaba nada debajo.

-Lo mismo que tú… - murmuró y ella sonrió a la vez que subía su cabeza y unía sus labios.

Él abrió su boca y atrapando su lengua succionó con fuerza causando que gimiera y se pegara más a su cuerpo abrazándolo. Se movió hasta el borde de la cama y se levantó todavía besándola profundamente. Acarició su cuerpo de arriba abajo primero lento y después rápidamente.

Ella se separó de él y empezó a repartir besos en su cuello, pecho a la vez que bajaba las manos y tomaba el borde del pantalón jalándolo hacia el suelo. Lo abrazó del cuello y se levantó ligeramente para terminar el trabajo con sus piernas por lo que Edward la agarró por sus glúteos para que tuviera equilibrio.

Se carcajeó al terminar de cargarla y ella lo miró divertida - ¿Estamos un poco ansiosos entonces? - preguntó juguetonamente a la vez que se quitaba el pantalón y se sentaba en la cama con ella rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Bella acaricio su mejilla sonriendo. Luego metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y tomándolo empezó a masajearlo de arriba a abajo haciendo que él echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñera un poco.

Lo besó, acarició, mordió sus tetillas y unos minutos después lo tenía en un estado tal de excitación que sus manos temblaban - Ya se acabó tu tiempo - le dijo en una voz que no había reconocido nunca como suya y la volteó acostándola en la cama y observándola entera por unos segundos.

_Hermosa_…

La besó entera, rozando sus senos suavemente ya que sabía lo sensible que era en esa parte cuando estaba embarazada - Oh te amo - escuchó que repetía una y otra vez mientras la besaba, acariciaba y tocaba.

Besó su estómago lentamente y lo acarició por unos segundos antes de seguir haciéndole el amor - Me encanta verte embarazada - le susurró sonriendo. Había disfrutado cada uno de los embarazos enormemente, de verdad brillaba, además que era un hecho demostrado que el embarazo la ponía mucho más carnal de lo que era normalmente.

Bella sonrió y se removió excitada - Pues disfrútalo porque será el último… cerré la fábrica cariño.

Edward se carcajeó y besó su ombligo descendiendo lentamente, la detuvo con sus manos ya que se removía incesantemente y empezó a besar sus muslos internos.

-Edward - dijo ella en tono autoritario y él la miró sonriendo - te necesito dentro… ya - dijo removiéndose y arrodillándose en la cama - ya… - repitió abriendo los ojos y tomándolo en sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Él la tomó de las caderas para ayudarla y entró lentamente a la vez que la escuchaba jadear y la veía cerrar los ojos.

Se acercó y la besó mientras empezaba el vaivén guiándola con su cuerpo y sus brazos. Ella estaba sentada y lo abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas buscando envolverlo completamente. Él estaba sentado sobre sus talones para impulsarse con más facilidad a la vez que utilizaba sus manos para ayudarla a guiarse.

La besó y mordió mientras empezaba a acelerar el ritmo unos minutos después. Ella lo abrazaba con más y más fuerza al mismo tiempo que se contraía para apretarlo más dentro de su ser cada vez que entraba a ella - Oh si Bella - le susurraba y observaba como ella se mordía el labio y arrugaba la cara por la sensación - oh cariño me encanta…

Ella emitió un pequeño grito y él la besó para callarla mientras aceleraba su embiste y la pegaba más y más a su ser. Unos segundos después sintió cómo se contraía a su alrededor y la tomó por el cabello a la vez que llegaba más profundamente dentro de su ser causando que ambos llegaran a la cima un segundo después.

Quedaron abrazados por unos segundos antes de desplomarse sobre la cama enredados y respirando aceleradamente. Edward empezó a besar su cabello, cara y cuello suavemente, mientras ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados todavía recuperándose.

La abrazó por su cintura y escondió la cara en su cabello - ¿Sabes en que estaba pensando hoy? - preguntó unos minutos después abrazándola más fuerte.

-¿En qué cariño? - preguntó ella acariciando el brazo con el que la estaba abrazando.

-En todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar acá… los desvelos, trabajos, preocupaciones. ¿Recuerdas cuando Vanessa se enfermó a los seis meses? ¿Que pasamos toda la noche en vela y casi mato al médico porque nos dijo que no pasaba la clave del seguro?

Sintió que ella asentía por el movimiento del cabello aunque no dijo nada.

-Y como todo es tan distinto a lo que había pensado cuando era un simple chiquillo, que tenía simplemente sueños sobre fortuna y poder… pero ahora…

-¿Piensas que no lo conseguiste? – Interrumpió ella moviéndose y acostándose de medio lado tapando los senos con sus manos y mirándolo fijamente - ¿o deseas que todo fuera diferente? ¿Tal vez más sencillo? - preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

Edward negó con la cabeza - No - dijo firmemente - amo esta vida. Te tengo a ti, a Vanessa, EJ y a este pequeño – sonrió y besó su estómago suavemente – eso es lo que estaba pensando. En cómo puedes conseguir todo lo que deseabas así en primer lugar no fuera lo que pensabas, como nada es perfecto pero a su vez lo es… ¿me entiendes?

-Lo perfecto es relativo a lo que cada quién quiere - respondió ella y él asintió - yo no cambiaría nada, ni las preocupaciones, desvelos o sonrisas… porque eso significa que eliminaría algo de mi ser, lo que nos trajo aquí… y simplemente no podría hacerlo. No cuando me has dado todo lo que deseaba – le sonrió ampliamente y acarició su mejilla – cuando cada día, con sus buenos y sus malos, me haces querer agradecerle a las fuerzas divinas por darnos la oportunidad de estar juntos…

Él acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios respirando hondo por esas palabras. Ella era tan hermosa, y suya, eso era lo que más le gritaba su ser. Que hizo algo bueno para merecerla - Dios como te amo… - declaró y ella sonrió en respuesta pegándose más a su cuerpo - a veces siento como si en algún momento te hubiese perdido y no entiendo como podría sobrevivir sin ti…

Bella se levantó un poco y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos - No me voy a ir a ninguna parte Edward - dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco - amo esta vida, que hayas vuelto, que hayamos sufrido, trabajado y luchado para así valorar lo que tenemos y te amo a ti por escogerme cuando yo me había rendido. ¿Te imaginas? A veces pienso sobre eso, como sería mi vida si te hubiese enviado esa carta - señaló el estante donde ella había enmarcado la carta diciendo que era una muestra que le enseñaba a no rendirse, a ver lo cerca de estuvo de abandonarlo todo - te hubiese perdido para siempre y tal vez años después nos hubiésemos encontrado, cada uno con una pareja y añorándonos… eso sí sería una vida triste…

Edward sonrió por esa extraña idea y besó su cabeza - No va a pasar… nunca lo hubiese permitido - dijo tranquilizándola y se abrazaron fuertemente - Estaba pensando en Seth… - anunció unos minutos después.

-¿Seth? - preguntó ella confundida. Presumía que era por el cambio tan drástico de tema.

-Como nombre para el bebé - dijo acariciando la barriga.

-¿Seth? - preguntó rozando sus dedos - es lindo… ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre? Nadie de nuestra familia se llama así…

Edward frunció el ceño recordando de donde lo había sacado. De verdad no conocía nadie que se llamara así, pero ese era el nombre que había deseado para su bebé desde que supo de su existencia - Creo que de un sueño que tuve una vez será… - concluyó burlándose ya que no sabía de donde venía y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Seth Cullen Swan… me gusta - dijo acariciando la barriga y ambos sintieron como el bebé pateaba contra su estómago - y al parecer a él también le gusta.

Edward sonrió y la besó por un segundo antes de buscar sus ropas para vestirse y acostarse a dormir.

Bella se colocó en su lado de la cama y él la atrajo a su lado para que durmiera pegada a su cuerpo. De alguna forma descansaba más tranquilo cuando sabía que la tenía cerca.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Espero que les haya gustado el epilogo y la forma en como la historia se acabó. Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta idea también, por sus comentarios, mensajes, deseos.

Gracias a las hermanas fantásticas Gine y Gery, por toda su ayuda, las quiero muchísimo XD

Ya saben, pasen por mi nuevo fic** DECISIONES INCORRECTAS **si lo desean

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
